


The A-Team

by ll72



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Anal, Certainly not romantic, Corruption of the innocent, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Domination, Hardcore Sex, Incest, Mother Daughter Incest, Not for those of a tender disposition, Not for under eighteens, Seriously this is a hardcore sex story, Spanking, Strap-on sex and plenty of it, Town of sex, Watersports, lesbian double penetration, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 133,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: The mysterious A-Team are out there, seducing the women of Rosewood into lesbian sex





	1. Chapter 1

A reimagining of Pretty Little Liars with lots more lesbian sex...

*

The only sign of the evening's earlier happenings was the steady, rhythmic blue flash from the police car parked down the road, near enough to give some comfort, far enough away that looking from the window you couldn't see whether the bored officer was asleep or awake. Only a few hours ago the street had been filled with activity, dogs barking, helicopters chattering overhead, detectives barking orders as APB went out for the mysterious masked intruder that had been in Ashley Marin's kitchen. The Milf shuddered at the memory; to think people had been coming to believe that Alison hadn't really been kidnapped. Though if truth had been told she'd been starting to have one or two (small) doubts herself - the teen had always been tough, uncannily so, but to have got through her ordeal so mentally unharmed...

There wouldn't be any murmuring of that now, not when the kidnapper had broken into to Ashley's house. It was lucky Ashley had been around, the maniac had taken Alison once before, it was probably only because he feared taking on them both that he'd fled. Which was lucky because Ashley had been shaking so much at the time she didn't think she could have tackled a determined mouse let alone a knife wielding psychotic with an Ali obsession.

She looked at the blonde sitting at the table, drinking some hot chocolate, she looked nervous and anxious, but much less than she should be after they'd almost confronted a lunatic with a kitchen knife. Not for the first time Ashley marvelled at the iron self control Alison possessed, for an eighteen year old she was so cool it was frightening. The teen saw her looking at her and forced a small smile, "I'm okay Mrs Marin."

"I'm sure you are," Ashley tried to smile confidently back, thought she was worried it was as brittle as a paper thin wafer. "The police will get him."

"Perhaps," Alison didn't sound convinced. "They haven't managed to do a great job so far," she added pointedly.

Ashley couldn't disagree, it had taken two years for the police to even realise that the teen hadn't been murdered (despite there being no body), but had been kidnapped. And if she hadn't escaped they'd probably still be working to the assumption she was dead. But concentrating on the police's shortcomings wasn't going to help Alison, so she changed the subject, "Did you manage to get hold off your Mom?"

The teen nodded, "She wanted to come home straight away and pick me up from here. But I told them it was a five hour drive so they were best to stick to her plans, let me stay here, have a relaxing night away and come collect me in the morning."

There was that cool self-control again. It was like the teen didn't know fear. And also like her Mom didn't understand that their daughter had been in real danger. Ashley knew that if it had been Hanna and the roles had been reversed she'd have driven all night and through the next day with no sleep at all to get home. It was, perhaps, the evening's only small mercy that Hanna was out at Caleb's. Ashley had been sure the two were in the process of breaking up, but it was almost like Hanna was desperate to not spend the night with Alison - she wondered if something had changed between her daughter and her friend. Hanna had for years hero-worshipped Alison, but since Alison had come back that seemed to have cooled. Ashley mentally shrugged, teenage girls could be fickle, especially Hanna, friends one day, enemies the next - whatever the problem between the girls it would blow over she was sure.

The teen drained the last of her chocolate, "I better go to bed now, it's late." For a moment her mask slipped and she looked scared and tired, but it was only for a second and then she was Alison, self-assured, poised, the Queen of Rosewood. "Are you going to wait for Hanna?"

"No, I don't think so. I don't think she'll be in until late and she's got a key. I'm just going to put away the dishes and then I'm going to bed as well, after tonight's excitement I need my sleep."

"The policeman will be out all night?" Alison said in a tone that could have been either to reassure Ashley, herself or as a question.

Ashley chose to interpret it as the latter, "Yes, don't worry."

"I'm not," Alison said, "but you know... it's good we're not alone, that we've got each other as well."

Ashley nodded, "I'll double-check all the locks on the windows, we'll be fine. Good night."

"Night," Alison said and went upstairs to the spare room.

Ashley was as good as her word, checking the windows once and then a second time - just in case. Even with a third check and washing the cups left by the cops on the sideboard she was upstairs only five minutes after Alison. The teen's light was still on and her door ajar as Ashley passed, the Milf pushed it gently open and looked in. The eighteen year old blonde was half-sitting in her bed, wearing her pyjamas texting, it seemed all the teen girls did all the time nowadays. She looked up from the cell as Ashley looked in, "I'll only be a few minutes then I'll switch off."

"You turn it off when you want," Ashley said, Alison was probably more scared than she dared let on, "You know where I am if anything happens... not that it will," she added quickly.

Alison nodded, "I do, goodnight." She smiled as Ashley closed the door behind her.

Going into her room she changed into her nightdress and got under the covers; seconds after her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Until she woke with a start... she wasn't sure what she'd heard, but it was something. She glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed; it had only been thirty minutes since she'd gone to sleep, but the pounding of her heart and the adrenaline running round her body left her as awake as she ever been. She stayed still in bed, desperately trying to hear something, anything, a clue to what had woken her. The house was silent... but that meant nothing. She got up, feeling the quiver of her legs and felt around in the dark for a weapon, the best she could find was a hand mirror - which wasn't much defence against an armed lunatic. 

She stepped out into the landing, one of the boards creaked and she froze, wondering if the intruder had heard her. If he hadn't Alison had as her voice came from the room, "Mrs Marin," followed by the switch of the light.

"Yes," Ashley felt her mouth go dry, "I heard something, pass me your cell I'm going to call the police."

Alison stepped out into the landing, she didn't look nervous, more surprised, "I was awake I didn't hear anything. What was it?"

"I just woke," Ashley admitted, "I'm not sure."

"It was probably just a delayed reaction or some wind," Alison seemed confident. "I'll take a look."

"No... I..." Ashley suddenly felt embarrassed, she hadn't heard anything - just suddenly awoke and whilst Alison didn't seem worried the way to reassure her wasn't to stand here quaking in a night-dress holding a mirror like it was a club. "We'll look together."

"Okay," said Alison. She walked confidently down the stairs, Ashley following less confidently. But it turned out the teen was right, they were alone, with no signs of anyone breaking in.

Ashley blushed, "Sorry for getting you out of bed."

Alison nodded and smiled, before giving a small frown, "I'm fine, but you, Mrs Marin, you're shaking."

"It's been quite a night," said Ashley.

"Are you alright?" Alison laid her hand on Ashley's arm. When she'd been younger Ashley had never thought Alison knew what empathy and concern for others were, but she looked genuinely worried at Ashley now. If her years being kept in a dark cellar hadn't broken her mentally they had matured the teen and given her a softer edge under her hard as nails exterior.

"I'm alright," Ashley said.

"You're not," Alison shook her head, "You're shaking like a leaf."

"No, no honestly Alison, it's nothing, as you say just a nightmare and some delayed shock. I'll be okay in the morning."

Concern showed in Alison's eyes, "It's not the morning I'm thinking about. It's the night. Look, Mrs Marin, I know you're not eight, but would it help if I shared a bed with you, that way you're not alone."

"You don't need to."

"It would make me feel better," said Alison.

"Okay," Ashley felt a little dumb and embarrassed about agreeing, telling herself that it was for Alison's benefit, though she knew that wasn't true.

Ali switched of the light in the kitchen and followed Ashley up the stairs. As Ashley went to her room for a moment she thought that the teen had already changed her mind as Alison turned into the spare room. But she emerged seconds later, the room's light off and her cell in her hand. "I can't sleep without it close to me," she smiled in explanation as she joined Ashley in the main bedroom.

Ashley got into the bed, wondering when was the last time anyone apart from her had been in it; a long time ago, she decided. The mattress trembled slightly as Alison got in the opposite side. Ashley drew up the covers and turned away from Alison to out into the darkness, "Good night," she said.

"Night," replied Alison. The teen seemed slightly uncomfortable, turning and twisting as she sought to find a spot on the bed she could sleep in. Ashley closed her eyes and waited for the young blonde to find a position she was satisfied. After a few moments Alison relaxed and stopped fidgeting; the position was close behind Ashley, so near that the Milf could feel the teen's warm breath. It was strangely comforting. She closed her eyes...

But sleep wouldn't come. No matter how much she tried to relax or count sheep or let her mind wander sleep eluded her like a laughing princess teasing her chasing prince. Behind her she knew Alison was in the same state, awake and still, just waiting for sleep to come upon her and hoping it was before dawn. The Milf stretched and moved backwards slightly, she was so close to Alison that her back ended brushing against the teen's front. Alison's arm draped itself so casually over Ashley that it took the older woman a few seconds to realise it was there and certainly moments too late to complain; anyway like the teen's breath on her neck it was comforting after the night so far. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly her eyes opened in shock. Alison's hand was caressing her arm - gently, hardly at all, in the darkness the movement would have been imperceptible, but Ashley could feel it all the same. The teen was stroking at her through the material of the night dress, her hand sliding just enough so that it was covering the boob and the fingers slowly moving over the lace encased mound. Ashley knew she should say something, or even better, not say anything and just move half a foot out of Alison's reach, but for some reason she couldn't, the teen's touch felt so good, making the Milf's nipples stiffen in erect excitement. It was probably nothing, Ashley lied to herself, a half-asleep Alison acting automatically without realising what she was doing.

She was still thinking that as Alison's hand went lower, pulling up the hem of Ashley's night dress and moving between her legs. Ashley failed to stifle a squeak as Alison started to stroke the Milf's pussy, her fingers moving over the shaven skin round the hole and the small tuft of neatly trimmed hair above it. The movements might be slow and slight, but it was impossible to believe they were accidental. Ashley lay there, unsure what to do or what to say; as a night it had moved from the horrifying to the surprising and she wasn't sure that being fondled by her daughter's friend wasn't a scary as an armed intruder. But whatever else it was it was exhilarating, Alison's touch was teasing at her clit and making her quiver in excitement. She gave another small squeak and shiver as the teen's tip slipped between her lips, not far in, but enough that she ran over the wet pink insides.

"Are you enjoying?" Alison said confirming Ashley's fears, "Masturbation is such a stress reliever."

"It is," agreed Ashley, blushing.

"And you've had some night," the teen's mouth was inches from Ashley's neck as he finger continued to stroke. Even the slightest stretch from the Milf was pushing her back into Alison, the older woman could feel the softness of Alison's breasts through the teen's pyjama top. The teen wiggled her nymph like body at the older woman, squishing the titties harder into her; "We both have..." she purred.

"Yes," Ashley said and then gave a moan as the teen's finger slid and slithered over her cunt lips, brushing aside the flaps.

Behind her she could feel the move of Alison's other hand. The teen tugged at the string cord of her pyjama bottoms and then pulled them down one-handed, all the time continuing to play with Ashley's pussy. The Milf didn't react, or at rather she did, but her reaction was a whimpery moan of lust. She knew she should stop it, she wasn't even someone who liked other women for God's sake, but at that moment she seemed unable to do anything but quiver, her desire taking over.

"I want you," growled Alison, "I want your face between my legs..." 

"I...I...I'm not..." she wasn't a lesbian but Ashley didn't know how to resist as the teen rolled away from her and onto her back. Oh God she so wanted to eat Alison's sweet little cunt as the teen demanded, it was like a compulsion she couldn't stop even though she knew it was wrong, the girl was only eighteen and Hanna's friend.

"I want you eating my pussy," Alison repeated as if her first instruction hadn't been clear enough.

"Oh no... yes," the lust was too strong to ignore. Ashley turned and went under the covers, a sixth sense leading her in the darkness to exactly where Alison's pussy was. She'd never eaten cunt before, never even fantasised it; sure she'd had it done to her by past boyfriends and her ex-husband before the spark had gone from their marriage, so she knew what she liked to happen to her... but to do it to another? For a moment she paused, unsure where to start. Alison's hand slid beneath the covers and onto to Ashley's head, "Eat it. I want you to eat me out." She pressed her palm on the Milf's scalp.

Ashley went down onto the teen's twat. It was smooth and shaven with just a bare hint of fresh stubble at the top. The Milf opened her mouth and began to lick, her tongue running over the lips and hood and down into the gap. Within seconds she could taste Alison's juice, the teen wettening as Ashley's tongue pressed in and over her. Ashley hadn't known what cunt cum would taste like; it was a strange taste, both sweet and bland, like warm sugared water. But the taste didn't matter, Alison's reaction did. The teen gave a little cry of excitement and brought her hips up at the same time as her hand pushed down sandwiching Ashley's head and forcing the Milf's mouth deeper into the teen's twat. "Ohhhh, mmmnnn eat my pussy, eat it up."

Ashley lapped harder and quicker, sliding her tongue at the hole. Alison quivered and groaned, grinding herself into the Mom's face. Her moans were loud and passionate and demanding, "Eat my cunt, lick it harder, make me cum." Not sure what else she could do but obey Ashley's tongue flickered out and in, slurping and lapping at the wet hole, licking away the juice as it formed and replacing it with her saliva. Alison's hand was still on the back of her skull pressing her down and her cries were getting more excited, her words more dominating and controlling, "That's it. Lick it like a whore. Eat it harder you slut. I want you to make me cum. I want you to make me coat your pretty face in girl juice."

Despite herself Ashley was excited, the though of Alison squirting over her was a turn-on, even if she wondered if it was depraved to be eating the pussy of a girl your daughter used to swap Barbies with. She went deeper and harder, her tongue moving as quick as it ever did. The teen quivered and squealed in excitement, her cries getting even louder as without asking or being asked Ashley brought her hand up and penetrated the blonde's cunt with a finger. "Ohhh fuuuckk yes, oh fuck you fucking slut, that's so good, more, oh yes, more," Alison shuddered in excited pleasure.

Ashley went faster, her tongue slathering over the outside of the wet teenie cunt whilst her middle digit pounded in. With her other hand she was massaging her own pussy, rubbing the hot wet hole and pressing her palm over the clit hood and bud beneath. It felt good, but she knew her own excitement should be secondary to Alison's and so when her body couldn't cope with doing all the actions at once she withdrew from her pussy and concentrated on the teenage blonde.

Alison was rocking and quaking, "Ooooohhh, urrrrhhh, that's it you slutty bitch, eat my cunt, eat it like a whore. You're a pussy licking slut." Ashley was surprised how turned on Alison's brutal demeaning taunts were turning her on; if anyone had told her she was a whore before or a bitch - well she wasn't one for violence, but her response wouldn't be to lick harder. But there was something about the cheap nastiness of it that made Ashley want to slurp Alison more and to demean herself to the teen; she was being dominated and to her horror and surprise, loving it. She was a pussy loving slut.

"Oh my God you slut, you're making me cum, oh my God.... aaarrrgghhh," Alison's body bucked and for the first time ever in her life Ashley's face was sprayed with girl juice. Ashley lifted her head from the teen and wiping away the juice as she did so, pushed it out from under the covers.

Alison lay below her and even in the darkness Ashley could see her smirk and the flush that suffused the teen's cheeks. And then, because she couldn't think of anything else to say, Ashley asked, "So how was that..."

"Okay, for a beginner," Alison said. She shrugged, "You'll improve with practice I guess."

"Practice..." Ashley repeated the word wondering if it meant what she thought it did, that she and Alison were going to be doing this regularly. She wasn't sure what to think, the sensible part of her wanted nothing more to do with the teen dominator, to get her out of the house as soon as possible and hope she and Hanna were friends no longer. But the larger and hornier part of her brain was already anticipating going down on the teen again; and her wet, tingly pussy was agreeing with it. "Practice..." she said again hoping Alison would say what the word meant.

The teen didn't elaborate instead she rolled out of the bed and walked over to the light switch, turning it on. For a few seconds the sudden brightness made Ashley blink, but when she focussed she could see Alison standing bottomless, her sexy teen pussy on display. The teen picked up her cell, "I'm just going to collect something from my room, don't go anywhere."

"Okay," said Ashley as she sat up in bed, wondering as what choice she had or where she was supposed to go. 

She sat in silence for a few minutes, still wondering about the night's turn of events. She glanced at the alarm clock, Hanna should be home soon, she needed to finish with Alison for the night before she did and get the teen back into her own room, she'd risk the nightmares and later decide what licking Alison's pussy meant. But first she had to wait for the teen to return. Just as she was thinking that the door opened again and in stepped a nearly naked Alison. Nearly because whilst she'd removed her top letting her bare breasts bounce free she had added a large strap-on dick over her pussy. Ashley stared at it and Alison grinned.

"Oh my God..." Ashley's mouth gaped open as she looked at the dick, it was at least nine inches and thick with a bulbous end, in real life Ashley had never seen a prick that huge.

"You're asking if I'm going to fuck you with this, the answer's yes," Alison said.

That was what Ashley had been thinking, but not the only thing, "Yes. I was also thinking why you've got it." After all most girls didn't bring a massive strap-on dildo to a friendly sleepover, even if Alison wasn't most girls.

The teen grinned wider, "I'm always prepared for anything." She gave a small wink, "I'll let you into a secret though. I just knew I was going to fuck you tonight that's why I brought it."

Neither answer was very good. Yes, teen girls came prepared for sleepovers, tampons, lip-gloss, even breath mints - but not with huge sex toys. And as for her claim that she knew she was going to fuck Ashley, she'd need to be a clairvoyant to see all the circumstances that would bring them together in Ashley's bedroom. Still it didn't matter, they were here. Ashley girded herself, her pussy was tingling and wet, her heart pounding and most of her brain was screaming for her to go for it. But a small part was holding out and that was the bit she listened to. "You can't, not tonight, not now. We can talk tomorrow in private, you can't stay here in this room, not now. Hanna will be home soon."

"Does she come in to give you a good night kiss?" Alison asked.

"No, why?" Ashley shook her head confused, "She's eighteen and anyway she'd think I was asleep."

"In that case I'll close the door behind me and hope you're quiet," Alison said, shutting it as she did so.

"Oh..." what else could Ashley say? 

The teen moved in front of her, a smug grin on her pretty face. Ashley looked up awaiting instructions she knew would be coming; and in truth she was looking forward to them, to giving herself to the young blonde temptress in front of her. 

"Take off your night dress," Alison said. Ashley did as she was told, again, pulling off the dress and dropping it to the floor. She was standing naked in front of the teen, her pussy and tits exposed to the younger woman's lascivious gaze; it was embarrassing and demeaning and it made Ashley's cunt hot with excitement and lust. Alison stepped forward and slid her hand down to Ashley cunt, smiling almost wickedly as she said, "That's nice and juicy; you're so wet, like a whore."

"Yes," murmured Ashley blushing, she couldn't really deny it. 

Alison smirked louder. "Get down on your knees and suck my dildo you'll need it soaked."

Ashley nodded and got down on her knees, "Sure Alison, though you said my twat is wet enough." 

The Milf's lips were round the plastic dong before Alison replied, "It's not going in your pussy. I want to fuck your ass."

If Ashley's mouth hadn't been full she'd have whimpered. Not that she was an anal virgin, but it was something she'd deliberately left as a birthday or valentine's day treat for her ex-husband in happier days of their marriage. Now she was going to get fucked up there by a teen girl on their first date (not even that - their first hook-up). She should stop it she knew, that would be the right thing to do, but her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own, remaining locked round the dildo and sliding up and down it taking more in and keeping it soaked. She went up and down, her raven hair flapping as she bobbed. 

Her eyes went up to Alison's face, the teen had a satisfied smirk on her face, as well she might with Ashley blowing her strap-on toy like she was a two-bit hooker. The Milf was so glad Hanna wasn't here or likely to put her head round the door when she returned; that would have been embarrassing, though she had a feeling Alison wouldn't care - it would be an extra turn on for the blonde teen. To Ashley's shame the thought that Hanna seeing them would make Alison wet made the Milf hornier as well, as she imagined what a turned on Alison would do to her; my God she'd fuck her stupid. Ashley's fingers slid down to her pussy and she began to rub it as she swallowed at the rubber dick.

Alison laughed, "You're such a slut, playing with yourself while you suck my dildo. I'm going to love fucking your ass."

Ashley didn't reply, she couldn't, but she hoped the enthusiasm with which she went up and down the toy showed how much she agreed. It was soaked with her spit, gleaming with saliva as she took in as much as she could, swallowing it as deep as she dared, almost risking gagging as it tickled at her throat. 

Alison grinned happily, like a cat with a mouse, her hands were on her hips, as she looked down at the cock-sucking Milf, "You know Ashley... I can call you Ashley? Mrs Marin seems so formal when you're prepping my dick for an ass ramming. Anyway Ashley if you fuck as good as you suck I can see this being a regular thing, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Ashley head nodded back and forth as she sucked the toy. Alison grinned deeper and pulled the toy back and out. Ashley remained on her knees, sitting like she was a dog begging for a bone and looking up at Alison's face. The teen looked down at her with a lustful look, "It's ass fucking time."

"Yes, Alison," Ashley nodded, agreeing that her most intimate hole was for Alison.

"Get on your hands and knees on the bed," ordered the teen. 

Ashley did as she was told, pushing her ass up and outwards sexily; she couldn't believe what she was doing, but now she was she wanted Alison to know she wanted it bad. The teen grinned and swatted the Milf's rump playfully, "God, you're a whore, offering up your ass like that. I'm going to enjoy ramming it deep; do you want that?"

"Yes, I want you to fuck it hard, I want you to nail it so deep that you're hammering the whole dildo down my chute. I am a whore, an anal whore," Ashley blushed as she spoke, but it was the truth, she wanted it so bad, like only a complete slut or hooker would want it. Oh God, her desire for Alison's dick in her ass was so bad, it was almost painful. She needed the teen to fuck her ass, to control her, to dominate her by butt-fucking.

Alison seemed content with Ashley's answer. Ashley could feel the mattress shudder as the teen got on the bed behind her, the young blonde's hands reaching out for the Milf's round ass cheeks. Ashley gave a sound somewhere between a moan and a giggle as Alison pried them apart, she could imagine the look of lust on the teen's face as she stared down at the tight puckered hole normally hidden between them. For a few moments Alison just looked at it, before she said with a grin, "That's so tight and fuckable."

Ashley nodded, blushing red, "Thank you, I'm glad you like it."

"A polite Milf," grinned Alison and swatted Ashley's ass again, "I'm am so going to enjoy ramming your backhole."

"You will," agreed Ashley as Alison's hand pulled at her cheeks again, moving the cheeks aside. Then keeping one hand on a buttock Alison gripped her toy with the other and guided to the saliva stained dildo to the sphincter. "Mmmnnn," Ashley moaned in anticipation as the teen brushed the tip at her pucker. "Mmmnnn, oh God is it going to go in?"

"Oh it will be going in," Alison replied, but she didn't follow her words with any immediate action, being content to tease Ashley's asshole with the tip, pressing the toy against the puckered skin and lightly pushing it so the ass opened the barest amount.

Ashley moaned again, gripping the quilt below her and shaking her hair free as it fell across her face. Now she'd given into her desire for Alison she wanted it to begin, to have the dildo in her. "Please..." she murmured quietly, "Oh please..."

"What?" giggled Alison, "You want my big toy in your tight anal fuckhole?"

"Yes, I want you to bang my butt," Ashley nodded, her cheeks red.

"Ask me for it," ordered Alison, "Make me know you want it..." She continued to brush the tip at Ashley.

The Milf flushed even brighter, her skin so red she could have been mistaken for a stop sign, but as she wanted Alison's strap-on in her she did as she was told, "Please fuck me. I want you to please fuck my asshole. I want you to pound it as hard and deep as you like. I want you to own it. Please, please fuck it, it's my gift to you."

"A present? For moi?" Alison laughed and slammed forward.

Ashley's ass was too tight for the dildo to go down its full nine inches, but such was the power behind it that it still slammed down almost half it's length in one brutal thrust. Ashley's eyes opened so wide the sockets ached and her entire body shuddered as the asshole was stretched painfully open, "AAarrrghh," she squeaked, "Owwwww."

Alison ignored her, pulling swiftly back and pounding down as hard as before, sending the dildo even further in. Ashley's fingers clawed at the bedding and her face contorted in pain as the teen's toy opened her. She gave another squawk and then another as Alison thrust down again, making the Milf's anal walls stretch out. It was sore and uncomfortable, like red hot concrete was being poured into her, the anal invader feeling as out of place as a guitar solo in a Beethoven piece. But something strange was also happening as well, intense pleasure as Alison's toy penetrated deep and stimulated nerve endings mixing with a feeling of satisfaction that she was the teen's. "Oooohhh," the sound that came from her lips as young blonde whacked down again was pleasure.

"You slut," laughed Alison, "You're loving this, you're loving my dick in you."

"Oooohhh, yes, yes," it was impossible to deny. The discomfort Ashley had felt was receding as the dildo pounded down deep and her ass elasticated to fit it. It was more like a key in a lock than an unwelcome intruder, even the pain she had been feeling was slipping away like night to be replaced by a sparkling dawn. With one hand the Milf began to rub at her pussy, groaning in pleasure as Alison hit her deep, "Ooohhh, yes, ooooohh this is good."

Alison slammed hard, each thrust now sending the full length of the toy into the Milf's asshole. Her hands were gripping the Milf's waist keeping her in place as her own ass rocked back and forth as she drove the dildo into Ashley. The raven haired older woman squeaked and gasped in pleasure, shuddering and shaking, her naked titties bouncing and bobbing below her. Alison moved faster, slamming the toy hard, "You're a slut, Ashley, an anal slut and you're mine. I own you. You gave yourself to me as a gift and I'm going to use you like a cheap rag."

"Oh god, yes, wreck my ass, it's yours, Alison, I'm yours, use me, abuse me, fuck me as you want," squeaked Ashley. It was demeaning, she knew, to be saying those things to a girl much less than half her age, but it was true, she was Alison's and the teen could have her however she liked and Ashley would take it and love it. "Fuck it, fuck it. Oooooohhh, God, fuuuckkk iiitt..." As long as Alison pleasured her like she was pleasuring her now Ashley would be the blonde's fuck slave however and whenever she was wanted. "Aaaarrrghh, aaaaargghh, fuuucckkk!"

Alison laughed and slammed harder, thrusting her toy as far as it would go into Ashley's taboo hole, the sounds of her thighs smacking at the Milf's behind like a pistol on automatic. "Oh God, you whore, you dirty slut, you're loving it."

"Aaaarrghh," squeaked Ashley in agreement, "ooooohhh, aaaarrrghhh." Soon the Mom was lost in maelstrom of ecstasy, her entire being suffused with an orgasmic glow, making her shriek and shake and cum again and again.

From downstairs there was the slam of the front door as Hanna, as inconsiderate as ever of anyone asleep, returned home. It was enough to wake Ashley from her sexual stupor. "Oh my.... Alison, that's Hanna, you need to stop, what will she think?"

Alison carried on ramming Ashley's backdoor, "You're mine," she smirked evilly, "We stop when I say. Best bet is to be quiet... if you can."

Ashley closed her mouth and tried to ignore the pleasure pounding through her as her asshole was vigorously banged. It was so hard; it made it virtually impossible to be silent for long and as the full, solid nine inches slammed down her hole Ashley let out a moan and then another one. Alison went faster, almost as if she wanted to make the Milf shriek out loud. Ashley slammed her mouth down on the quilt, sucking it into her mouth and gripping it between her teeth, using the thick material to stifle her moans. She could hear Hanna's footsteps outside, coming nearer, pausing for just a second and then receding quickly as Hanna went to her own room. It was with relief Ashley heard the door close, thanking her daughter for not being so quiet about it and had let her know. She lifted her head, and confident there were two thick bedroom doors and a full landing between her and Hanna gave a loud moan, "Fuuuckkk, yessss Alison, fuck my ass, fuck it hard...."

Alison continued to do so, pounding Ashley into another orgasm and sending the older woman into a paroxysm of delectable delight. The Milf's cunt was soaking with cum, the juice covering her finger whenever she reached and rubbed at the hole. She had never known pleasure like it, she couldn't imagine how she had ever lived without it. She was an anal loving lesbian slut, to be more accurate, she was Alison DiLaurentis's anal loving lesbian slut. The teen owned her, they both knew that...

"OOohhh, fuck, you slut," Alison pulled the dildo out of Ashley's butt, "That was something."

Ashley started to move, "I liked it as well."

"Liar," said Alison, "You loved it." She put her hand on Ashley's ass, "Stay there I want a memento." She picked up her cell and held it inches from Ashley's gaping hole. There was an electronic click as she snapped a photo.

Ashley stayed patiently in position, if Alison wanted a souvenir of her well-used ass, Ashley knew she shouldn't question it. Not if she wanted Alison again and she did... The teen pulled the camera back a few feet and snapped again,. 

"Nice," she grinned and lay back against the headboard, "Look see," she held up the camera screen for Ashley's inspection and the Milf got a good look at her ass for the first time ever. It was more shapely than she would have thought, though her eyes were more drawn to the gaping hole in the middle; she grimaced Alison really had stretched her. It felt good, however, even if a little sore.

"What now?" Ashley said quietly, nervous about the answer. Did Alison want her still or was she a gift played with on Christmas Day only to be discarded by Boxing Day. 

Alison ignored her, playing with her phone. Ashley waited, not wanting to push it, until after a few moments Alison put her phone on the sideboard. She looked at Ashley with a smile, "What now? Now I'm going to sleep." She pulled back the covers and slipped under them, lying her head on the pillow and closing her eyes. Soon she was breathing deep in sleep, looking like a golden angel. Ashley sat watching her for a few minutes, before she too went under the covers, lying her head down next to - what she hoped was - her girlfriend.

*

Hanna Marin lay awake in her bed; her mind going overtime. Not because tonight she'd finally broken it off with Caleb; with his drinking and 'fuck you' attitude that had been on the cards for weeks. But, no what was jamming her mind with all sorts of thoughts, none of which she wanted there, was what her Mom was doing.

She'd gone upstairs ready for bed, but as she approached her Mom's room she'd heard some strange noises. It was only as she briefly stopped outside her Mom's room, about to go in and see if she was having a bad dream she recognised them as stifled orgasmic cries. Blushing she rushed to her own room, closing the door loudly behind her to let her cumming Mom know she wasn't alone. The teen let out a sigh of relief; she knew she sometimes was as subtle as a brick through a window, but bursting into her Mom banging some guy would have been a major faux pas, even for her. It was only as she got undressed that she remembered why she'd been out in the evening, her ex-friend Alison was here. She frowned, it wasn't like her Mom to go out and find a guy for casual sex, and certainly not when they had a guest.

A hollow feeling grew in her gut and she opened her bedroom door. As quiet as she could, and when she wanted she could be very silent, Hanna sneaked across to her Mom's room. As she got nearer she could hear the cries, they were louder now as if her Mom had been keeping them in when Hanna had walked past previously. There was no disguising the lust in them either, "AAAArrrghh, uuuurhhh, yessss."

Hanna paused unsure what to do or how to find out whether her suspicions were correct and her Mom was having lesbian sex with that bitch Ali. There was a squeal from inside, "Fuuuckkk, yessss Alison, fuck my ass, fuck it hard...." Hanna nearly fell backwards; it was worse than she thought - not only had the bitch seduced her Mom, she was taking her in that hole; the one no self-respecting girl ever gave up. Hanna blushed red and rushed to her room, she shouldn't have tried to find out, as now she had she had no idea what to do or how to break up the teen and her Mom; God, she hadn't even know her Mom was a lesbian...

*

Despite the late hour Mona Vanderwaal was still up and at her computer, not that she was doing anything more challenging than playing solitaire. Hanging in the wardrobe, tucked away was the black trousers and baggy jacket she'd been wearing earlier, the equally black pullover neatly folded in the drawer wrapped round the white mask that had covered her face. The plan had gone exactly how it should, a window left unlocked by Alison had allowed the other teen easy entry and a kitchen knife, some shadows and heavy breathing had been enough to make Ashley scream to heaven and run for the cops.

Not that they'd have found Mona; by the time they arrived she had already been nearly home, making sure she didn't alert her parents by slipping in the backdoor. And speaking of slipping in the backdoor, she glanced at her cell, sitting beside her on the desk. She had played her part in the plan, weakening Ashley's resolve and giving a chance for Alison to get into the Milf's bed and if it worked, and Mona was sure it would, into something much hotter as well. Still, Ali was taking her time...

She wasn't the only one who thought so. The cell chirped and the name A4 flashed up, her messaging appearing below her name, "Have you heard yet?"

"No," Mona thumbed back, her message being followed seconds later by the flashing name of A1 giving the same answer.

The answers didn't keep their A-team colleague quiet, as moments later the name A4 reappeared, "Do you think it worked? What if Ali couldn't do it?"

"It's Ali," typed Mona, she had faith in the blonde.

"She'll do it," the text from A1, the team leader, agreed with Mona.

"I hope so," there was a last message under A4, but neither Mona nor the head of the A-team answered. Not that Mona really blamed her friend for being nervous, she had been sitting here filled with anxious excitement for hours, unable to do anything but click on the cards on her computer. Not that she doubted Ali, she was sure her fellow team member would be able to seduce and then analise her target, but there was always the fluke - Hanna returning home, the police not leaving, perhaps it was even possible they'd make a mistake and Ashley wasn't a lesbian fuckhole... Mona suddenly felt as nervous as her colleague. 

The cell chirped again. A2 the name read - that was Alison. Mona snatched it up like it was the last piece of pie at a picnic and thumbed the message open. A picture filled the screen, two red cheeks and a gaping cavernous hole between them. Seconds later a second picture came through, this one taken from a little further away, so that the open hole was still visible, but you could just see the top of Ashley's head. There was a two word message at the bottom, "Butt fucked."

Mona grinned, it seemed the A-team was in business.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh hi Hanna," Alison diLaurentis had a smile like a serial killer, charming to those who didn't recognise it, evil to those who did. She stood in front doorway of the Marin house, obviously expecting to be let in. Not that Hanna was minded to, she couldn't believe that she used to be friends with the little sociopath who'd fucked her Mom. Hanna scowled, it had been two days since she'd come back from breaking up with Caleb to hear the sounds of Ali banging her Mom - in her butthole, as well. The next morning Alison was out before breakfast, her Mom picking her up at the earliest time possible. It meant that Hanna hadn't had to see her over the morning waffles, something the teen was eternally grateful for. But when she tried to talk about with her Mom her Mom had blushed and swiftly changed the subject, she hadn't tried to deny it though.

"What do you want?" Hanna asked.

"Your Mom invited me over for dinner," Alison stepped over the threshold almost body slamming Hanna out of the way. She stood inches away from Hanna with her fake smile, "We bonded that night you were with Caleb, you know." Hanna blushed at the thought of it and Alison smiled even more, "You got a touch of the sun Han? You've gone awfully red."

"I don't want you here. You're toxic, Alison, I wished I'd known that when I first met you," Hanna said.

Alison's smile was as sweet as sugar and as cold as ice, "That's not the way to talk to your Mom's special friend."

Any more conversation was halted as Ashley Marin came out of the kitchen, she went a faint red when she saw Alison and she almost stuttered as she spoke, "Oh hello Alison... I wasn't expecting you until later. Hanna I asked Alison over for a meal; I thought it'd be nice for her to have a proper home cooked meal; her Mom's been so busy with things recently that they're living from microwaves."

"Thank you for inviting me Mrs Marin," said Alison in a voice so filled with sweetness and light Hanna almost barfed over her shoes. "I've been looking forward to it all day." She placed a slight emphasis on 'it', hardly noticeable, but it was enough to make Ashley turn even redder and look flustered. Alison smiled and walked further into the house, her hand trailing along beside her, sliding over Ashley as she past the Milf. "I hope you're hungry Mrs Marin," she said, "I know what you like to eat..." She turned and gave a small wink at Hanna.

It was too much for the other blonde. She reached for her jacket, "I'm going to go out and get a coffee and something to eat."

"Hanna..." her Mom called plaintively.

"Leave her," giggled Alison as Hanna slammed the door.

*

Melissa sat nervously in her car. She felt so exposed sitting their in this suburban street, it was like everyone could see her and were either clocking her as a housebreaker or a husband's bit on the side. Alison had laughed when Melissa had mentioned that the plan wouldn't work as she was too conspicuous and suggested she could hide under a rug if that helped. Mona had been more helpful, "No-one will even give you a second glance, why would they? They'll just assume you're waiting outside for a friend." The teen had been right, even if Melissa felt everyone was staring her whenever she looked no-one was paying her the slightest notice, not even a twitching curtain.

The cell beeped and she glanced down. A2 - Ali. She quickly read the message, "Target left. Foot."

Melissa looked around. After a few seconds she saw Hanna turning the corner onto the street, walking swiftly and looking like she was in a foul mood. There was a risk that she'd look up and recognise Melissa and the twentysomething waited for the glance which would blow their plans. It didn't happen Hanna stepping straight past her and continuing on. Melissa gave her a few yards head start before opening the door and following her, slipping on the tracker on her cell as she did. A1 was sitting in the den with a laptop tracking them, or at least she should be assuming Mona's gadgetry worked. 

Hanna didn't look round, but continued straight ahead down the suburban streets and towards the centre. Melissa continued after her. Her cell buzzed, A1's name popping up, but the message said it was for A3 and Melissa was A4. She still briefly read it, it was an update of where Hanna was; Melissa hadn't needed to be told that, but as A1 said - it was best they were all copied in all the time, the A-team was a proper team.

Hanna paused in front of a shop, looking in the window at the half-priced sale jackets on display. Melissa stepped back and into a doorway, using the time to thumb in a general message, "Two stops from you."

"AOK," A3 typed back.

"She's moving again," Melissa typed in, but held from sending until Hanna stepped away from the window and began to move again down the sidewalk.

A3 must have had her message ready as well as within a second of Melissa's going out one came in, "Moving in for a butt fuck."

*

"Oh..." Mona nearly dropped her cappuccino as she only just avoided bumping into Hanna as she stepped out of and Hanna stepped into the coffee shop.

"Mona..." Hanna said. It wasn't her day, first one ex-bff had come round to her house and was probably even now banging her Mom and now another one had almost scalded her with frothy coffee.

"Oh hi Hanna," Mona blushed, "I'm sorry..." she paused, "For nearly spilling coffee over you... I mean..." She didn't mention the shoplifting or that when Hanna had been caught Mona had left her to the security guards, the police and her Mom in possibly the second worse day of Hanna's life.

"Don't mention it," said Hanna snapped. It was how she always talked to Mona now; if she had to talk to her - she'd been ignoring her for the last couple of years very successfully.

Then something surprising happened, normally if they bumped into each other there would be a second of momentary uncomfortableness before they stepped aside to let the other past and get on with their lives. But this time Mona not only showed no sign of moving, but she looked concerned for her old friend, "Are you alright, Han?"

"Why?" Hanna was instantly suspicious, but at the same time oddly grateful; she was having such a cruddy time that even sympathy from Mona was welcome.

The other teen gave a small nervous shrug, "We were friends for ages. I can tell when you're out of sorts."

Hanna paused, unsure whether to barge past her ex-friend and into the shop or stay and continue the conversation, which would almost be tantamount to forgiving Mona for leaving her. Mona made that decision for her, "I'm sorry about leaving you for the security guards, but there was no point us both getting caught."

"Yeah, I suppose so," agreed Hanna, perhaps she'd been hasty in cutting off Mona, Hanna's weeks being grounded wouldn't have been any more fun if Mona had also been cooling her heels in her room across town.

"That's right, all forgiven," Mona smiled, though Hanna hadn't told her it was, "Now what's up Han?"

"It's complicated," said Hanna, making one last attempt not to get back with Mona.

The other smiled, shaking her head in sad agreement "It always it with you. I'll tell you what, my Mom is out so why don't you come back to my house and we can talk about it. I've got the car here; it'll only take us five minutes to get there."

"Weren't you getting a coffee?" asked Hanna.

Mona turned to the nearest trash can and dropped the beaker in, "Sorted. Let's go back to mine and we can find out what's bothering you."

Hanna had no more excuses, nor could she say she wasn't secretly glad; this wasn't something she wanted to discuss with Em or Aria or Spence, they all had their own problems with their ex-friend and anyway knowing Ali was butt-banging her Mom was too humiliating to tell them. Mona would be a safe space; one conversation to take a load off her mind and then she wouldn't have to hang out with her again. She followed Mona to the teen's car.

It was ten minutes to Mona's and they didn't speak more than two or three words all the way. The house was silent when they arrived, Mona wasn't lying about her Mom being out. Hanna followed her up the stairs and into her room. It hadn't changed that much in two years, some of the pictures on the wall were new and the dresses hanging in the wardrobe and the shoes beneath were as well; but it was mainly the same. The single bed, the vanity desk and chairs, the full length mirror, the lap top sitting on the cupboard - the only sign of Mona's geek past. Mona smiled and sat on the bed and patted a space next to her, "Sit here and tell me about it."

Hanna took the spot, it was nearer than she'd been to Mona for two years, a foot away from her friend - she could smell Mona's perfume, a rosy scent. She paused for a moment, thinking about what to say. Mona smiled, perhaps mistaking the silence for Hanna not wanting to speak rather that not being sure where to start. "So why the long face, Han?"

"It's Alison."

"It would be," a brief spasm of anger crossed Mona's face. Hanna had forgotten how much her two ex-friends had hated each other, though truthfully it was more derision and bullying contempt on Ali's side. "What she done now?"

"She's having sex with my Mom," Hanna blurted out. It felt good to say and she waited expectantly for a sympathetic cooing from Mona.

Instead Mona frowned, "So? Aren't they both adults? Alison's eighteen now and I can't imagine she's being forced into it."

Hanna blushed and shook her head, "That's not what I mean. I'm not suggesting my Mom's some sort of pervert."

"Are you saying your Mom is so weak-willed that she's just having sex with Alison because Ali told her?" Mona was still frowning.

"No. no..." Hanna felt confused, this wasn't how it was supposed to go, "I mean I'm sure it's consensual on both sides, that they both want it."

"So what's the problem?" Mona asked.

"I mean it's wrong," Hanna said.

"It sounds like its wrong for you not for them," replied Mona.

"They're having anal sex. I heard my Mom screaming for Ali to put a toy in her butt... at least I hope it was a toy," Hanna blushed as for a few brief seconds her mind work overtime on what else it could be - a fist, a foot, a stool leg...

"So? lots of women have anal sex. Even lesbians and it sounds like your Mom is a lesbian. I'm not surprised, I always thought she was."

"You thought my Mom was a lesbian?" Hanna couldn't understand why, even if turned out it was true.

It was Mona's turn to look confused, "It's a family thing. I thought you both were, and all this thing with guys was just covering up you were both dykes."

"I'm not, I'm straight," Hanna blurted. She had sex with Caleb so many times her heterosexuality wasn't in any doubt.

"You sure? This sudden homophobia just sounds like you're trying to cover up," Mona said.

Hanna stared at her open mouthed. She wasn't in any way homophobic, her best friend, Em, was a lesbian and Hanna loved her as much as she ever had when she'd though Em was straight. This wasn't about being against lesbians, she'd have been happy if her Mom had started dating Emily, even happier if it was a woman her own age. No, this was about her Mom banging Alison. "I'm not like that. I'm not a lesbian, but I've nothing against them."

"You sure?" Mona said and then shrugged, "My mistake."

Hanna almost jumped as Mona placed her hand on the blonde's leg. It could have been innocent, but the darker skinned teen's next words suggested it wasn't, "I just thought you were. I was sure when we were friends you were checking me out all the time; that's why I thought we split up and that you were just using the shoplifting as an excuse."

"N...no," Hanna shook her head, partly to disagree with Mona's words, but partly in attempt to clear it and think straight. Mona's hand was moving up her legs, stroking the thigh under the denim, the smile on the teen's face was lascivious as she looked at Hanna. "I'm straight," the blonde said defiantly.

"Yes you are," purred Mona, even as she was speaking she was nuzzling her mouth to Hanna's neck, kissing and licking at the flesh as she continued to rub the teen's leg. Hanna couldn't react, physically she could have moved, but her brain seemed unable to comprehend what was happening or issue any order. Mona's mouth opened and her teeth rub at Hanna's throat, gently sucking at the exposed neck, up her hand went to the top of Hanna's thigh.

"I am straight," repeated Hanna, "Stop it."

"You stop me," Mona brought her mouth up from Hanna's neck just long enough to murmur in her ear, "Push me away and I'll stop, it doesn't even have to be hard, just enough to prove your not a secret dyke."

"Yes, okay," said Hanna abruptly, but she didn't move. She didn't need to see her to know Mona was smirking in victory even though Hanna knew she wasn't really a lesbian, not properly, she was just surprised by what was happening and not homophobic. Mona's hand slid between her thighs, prying Hanna's legs far enough apart that the dark haired cutie could rub at her pussy under the denims. To Hanna's horror it felt good and she could feel herself starting to get wet.

"Mmnnn, you haven't stopped me," Mona's mouth was close to Hanna's ear again, murmuring seductively in it. The blonde didn't reply, she could hardly deny it. Instead she tried to control her breathing and posture and make like she was just allowing Mona to tongue and kiss her to make a point that other girls didn't turn her on and not that she was in anyway excited. She was pretty sure Mona wasn't fooled as the other teen continued to rub at her cunt and nibble at neck and ear. Mona's head moved up again, "I know what you're thinking..."

"What?" Hanna said nervously.

"You're wondering what my pussy tastes like and whether I'd let you lick it," murmured Mona.

"I am not," said Hanna defiantly, but Mona was already back down to her throat, kissing and suckling at it. And whilst it hadn't been true before, as soon as Mona had said it Hanna did start to think of what it would be like. She tried to banish the thought, but with Mona's lips on her neck, her hands between her legs and her scent in her nostrils it was impossible. "I'm not a lesbian," Hanna said, almost to herself.

Mona pulled her head away from Hanna's neck abruptly, there was a smile on her face and she said, "I'll think I'll let you."

"Let me what?" asked Hanna, though as she watched Mona fall on her back and reach under her skirt she thought she knew the answer.

It was soon confirmed as Mona pulled her panties down her legs, "Lick my pussy, silly."

"I... I..." Hanna stared at her ex-friend open mouthed; how had her day had gone from Alison coming to her house to fuck her Mom to it being her sitting on the bed was a pantyless Mona? "I... I'm not sure..."

"Oh Hanna," laughed Mona, "You're not still in denial. I want my pussy eaten and you want to eat it, don't resist." Even as she spoke she sat on the edge of the bed and hoisted her skirt to her waist so that Hanna could see the smooth twat with the small carefully trimmed dark landing strip above it. "Now get on your knees and lick it," Mona's voice was firmer

Without thinking Hanna obeyed, getting down on her knees between Mona's thighs and staring at the cunt. She stared at it for a few moments, trying to resist going down and starting to lick it. Mona placed her hand on the back of Hanna's head, pressing the blonde towards the hole, "Lick it Hanna, lick my cunt."

"I..." Hanna wasn't sure what she was going to say, but she didn't need to worry as Mona push was encouraging her so near to the pussy she had no choice but to start licking it. 

Her tongue went out and she began to tongue round the hole, over the lips and clit hood and the flesh around, through the soft hair on the strip above and down to the hole. She didn't know if this was what she was supposed to do; she'd never licked a girl before and Caleb hadn't ever offered either. Mona didn't seem to have any complaints, letting out guttural little moans and groans, as she kept her hand on Hanna. "Oh that's good, Han, eat my cunt, lick it out, like the lesbo slut you are."

Hanna lapped harder and quicker, getting into a pattern. It was strange how naturally licking a pussy came to her, she thought, almost like she'd done it in another life. Her tongue stretched out and slid over Mona's cunt. The hole was starting to juice up now, warm, wet liquid forming over the slit edges. Hanna's tongue was brushing over it; she steeled herself for its unpleasant taste, but to her surprise it didn't taste bad; a little bland perhaps. She mentally shook her head, what was she doing thinking about the flavour of Mona's cunt, she shouldn't even be licking it. But she didn't stop, just continuing to wrap her tongue round and round the hole, dabbing in and out.

"OOOoohhh," Mona moaned, "I was right; you're a dyke. Not just a dyke, but a dirty cunt licking whore. Mmnnnn, I bet you're just loving eating my slit, I can tell you're loving it."

Hanna wanted to deny it. She might have even done so if Mona wasn't pressing her face into her twat. But even if she'd said the words they'd have been a lie, she was enjoying it, Mona tasted so good, her pussy was so wet and juicy. But it was more than the taste or the look of the cunt close up, it wasn't even the smell of perfume and cum mixed together in an intoxicating mix. It was that Hanna realised that she was a lesbian, she'd never known before, but her life had been a lie. This was where she belonged, between another young woman's thighs, slurping greedily. Her tongue moved faster, prodding down between the slit walls and into the soft, wet tunnel; driving forward to pry apart the tight walls.

"Oh that's it, you slut, eat my cunt with your dirty lesbo mouth," Mona gasped and shuddered, "Slurp it, you're a pussy licking whore, you love soaking wet pussy. Eat it, show me." 

The dark haired teen took her hand away from Hanna's head. It was the blonde's chance to drag her head back up and reassert her heterosexuality. Instead she licked faster and with a new vigour, determined to show that she was a self-starter who didn't need to be held in place any more; she was a pussy licker, Mona was right. 

"Mmmnnn, lick it Hanna, lick my twat," as Mona was speaking she was pulling off her top and then unclipping her bra, dropping it on the floor beside Hanna. The blonde wasn't in a position to really get a good looking, but she was certainly getting an impression of her pert boobs and liking what she could see. She ate harder and more enthusiastically her tongue going like a hammer into Mona's cunt. The other teen grunted and gasped, shuddering as Hanna made her cum, "Ooooohhh, aaaarrrgghhh, lick it you dirty dyke bitch, eat my pussy, eat it up."

Hanna's hands were on Mona's thighs, caressing them as her head was stuffed between them. She could taste the liquid, smell the delicious aroma, feel the fizz of it on her tongue. The more she licked and lapped the wetter Mona became, not matter how much Hanna's tongue shot down her hole and over her lips and banged against her clit, she could never clean it away. Her tongue ached with the effort, but it was well worth it for Mona's cries and squeals.

"Oooohhh, you slutty lesbo, you cunt licking whore. You're the dirtiest dyke in Rosewood, mmmnnn you're just a pussy eater, Han, that's what you are, my dirty, lesbian twat licking whore," Mona shuddered, "Oooohh, shit, shit, shit, I'm going to cum, I'm going to squirt my juice all over your pretty rug-munching face."

With that warning Hanna could have escaped, but she no longer wanted to. She knew Mona wanted her to stay in place and keep licking and she knew that she wanted to do what Mona wanted. She carried on, lapping and licking with as much speed and strength as she could manage as Mona stretched and shuddered and shot her girl cum out. It splattered into Hanna's mouth and over her lips and nose and down her throat. It stung her eyes and choked her throat and made her snort as she sniffed it up her nostrils. It dripped from her chin onto her shirt and jeans. She pulled her head back and looked back at Mona, "I'm a dyke. I'm your dyke."

"Is this you asking to be my girlfriend?" Mona raised an eyebrow enquiringly as she looked down at the pussy juice covered blonde.

Hanna blushed red, "I...yes, it is."

"Mmm," Mona put two fingers to her lip in consideration, "I've never had a serious girlfriend before; though I've fucked other women. Perhaps I should audition you before I make a decision. First let's see what you're like naked."

"Naked?" Hanna asked.

"Yes naked, nude, undressed," Mona said, "I mean you can lick pussy I'll give you that, but what do you look like in the buff."

"You want me to get undressed?" Hanna asked nervously.

"Yes. Honestly Hanna what did you and Caleb do all day, play chequers?" Mona said impatiently.

Hanna blushed and stood up. First she removed her sweater and T-shirt, unclipping her bra and dropping that to the floor so that Mona could see her titties. Next came her socks and then she shimmied out of her jeans, before finally pulling down her panties so that she was standing totally naked in front of Mona's apprising eyes. "Not bad," said the darker teen, "Turn around and put your hands on your butt, that's it. Now pull the cheeks apart gently, mmmmnnn nice; bend over... you really are a lesbo bitch aren't you?"

"Yes," Hanna said in a small voice. It was so humiliating exposing herself for Mona's inspection, so why was it turning her on? Was she not just a lesbian but a submissive one?

"Turn round, I've got some questions," Mona said and Hanna turned to look at the sexy topless teen sitting on the edge of the bed, her skirt still drawn up round her waist, but her pussy hidden behind the cross of her legs. She looked so hot that Hanna was desperate to be her girlfriend. Mona looked at the teen for a few more moments, admiring her naked body. Then she smiled, "So questions..."

"Yes, ask me anything," said Hanna, hoping that the teen genius wasn't going to be testing her on geometry or American history otherwise she'd never been eating that sweet slot again.

"You've arranged to meet Spencer and Aria for a coffee when I ring telling you I want you to come over and lick my pussy, what do you do?"

Hanna almost smiled, it was a gentle lob that she could smash back over the net, "I cancel with them and come over and eat your cunt."

Mona smiled, seeming to acknowledge that she'd started with an easy one, "That's right. You get your pretty little ass over here as soon as I call. But what happens if I want to go to a lesbian club?"

"I'll come with you... I mean if you invited me."

"What would you wear?"

That was a more difficult one. She was sure Mona would want her to wear something fashionable, but did the other teen want it to be demure and conservative so that she wasn't flaunting her stuff for other women or sexy and provocative so that Mona could show her off? She tried to hedge, "Whatever you want?"

"What if I haven't left any instructions?" Mona grinned.

Hanna paused, thinking, "A tiny short skirt, a cropped boob tube, no panties?"

"Definitely no panties," Mona grinned. "So we're dancing at this club, I'm guessing you're making out with me?" Hanna nodded quickly and Mona continued, "So I'm getting hotter and hotter, my hands are slipping on your ass - it's naked, no panties, and I whisper my pussy is tingling. What do you do?"

"Are there toilet cubicles?" Hanna asked. Mona nodded. Hanna gave a smile of relief, she was walking this interview, "I'd whisper back in your ear that if you wanted to take me to them I could deal with your horny slit in one of them. Then I'd lick it until you were satisfied, no matter how long."

"Clubbing sounds fun," Mona said, "but much as I enjoyed your lithe tongue I'm not sure I can be a one-girl girl." Hanna tried not to gulp nervously as Mona smiled, "So at the club this cutie catches my eye and me hers, and she comes up and makes clear that there's a place in her bed tonight. What then?"

"I'd be jealous," Hanna admitted, "but if you wanted to I guess I'd be okay with it."

"That's the right answer," Mona smiled, "as I am going to be honest Han, if we do go out I'm wanting to keep on fucking other women. What about you? Will you want to fuck other women?"

Hanna paused, aware she was standing on a precipice, "Only if you wanted me too."

"Mmmn that sounds good. So say instead of me getting eyed up by a cute girl it was you. I could go up and tell her that I'm really cool with her taking you home and fucking you as long as I watched. You'd be okay with that?"

"Yes, it'd be better if you watched, because then you'd still be there. But I'd do it whatever way you wanted," Hanna said.

Mona smiled, "Excellent answers Han. But before I make a decision could you go into my wardrobe and pull out the bottom shoe box on the left, yes that's the one." Hanna did as she was told, pulling out the box. Something rattled inside, sounding more solid than a pair of shoes. She proffered it to Mona. The teen shook her head, "Open it and get out what inside." Hanna did as she was told, her eyes widening as she saw that her guess that it wasn't footwear was correct, but still surprised by the fact it was a large strap-on dildo. Mona smiled at the blonde's surprise, "Pass it to me."

Hanna did so and watched as Mona dragged down her skirt and buckled the toy to her thigh and pussy. She looked at Hanna and smiled, "I took a look at your butt hole and it looked very tight. I'm guessing that was one cherry that Caleb didn't pop?"

"No, its virgin," Hanna blushed, though she didn't think she was ashamed of that.

Mona smiled, "I'm a butt girl. I love fucking sexy female ass. If you're going to be my girlfriend you're going to be fucked a lot in that hole. All the time in fact, every time we're on a date I'll want my Hanna's anal honeypot. So are you up for being butt-fucked?"

Hanna's blush got redder, so much it seemed her skin was melting. Caleb had several times pestered her for anal and each time she'd told him no in definite terms; she didn't see why she should have anything up there. All the time she was dating she had always assumed she'd never say 'yes' to him or any other man, no matter how long they'd be going out. But here she was standing naked in front of Mona, they weren't even dating, yet, and she knew her answer would be different this time. "Yes, Mona. I'm up for you banging my butt."

The other teen smiled, "Good." She sat down again on the end of the bed opposite her full length mirror, so that Hanna could see both her and her reflection, two sexy naked Mona's for the price of one. The dark haired hottie looked at her, "Before I make a decision on you being my girlfriend I think its only right I take your ass for a road test, don't you think?"

Hanna nodded, "Yes."

"Come here then," smiled Mona. She patted her knee with one hand and pointed the dildo up with other. "Have you heard of reverse cowgirl? You sit down on the toy with your back to me. That way it's your choice to go down and be analised and I can watch you in the mirror and see your reaction; that's so hot."

"Whichever way you want, Mona," said Hanna, "I've not done any before."

"I can tell you'll be a natural. You'll be a big an anal lesbian whore as you are as pussy munching dyke."

Hanna moved in front of Mona and looked down at the toy. It seemed massive, eight inches at least, maybe nine, and thick as well. "Do you think it should be oiled? You know to help it up."

Mona smiled, "No, for your first time I really want you to feel it. I want your ass to be really stretched and sore so I know you really want it. But if you don't want to be my girlfriend..." she let the words hang in the air.

Hanna quickly shook her head, "No. I was only asking, I don't need it. I'll do it however you want."

"Then come and plant that virgin tushie on my dick," Mona grinned widely and held the dildo straight up with one hand as she leant back on the other.

Hanna turned her back on the other teen and walked backwards slowly, using the mirror to judge her steps. She couldn't see Mona's reflection but she could hear her excited breathing behind her as she stopped inches from her. Hanna paused for a second, taking a nervous, but deep breath of her own, before taking her cheeks in her hands and prying them apart. She gripped them as she lowered herself down. She was guessing where the dildo was, but either her estimate was accurate or Mona guided it as she felt the tip press at her hole. 

"That's it," said Mona behind her, "bring your butt down."

"Ooooohhhh," Hanna gave a small whinny of pain as she pressed herself down on the toy. The tip went into her, followed by the shaft, stretching open her asshole and expanding the walls. She took a look in the mirror. All she could see of Mona was the teen's legs and one hand on her waist; she could see all of herself, her legs spread open to show her pussy, her titties which wobbled as she moved and her face, red and twisted in effort. 

"Come down Han, get this dick all the way up that dyke ass of yours," Mona ordered.

Hanna resumed pressing herself down, her face contorting in pain as the thick slab of plastic opened her tight asshole further than it was designed to go. Just as she felt she couldn't go down any further she felt Mona lift herself up, pushing the toy into her, "Look Han, stop being a wuss. If you want to be my girlfriend you're going to have to ass fuck better than this; I don't want to do all the work."

"I'm trying," said Hanna desperately and forced her ass deeper, ignoring the spurts of pain that shot from her anal passageway. She carried on down, rising briefly to give herself leverage, before coming down. Her asshole gradually loosened, she was glad to find, the dildo still extremely tight, but with just enough space so that each inch down didn't feel like she was being roasted with a welding torch.

"That's a bit better," Mona said, which was all the encouragement Hanna needed. She lifted herself up and then came down, feeling the toy press in another inch. It made her wince, but for the first time she also felt a spark of ecstatic pleasure. She shifted position slightly, raising herself up and angling down. The soreness didn't go, but there was definitely something else there as well, a tingly excitement. Mona's hands gripped her waist, "Come on Han, fuck it, fuck my dick."

"Ooooohhh," Hanna sat herself down again, most of the dick was up her now and she could feel it throbbing in her asshole, making the walls stretch and ache and stimulating nerve endings beneath them that she never knew existed. She started to move a bit quicker and harder, bouncing herself up and down the dildo. "Ooohhhh, oooohhh."

"That's it," laughed Mona, "Work that cock. Take it in your ass. You're an anal slut, Han, a butt-banged whore."

"Oooohhh, I can feel it, its so tight," Hanna said, but she still continued to move up and down.

Suddenly she could feel Mona's hands on her thighs, knocking away her legs. Hanna resisted for a second and then she remembered that she wanted to be Mona's and let the petite teen take her away. Without her feet on the floor her entire weight was on the dildo. Her ass went down the rest of the way and she grimaced in pain and gasped in pleasure. 

"Fuck, this is hot," said Mona as she started to slam up and down. Hanna could feel her body bounce as Mona slammed into from underneath, ramming the dildo deep into the blonde's asshole. If the hole had felt stretched and sore when Hanna was controlling the speed down the pain and discomfort was doubled as Mona took control and smacked in, but so did the pleasure, making Hanna quiver in excitement. Mona laughed, "That's it, Han, I knew you were an anal whore, I can tell you're loving it."

"Oh God, Mona, fuck my ass, fuck it please," Hanna cried in excitement. Mona was right, it was painful, it was discomforting, but it was fun and pleasurable, the orgasmic waves as intense as she'd ever had from straight pussy fucking. And they got wilder as Mona's hand reached round and began to rub at the blonde's cunt, making her wet and warm. "Ohhhhhh, yesssss, oh please do me, please."

"You're a dirty anal dyke slut aren't you Han? All the time pretending you were straight when all you really want is a big fucking strap-on up your lesbo ass," Mona slammed harder, ramming the toy deep into Hanna. "If only your friends could see you now, what would they think? I'll tell you, they'd think you were a lesbo slut, a cheap dyke whore, a fuckhole, who needs another woman fucking her ass."

"Oooohhh yes," Hanna cried, "That's what I am. I'm a lesbian whore, a dyke, a cunt eating slut. They'd think that and they'd be right.... ooooohhhh fuuucckk."

Mona's hand had moved from Hanna's cunt to the teen's tits, gripping them hard like they were levers as she pounded up with speed, power and passion. Hanna slid her own hand down to her pussy. It was soaking and got even wetter as she began to rub it, stimulating her clitoris under its hood as she did so. She could see herself in the mirror, her tits juggling and jumping, her fingers spayed and her palm thrumming over her cunt. She could even, just about, see Mona's toy slapping up and into her. And if she couldn't see it she could feel it. 

"That's it you dyke fuckhole," grunted Mona, "let me use that ass, let me bang it open."

"Oh God, yes, do it, do it, fuck my butthole. It's yours Mona, fuck it as often as you want," Hanna gasped and shuddered.

Mona slammed up, making Hanna shudder and bounce. The dark haired teen's tits bashed into her, she could feel the hardness of the nipples. Her own tits were still being squeezed and fondled in Mona's hands, gripped so hard that if they'd been balloons they'd have popped. "Take it you slutty bitch, take my dildo in your dyke ass, take it you anal lesbo whore."

"AAaaarrrghh," screamed Hanna as she came, "AAAArrrghhh." The pleasure was the most intense she'd had in her young life, ten times better than the times when Caleb had been pumping into her, twenty what she got when she had some alone time with her fingers and a dildo. Her back arched and bent, her body quivering, "AAaarrrghh...."

"You total anal slut," laughed Mona, "I knew you'd love it."

"Oooohh, ooohhh," Hanna couldn't speak, she just let Mona continue to thrust into her. 

The other teen was slowing down, seemingly satisfied now she had fucked Hanna into orgasm. After a few moments she stopped and pressed Hanna up, "Off you get."

"I can hardly stand," said Hanna. Her legs felt watery weak, but she couldn't sit down, not with her ass as sore as it was. But it felt good, not just the orgasms, but that she'd pleased Mona and shown her that if the teen wanted anal Hanna was her girl.

"Let me take a picture of your ass," Mona was reaching for her cell.

"No, Mona, it must be gaping open. It's ruined... I mean not that I mind, but you can't take a picture..."

"Bend over and spread your cheeks," Mona ignored Hanna's protestations and Hanna did as she was told, blushing as she exposed her wide open asshole for Mona's cell. There was the click as Mona took a photo, "Wow Han, you're right. That asshole is open. Let me take another."

"Okay," Hanna said, she bent over more and pulled at her cheeks harder, accentuating the hole.

Mona grinned and held up the screen, "So girlfriend you want to have a look at what I've done to your ass."

Hanna didn't, but she still smiled and came over, "Girlfriend?"

"Yes, my beautiful slutty dyke girlfriend," Mona grinned. "Now take off my strap on and lick my pussy; it's ready for a real tongue lashing."

"Yes Mona," Hanna smiled happily, getting down on her knees and unbuckling the toy as Mona started to play with her phone.

*

Ashley Marin was in Alison Dilaurentis's favourite position, on her hands and knees on the bed, with the teen's strap-on dildo well into her ass. As soon as Hanna had left the house Alison had moved in on the Milf, grabbing her, stripping her, making her eat her teen pussy; all of which Ashley had responded to with the enthusiasm of a natural lesbo slut. Alison had waited until after they'd eaten dinner, before taking the Milf upstairs, getting her in the bed and pounding her.

It was something to do as she waited for the text.

"Aaaaarrghhh, Alison, fuck me, fuck my ass. It's yours, so fuck it good," Ashley was squealing in orgasmic pleasure, her naked body flushed with lust and soaked with sweat. Alison continued pounding from behind. There was a beep from her cell. The teen hardly slowed, reaching across to the pillow it was sitting on and scooping it up. Ashley screamed again, too lost in her pleasure to have even realise that someone had texted the teen.

Keeping one hand on the Milf's waist to keep herself balanced as she pounded, whilst she used her thumb on the other to open the message. It was from A3, Mona. She paused for a second before opening it. "Nice," she smiled as she saw the picture. Despite being taken from behind it was unmistakably Hanna, the blonde bending over her asshole gaping open. "Very nice," she repeated again as she looked at the message below the picture 'Butt fucked'. Ali grinned and closed the message and concentrated on pounding Ashley; the A-team had got the Marins, now who was next?


	3. 3

Despite no-one living in it, the apartment was neat and well-furnished, with a wide-screen TV affixed to the wall opposite a comfy couch. Next to the window was a desk, from which you could look out into the street below and in the bedroom was made-up bed. It had seen plenty of use as the members of the A-team had practiced their anal technique on a succession of hired girl on girl escorts and later on, as they quickly grew in confidence, a series of one-night stands from lesbian clubs. Melissa smiled as she looked at the bed reminiscing, glancing up at the hidden cameras. It had been an important part of their team bonding, the four of them watching the videos and critiquing each other's positions and tips for improvement. 

Now it was for real the practice was paying off. Melissa Hastings took a step back into the main room and to the wall to the side. There were two photos up there, on each with a carved a into the little wooden plaque, embedded into the gold-coloured frames; the first reading Ashley Marin butt fucked' and the second 'Hanna Marin butt fucked'. Melissa smiled as she looked at the photos, Ashley was on her hands and knees and Hanna bent over, and in positions that concealed their faces so you would need to know it was them to recognise either. But what both had in common were their wide gaping assholes, the results of a hard lesbian anal pounding. 

The thought of it made Melissa hot; that was what the A-team had been formed to do, to bang and dominate the assholes of cute fuckholes and made them dyke sluts. Even the name was a play on that, A for Anal. 

"Admiring our work?"

Melissa turned at the words. Behind stood Alison DiLaurentis, the blonde teen grinning, perhaps smugly. Melissa nodded, "You really banged Ashley open. That's a Mom who's been dyke-banged."

Alison grinned wider, "What can I say? I just let my natural passions come into play and talked her onto to my toy."

Melissa smiled back and nodded. To think a couple of years ago, before the team was formed, she had hated Alison, thinking the younger girl was a manipulative, selfish control freak. She still thought that, of course, but these were skills that were needed to dominate the buttholes of the sexy Rosewood women the A-team were planning to anally nail. And there was more to Alison than that, she was smart and funny and with a deep sense of loyalty to her friends in the team. "I'll have to enjoy her sometime."

 

"Just say the word and she's yours," Alison replied; the A-team were a team that shared and worked together as friends. 

"I'm going to take you up on that and with Hanna as well."

"What about Hanna?" Mona came in from the kitchen with a tray with three coffees and a plate of cookie.

"Melissa was just talking about getting a piece of her ass," Alison explained, taking a coffee, but declining a cookie.

"Oh do," grinned Mona, "From my experience yesterday I can tell you it was worth it, Han is a complete anal loving dyke, with an asshole to die for and as a bonus her cunt-licking is also first rate."

"I can see from the pictures that you had a good time." The A-Team were like the musketeers - all for one and one for all. The four analisers, Melissa smiled at the analogy, even if tonight there were only three of them - the team leader couldn't make it, though she had told Melissa she had every confidence in her and the plan when they'd spoken earlier. 

"And it's your turn tonight," grinned Mona. She led the three of them over to the table where her laptop was sitting open and running. "I'll run tech support from here with Ali."

"You want to go over the plan again?" asked Alison. She took a seat at the table, Melissa joining her and Mona sitting opposite them and beside her laptop. Alison took a sip of her coffee, "Emily's coming back from swimming practice. As she passes Miller's Peak Mona uses her techie whizzie skills to disable the car's electronics and block her cell."

"I'll kill the car at one point one kilometres from Miller's Peak exactly," Mona took up the narrative, "I estimate, based on the normal time the meet finishes, that will be at ten past seven; you don't want to be too late in case another good Samaritan comes along..."

"I'll pull over and act surprised," Melissa confirmed...

The three of them continued to go through the plan for Melissa to butt fuck Emily Fields.

*

"What?" Emily started in confusion as with no warning all the electronics in her car - lights, radio, everything, shut down. It was lucky she wasn't going fast as she coasted into the side of the road. Once the car was halted she turned the ignition off and then on again, hoping to hear the satisfying thrum of the engine restarting. There was silence, not even the click-click of an indicator or the blink-blink of her hazard warning lights. She tried again, still no result. That was great, she thought, at least the breakdown had happened after the meet rather than before, though why couldn't it have happened on a more widely used road. She pulled out her cell. Things were getting worse, she decided as she looked at the screen displaying the no signal sign. She looked out of the car and up at the sky, the clouds were starting to darken, but she hoped that was night coming on rather than rain. But she couldn't stay here all evening, with luck it was only a small dead zone and a short walk to somewhere her cell would work. 

She grabbed her rucksack with her swimming things and purse, slinging it over her shoulder and closed the car door behind her. From force of habit after a couple of steps she turned and pressed her key-stub, momentarily being surprised not to hear the familiar chirp-chirp of the car locking. "Well if anyone tries to steal you they're not going to get far," she said to the broken down car and turned and walked down the road.

She'd gone less than a hundred yards when she heard the sound of a car behind her; she half turned wondering whether she should flag it down or whether it was better and safer to carry on walking. The car passed her and then came gently to a stop about forty yards in front. Emily slowed down, not quiet walking backwards, but certainly not moving forward at pace. Then she recognised the car almost at the same time as the door opened and a familiar voice said, "Emily? Is that you?"

"Hi Melissa," Emily walked quickly towards her friend's sister, "My car broke down and my cell's not working. I was just trying to find somewhere with better reception."

"It's terrible along this road," agreed Melissa. "I thought I saw a car back there; what's the problem? Can I help?"

"I think it's a garage thing, all the electrics just went," said the teen.

"Yes, that sounds like a call-out," Melissa said. She looked up at the sky, which was rapidly darkening, "Look, I was just going to stay at my parent's cabin by the lake for the evening and do some work in the peace and quiet; there's a landline in there we can use to call the local garage."

"You don't mind?" asked Emily.

"No, I'd be worried about leaving you out here anyway and what if it rains?" Melissa smiled and pointed to the passenger side, "Get in and we'll give the garage a call when we get to the cabin."

*

In the A-team lair the phone rang. Alison paused for a second before answering, waiting for Mona's nod. "Hello, Team A Motors, can I help?" her voice sounded the same to her, but she knew that Mona was putting a slight disruption on the line, an echo which would distort it enough to make it unrecognisable.

"Hi my name's Emily Fields," Alison had heard the voice on the other end of the phone so often that even if she hadn't been expecting her to call the name would still have been superfluous. "My car's broken down just outside Miller's Peak, I was hoping for a mechanic to come out."

"Sorry, dearie," Alison said, smiling at Mona, sitting by the laptop, "both our tow trucks are on out of state jobs at the moment. The earliest we can get someone there is tomorrow morning."

There was a very uncharacteristic oath from Emily, admittedly so quietly under her breath it was barely audible. "You sure they can't come earlier?"

"Yes dearie," Alison smiled as she said it, Melissa would be in for a treat tonight she was sure. "Six alright for you, we can make it seven."

"Six will be fine," said Emily in resignation.

*

Melissa was sitting on the couch, her legs drawn up under her, reading a thick sheaf of documents as Emily came back in. She looked up at the teen, "Are they coming out?"

"Do you have a number for a cab?" asked Emily, she put down the card with garage number that Melissa had given and then stared down at it as if magically it would turn into the number for a taxi.

Melissa put down her papers on the little table next to her, "Problem?"

"They can't come until tomorrow. I'll have to get a cab home and sweet talk my Mom to driving me to my car in the morning..."

"That's silly; it'll take at least an hour for a cab to get here and it'll cost you a fortune to get back to Rosewood. It's at least a forty minute drive."

"I can't stay here..."

"Of course you can," Melissa smiled, "There's a spare bedroom, towels in the cupboard, plenty of milk in the fridge, even a choice of cereals."

"I thought you wanted a bit of peace and quiet?" asked Emily, secretly grateful she didn't have to spend most of her month's pay on a taxi ride home.

"It doesn't matter, none of its so urgent that I can't do it tomorrow," said Melissa and then she added, "So that's settled, do you want a soda or even a glass of wine. I've got a bottle in the fridge."

"A soda would be fine," said Emily. She took a seat on the couch and curled her legs up under herself as Melissa disappeared into the kitchen. The room was warm, the gas fire in the grate was both startlingly realistic and up high. Emily wondered whether she should turn it down or whether that would be rude; it was Melissa's cabin and she might be cold. Instead she decided to pull off her sweater. She reached down and dragged it up, the world momentarily vanishing from view as it went over her head.

"Are you stripping?" asked Melissa with a smile as she returned into the main room holding two sodas.

Emily blushed and smoothed down her T-shirt which had ridden up to expose her belly, "I was just hot."

"You should have just turned down the fire," said Melissa handing the teen a drink before proceeding to do just that. She turned round and smiled as she walked over to the couch, "Not that I was complaining..."

"What?" Emily was confused.

Her confusion increased as Melissa sat down on the couch, not just next to her, but so close that they were almost touching - the faintest wiggle and Emily's knee would be brushing Melissa's thigh. The older brunette smiled, "I was saying I wasn't complaining about you taking off some clothes."

"Oh... why? I mean..." Emily blushed, "are you... you know like me?"

"A swimmer? Not as good," Melissa's grin suggested she knew exactly what Emily meant and if that wasn't enough the touch of her fingers lightly on Emily's thigh told a story. "Or did you mean something else?"

The room seemed to be getting hotter for Emily; her skin flushing with warmth and a little trickle of sweat forming at the back of her neck. Was Melissa a lesbian? Was she making a pass? She'd always assumed her friend's older sister was straight, but then she'd thought the same of her ex-girlfriend Paige and she'd turned out to be an enthusiastic as muff-muncher as Emily herself. But even if Melissa was a lesbian surely she wouldn't be interested in her - she was only a senior at High School. Surely Melissa would want some more attuned to her, someone smart and sophisticated, who knew which wines went with which meal and what they were wearing in Paris this season. But Melissa's hand was moving higher up her thigh, it was hardly innocent. There was only one way to find out. Mentally Emily took a deep breath, "Are you ... do you like women?"

"Are you asking if I'm a lesbian?" Melissa asked and Emily nodded, glad it was Melissa who'd said it. The twentysomething smiled, "Can you keep a secret?"

Emily nodded and after a second Melissa continued, "Yes. I am. I don't really tell anyone - my Mom would freak if she found out and Spencer would be judgementally supportive and even more insufferable than normal."

Emily felt she should defend her friend, "She was okay with me. She was really cool."

Melissa smiled, "You're not her sister." Her hand was moving up Emily's thigh, "So there it is. I'm a woman who likes women, a lesbo, a dyke. I love having my pussy licked by a hot cutie or having my tits in their mouth as they suckle and nibble them until the nipples are hard like pebbles. I love using toys as well, sliding a dildo into my pussy and imagining it's being held by some sexy thing or wearing a strap-on and fucking..." 

Emily's eyes widened in surprise. She had done some of those things, well she'd licked and been licked by her girlfriends and played about with their titties. And if she hadn't used a dildo (unsure how she'd explain it if her Mom found it while tidying her room) she'd slid the smooth handle of a plastic hairbrush up her twat. But she'd never used a strap-on to fuck another woman and, even if perhaps she shouldn't be, she was still surprised to discover that Melissa, not only had, but enjoyed it.

Melissa grinned wider, "Does that shock you Emily? That I put on a strap-on and fuck other women with it."

"A little..." admitted Emily.

Melissa's smile was almost splitting her face, "Shall I shock you more?" She didn't wait for a response, but continued, "I like doing it backdoor..."

Emily's mouth fell open, "You mean..."

"In the ass," Melissa confirmed, "I love sticking a great big thick dildo between two pert, firm cheeks and fucking a sexy slut's butthole."

"Oh," Emily blushed. She had never imagined doing it anally not with a man, nor with a woman, but here she was sitting beside Melissa Hastings, conservative, straight-looking Melissa and the other woman was telling her she was a lesbian who enjoyed analising other women. And the way the older brunette's hand was moving up her thigh Emily was wondering if she was the next planned tick on Melissa's list. 

Melissa grinned, her hand at the top of Emily's leg, just next to the jeans' zip. "So Emily, I bet you're a bottom as a lesbian..."

"A bottom?"

"Submissive, the girl who goes down and laps her lover's pussy and massages her clit. The one who spreads her legs to allow a top to enter her sweet tight hole."

"I...I... it's not really been like that, more mutual," Emily blushed, unsure why she was telling Melissa this; just because the older woman had shared didn't mean she had to. Melissa's fingers were up sliding over the zip like she was just going to undo it and Emily felt the bead of sweat slide down her back, "I've scissored Maya and Paige and I sixty-nined a few times..."

"Oh, that's adorable, I bet you looked into each other eyes as you stroked each other's hot little pussies as well," Melissa smiled.

"Yes," Emily blushed; at the time she thought it had been daring and sexy, now with Melissa talking about what she'd done it seemed staid and unimaginative. 

The other woman seemed to know that and smiled wider, her fingers pressing at the zip. Emily shook it off as slid her legs from underneath herself so she was sitting properly on the sofa. There was no doubt Melissa was moving in and from what she had said it wasn't just for a hot make-out session, but harder and further than Emily had ever gone. The eighteen year old High Schooler wasn't sure what she thought of that; she knew that it would make her a slut - only complete whores took it up the butt. But at the same time she was sure it was going to happen; her heart was racing faster and her temperature rising as Melissa closed in and put her hand back on the teen's thigh, sliding into the crack between the legs and gently, but firmly, prying them apart.

"You're still hot," Melissa said.

Even though it was a statement, not a question Emily still answered, "Yes."

"So am I," purred Melissa her head close to Emily's. She moved back a couple of inches and then to Emily's surprise reached up to her blouse and began to undo. The teen watched open mouthed as the buttons clicked open to reveal a lacy black-push up bra encasing two lovely round bosoms. Melissa smiled at Emily's reactions, "I know you've seen tits before, Emily, so how would you grade these... A?"

Emily found herself unable to speak so she just nodded. Melissa smiled widely and reached round to undo her bra. It fell down and exposed her titties. She wiggled them, "A plus?"

"Yes," said Emily. She blushed, "They're lovely."

"You'll find they taste nice as well," smiled Melissa.

"You mean... you want me to...?" Emily gaze was stuck to the titties.

"Mmnnn yes," said Melissa, agreeing with Emily even though the teen hadn't said what she meant. But to confirm it she put her hand round the teen's head and pulled it gently downwards.

Emily's mouth open and she began to suck the nearest nipple, slurping and swallowing back like she was trying to eat it. It began to stiffen as her lips went round and over it and automatically her teeth slid down and started to massage it. The older brunette groaned and shook. One hand gently, but firmly, pressed on Emily's skull keeping her in place, whilst with the other she was undoing her slacks and sliding her hand in. Emily licked harder for a few moments and then swapped titties. The nipple on the second was already as solid as a pebble and Emily licked her tongue over it, before opening her mouth wider to swallow of the tit between her lips.

"Ohhhh, that's good, that's so hot," moaned Melissa. She had undone her slacks, pulling them down far enough to get her hand in and under her panties, rubbing at her pussy as Emily sucked at her tits. She groaned and shuddered, her body arching in pleasure. Then her hand moved out from under the panties and took Emily. The teen didn't resist, she wasn't sure she knew how to, as Melissa guided her hand to her cunt and slid it under her panties. The older brunette was smooth and wet, soaking would be a more apt description. "Rub my cunt, Emily, make me cum."

Emily did as she was instructed. It had taken her months of dating before she'd ever gone this far with Paige or Maya; but here she was playing with Melissa's cunt only minutes after she'd discovered the other was a lesbian. It made the teen feel like she was a total slut, but though she went red with that realisation she didn't stop, but continued faster and harder. 

"Ooooohh, urrrrhhhh," Melissa moaned, "That's it my little dyke, mmmnnn, ooohhh, rub my pussy, play with it. Mmmmnnn, ooohhhh, urrrrhhh, put a finger in, slide it in, fuck my slit with it."

Without thinking Emily did as Emily told her, pushing her digit into the hole. The warm wet walls wrapped round her finger, soaking it as she pushed in and out, trying to find the spot for maximum pleasure. Melissa squeaked and shuddered, gasping loudly, obviously enjoying Emily's touch. The older brunette's hand dropped away from Emily's head as she draped her arms over the back of the couch, pressing against the seat, shuddering with excitement. "Finger fuck me," Melissa grunted, "That's it, you cute little dyke whore, fuck my pussy, find the spot and finger it good."

Emily brought her mouth up and away from Melissa's tits so she could look at her face; the brunette's contorting expression made it easier to judge when the teen was hitting the erogenous zone most effectively. From the way Melissa's jaw was twisting whilst her eyes popped open in wide-eyed pleasure Emily was doing a great job. "Ooohhh," she gasped, "Ooohhh, come on you dyke, make me cum, fuck my pussy until I squirt." Emily pressed harder and Melissa shuddered again, her exposed breasts jumping as her back arched. "Oooohhhh you slut, fuck my cunt. You're such a slut..."

"I don't normally go so quick as this..." Emily blushed, "Not in fingering. I'm going as fast as I've done before. I mean in getting to the finger fucking." She realised she was sounding incoherent and her excuses that she wasn't a slut seemed lame as she slammed her finger up Melissa's twat. Not that Melissa looked like she was paying any attention to Emily's word as her face contorted and she squealed in excitement. Emily blushed and slid her finger up and into the brunette's pussy.

"OOoohhhhh, urrrrhhhh, that's it's you little slut, now get your mouth down their and eat it?"

"You want me to lick your pussy?" Emily blushed, but continued finger fucking Melissa as she asked.

"Yes, you little dyke slut, put your face between my legs and lick me," Melissa gasped and shuddered, "Please me with that lithe tongue. It's what you want. I know it and you do as well. Now eat my twat."

Emily was red. She wouldn't have said she was a good girl, but she'd never thought she was so bad. But here she was with a half-naked Melissa fingering the older girl's slit and the brunette was right, Emily did want to suck and lick the wet cunt. She wanted to stick her face down there and smother herself in the juices, to slurp and suck and lick and lap the wet hole until Melissa was cumming again and again. She paused for another second, not wanting to give in to her nymphomaniacal desires. Melissa shuddered again, groaning as Emily's finger went up her, "I said eat me dyke, I want your cute slut face licking out my cunt like a whore. Do it..."

This time there was no hesitation from Emily, the only pause was as she pulled the slacks further down and off so that Melissa could spread her legs wider and then she was in. Her teen tongue licked at the wet hole, her teeth nibbling at the labia and pulling it with her mouth, her lips pressing at the cunt as she sought upwards for the pleasure points. Melissa squealed and shuddered in excitement, "Ohhhh, that's what I want. Suck my cunt juices, eat my girl cum like you're a dyke whore. OOoooohhh, eat my cunt."

Emily licked harder, tasting Melissa's flavour; it was sweet and warm, like flat cola. Melissa's hand pressed down on her head, encouraging the teen deeper and harder, pushing her face into the wet snatch. Emily didn't fight, but went with it, her tongue and lips moving speedily as she energetically licked and munched at the hole. 

"You slut, ooooohhh, urrrhhh, you dirty slut, eating my cunt like a pro. Mmmnnn, I should leave a twenty dollar bill in your purse, you dirty slutty whore... Ooooohhh, I bet you walk the street eating twat, you must do to be so practised." Melissa shuddered and groaned, her hand pressing hard at Emily, thrusting the teen's mouth at her cunt. "That's it you cunt lapper, eat my pussy, eat it all."

Emily tongued away, burrowing deep into Melissa's hole. She still couldn't believe she was doing this, how swiftly her inhibitions fell away. But she no longer cared, all that mattered was drinking Melissa's sweet nectar and keeping the brunette satisfied. Above her Melissa grunted and gasped, crying out in pleasure and excitement, "Oh you slut, eat it, eat it all." The teen slurped away, her tongue swatting at Melissa's pussy like a Venus Fly Trap shooting out to grab an insect, slamming fast and hard and accurately, hitting deep in to the pussy as her face pressed into Melissa's flesh. The older brunette gasped again, "That's good you dirty slut. You're a dyke nympho, a horny little pussy whore."

Melissa was right. Emily was that and more. She was a cunt diving dyke, a slutty lesbo hooker, a rug-munching pussy hound. Melissa tasted so good, it felt so right to be between her legs, making the older brunette cum with her tongue, driving her to orgasmic lust. Melissa grabbed her head, shoving it harder, "Ohhhh, fuuuuckk, aaaarrghh," she squealed, "You're going to make me cum, I'm going to cum."

Once, when she'd been dating Paige, the two of them had been on the phone talking dirty whilst masturbating and Paige swore that she came so much she had squirted. Emily had doubted that; she had thought you could never be so wet that it actually exploded out of your pussy like a fountain. But there was no way she could deny her tonguing had caused the brunette to gush like a geyser, the juice shooting over Emily's face and up her nostril and into her mouth, causing her to snort and choke at the same time. 

She looked up, the liquid dripping from her face, as Melissa let go off her head and dropped back against the sofa, smiling inanely. The brunette looked down at the teen, "God, Emily, I didn't realise you were such a cunt licking whore. Did you slurp all your girlfriends like that?"

"I...I guess. I don't normally do it so quickly, I get to know people first," Emily wanted Melissa to know she wasn't a slut, normally. 

"I'm sure you do," said Melissa in a tone which suggested she didn't care.

Emily blushed and didn't say anything. She watched as Melissa stood up and finished pulling off her pants so that she was standing naked apart from her socks. The brunette looked down at her, a lusty smile on her face, "I'm still horny. What about you?"

"I...yes I am," Emily blushed, she wasn't sure if would be even hornier if she hadn't just slurped Melissa's pussy or whether tonguing twat was what had turned her on. In either case, her cunt was wet and soaking under her jeans, her arousal making her panties stick to her pussy.

"Let me go get something from my room," said Melissa. She turned and padded across the wooden floor into her room. 

Emily waited, wondering what to do. Should she get naked? Melissa hadn't said. But surely if she was still turned on she was wanting more sex; she wouldn't be going to get a jigsaw. But perhaps she'd had enough? She could be going to get changed, she wouldn't have slipped out of her pants then would she? And certainly not have left them on the heap on the floor. Emily reached up and pulled off her T-shirt, before sliding down her pants. She left on her bra and panties; she wasn't sure why - it wasn't like she'd could deny she was a nympho desperate for cunt because she'd kept her underwear on. She was about to pull her top back on and just wait for Melissa to make her intentions clear when the brunette returned.

Her intention was clear enough.

The brunette was naked, her socks gone, but in one hand was a large dildo with straps dangling from it and in the other a small bottle of lotion. The brunette grinned, "Still horny?"

Emily wished she could say no and pretend she wasn't turned on. But she couldn't. She knew Melissa was going to fuck her, and in her ass as well, the brunette would bust her backdoor and take her anal cherry and they weren't even dating. Her lips felt dry, even as her twat felt wet. She nodded, "I am."

"You want me to fuck you?"

Emily nodded.

Melissa grinned, but made no move to equip the strap-on, instead she looked Emily up and down, frowning slightly. Emily took the hint. She stood up and dropped out of her bra. She had stood topless in front of many girls, Paige and Maya, her ex-girlfriends, lots of swimmers of course, even her friends. But none of them look at her tits with such unbridled lust, a look which got even more lascivious as Emily reached down and peeled down her panties, exposing her cunt, shaven smooth for extra aerodynamism in the water. Melissa lips curled upwards, "Nice," she said and started to slide the strap-on up her thighs.

Emily watched as the older brunette pulled it into place, tightening the buckles round the top of her thighs and adjusting the dildo so it was sticking straight out, the haft rubbing at the top of the brunette's pussy. Melissa looked up from fitting the toy, "You remember what I said earlier about fucking?"

"Yes," said Emily blushing, "You like..." she trailed off unsure what to say. 

Melissa just grinned, "Say it Em, wrap your lips round the words and spit them out."

"You like fucking girls in the ass."

"I do... and yours is so cute."

"You want to fuck it?"

"Is that a question or an invite?"

Emily went silent again, thinking. She couldn't work out why she was thinking about it, because a) she knew only complete whores got banged in the butt and b) she had suddenly realised how desperate she was for Melissa to fuck her there. But she had to at least appear reluctant, for a few seconds. She let the silence go on until she hoped that Melissa was thinking she wasn't going to answer, though the brunette looked supremely confident that she knew the answer and it was one she was wanting. She was even squirting the lube onto the toy. The teen took a breath and said, "An invite."

"You are an anal slut, I always knew," Melissa continued massaging the lubricant onto her toy.

"I'm a virgin there," Emily corrected her.

"Not for long," grinned Melissa. She snapped the lid back on the bottle and dropped it to the floor. 

Walking up to the teen she took her by the waist and forcefully twisted her round so that her back was to her, with her front next to the couch arm. Melissa pushed the swimmer's back firmly, so that she was bent over the sofa. Keeping a hand on the teen the older brunette reached down to Emily's thighs and spread the legs apart slightly. The teen shuddered as Melissa's finger slid over her wet cunt as she did so, "Ooohh," she moaned quickly.

The brunette finger moved back, "You're dripping. You're soaking at the thought of getting butt-banged... should I make you beg for it? Tell you I'm not going to bang that virgin hole unless you crawl for it?" 

Emily wasn't sure whether Melissa was teasing or not. Surely the older Hastings had made clear how much she enjoyed banging asses? She wouldn't give up the chance to nail Emily's super tight one, would she? But why take risks... 

"Please Melissa, fuck me, fuck my ass. I want you to be my first, to bang my virgin fuckhole as hard and deep as you want. I'll let you fuck it as you want, you can treat it like you own it, like I'm an anal whore."

"You're coming close to convincing me..." said Melissa, her finger slid once more over Emily's cunt, before coming back slowly and moving up, gently gliding between her cheeks and drifting over the puckered hole, "Tell me how you want it?"

"I want it deep and fast," moaned Emily, her heart thumping in her chest, "I want you to spread my cheeks and make my hole as large as the Jersey tunnel. I want you to bend me over the couch and ride me like a cheap hooker. I want you to fuck me until I'm shrieking. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can."

"That sounds like an offer," one of Melissa hand remained on Emily's back as she took the dildo in the other and pushed forward.

"Ooohhh, uurrrhh," Emily tried to straighten as the toy pushed at her virgin asshole, but Melissa's hand was keeping her in place. The toy pressed in deep. It didn't hurt, which surprised Emily, apart from an ache so slight it was like she was stretching just a little too far. But it was uncomfortable as her ass reacted to the invader, opening reluctantly to let the toy in. Melissa's hand pressed harder on her back as the brunette pushed further forward, pressing the dildo in deeper. Emily moaned, "Ooohhh, oooohhhh."

"That's right, Em, moan for me like a slutty hooker. I want to hear you as I butt fuck your sexy ass," Melissa said. She pushed the dildo in deeper, far enough that she no longer had to hold it in place and she moved her spare hand to grab the swimmer's waist, holding her side and back for balance and leverage as she moved in and out. "Tell me how much you want it, tell me how you're loving being butt-banged."

"Oooohh, I want it, I want it harder. I want you big rubber dick all the way in my ass. I want my hole stretched as wide as you can," Emily groaned. It was horrible, but it was all true. Her hands gripped at the sofa cushions as her stomach rubbed at the arm she was bent over, "Please, harder. I'm loving it, it feels so good, it's like heaven."

"You anal whore," laughed Melissa, "It's not even in all the way yet and you're still loving it."

"Mmmmnnn, ooohhh yes. That's because I'm a slut, I'm an anal loving dyke hooker. Give it me all. I want the full length in my butthole...ooooohhh, urrrhhh," Emily shuddered and shook. Behind her Melissa thrust, back and forth, every time she went forward sending the dildo deeper and spreading Emily's hole. The teen's fingers were splayed over the sofa cushions, clawing at the covers as she was driven to places she never imagined existed. "Ooooohhh, urrrrrhhh, yes, I want it all, I want it all down my asshole. Bang my slut butt."

Melissa moved faster, her thighs smacking at Emily's, her hands controlling and firm, keeping the teen in position; not that Emily had any intention of moving. "Aaaarrghh," she squeaked in orgasm, "Yessss, aaaarrggghhh." 

"Dyke slut," grinned Melissa in confirmation. 

The brunette had pushed the whole length of the dildo in now, opening Emily asshole like it was a tunnel and was concentrating on power and speed, going in like a pile-driver. She moved her hand from Emily's waist to slide it round the teen's front and down to the pussy, rubbing at it and the clit, within moments doubling the swimmer's pleasure. Emily arched and cried out, the words catching in her throat and coming out as jumbled, guttural, explosion of pleasure. "AAuurrhh, fuucckkk, meeee giiiivve, aaarrghhh"

"Yes, Emily, yes," panted Melissa, "That's how it feels doesn't it? It feels like fucking heaven having my dick up your ass, like you never want me to stop, like your proper position is face down over the armrest giving up your butt for me."

"Ohhhh God, yes, yes. I'm just an anal loving dyke. This is where I should be, getting butt-fucked by hot women. God, I didn't know how much I loved it, I'm a whore for lesbo strap-on dick" Emily cried out in reply. Every word was true. She couldn't think why she'd not done this before with Maya or Paige, it was perhaps because they'd never bent her over and dominated her anally that their relationships had collapsed, not for the reasons she'd once thought. If they'd fucked her butt like this she'd have been able to forgive them anything. "Go harder Melissa, fuck my butt like you own it."

"I do own it," replied Melissa and thrust in deep, sending Emily squealing to another orgasm. 

The older brunette slapped her thighs at Emily's as she pounded in, so hard the teen could feel the sting and hear the crack of flesh against skin. Emily was orgasming almost constantly, her insides erupting like a bombardment on the Western Front. She closed her eyes, as if that would control the pleasure and keep it in; it didn't and she cried and shuddered again as another blissful bomb boomed within her, sending shuddering ripples through her body. "AAaarrrghhh, yessss, aaarrrghhh."

Melissa's dick went deep, spreading the hole open, sliding deeper than Emily though she could have managed. Each thrust was heaven, each retreat, paradise. The teen screamed louder, her muscles tensing and relaxing as her body lost control and just became a limp barrel of nerves. "AAAArrrghhh fuuuuckkk, aaaarrghh, yesss."

"Oooohhhh, oooohhhh, urrrrh, urrrrhhhh," Melissa was panting excitedly behind her. Emily could feel the vibrations as Melissa came, hear her moans, smell the sexual excitement of her lover. The teen worked with her, pushing back and rocking to meet the older brunette's thrusts so that Melissa would have more energy to bang her longer and to show, if her screams weren't enough, how much she was enjoying having her butthole pounded. Melissa grunted and panted, her finger rubbing at Em's clit, more excitement added to perfect pleasure. Melissa moaned "This is hot, you're ass is so fuckable, urrrrhhh, urrrhh. It's making me cum."  
"Aaaarrghh, yesssss, I'm cumming too," shrieked Emily in reply, her body contorting and twisting, her heart pumping as blood rushed round her body like it was in a motor race. "I'm cumming."

"Uuurrrhhh, ohhhhhh, fuuuckkk, yes," grunted Melissa thrusting forward and in, then she paused and cried out, "Fuuuucckkk, aaaarrrghhh."

Despite the heat of the room Emily's butt suddenly felt cold as Melissa withdrew. Automatically she started to turn and reach for a piece of clothing, as she realised what she'd done, that'd she just been taken anally for the first time by a girl she hardly knew - and that she had loved it. Melissa stopped her, "Just remain there for a moment, put your hands on your ass and pull it apart."

"Why?" asked Emily, but she did as she was told.

"I just want to take a picture," grinned Melissa, "To remember a perfect butt fucking." She picked up her phone and pointed it at Emily.

*

"That's such a lovely fucked ass," said Alison admiring the glossy of Emily's gaping butt she had just printed out.

"It is," agreed Mona, taking a look over the blonde's shoulder at the naked swimmer bent over a couch with her opened hole on full display. She blew on the tiny wooden plaque into which she had just burnt the words, 'Emily Fields butt fucked' before taking a tube of glue and sticking it to the gilt frame. Carefully she slid the glossy into it, making sure it didn't crease, before fixing the glass frame. She held it up and admired it, Melissa had done a great job.

She took it over to the wall, where Alison was looking at the similar pictures of the Marins. The blonde turned as Mona approached, taking the photos of Emily and hanging it on a hook. That done she turned back to the Marins, "You know Mona, I was just thinking wouldn't it be nice to have a family portrait of Ashley and Hanna, one of them showing us their well fucked asses."

"I like the way you think", agreed her fellow A-teamer.

*


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna was almost shaking as she entered her house; only the fact that her girlfriend Mona was right behind her stopped her turning and running, or at least just going into the kitchen and only giving her Mom a perfunctory nod and a brief talk-through of her school day. But Mona was insistent that Hanna speak properly to her Mom, even coaching her what to say; and what Mona wanted Hanna gave her. It was either that or never again taste Mona's sweet muffin or feel her pounding Hanna in her most intimate hole.

Taking a mental deep breath Hanna opened the door into her kitchen. Her Mom was there, but unluckily she wasn't alone. Sitting at the table was Alison DiLaurentis, Hanna's ex-friend and current enemy, the blonde smiling arrogantly as Ashley stood behind her massaging the eighteen year old's shoulder muscles through a thin blouse. Her Mom blushed slightly but neither said anything or stopped rubbing at Alison. The teen looked up, crossing her legs casually. "Oh hello Hanna," she said in a voice so innocent it was catty. She looked at Mona, there seemed a trace of a different type of smile, one Hanna didn't recognise as she said, "Hello loser."

Mona ignored her. Hanna knew that she didn't like Alison in the least, the blonde having bullied her mercilessly when she was Mona the freak rather than Mona the stunningly beautiful. Instead she pushed Hanna further into the kitchen: "Han has something to tell you."

Hanna cast her lover a desperate look, mentally pleading to be allowed to wait. But Mona's face showed no understanding or compassion; she wanted this and she'd get it. She'd turned out very like her arch-enemy in that respect. 

"Yes," Alison asked, raising her eyebrow, "What?"

"My Mom, I should tell my Mom alone," Hanna said, hoping that Mona wouldn't mind a few moments delay.

Alison shrugged and made no sign of moving, "We've no secrets have we Ashley; we're all friends together."

"No, whatever you can say to me I'm sure you can tell it to Alison," the Milf blushed slightly as if embarrassed she was letting the teen walk all over her. But she made no sign that she was going to contradict her.

Hanna turned again to Mona, hoping that the other teen would have changed her mind. But one look at the expression of irritation on Mona's face told Hanna not only had she not, but also she was fast loosing patience with Hanna's delays. Hanna turned, she would either have to embarrass herself in front of Alison or lose Mona. She chose the lesser of the two evils. Taking a deep breath she said, "I'm a lesbian."

Her Mom didn't look surprised, not that she had any right to, not with her spreading her rear cheeks for Ali every chance she got.

"Tell her what kind, when I stay over I don't want your Mom thinking that we're only going to be in your room pecking lips and holding hands," said Mona. That was why the darker skinned teen was making Hanna do this; it was easier to use Hanna's house than her own she had said and for that Ashley had to know what Hanna was and what the noises coming from her room were. Mona prodded Hanna again "Give her the details."

"I'm a lesbo dyke, a slutty pussy whore. I love sticking my head in Mona's cunt and licking away all her juices, swallowing them and coating my face in her honey. I could eat her all night and day."

"And the rest..."

"And I love it when she fucks me in the ass. I'm a total anal dyke for her strap-on dick. I adore being face down whilst she pounds my butt, and not with some tiny dildo but a massive, giant dong which stretches my ass and leaves it gaping like I've been ripped open. " Hanna halted and blushed hoping that was enough for her lover. 

"Oh," went Ashley her face as red as her daughter's.

But Alison smiled, "Sounds a bit like mother like daughter to me." Her grin got wider, "We were just debating whether to tell you..."

"Please Alison, no..." said Ashley, her face went even brighter.

"We have no secrets," said Alison piously, "Anyway I'm sure Hanna's already aware of our little secret and that it's not your cooking I'm coming round for." She gave Hanna a mocking smirk. "Anyway now Han's told us she's a anal loving dyke slut it's only fair to let her know she's not the only one."

Hanna wasn't sure what was worse having to tell her Mom all about her perverse lesbian desires whilst Ali sat on smirking or having to hear about her Mom's fucking with the cruel blonde. She was about to say she didn't have to hear about it and she was quiet content for it to be a secret when her girlfriend spoke, "Go on then; let's hear."

"Ashley's also a dyke slut. We've been fucking since that night of the break-in," Hanna noticed Alison giving a big smile to Mona about that, like she was reminding the other dom that she was still top dog in seeing off intruders. She turned to Ashley, "Tell them where I fucked you that first time."

"In my bed," said Ashley blushing as she looked at Hanna.

"I'm sure Han already knew that, you were squealing like a cop siren," Alison said tartly, "In what hole."

"In the ass," Ashley cheeks were so red she'd be able to audition to play the part of a tomato in a vegetable soup commercial, "She banged me in the butt."

"And you loved it didn't you?" Alison said. Ashley nodded and with a grin the blonde teen turned back to Hanna and Mona, "I've been poking her butt ever since; it's so fuckable and she's such a whore who lets me bang it until I'm exhausted."

Mona nodded, seeming to Hanna to be bonding with their joint enemy to a worrying degree, "It must be genetic. I thought I'd met some complete sluts who loved backdoor, but Hanna is just in a league of her own. I could ram it all night and she'd still be begging for more, even when I've totally ruined her asshole."

"So do you use a butt-plug? I've been meaning to introduce one to Ashley so she's ready prepped if I want to call in to see her at her office for a quickie" asked Alison, to Hanna it seemed her ex-friend had immediately forgotten how much she and Mona hated each other.

Mona seemed to have forgotten as well, "Oh yes," she smiled. "In fact Hanna's got one in at the moment." 

The blonde didn't think she could have been more humiliated as her lover exposed her most intimate secrets in front of her Mom and Ali. Sadly she was wrong as Mona reached round and lifted up the back of her skirt, "Want to see?"

"Oh yes," said Alison. She didn't get up to take a look, but remained seated next to Ashley.

Mona gave a small raise of her eyebrows, "Hanna. Don't be impolite, show Alison the plug."

"Mona... my Mom's here," Hanna gave her girlfriend a despairing look, pushing her disobedience as far as she dared.

Hanna answered, not Mona, "I wouldn't worry about that. It'll give Ashley a chance to see how tight a fit it is for when I get one."

"See," said Mona, "Now Han, I know you try to be a good girlfriend and I don't like to push often, but there are limits and you showing me up in front of Alison is one."

"I...I...okay," Hanna looked down at her feet, it was so embarrassing to do this, but it was better than disappointing Mona; the dark-skinned cutie was so sexy she'd have a new, and possibly better, girlfriend by the weekend. Anyway Hanna didn't want to admit it, but there was a slight touch of hotness about showing her ass and plug; it must be the thought of her ex-friend seeing it, not her Mom.

"Sorry Mona," the blonde turned and pulled up her short skirts. A small round hook stuck out from between her round cheeks, all of the plug that was visible as the rest was firmly implanted in her hole.

"What do you think?" Mona said, and Hanna knew she was talking to Alison; the two teen tops bonding over fucking.

"It looks a tight fit," said Alison with a laugh, "but it suits her. But does it work? How's her ass after it?"

Mona didn't reply, just walking round to behind her girlfriend. "Hanna keep your cheeks spread." Hanna blushed, but did as she was told. There was a whoosh of air as Mona yanked the plug out, leaving Hanna still bent slightly forward with her skirt round her waist, but now with her open asshole being exposed towards her Mom and ex-friend. One of Mona's hands slid over the cheek, her finger's briefly brushing against Hanna's. "So what do you think? Will you be getting one for Mrs Marin?"

"Call her Ashley, Mrs Marin is too formal for a whorehole like her. MMmnnn, it's definitely left Hanna open hasn't it; she looks ready for it to go straight in."

"It'll depend on the size," said Mona truthfully, "As you can see the plug's only four inches so bigger strap-ons will only go in part-way at first. However, it gives you a good prep and it doesn't take long to get the remainder in, especially with an ass as slutty as Hanna's."

"I see. Ashley what do you think? Should we be getting you a butt-plug?"

"I...I...whatever you want Ali, you know I only want to please," Hanna's mom said submissively.

"If you're not sure why don't you take her for a road-test?" asked Mona, like she was a saleswoman with a commission on butt-plugs.

"Road-test?" Hanna's voice was a little higher pitched than she meant.

Her girlfriend glared at her. "You're embarrassing me," she hissed, in what was supposed be a whisper, but was loud enough for Ali and Ashley to hear, "You said that if I wanted to let other girls fuck you you'd be good with that, now I'm offering Ali the chance to bang you."

"I'm sorry Mona," whimpered Hanna, aghast that she'd so obviously humiliated her girlfriend in public, "Of course, I'd love Alison to test my ass out... I was just..." she tried to think of an excuse. "....worried you'd have nothing to do whilst she's banging me."

"I could watch..." smirked Mona.

"I've a better idea," said Alison, "As Ashley would just be sitting around whilst I butt-banged her daughter, you could fuck her ass as well. You'd like that wouldn't you Ashley?"

"I...yes, I'd like that as long as you do," Ashley replied.

"That's agreed then," smirked Mona, "We're Marin swapping."

Ali looked at Hanna, "Go to your room and get naked. I want you in position for when I come in." She turned to Mona "You want a strap-on? I've got some spares in Ashley's room you can choose from."

"That's considerate" smiled Mona, looking to Hanna like she was Ali's new BFF even though they hated each other, "but Hanna's got one in of mine in her bag. I always get her to carry one with her in case I get horny." She turned to the still sitting blonde, "and didn't Ali just tell you to go upstairs. What are you waiting for? A brass band?"

"Sorry Mona," Hanna blushed, aware that her hesitation was showing up her girlfriend.

A feeling confirmed by Mona's angry irritated snort, "Hmmpf, it's not me you should be apologising to but Ali for not listening to her."

"Sorry Alison," Hanna got to her feet, looking downwards for a moment, not wanting to see Alison's smirk.

Though she could still hear the other blonde's reply, "Apology accepted Hanna, but get that sexy tushie upstairs as I'm wanting to fuck it."

Hanna did as she was told, casting a last look at her Mom, sitting red-faced and silent. Hanna wasn't sure whether she was most embarrassed about the swapping and that she and her daughter had just agreed to be anally banged by each other's girls or that Hanna had been slow and almost rebellious. The teen made a mental note that she'd have to try better, she had to remember she wasn't a dominant, but a submissive and she should be doing everything she was told. That is if she wanted to keep Mona... and she did...

She got to her room, unsure whether to leave the door open or close it. She stood still for a moment, thinking. She could hear the giggling of Ali and Mona as they came up the stairs with her Mom. She began to panic as she realised she'd been given no instructions either way - quickly she shut the door, hoping that it was the right thing to do. Then she began to undress, speedily tearing off her clothing and pushing them under the bed, not wanting to waste time hanging them up as she needed to be in position and ready for Ali when the her ex-friend opened the door; and that could be just seconds away.

It might have been speed, or luck or Alison feeling merciful and slowing down but Hanna was undressed and on the bed, her naked ass pointing upwards towards the door by the time she heard the creak of the handle. The door opened and Alison gave a small titter, "Now, that's what I like to see when I come in a room, ready to fuck Marin ass."

Hanna wiggled it enticingly, "It's yours Alison."

"It's Mona's" Alison corrected her, "I'm just borrowing it."

"Yes," confirmed Hanna. 

Ali's hand slid over her cheeks, rubbing at the firm flesh and massaging the rounded rump, "This is so sexy and hot. It really is a case of like mother, like daughter as your Mom has the most fuckable ass as well. Which is good as I fuck it all the time. You know I love slipping on my strap on and sodomising your Mom, ramming my big dildo deep into her most taboo and intimate hole and reaffirming my ownership. I bet Mona likes doing the same to yours, slamming it open and make it hers. Does she?"

"Yes, she does," Hanna replied, she shook in anxious anticipation as Ali's finger slid between her cheeks and over the still not fully closed hole. The blonde must have seen her reaction as she paused the finger there stroking at the hole and just touching the tip of the digit into the tunnel. Hanna bit her lip and tried not to give a little squeak.

"She is a complete anal slut, your Mom," Ali continued, her fingers moving away from the hole and sliding downwards towards the rapidly wettening pussy. "I mean she's just like a total fuckhole, always up for me hammering at her backdoor. I knew as soon as soon as Mona came in that your Mom wanted her strap-on cock in her slutty ass as she's a butt-fuck skank. I bet you're the same aren't you?" The blonde's finger was moving up again, pausing at Hanna's back hole.

Hanna didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure what was even the true answer anymore. Yes she was a total anal slut and she wanted Ali to fuck her, or no, it was something she did with her girlfriend Mona and she only was with Ali because she was being told to. She kept quiet, or as quiet as she could, little whimpers escaping from between her lips as the tip of Ali's finger pressed at the butt-plug loosened rosebud.

She couldn't see Alison's face, but she knew the other blonde would be smirking. That was what Alison did, she mentally overawed the opposition, screwing their mind with her games and Hanna knew that was all she and her Mom were to the teen. Not like her and Mona, that was true, she knew Mona loved her. "You haven't answered," said Ali cheerfully, "Are all Marins butt-fuck whores or just your Mom?" The blonde had removed her finger, pulling apart Hanna's buttocks and was rubbing the toy in the crack between, its smooth rubbing running over Hanna's sensitive hole. The teen moaned and Alison laughed, "Is that an answer? You're moaning for a large dildo in your ass, are you?"

Mona wanted her to fuck Ali, that was the one thing Hanna knew. She didn't know whether she was an anal loving slut or not, though she guessed she was about to find out, but she knew her girlfriend wanted her to fuck the other blonde. She gave a moan, "Yes."

"Do you really want it?" Alison's hands gripped Hanna's cheeks hard, dragging them apart, her thumbs moving to the hole to push and press at it, threatening to rip it open. The teen quivered, perhaps she did want it, certainly her pussy was damp and hot and her legs weak like jelly with anticipation as her tummy looped and rolled, fear of what she was mixing with a lustful need. But doing it with Alison? The queen-bitch who'd bullied and demeaned her for years, culminating in ass-fucking her Mom like a whore... did she need to feel so desperate for her to anally dick her.

"Ohhhh, I want it, please I want it," Hanna moaned. It wasn't cheating if Mona had asked her to do it, but wanting it like she wanted it, that was definitely slut territory. She just hoped that in future Mona would keep her ass filled personally, rather than passing her to Ali. But that was a worry for another day, right now she was on her hands and knees in front of Alison and she needed that cock, "Please Alison fuck my ass."

"Sure thing Hefty," smirked Hanna and rammed the dick in.

Loosened at it was by the butt-plug the tunnel didn't resist the first few inches, allowing the toy to hurtle inwards. It was only as it reached the parts that the butt-plug hadn't opened that the walls began to clamp round the dildo, like boxing ring ropes trying to hold in a hard hit heavyweight. They strained and fought back, but such was the force behind it they couldn't stop the toy ramming down and Ali was only halted as her thighs slapped into Hanna's cheeks. She whooped in pleasure and Hanna let out a squeal of pain, though there was pleasure mixed in there as well, "Aaaaaarrrghhh."

"You are an anal slut, aren't you?" Alison said in a snide tone, "Just here to be fucked like a submissive bottom." She pulled the toy outwards and Hanna moaned as it rubbed over her inner walls. "You're a fuckhole, Hefty, an fuckhole to be fucked, just like your slutty Mom."

Hanna knew she shouldn't lie here and take it, she should say something, tell Ali she was more than just a fuckhole, defend her Mom's honour, say something.... anything. But she couldn't. All she could do was grip the bedding and thrust her ass upwards begging Alison to come down again. The blonde obliged, ramming down and in, spearing Hanna's ass with her whole length. Hanna squealed again, as her asshole was stretched and excited at the same time, "Aaaaarrrghhh."

"You dirty skanky, anal slutbag," Ali laughed, "You're loving my strap-on up your butt aren't you. Tell me you do or I'll stop." She was sliding out again.

"I love it, I love you fucking it. I want you to carry on fucking my ass," Hanna cried out, feeling she was betraying everything she loved, her Mom, Mona, herself. But she needed the feel of the dildo in her hole. Alison slammed down again, her thighs smacking at Hanna's cheeks. Hanna squeaked and gasped as the toy ripped into her, stimulating her and making her insides twirl and dance. Alison's hands were grabbing her sides, gripping them so tightly it hurt, and using them to balance as she went in and out. Hanna squeaked again, "Oooohhh, I want you to fuck me."

"Slut," laughed Alison in reply, but she continued to ram at the back hole.

From further down the corridor Hanna could hear the sound of her Mom's cries, through doors left open - deliberately or not, she wasn't sure - as Hanna's girlfriend banged her butt. The Milf's cries were high-pitched and passionate, the thought that they were because her own lover was making her cum made Hanna jealous; though that jealousy was dampened by the butting wrenching slam of her Mom's fuck-partner (Hanna didn't want to think of them as lovers). Alison must have been psychic as she grinned and said, without loosing a beat, "Can you hear your Mom, Hefty, she's so fucking loud when she's fucking. I have to stuff something in her mouth to stop my eardrums being burst. But I don't need to worry about you overhearing us now, do I. In fact, I think it'll be a bigger turn on when I'm fucking her Milfy ass to think of you here in this room finger fucking yourself as you listen. You will be finger fucking yourself won't you?"

"Ooooohhh, arrrrggghhh, yes, yes, yesss!" Hanna said what she thought Alison wanted to hear. She knew she'd be an anal lesbian hooker for now and ever, but she wasn't really going to get off to her Mom being ass-banged in another room. She tried to change the subject, "Fuck me, ram my ass so hard."

"Okay Hanna, you want it hard you dyke dildo hound," said Alison and slammed even more vigorously into Alison's hole so that the blonde teen almost felt that her chute would be split open. 

She squealed at the soreness and also with the enjoyment. God, she hated loving this, but love it she did. With Mona most of all, but with Alison as well; trying to ignore that she was being anally ridden by the evil bitch and just trying to enjoy the cock in her ass. But it was impossible to forget it was Alison, the blonde teen keeping up a running commentary of what Hanna was; 'a skank, a butt-fucked whore, a fuckhole. a dirty dyke bitch, a piece of meat on legs with some tits'. As Alison said the last she reached slammed her own body on top of Hanna's back so that her bosoms were rubbing against the teen's back and grabbed at Hanna's own choice pair, gripping them hard and using them like pulleys to drag herself hard and deep into Hanna's back hole. Hanna squealed again and Alison carried on the abuse, "You're a slut, Hefty, I always knew it. I could see that you were a fat, piggy slut. Oink, oink, I'm butt-banging a piggy." She laughed, but Hanna couldn't say that the abuse wasn't even turning her on more, making her pussy wetter and making the orgasms more intense, as if the words were as powerful as Alison's demonic thrusts. 

"Oink, oink, slut piggy, I'm fucking your dyke ass. That's what you are isn't it, Mona's little dyke, well not so little perhaps, a fat uggo dyke, who needs rubber dick in her ass like everyone else needs oxygen," Alison laughed.

It was true. Well not the fat bit, she might be a bit podgy still, probably not even that and she was at least moderately beautiful, the stares from the guys at school told her that. But she was Mona's dyke and she needed strap-ons in her ass like others needed to breathe. "I am," she squealed, "I'm an anal nymphomaniac. A slut, a whore."

"A fat piggy whore," corrected Alison.

And like a good submissive Hanna agreed, "A fat piggy whore. Oink, oink."

"Wow, that's good, you're really getting into this, aren't you?" Alison gasped and grunted, panting as she hammered away.

"Fuck me. Fuck my fat ass. Fuck it like I'm a whore, because I am. I'm a slut, a skank, a dirty, dyke fuckhole," squealed Hanna.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah you are a slut," Alison slammed harder, ramming the toy as deep into Hanna's hole as it would reach, expanding her ass like hot gases in a testube until the teen felt she was ready to explode.

"Aaaaarrrghh," Hanna screamed loudly, "Aaaarrrrghhh." She didn't feel any emotional connection to Ali, not like she did to her girlfriend Mona, but the orgasm was atomic all the same. "AAAArrrrghhh," she shrieked, her hands clenching so hard her nails were digging into her palms. "Aaaaaarrrghhhh. Aaaaarrrggghhh." Inside her intensities were looping and her hear hammering like it was trying to escape from her rib cage. "AAaaarrrggghh." The intensity of the pleasure fried at her brain.

There was a popping sound and Hanna could feel cool air entering her asshole as it was suddenly emptied. "Not bad," said Alison, "You're not as anally experienced as your Mom, but just as enthusiastic. it must be a Marin thing. Do you clean as well?"

Hanna nodded. She knew Mona would want her to give the full treatment, to show off to the Alison what a good girlfriend she was. Alison was standing up, leaning gently against the desk, the strap-on sticking out like a weapon. Hanna got up and then down onto her knees in front of the other blonde teen, opening her mouth and without hesitation taking the cock in. She could taste the familiar bitterness, plastic, mixed with her deep ass juice, but she was used to it now and didn't blanche, just closing her eyes and pretending it was something else, with a sweeter taste. Her head bobbed down the rod, slurping and sucking deeply. She heard the door open and the sound of Mona's laugh, "My fuckhole girlfriend, the atm slut."

"She is," Alison said cheerfully back, "I hope you got Ashley to clean yours off."

"She sucked it clean," Mona said, not seeming to mind that Ashley's daughter was in the room, which was fair as Hanna didn't. Well, not much, it was all part of being a good girlfriend for Mona, though she hoped however well her Mom had sucked her lover's strap-on she hadn't cleaned it as well as Hanna would; she didn't want to have to compete with her Mom for Mona's affections. She wondered where her Mom was now? If she opened her eyes would she be draped round Mona lovingly. Hanna's cheeks went red at the thought and she sucked Alison's strap-on deeper, hoping it would remind Mona what a super girlfriend she was. 

"Where is the Mom-slut?" asked Alison. Hanna felt relieved that at least she wasn't arm in arm with Mona.

"She's just making us some cold drinks," said Mona, "If you're thirsty..."

"I'll just finish here and be right down," said Alison. She grabbed Hanna's head and pushed her forward so that the toy was pressing at the back of the blonde teen's throat, "Clean it properly skank. Don't go half-cocked on my cock."

Hanna swallowed the dildo as deep as she dared without choking, even so she still felt herself gagging, making the dildo tremble in her mouth and covering it with more bile. Alison seemed satisfied as she didn't push her any deeper, just keeping her head in place so that Hanna could hardly move back as she slurped and sucked. Suddenly, as quickly as it been pulled out of her ass, it was out of her mouth. The blonde teen sat on her knees, gasping in oxygen and letting the saliva drip from her mouth as Alison looked down at the spit soaked toy. She tutted, "I suppose it'll do. Though if this is the best you can give..." She let the words hang, but Hanna mentally supplied her own, '... Mona's just got much better from your Mom.' 

She was about to dive back down and start doing a better job, to show Alison she was a great cock-sucker and could she please remind Mona of that, but the other blonde was already turning away, "I'm thirsty, I hope your Mom has the drinks ready." She turned and walked down the hallway. Without instructions Hanna remained where she was for a minute, before deciding she was probably wanted downstairs. She got up and went down.

A naked Mona was already seated, on the nicest sofa a fruity (probably non-alcoholic) cocktail in her hand. She passed a second one to Alison and the blonde took a seat beside her, like Mona her strap-on was sticking up, making it look like she had a perpetual hard-on. Hanna looked around for her own drink, she couldn't see anything but a couple of glasses of water on the table next to her Mom, on the smaller sofa. "Umm," Hanna said, not wanting to ask anything and appear dumb in front of Mona.

Her girlfriend understood and gave her a smile, "Han, your Mom made cocktails for me and Ali as we're guests. She poured you a glass of water, wasn't that kind?"

"Er, yes," Hanna picked up the glass and took a sip.

"Han," Mona said sternly, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Thank you," Hanna said to her Mom, blushing at who knew what.

"You should give her a quick thank you kiss," giggled Mona. "Just on the forehead."

This time Hanna knew why she was going red as she leant over her naked Mom, her own bare breasts swinging just inches from Ashley's eyes and quickly pecked her, before standing up and moving a few feet away to stand against the fireplace. Mona and Alison sat relaxed, their eyes moving between the naked Marins.

"So did you enjoy Ashley?" asked Ali as if the Milf wasn't there.

"Mmnnn yeah, very slutty," giggled Mona, "What did you think of Han? Was the butt-plug a help?"

"She's a total skank, isn't she? I bet even without the plug you can get the dildo balls deep in her dirty little whorehole without any complaints... not that it wasn't helpful getting a head start with it."

"Han's an anal nymphomaniac," confirmed her girlfriend, "If I wasn't keeping her on such a tight leash and fucking her butt regularly, I'm sure she'd been going round offering it to every girl in senior year."

"Ashley's the same. Though thinking about it, perhaps that's how I'll be voted Homecoming Queen... 'girls, you can butt-bang my lezzie lover if you vote for me'." Alison giggled and Hanna cast a quick look at her Mom. Ashley was sitting there unmoving but her cheeks were red and burning.

"You'd get my vote," Mona said nodding, "She's one hot, slutty fuckhole. Exhausting though, I'm pooped..."

"I was just about to ask if you wanted to swap back and bang our own skanky fuckhole," said Alison.

Hanna almost jolted upright at words, she lived for Mona banging her and whilst she do anything for her, the thought of the dark-skinned sex-machine thrusting into her was enough to start making her wet again. She quickly glanced at her Mom, if she hadn't been naked she'd have looked so prim and proper sitting their with her hands crossed on her lap, but Hanna thought there was a hint of desire on her face as well as she thought of being banged by Alison.

"In a little while, once I get my breath back," said Mona, disappointing Hanna.

But she ought to have known Alison long enough to realise 'no' was not a word that anyone ever used to her. The blonde grinned, wicked like a very sexy witch about to dump a plump baby in a boiling cauldron, "You need to be re-energised then... would a lesbian floor show do it?"

Hanna blushed, she knew Mona would like that, she just wondered if she'd be made to stay and watch or whether Mona would let her leave the room as Alison banged her Mom. Mona was grinning, which suggested not. "That'd work," said the brunette, licking her lips as she looked over Hanna and her Mom, "So Han you up for some sexy action with Ashley?"

It took a second for Hanna to realise what was being said. Her Mom must have been quicker off the mark as whilst Hanna was still frowning in confusion she let out a quickly stifled yelp of horrified shock. Alison was grinning, "Sounds like an plan Ashley, what do you say?"

"I... I... she's my daughter..." Ashley replied blushing.

"I know. That's what would make it ultra-sexy, the two of you making out, tit to tit, pussy to pussy," Alison grinned. "I think Mona's idea is great."

"Please, Alison, no, it's wrong," Ashley said beseechingly.

Alison shrugged, "If that's how you feel me and Mona better get going, no point hanging around for nothing is there?"

"No!" Hanna was surprised at her own vehemence. She looked at her Mom, "We'll do it, won't we Mom?"

Ashley was flushed red, but she nodded, "Yes, I mean if that's what Alison and Mona want?" She looked at them as if she hoped they'd shake their heads, but the two dominant young teens were looking too lustful for that to be likely. Reluctantly Ashley stood up, motioning for Hanna to do the same. The teen did so as slowly as she could. Despite her agreement to do it, she wasn't any more enthusiastic than her Mom, but she realised if she wanted to be Mona's girl she was going to have to do things that her lover liked; and if that included a floorshow with her Mom so be it.

"Start off gentle," instructed Alison, "Just kissing."

"But make sure you use tongues," added Mona.

Hanna faced her Mom. After a brief pause she leaned in, meeting her Mom half way. Their mouths opened together and they slid at each other mouths, their hands hanging uselessly by their sides. Alison noted that and quickly added a further injunction, "Place your hands on each other hips, so you don't look like dummies."

Hanna moved her hands as her Mom moved hers. Once on she kept them in place, not moving them up and down sensually as she often would do. Her eyes closed, she hoped Mona and Alison would think it sexual and hot, especially if she carried on munching with her mouth, and not the real reason - that if she kept them closed she was constantly reminded the woman she was making out with was her own Mom.

"Go for it you pair of sluts," hooted Mona.

"Get those tongues down each others throats," giggled Alison, "I want to see them fighting for control."

"Yes, kiss harder, like you're really in to it," Mona laughed as the two Marins followed their lover's commands, thrusting their tongues together and in, their mouths moving as they slurped and sucked and tried to encase the other's lips. As they kissed more vigorously and deeper their bodies came together closer, until Hanna could feel her Mom's tits rubbing at her and knew her own were bouncing under her Mom's. She kept her eyes closed, trying not to see in her mind's eye what she could feel against her skin, the nipples hardening, the touch of her Mom's hands on her waist. She knew it was just a natural reaction to being touched, but she felt guilt as her pussy began to become wetter. She hoped Mona and Alison didn't notice.

"You dirty skanks," laughed Alison, "How does it feel making out with your own flesh and blood?"

"They're loving it," Mona laughed as well, "I can tell."

"They are, I bet they slut off with each other all the time when no-one's around," added Alison. 

"If we're careful they'll be butt-fucking each other like crazy and we'll be redundant," agreed Mona.

Never that, thought Hanna, she needed her girlfriend, needed her to bang her regularly and make her feel like a woman, otherwise, despite what she and Alison were saying, she'd never have even thought about swapping tongue with her Mom.

"Ashley, feel Hanna's pussy - see if you're making the little dyke wet," ordered Alison with a laugh.

Her Mom's hand slid down and rubbed against her pussy. As soon as her Mom started to move it back (which was within seconds of placing it there) Alison laughed out another command, "Keep it, there, rub that slit good, make her nice and juicy like she's a whore you've picked up."

"A daughter whore," giggled Mona, "Han you need to return the favour, play with your Mom's pussy as you make out."

Sliding her hand down Hanna connected with her Mom's hole, the one she'd come out of eighteen years before. It was smooth and wet, her Mom obviously as turned on as Hanna was and, she hoped, as disgusted with herself. The two teens on the couch were lapping it up however, and that was what mattered. "Finger fuck her Han."

"Oh God, Mona, look at my fuckhole's face, she's loving getting fingered by her daughter."

Hanna went red, but continued to finger her Mom's cunt, knowing that stopping before she was told wouldn't impress Mona. Nor from the way her Mom's tongue moved at hers, would it impress her Mom. She just hoped the Milf's reactions were as automatic as hers, her actions out of her control and just the natural response to having a finger in her pussy. rather than she was being turned on by Hanna. Even so she slammed harder. 

"Go on Ashley, stick your finger in that whorehole in front of you," squeaked Alison.

Hanna nearly bit down on her own and her Mom's tongues as the digit slid into her. It seemed almost immediately to find her spot, making her legs shake and her stomach jump. Mom or not, it felt so good and hot, her pussy soaked with lust, almost vibrating in pleasure. 

"You dirty skanks, you're just a pair of pussy whores," squeaked Mona in excitement and Hanna couldn't disagree.

"You think it'd be hot if they sixty-nined?" asked Alison.

"Really hot," laughed Mona. "You heard her, get on the floor, you on the bottom Han, Ashley on top and lick those wet cunts."

Hanna opened her eyes, to see her Mom was as red as Hanna was, both Marins flushed with embarrassment. But neither hesitated, Hanna lying herself on the floor, her legs opening and her Mom getting down her face between them and her own pussy over Hanna's face. Hanna's mouth opened and her tongue flicked out at the same time as she felt her Mom's running over her own twat. 

"Lick out," cried Alison in excitement, "Eat those wet cunts."

"Tongue those holes, skanks," Mona laughed.

Hanna licked and lapped at the soaking slit above her, tasting the warm sweet liquid that was coating the lips and the tunnel walls between them. Her Mom's body vibrated above her, her larger tits rubbing at Hanna's stomach as her tongue slapped into the teen's cunt. Hanna couldn't help her hands moving to her Mom's butt, she told herself it was to make sure Mona was pleased with her performance and to help the two of them balance. But she was unable to explain why it felt so good to caress her Mom's butt cheeks as she tasted her front hole's juice; it must just be her body running on its own, not caring who it was eating and who was eating it.

"Look at those sluts, Ali, they're really tonguing those twats."

"They're the biggest whores in Rosewood," Alison laughed back, "I bet your energy levels are zipping up."

"It is amazing how watching sexy Mom and daughter skanks sixty nine each other can help you recover that mojo," giggled Mona.

"Shall we fuck some ass again?" Alison smiled.

"Oh yes, lets," Mona laughed before turning to the licking Marins, "You two stay in position and keeping cleaning each others cunts; a good ass-pounding isn't an excuse to slack off Mommy-daughter pussy slurping."

Hanna had been hoping that she'd have been able to stop and that Mona would take her upstairs to her room and butt-bang her in private. But, it could be worse, Mona could have been too tired to fuck her, or as a total nightmare, being so impressed by fucking her Mom she'd throw Hanna over for the chance of a more mature anal fuckhole. She briefly contemplated how quickly Mona and Ali had moved from mortal enemies to their current friendliness. If it had just been Ali she'd have put it down to some devious plan of the blonde, but Mona wasn't the type to put in place complicated conspiracies. It must just be that after years of hating each other the two tops had discovered in each other a kindred spirit; one with the same hunger for butt-fucking. 

Her thoughts were cut short as Mona came in behind her, the dark-skinned top lifting Hanna's butt cheeks so that they were resting on her thighs at the same time as she pushed down Ashley's head deeper so that the Milf was deep in her daughter's pussy. Even though her eyes were closed Hanna could feel that her Mom was being penetrated by Alison as her licks got quicker and more intense and she started to shudder and vibrate. To her horror and embarrassment it made her own cunt hotter and hornier, turned on by the vigorous slam of her Mom's tongue. 

"MMmnnn, well opened Hanna ass, I'm going to enjoy this," said Mona and pushed the dildo into Hanna. 

The blonde started as it pushed in. No matter how loose she was (and with the butt-plug and Ali she was as gaping as she'd ever been) it still shocked her the first time the dildo entered, like it didn't belong. She screwed her eyes tighter shut and continued licking her Mom, knowing she would within seconds get used to the dildo. And she did; moments later the toy felt so right - as if having Mona's strap-on slide in and out of her ass, deep down the hole, was what her back passage had been designed for. She could hear Mona giggle as she sped up the pace, whilst still pushing Ashley's face down into her daughter.

"How's yours Ali?" she asked.

"Ohh, oooohhh. God, Mona, she's as hot and bangable, you did a really good job on prepping her," Alison said.

"You as well. Han's always an anal slut, but she's double it at the moment," Mona said back, "We ought to get them together like this more."

"Oh, yes, I swear they love nothing more than having their butts filled as they lick each other's wet twats like the dirty whore skanks they are," Ali laughed.

The two tops went silent again, apart from little grunts of exertion, as they hammered at the two Marins, slamming the toys deep into the anal passages of them both. Hanna carried on licking at her Mom, until her tongue, and then she licked some more. All the while her Mom's tongue was ramming at her hole, sliding over and in the slit, combining with the ass-fucking to make Hanna's toe's curl and her insides flutter. The vibrations from the butt-banging shot through her, her bouncing Mom's swinging tits scraping at the teen's belly with every brutal, vigorous thrust from Alison.

Suddenly her Mom's vibration ceased and Hanna felt something hard, wet and sticky being slapped into her face. "Open up and suck it," Alison sniggered, "There's a slut."

Hanna opened her eyes. The first thing she could see was the top of her Mom's pussy, dripping with cum and saliva. Seconds later she felt another smack on her forehead and she pushed her head back. Alison had removed the strap-on from Ashley's ass and was pushing it towards Hanna's face. She grinned at the teen blonde, "Open wide and suck it."

Hanna paused, but Mona was quick to confirm that she wanted her lover to do as Ali said, "You heard her Han, clean her cock."

Rolling her head backwards as far as it could go Hanna gave a sickly smile and opened her mouth. Ali didn't waste time with pleasantries or thank yous, just going forward and pushing the dick between Hanna's lips. The submissive teen slurped and sucked off it, she could taste the bitterness of her Mom's anal juices and as much as she tried to ignore them it was impossible to imagine it was anything but her Mom's butt, especially as she could see it above her. She tried to close her eyes, but Alison pushed the dildo deeper into her mouth, "Open your eyes, Hanna, how are you going to suck and slurp with them shut?"

There was no answer to that so Hanna kept them opened as she sucked up and down the toy cleaning it. After a minute Alison pulled the toy out, grinning as she took it in one hand and reinserted it in Ashley's butt, "Look Ashley, Han's relubed my dick for your ass. Isn't she the perfect daughter?"

Without being told Hanna knew she was supposed to be licking her Mom again now her mouth was free. She brought her lips and tongue up and began to munch as her Mom began to shudder and shake from Alison's re-enegerised fucking. The two Marins rubbed against each other as they were fucked back and forth.

"Pop," giggled Mona as she pulled her strap-on out of Hanna's ass. "There you are Mrs Marin, suck it up."

Hanna felt her Mom's mouth lift from her pussy and the sound of her slurps merged with the slap of Ali's thighs against the Milf's butt. "She's a great cock-sucker," the dominant blonde said not pausing in her pounding, "after I've given her a butt-banging there's little Ashley enjoys more than a little ATM action."

"I'm noticing," laughed Mona, "It's a real case of like mother like daughter." So saying she pulled the dick out of Ashley's mouth and placed it back in its proper place in Han's hole.

The two tops continued to pound, laughing and giggling, as they did so. Several times they'd take the dildos out of their girlfriend's backhole and make the other Marin clean and lube them up. Hanna quickly got into a practiced sucking routine, even if she still hated the taste, it was still better than lapping her own Mom's cunt - she would never stop finding that humiliating - even if she didn't consider stopping, not even for a brief moment. But even if she disliked what she was having to do with her mouth, the pleasure her ass was receiving made it worth it. And she couldn't deny the tongue in her pussy was blissful as well - if she tried to ignore the tongue belonged to her Mom. Her insides cooked and her body trembled and shuddered as she came again and again; above her she could tell from her Mom's vibrations that the fake cock and teen tongue was also doing for her.

"Whew, I am totally, like, pooped," Mona said pulling the dildo out and giving it to Ashley for one final clean.

"Me as well, but in a good way, "Alison said, withdrawing her own toy, "Open wide Hefty, eat on this..."

Hanna did as she was told, encasing the thick rubber between her lips and moving them up and down the hard shaft.

"Worth it," said Mona.

"Oh yes, definitely. Now I know you and Han are fucking we should do this more often, swap them as well."

"I'd be up for that," said Mona. She giggled, "Though who would have imagined we'd bond over analising our dirty slutty whore fuckholes."

Honestly Mona, if I knew you loved dyke ass as much as I did I'd have made friends with you in kindergarten, not waited until senior year." Alison said. She pulled the rubber dildo out of Hanna's mouth, "We ought to take a souvenir."

"Good idea," giggled Mona. "Okay, Han, Ashley, the two of you stand up and face the wall. That's it. Put an arm round each other's waists and with your spare hand pull at your outside buttock." Hanna did as she was asked, exposing her gaping hole. "Mona and Ali giggled and there was the snap of camera phones. "Turn your heads and smile." laughed Mona.

Hanna did, forcing a happy beam on her face, instead of the humiliated rictus grin she'd have otherwise had. standing a few feet behind them stood the strap-on equipped naked Mona and Ali. They were holding their phones at arms length, snapping away at the two Marins holding each other and their well-used butts. "Say cheese," grinned Ali and took another photo.

*

Standing in the apartment that doubled as the A-Team's HQ Melissa Hastings admired the latest addition to the wall of photos. It was the Marins, naked together. In the frame below was the engraving, "Ashley and Hanna Marin butt fucked" and from the size of the wide gaping holes that was an understatement, both had been so well pounded that their anal chutes were like caverns.

Melissa turned from the photo towards the two implementers of the gaping, "You look like you had fun." She wasn't jealous, she knew she'd get her turn and it was important that the team never let anything get anything as petty as who got to pound a particular fuckhole in the way of their camaraderie and closeness.

Alison and Mona both nodded, "We did," said Mona.

"I still can't believe that you managed to get them to swap," admitted Melissa.

Alison shrugged, "I was confident," she said with a touch of arrogance.

"I thought we'd get them to swap, but truthfully I thought they'd say no to going all lesbo on each other," said Mona, "But a few words from us and they not only do a make-out session but all the way to a sixty-nine."

Alison shrugged again, "I learnt a lot when I was away from Rosewood."

Melissa grinned, "Sounds like your 'kidnapping' paid off."

"For us all," said Alison with a smile.

Further conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Melissa walked over and opened it.

In stepped a visibly irritated Ella Montgomery. She looked round the three A-team members, "Hello girls..."


	5. Chapter 5

Ella Montgomery entered the HQ of the A-team, a frown of irritation across her attractive features.

"You're late" Melissa Hastings said and then aware that it sounded like an accusation and noticing her fellow team member's storm cloud expression added in a softer tone "Tough day at school?"

The teacher and founder of the A-team nodded and strode over to the pictures, admiring the recent addition of Hanna and Ashley Marin standing together with their gaped open ass holes. Melissa, Mona and Ali waited silently for a moment as Ella gave a small smile as she looked at the photos and then a shrug as if her problems were inconsequential compared to the team's mission to fuck sexy bottoms. She turned back away from the pictures and took a seat on the couch, next to Alison, who was trying her best to look sympathetic - and almost managing it. 

"It's your younger sister, Melissa," said Ella exasperatedly, "Giving her the answer is never just enough, she always wants to push it. I spent ten minutes trying to convince her that 1984 is a left wing criticism of Stalinism and she spent the whole time arguing back that it's a more general critique of bureaucracy and Government. If I said something was black, she'd argue it was just a light form of grey. I wouldn't mind if she did it in class, but she waited until the bell had gone before button-holing me at my desk." 

"She needs reminding you're the teacher," said Mona sympathetically.

Melissa thought her younger sister needed more than that, but it was Ella who put it into words, snorting, " She needs butt-fucking. I mean she's so obviously a dyke fuckhole," she looked at Melissa, slightly reddening as she remembered she was talking about her friend's younger sister.

Melissa shrugged, "I'm not arguing, if ever a girl needed a cock up her ass it's Spence. I'm her sister and I think she needs to know her proper place, her head between an A-teamer's legs and her cheeks spread for another. But is she ready?" She looked at Alison the master manipulator, who almost seemed to be able to read minds and then open them so that they flowed in a way their submissive owners had never consciously considered.

It was Mona who answered with a smile, "Oh she's ready and I've been thinking of a plan... that is if we don't mind Ella breaking her in and by breaking in I mean banging her virgin butt."

"Oh I don't mind," Ella said with a smile. She looked at Melissa.

The older Spencer sister nodded, "No, I'm okay with that as well." Then she smiled, "In fact I'd love to hear about how my goodie-goodie sister is going to be made in anal whore."

"Here's my plan..." said Mona and began to go through it. Like many of Mona's plans, the core was good, but the details ill-thought through. Luckily Melissa had the forensic skill to see them and dissect them, throwing the problems to the rest of the group to solve. The four A-teamers talked and schemed for hours, but by the time they broke up they all knew Spencer's time as a heterosexual anal virgin was at an end.

And all it would take was Ella's red pen...

*

Spencer stared down at the paper, looked up just to check she hadn't fallen asleep and was having a nightmare, and then looked down again. It was her paper all right, her carefully argued and immaculately typed English essay of a quality most Yale graduates would envy; erudite, witty and above all correct. And there in the corner in red pen, circled as if for emphasis was an E. Not even a B+, which was the lowest she'd ever had (and she was on prescription drugs at the time), nor even a C or a D, which was what her friend Hanna normally got, but an E - a grade reserved for the dumbest of the dumb. She looked up at Ella Montgomery's retreating back as she passed the marked papers to the rest of the class. "Mrs Montgomery, I think there's been some mistake with my grade."

"I don't think so," said her friend's Mom. She turned and walked back to Spencer's desk, leaning over to look down at the paper as if she was checking what she had said was true, Then she straightened up, "No, there's no mistake. I've graded the paper with the mark it deserved."

"But..." Spencer knew it was worth more than that and was about to argue.

Mrs Montgomery made a gesture which said that she wasn't in a listening mood, "Spencer, we have to get on with the lesson. If you want to discuss the poor grade I've given you can see me after school." Spencer went red at the collective gasp that went round the room that she'd been marked as less than perfection. She gave a brief nod, deciding this was not the moment to argue, but equally convinced Ella Montgomery had made a mistake in the grading and that Spencer would need to persuade her of the error of her ways.

The rest of the day seemed to drag, the other classes Spencer had been too simple for words and seemingly designed just to make the day longer. As soon as the final bell rang she was out of her seat and striding towards Mrs Montgomery's classroom. It was empty, but all of Ella's books were still sitting on the desk, suggesting the teacher hadn't left. Spencer waited as outside the room the school emptied, the corridors clearing and the parking lot becoming denuded of both students' and teachers' cars. Just when Spencer was starting to think that she was, for once, wrong and Ella Montgomery had left for the day the classroom door opened and in stepped her friend's Mom. 

Spencer immediately wondered if the reason Ella had been away from the classroom was that the divorced Mom was preparing for a date. She'd changed from her formless slacks to a shorter skirt which went half-way up her thighs, her sensible shoes replaced by knee length leather boots and her blouse with a sweater so tight Spencer could see the nipples. If so, the guy was in for a treat - Spencer wasn't a lesbian like her friend Emily, though if she had been she'd have been impressed. However date or no date Spencer wanted to get her grade put up to its proper place, an A- at the least. "Mrs Montgomery you said to come to see you about my essay and the grade."

Ella didn't answer straight away instead taking her seat behind the desk and pushing the chair a few inches back to allow her lovely legs space to cross, the skirt riding up a bare thigh. "I did. I was thinking about going to your parent's direct, but I've decided to give you a chance first - though if I don't see an improvement I'll have no choice."

This wasn't what Spencer had expected, she had thought Ella would quickly accept her mistake and up her grade, not talk about going to her parents. She quickly moved back into the attack, "Mrs Montgomery, you know this essay wasn't E grade material it was at least A. No-one else has done the depth of research."

"No, Spencer, it was sloppy, poorly written, with out of date and discredited ideas, I was reading your essay directly after Alison's and the difference in them was telling. For a smart girl you seem to be incredibly lazy and slack in your school work." 

Spencer blushed; it was unfair, she thought, she had worked hard on that assignment. But more wounding was the fact that Mrs Montgomery believed Alison's had been better; there had always been a rivalry between the two girls, but it had become exacerbated now she'd come to realise Ali wasn't her friend but a girl who'd get A+ for being a bitch. She was about to protest more, when Ella held up a hand stopping her, "I don't want any excuses Spencer, what we need to think about now is where we go from here."

"I could redo it?" suggested Spencer.

There was an abrupt shake of Ella Montgomery's head, "If it was only this essay I'd agree. But we both know its more than that. I've been looking over your past work with a more critical eye, I've been marking too high - it's my own fault, you're Aria's friend and also I remember how bright your sister was and that may have influenced my marking. If I'd been marking properly I think you'd be bouncing around a D average." 

Spencer's head swam, one essay was bad enough, but all her work.... She opened her mouth and closed it. Luckily, as Ella hadn't finished, "And there's your behaviour in class. Inattentive, argumentative, disruptive...." 

Spencer seriously wondered if she'd wandered into an alternative universe where her alter-ego Spencer was everything she wasn't. She was the best student in the whole class, listening intently, never speaking unless she had something constructive to say and always first with her hand up for an invariably correct and well argued answer. How could Ella think otherwise? She looked at the teacher, for once speechless, of all the scenarios she had played in her head, this was one she had never even contemplated.

"So you see," Ella continued, "We have a problem. The question is what do we do about it."

Spencer was still shell-shocked and silent, but seeing that Mrs Montgomery was looking at expecting an answer she managed to mumble, "I don't know."

The pretty Milf teacher sighed, "That's the attitude I've come to expect from you Spencer, an 'I don't care'. You've been able to get by on being lackadaisical and lazy in school, but this is your final year. If you're lucky enough to get into a college tutors there won't be letting your poor quality work slide through, and as for if you need to get a job..." She didn't complete the sentence.

Spencer blushed red, "I'll try and improve," she said, though she wasn't sure how.

Ella shook her head despairingly, "I'm sure you will, for about five minutes, before letting your work slip again. That's the truth and there's little I can do about that, at least nowadays."

"What do you mean, now? Was there something you could have done? Am I too late?" Spencer could feel herself close to panic; she hadn't even known there was a problem with her work and if it hadn't been so life-destroying she'd have thought it ironic that there had been a solution that she had missed.

"I don't mean something recent, but more that whilst much of teaching has moved on, we've lost something about how to deal with poorly performing students. Now we can only tell you off, but it used to be we could physical chastise poor students..."

"Did that work?" Spencer asked.

"Mostly not, but with a few students it did. It made them realise they were going down the wrong path and righted them again," Ella shrugged and made to stand up from her desk, "It doesn't matter, spanking isn't allowed."

"Please, please, can we try it," Spencer said in desperation. There was opening, a way to get her work back on track and she wasn't going to get the law get in her way; she just had to talk Mrs Montgomery, Ella into doing it. It would be humiliating, she was sure, and possibly painful, depending on how hard the teacher smacked her, but it was a lot less bad than failing to get into college and ending up selling Big Macs and fries.  
Mrs Montgomery looked shocked, "Spencer..." she snapped abruptly, her tone angry.

She shouldn't push she knew, but Spencer also knew that failing wasn't an option - no Hastings in living memory hadn't got into a top college, grandparents, parents, uncles, aunts, cousins, her sister... Whilst she couldn't see how an old fashioned spanking would help she had to try, or be a loser. "Please Mrs Montgomery... Ella," the teen wasn't above emotional blackmail reminding the teacher that she had known her since Aria was small.

Ella pursed her lips, "I shouldn't have said. It probably won't work."

Life was so unfair, thought Spence. She clenched her hands tightly into fists as she put every ounce of energy she could gather into her pleas, "Mrs Montgomery, can we give it a go. I want to do better, I don't want to be getting E's and if spanking will help..." Ella didn't say anything, but, from her expression, was at least considering it. Spencer didn't allow her any let-up, "I want to be spanked. I want my bottom to be thrashed until I squeal. I want to be good."

There was another silence, only for a few seconds, but to Spencer it seemed longer, before Ella spoke, "You know what you're asking is illegal. If anyone found out I'd be fired... at best."

"I won't tell anyone," said Spencer.

"If I do this, and I'm not saying I will, I won't be giving you a few light slaps on your bottom it would be a proper punishment, whipping you so hard you'll be sobbing." Ella spoke quietly her eyes on Spencer's face as if she was expecting the teen's expression to tell her something the young Hasting's words wouldn't.

Keeping her features in tune with her words Spencer nodded, "Yes, Mrs Montgomery. I understand. It won't work if it's not a proper thrashing."

The older woman sighed, "Okay Spencer. Go and shut the door and pull down the blind. Make sure it's locked as well."

Spencer almost skipped over to it, doing as she was instructed. In the few seconds it took her to do that and turn around Mrs Montgomery had moved her chair backwards from the desk so that there was a couple of feet of space between them. The teacher sat down and patted her thigh rapidly, "Over my knee Spencer."

Spencer quickly did as she was told. It felt strange having of her stomach resting on her friend's Mom's legs, but it felt vaguely right, almost comfortable. She waited for the spanking to begin. It didn't start, instead there was a cough from Mrs Montgomery, "Spencer if I wanted to mark my hand with your denims I'd have said so."

"Mrs Montgomery... do you mean?..." Spencer wasn't exactly sure what the teacher meant.

However Mrs Montgomery soon made it clear, "Yes, Spencer, pull down your jeans and your panties as well. Spankings need to be on bare bottoms, otherwise they're not going to do anything."

Spencer stood up, blushing. She turned away from the teacher as she fiddled with her jean buttons, all the time aware the older woman was looking at her. Perhaps the humiliation was part of the punishment, another spur to do better. If that was so she should have pulled them down to her ankles or kicked them of altogether, but she couldn't face being bottomless and over her teacher's knee so she just pulled them down to the top of her thighs. She turned back and waddled to Ella's knees, glad that her blouse tail covered her naked pussy. Slowly she lowered herself over the teacher, her head dropping down and her ass raising up. 

"That's better," said Ella. For a moment Spencer could feel the older woman's hands caressing her cheeks, almost like she was playing with them. But before Spencer could fully think through the ramifications of that her teacher had raised her hand. 

And then she brought it down.

With force...

"Yooowwww!" Spencer gave a cry, as much of shock as pain. It did hurt, more than she had expected, Ella must have put some strength into it. But it wasn't agony, not like ripping a nail or stubbing a toe, more like banging face first into a door. And it was embarrassing like that as well, as if she walked headfirst into one and bounced back in front of a room full of laughing students. The fact that there was only her and teacher and Mrs Montgomery wasn't laughing didn't stop Spencer blushing. 

"Oooowww!" she gave another squeal as Ella's hand came down again, making her butt cheeks wiggle and dance. She hated this; it was humiliating enough to be over the older woman's knee with her ass getting tanned, that it was naked and exposed made it even more so. In fact the only thing worse would be the sniggers of the class as they'd heard of her grades. The thought of sitting in the corner wearing a dunce's cap kept the teen in position.

"Yoooucchh!" Ella's hand came down for the third time in as many seconds. Spencer felt her ass cheeks glowing, her face cheeks as well - possibly for different reasons. It didn't help that the position Ella had her in meant that the blood was rushing down to her head, making her dizzy and light-headed. There was another slap, as hard as before on her buttocks and Spencer squeaked out another cry. Face down, butt up meant she couldn't see them coming and it was hard to say anything, sure she could open her mouth and speak, but only to the floor - and why would Mrs Montgomery listen to that? The teen gritted her teeth, opening them again as a fifth slap spanked across her ass.

'Smack, smack, smack," Ella's hand ricocheted down in a series of ultra-quick slaps, each one leaving a print on the teen's firm butt. Spencer squealed and squeaked some more, involuntarily shaking one of her legs, like a nerve was jangling. Ella ignored the twitch and brought down her palm again, 'Smack, smack.'

"OOOowww," Spencer squeaked, was that ten or eleven?, she wasn't sure. Nor was she sure how many she was going to get. Did Mrs Montgomery have a set number in mind a dozen or a hundred? Surely her own hand would be stinging soon, it wasn't like she was holding back - Spencer's ass was red and sore, but the teacher's palm would also soon be aching. Was that what she was planning? To spank until she couldn't do any more? Or did she just suddenly hit a magical point when she would know Spence had learned her lesson. Spencer wanted to tell her that if so, she'd learnt the lesson after the first slap - her grades would improve, she knew it. She also knew that Mrs Montgomery wouldn't believe her, Spencer would be here for a while. Another series of slaps wiggled her naked butt - it was over a dozen now, it must be near fifteen or sixteen even. And Mrs Montgomery wasn't stopping, her hand careened across Spencer's ass taking the number of spanks up to twenty. Spencer opened her mouth and squealed again, "Ooooowwww!"

Would the teacher stop at a round number; even if Spencer had miscounted and it was twenty one that might be the time she stopped. 'Slap', Ella's hand pounded down again, there was no sense that she was weakening and Spencer gave another squeal, shaking in humiliation as her buttocks bounced. 'Slap, slap' the palm came down twice more in quick succession, concentrating once on each cheek, hard enough to have left red imprints in the flesh if her round buttocks hadn't already been scarlet. "OOOwwww," Spencer squealed again, the sound as much due to the embarrassment as the pain.

'Slap' once more the hand came down as hard as before, making Spencer jerk. She waited for the next blow.

And waited...

And waited...

The break might have only been a minute, but to Spencer, splayed across Ella Montgomery's legs with her naked, red, ass pointing upwards at her teacher it seemed like it was hours. Had the punishment finished? was that it? Twenty five slaps or twenty six? It might even be twenty seven? Spencer bit her lip, willing it to be so, silently promising to redouble her efforts on her essay for Mrs Montgomery. The silence continued and Spencer wondered if the teacher was waiting for her speak, to say she'd learnt her lesson and would be a model pupil from now on.

She was just about to do so when she felt Mrs Montgomery's hand on her butt again; except this time it wasn't a hard slap, but a slow, gentle caress of the teen's cheeks, moving over the round mound like she was stroking a favourite cat sitting in her knee. Spencer bit her lip harder, unsure what to do. After the hard spanking the soft touch felt good, worryingly sensual. Was her pussy starting to tingle? It was, just a little, a small feeling of horniness, growing as the teacher continued to rub her. Spencer's face went even redder than when Ella had been thrashing her, hoping that the teacher wouldn't notice the arousal. Over her cheek went the brunette teacher's hand, gently, softly, sexily. Spencer's face was burning with embarrassment; she wasn't a lesbian or a sado-masochist, so why was her body betraying her like this? She could feel her cunt was getting wet, not soaking or gushing, but certainly starting to dampen. 'Please, please, please stop', she thought, 'please, please, please don't notice'.

She was out of luck. Mrs Montgomery's hand moved lower, prying apart the top of her thighs to leave a small gap. She slid between it and down towards Spencer's shaven cunt. Her finger moved over it lightly, rubbing over the lips and teasing her tips at the slit between. For a few seconds she remained there, exploring the crease, before she withdrew. "You're wet," Ella said in the same tone she might have said that 'That dress is red'.

If her face hadn't already been dropped down Spencer would have hung her head. "Yes," she said meekly.

"This is so supposed to be a punishment, not a way to connect with your inner sub-dyke," said Mrs Montgomery sternly.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Spencer whined, "It's just..."

Before she could continue she was interrupted "Spencer if I wanted excuses I'd have asked for them. It seems your sloppy attitude isn't just in your school work." Spencer remained silent as Ella gave a sigh, either theatrical or heart-felt, "It seems just a normal spanking isn't enough. I'll have to take it up a gear for it to have any effect."

"Up a gear?"

"Using my hand, as you can imagine, at least if you've been paying attention in physics is going to limit the force I can use. I thought it would be hard enough, but I underestimated your sluttiness." Spencer went red, she'd never thought she was anywhere near a slut, but Ella must be right. That's why she was wet, was it also why she was failing at school - too much time thinking of boys and not enough knuckling down with her studies. Even as Spencer was thinking Ella was continuing to speak, "So if we want this to work, we're going to have to take firmer measures and use a ruler on your ass."

"Yes, Mrs Montgomery." Spencer agreed.

"Yes what? I'm a lesbo slut or I want you to thrash me with your ruler?"

"Both," said Spencer unhappily.

She could feel Mrs Montgomery leaning forward to her desk and hear the scrape of papers and pens being moved across it's surface as the teacher reached for the wooden ruler. Spencer suddenly recalled that she'd never seen her teacher use it, Mrs Montgomery was English not Math and the teen wondered if it was the first time it had been in the brunette's hand since she brought it in. She barely had time to think that this couldn't have been why it had been bought when the straight wooden stick slapped onto her ass. "Ooooowww," she squealed. If the hand had hurt, this was even more so. It was like being stabbed by a needle as opposed to being jabbed with a stick, a sharp, stinging pain making her blink in agony.

"Oooowwwww," Mrs Montgomery wasn't waiting for the pain to subside before she brought the ruler down again; the crack of it against Spencer's flesh sounding like what she imagined a gunshot would be. "Oooooowwww," the teen shrieked again as the short wooden stick smashed across her butt cheeks, perfectly dissecting them. Up went Ella's hand and down again, making no allowance for the fact that she was now gripping an implement compared to her open palm. Pain, flowed through Spencer, and humiliation.

And horniness. 

Her pussy wasn't getting any drier, the tingle in it not vanishing, if anything she was getting wetter and the sexual itch was growing. The teen tried desperately to think of something else, early twentieth century legal reforms, but even as she began to formulate 'Oliver Wendell Holmes' in her mind Ella came crashing down, not even leaving Spencer time to remember whether it was the Snr or Jnr she should be thinking about. She tried to think again, to bring her mind away from the thrashing, but there was no chance - the brunette was just so fast, the teacher bringing down the ruler so speedily that it was like lightning. Spencer shrieked out again, rocking in pain, unable to remember what she'd been even trying to think about, the pain and the humiliation almost overwhelming her senses; leaving enough for her horniness but no more. 

Ella was silent, not saying a word or grunting, just thrashing down with a brutal determination, leaving Spencer's butt a criss-cross of red lines and purple weals. Tears sprung at Spencer's eyes, forcing her to blink them back, her mouth was continually open and closing as she let out screams and yells. She wasn't even bothering to count how many strokes Ella had made off her bare bottom, there were plenty, she knew that, but they were too fast to count, even if her brain had been capable of doing so. 'Crack, crack, crack' the ruler smashed down. 'Crack, crack, crack.'

Spencer had never realised it was possible to be numb and feel pain at the same time; but that was what was happening. Her ass was agony, sharp stabbing pain shooting from it continuously, but it seemed to be impervious to the new strikes, hardly able to feel them,. She was only aware that the ruler was thrashing against her naked ass from the gunshot sounds and the way Ella's thighs wobbled and her stomach rubbed at Spence's side as her hand came down. 'Crack, crack, crack.'

Water was leaking from her eyes, no matter how furiously she blinked it back. But it wasn't as bad as the dampness in her pussy, her slit leaking out its own liquid with every thrash as if she was enjoying it. Spencer forced her eyes closed, hoping it would soon be over and wondering what she'd do when it was.

There was no warning it was going to stop, no slowing in speed or force, no words. One moment Ella was giving Spencer's bottom her all and the next... silence, stillness, the only movements Spencer's laboured breathing, the only sound her stifled sobs. For moments Ella remained still and silent, the ruler still in her hand, then she moved placing it back on her desk and sliding her other hand over Spencer's battered butt. "That's looking hot," she said, stroking it lightly, "I bet it burns."

Spencer gave a little whimper of agreement, though it had to be said the brunette's fingers seemed to have a cooling touch, dialling down the pain from agonising to merely sore. For a couple of minutes Ella continued to stroke and slide over the bare red buttocks, not saying anything to let Spencer know whether the punishment was over or whether this was just a break before she resumed with even greater vigour than before. Ella's hand suddenly moved to the top of Spencer's thighs, encouraging the teen's legs open. "Let's see if the punishment worked," she said, "if it did, you'll be as dry as a bone; but if you're a slutty dyke submissive you'll have been getting off on it and you'll be soaked."

Spencer blushed, knowing that she should be as arid as Death Valley, but in reality was damper than Florida during a hurricane. Ella's hand was moving downwards further between her legs, slowly, gradually approaching her wet spot. The Milf teacher didn't stroke it as before, but slid a finger in. Spencer gave a squeak and immediately after bit down, forcing her lips together to stop more sounds of pleasure coming from her lips. It was hard as Ella was working the digit in and out, exploring the teen's hole, twisting round as if she was trying to find a dry bit. "You're even more soaking than I thought," she said, and Spencer wasn't sure whether she said it smugly or with disappointment, "You're almost oozing cum; that spanking has left you literally dripping you little dyke whore."

"I'm sorry," Spencer opened her mouth and then let out a little gasp as Ella's finger slid up again, "ooooohh... I mean, I'm sorry, I will do better, I will, you can spank me harder if you don't think it's true. Or I can stay tomorrow after school and you can go again, I promise I won't get turned on and take my punishment properly. Oooooohhh..."

"That's a lie isn't it?" said Mrs Montgomery, "You're so obviously a slut for other women I can't believe I didn't realise it before; spanking won't work with you, it's not a punishment it's a pleasure."

Spencer didn't think that was true; even if did make her wet and horny it was also painful and humiliating; she thought she should mention that, plead with the teacher to thrash her more and teach her a lesson. But before she could speak again Ella gave a small grunt to herself and then spoke, "I may have been looking at this the wrong way. As you're an lesbo fuckhole, who's turned on by being dommed by other women, I shouldn't be thinking of the spanking as a punishment, but the first part of a two step programme - a carrot not a stick. Or rather a toy not a ruler."

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked in confusion as Ella hoisted her up so that she was standing in front of her.

The brunette teacher was smiling. "I was thinking you needed punishment to persuade you to improve, but I think it may be positive reinforcement you need. To be so wet and horny whenever you see me you want to do your best. I think that would work..."

"I... yes... I'm not sure," Spencer realised the teacher was looking at her pussy, barely covered by the front of her blouse. Her hands moved down to give it further coverage, clasping it protectively.

Ella shook her head, smiling, "This will only work if you are a lesbian. Are you?"

Spencer had never been so unsure it her life. She wasn't one, she thought, except standing here with her jeans round her knees and her hands covering her pussy whilst she teacher looked over her with unhidden lust, she suddenly wasn't so sure. The spanking had left her horny and wet, but was that just some weird deviation of her body and if she called Toby he'd set her straight again - literally. Then she remembered the E staring out at her. Her hands slid slowly apart, to hang by her side, leaving the blouse flapping over her cunt. Her cheeks went red, "I guess I may be a little."

"Say it then," Ella smiled.

"I'm a lesbian."

"More than a lesbian, a dirty dyke fuckhole, a serious pussy loving slut."

Spencer gulped, "I'm a dyke slut, a dirty cunt loving fuckhole."

Ella nodded in agreement, "And do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, I'm a lesbo slut, I want you to fuck me," Spencer gulped as she said the words, not sure if they were true or not, but unable to stop herself saying them. 

Ella's grin got wider. "Remove your jeans," she ordered, "Take them off completely."

Spencer did as instructed, turning away so that the Milf wouldn't see the blush on her face, whilst realising that as she bent down her blouse rode up over her butt cheeks to give Ella another good look at the battered behind. She turned back to face the older woman, resisting the urge to slide her hands back over her cunt to give it more protection that the flap of her blouse. For a few seconds Ella remained seated, here eyes glued to Spencer's midriff; then she stood up and reached under her own skirt, removing her panties and dropping them on the floor. Spencer stared down at them for a second, before switching her site back to Ella as the teacher reached down into her bag and withdrew a series of belts with what looked like a sex-toy attached to them.

"What's that?" the teen asked.

Ella started to slide the contraption up her legs, hoisting her skirt up so that she could buckle it. As she did so she looked at Spencer, smiling, "You don't know? I thought a rampant a lesbo a slut as you would have seen it in the porn videos I'm sure you're always watching. I imagine you fingering your tight little cunt as you watch a hot cutie slam a dirty little slut, always wishing it was you on her hands and knees with it sliding up your ass."

Spencer gulped a little, as she realised Ella had said ass not pussy. She wondered how the older woman was going to fuck her; she'd heard about anal sex, but if you ever did it, it was a birthday gift for a long term lover. From the gleam in Ella's eye and the way she tightened the straps lovingly the teen wasn't sure the teacher thought the same way. She girded her courage, "Where are you going to fuck me?"

"Here, over the desk," smiled Ella,

"I mean, where, in what..." Spencer stopped as Ella stepped forward and put a finger on the teen's lips.

"You're a slutty whore, Spencer, we both know that. You're going to get down on your knees and suck it and then we're going to find out whether you're just playing at being a dyke or whether you're a real submissive."

Spencer nodded silently, allowing her knees to buckle and bend as Ella put her hands on her pupil's shoulder and pressed gently down. The dildo pushed at the skirt, making the material stick out in Spencer's face. She paused for a second, looking back up her teacher, Mrs Montgomery looked confidently down. "You want me to suck it?" Spencer asked. There was no reply, so after a few seconds Spencer pulled back the skirt to reveal the bright blue toy, pointing towards her face. She paused for a second and then opened her mouth, sliding her lips over the plastic and down an inch. Her eyes flicked up, there was a small, satisfied smile on Ella's face, confirmation to the teen that this was she was expected to do. She went down further, opening her mouth wider to take more dick, until it started to feel uncomfortable and then she went up.

There was a pop as she withdrew, spots of saliva dripping down from the toy. She looked up at Ella, "Shall I carry on?"

The teacher replied, "A lesbo dyke wouldn't need to ask..." 

Spencer blushed and opened her mouth again, sliding her lips down the toy. It tasted, plastically, not that she expected it to taste like anything else and not like real dick. It wouldn't seep salty semen or suddenly explode down her throat, like Toby's did. and whilst the shape was similar it was less veined and the feel was both more solidly thick and less hard and more pliable. Down she went until she could feel the phallus pushing and sliding across her cheek and towards her throat. She pulled back, but this time not letting it slip out, breathing through her nose and dropping down. In that sense it was very like sucking a guy; and looking up at Ella's face, her previously stern visage replaced by excited anticipation, her reaction was like Toby's as well. A little more dominant, perhaps, as the teacher placed a hand on the back of Spencer's head, guiding the teen's mouth down the cock and controlling how far back she'd drop.

Ella smiled "Mmmmnn, are you a dyke, Spencer? Are you enjoying slurping my strap-on?" 

Spencer was. She could feel the hotness in her pussy, the tingle not going away even as she rubbed at it. She went deeper down the cock. Ella's hand pushing her down deeper so that the rubber was pushing over her tongue and threatening to enter her throat. The teen fought the gag reflex. And lost. She choked and coughed, feeling the hot saliva rush up her throat and coat the toy. Ella continued to push at her head, controlling and managing her. " You could stop if you want." the Milf said, "you could force your head back and stop sucking my toy."

That might have been theoretically true; all it would take would be a push of her shoulders and a whip of her neck and the dildo would be out of her mouth. But Spencer couldn't summon the willpower to do that, her body seemed unwilling to listen to her, content to suck the older woman's plastic prick like she was a slut.

"MMmnnn, that's so good. You're pressing the toy at my clit, you're making me wet and hot. You'd go faster if you were a dyke, suck it good."

Up and down Spencer bobbed, her mouth sliding up and down the phallus. She was aware that Ella's hand was keeping her from going to far back, but the speed down was all her own work, Ella just resting her palm lightly on the back of the skull as Spencer shot down. The classroom was filled with the teen's slurps and slobbers, below them faint moans of appreciation from Ella. Faster and deeper Spencer continued, forcing the toy into her throat, her eyes opening and widening, tears springing in them, bile and drool sliding from between her lips and over her chin, dripping down her blouse. Deep sucking the teacher's dick wasn't as humiliating as being spanked, but it was close. And her pussy was reacting the same way, zinging with pleasure and excitement, getting wetter with every thrust forward.

She drove down again, but this time as she bounced up Ella didn't stop her. Confused Spencer dropped her mouth down the did again, slurping it as deep as she dared and then started up. Ella's hand was on her head again, her fingers wrapped in Spencer's hair, tugging her back lightly. The teen took the hint and brought her head all the way up, dropping the dick out of her mouth. 

"Stand up," ordered Ella.

Spencer did so. Blushing as she looked down at the dripping plastic dick, sticking out with Ella's skirt draped over it. The teacher grinned, "I think that shows your a dyke. If you were straight there's no way you'd have sucked a plastic cock with so much enthusiasm; it would have been a poor substitute for a real one. But you went for it, deep throating it and sucking it all the way."

Spencer blushed, unsure whether she was being compliment or insulted - or both, or neither. Ella smiled even wider, the teacher's eyes going up and down Spencer's body, the teen in blouse and a with number of buttons from that had come undone, showing her bra. "Now we know you're a dyke, but let's find if you're a whore. I think you are, are you?"

"I... I don't know."

"Turn round," Ella ordered, "Lean face down over my desk with your ass out."

Doing as she was told Spencer leant forward, pressing her body against it so close she could smell the ink stains imbued in the wood and in the paper and exercise books which littered it. For the first time she noticed there was a photo of Aria sitting in a small frame in the corner, her friend looking out with a smile as Spencer prepared to be fucked by her Mom. 

Ella moved behind her, her hands starting on the teen's waist before moving down to her buttocks, cradling them and rubbing them, making Spencer wince as she squeezed at the bruises. "You know what I'm planning to do?" asked Ella. She didn't wait for an answer, "I'm going to spread these ass cheeks and introduce your butthole to this dick you've been so busily sucking. Are you an anal virgin?"

Spencer nodded.

"You can stop me any time you like. You can even stop me now before I begin. Just say 'no, I'm straight' or if you can't speak just push back and force me off you."

"Yes," said Spencer, not sure what she was saying yes too.

Ella laughed softly, "But we both know you won't and it's not because you want me to give you high marks, it's because you're an anal slut, a horny dyke fuckhole. I'll tell you what; I'll give you A grades all year whatever rubbish you submit, tell me to stop and you'll get the highest grades off anyone in your year; they'll name you Valedictorian." 

Spencer remained silent. Ella's hands were squeezing at the teen's cheeks, slowly pulling apart the sore buttocks, the toy pressing between them, quivering at her virgin rosebud. "Tell me stop, tell me no," Ella murmured, her face inches from the teen's ear, her body over her, squashing her into the desk. "Tell me you're not a slut, who wants to me to anally fuck her."

"Please..." Spencer moaned, then went silent. Ella's toy was rubbing up and down between her cheeks, tickling her hole, rubbing it as the teacher's hand slid over the teen's round cheeks. "Please... I am a dyke. I am a slut. I want it... I want it in my ass."

"MMMnnn, I knew you would," Ella took hold off her toy with one hand, keeping the other on the teenage butt. For a second the toy just prodded at Spencer's butthole and then it was in. 

The teen gasped, her eyes widening, tears prickling in them for the third time that afternoon. She'd always imagined anal would be hard and uncomfortable, but now she was getting sodomised she was discovering reality and it was like she'd thought. Her asshole stretched like an elastic band between two fingers, the toy filling it like concrete, seeming to fill every crevice and nook within her, pushing down deeper and deeper. As Ella thrust the teen's tunnel expanded beyond what it was used to, aching uncomfortably as it opened. In some ways Spencer was grateful for the beating her buttocks had taken earlier as whilst having a dildo slide down her ass was sore, it wasn't nearly as agonising as the sharp stings of the ruler on her flesh. And there was a sweetness to it as well, a feeling of pleasure and excitement as the toy stimulated hidden spots. 

Ella was moving quicker, thrusting in and out, grunting as she opened the teenager's butthole. Spencer scrabbled at the desk, her fingers hooking over the edges to keep in place. "OOoohhh," she moaned, "Oooooohhh, urrrrhhhh."

"Tell me to stop," grunted Ella in her ear, "Tell me to stop banging you butt."

"Uuuurrrhh, uurrrrhhh," Spencer moaned in reply. Her cheeks were pained as Ella slapped at them, her chute sore and uncomfortable as the thick toy pounded down it, her face was red with the humiliation of being taken anally over the teacher's desk. But she wouldn't have stopped it, it felt so good, the tingles in her pussy graduating to fully fledged waves of lust pouring over her. And even as she flushed with embarrassment she knew that being a slut whore might be humiliating to a high achiever such as her, but it was also what she was. "Oh Mrs Montgomery. I'm a slutty dyke, fuck my ass," she cried, knowing it was true, "Ram my asshole."

"You fuckhole slut, you dirty dyke whore," Ella grunted, hammering deeper and harder, thrusting the toy into the teen's hole. Her hands were under Spencer's body, gripping and squeezing the tits, the knuckles scraping at the wood as Spencer squashed them down, the teen herself rocking down as Ella thrust in and out. 

"Tell me to stop, tell me to stop," the Milf dared, not pausing for a second.

"AAArrrghh," cried out Spencer as the orgasm took her, "Don't stop ever, fuck me, bang my ass."

"Slut, whore, fuckhole," grunted Ella. She was all the way into Spencer's ass, deeper than the teen had thought possible. So far in that with each thrust Spencer's pussy wall was vibrating and her clitoris was burning as it was taken from a direction it had never been hit from before. The teen squealed and gasped, making Ella slam harder and faster, her body bouncing up and down on Spencer's driving the teen further into the desk. 

A stack of papers fell from the desk, hitting the ground with a crump and a whoosh as they shot across the lacquered floor. Ella didn't stop or pause, continuing to slam it, "Tell me to stop, you whore. I will. I'll stop fucking your slut ass with a word."

Spencer gripped the desk so hard it was a race between what splintered first, the wood or her nails. "Oooohhh, aaaarrrghhh, fuck my ass. I am a slut. I'm a dyke fuckhole. Fill me with that rubber prick. Analise me!"

She had never felt such pleasure or been so fulfilled. It was like being in a heaven, a heaven where she was a submissive slut, her entire day filled with being butt-fucked by attractive, but dominant, lesbians. She screamed again louder, her wails reverberating round the classroom. She just hoped there were no teachers in the classroom next door and that the janitor was elsewhere; otherwise this perfect ass-fucking would be interrupted by banging on the door and demands to know what was going on. Ella didn't seem worried about the risk of being interrupted, pounding hard and fast, grunting loudly and driving the teen to even higher screams of ecstasy. 

"AAaarrrghh," another orgasm hit Spencer, made more intense as Ella continued to grunt in her ear, telling her she could stop anytime and interspersing that with descriptions of what the teen was, a fuckhole, a slut, a whore. It was all true and Spencer's body vibrated in pleasure at that knowledge, which had been hidden so deep in her she hadn't even known it existed. Up and down, in and out, pounded the Milf, slamming her dick deep into Spencer's asshole, opening the hole wider and wider and sending Spencer into yet more circles of pleasure. "AAAAArrrrghhh," she screamed again.

When Ella pulled out Spencer was so dazed she wasn't sure whether the Milf had asked her or even if Spencer had accidentally said stop. All she knew was that her ass was aching, her cheeks sore, but that it had been the most intense, pleasurably experience in all her eighteen years. She'd got her 'A' just not what she had expected.

"Pull up your blouse," said Ella. 

The still dazed teen did as she was told, lifting it to the small of her back. 

"Now reach down to your butt cheeks and pull at them," said Ella.

Spencer continued to obey. It was only as she heard the click of a phone she realised that her teacher was taking a shot of her wide open asshole. She didn't object, she was a lesbo sub and if a domme wanted to snap her well fucked asshole that was okay by her. She remained in situ, gently tugging at the bruised and battered cheeks as Ella continued to snap away.

*

Sitting in her office Melissa Hasting's eyes were continually shifting between the document she was trying to read, the clock on her wall and the phone on her desk. It was well after school had closed and Ella must have made her move. The previous successes had left Melissa confident that the A-team's plan would work, or at least mostly so. But she still wanted the proof. Her eyes moved back to the paper in front of her, her brain understanding the words but not the sentences. 

The phone beeped.

She snatched it up, her thumb clawing desperately at the screen to open the message from A1. It was as she suspected, a photo, a teen leant over a school desk, her blouse half-way up her back her buttocks red and purple, a gaping hole between them, with just two word in the message 'Butt fucked'.

Melissa grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

"MMnnnn," Hanna Marin moaned as her tongue slid into her Mom's mouth, their naked bodies pressed together so close it was like they were one. The teen's hand was rubbing at her pussy, massaging at the lips and fleshy wetness.

"That's so hot, girlfriend," from the PC in front of them came the sound of Mona's voice, a little tinny over the speaker, but perfectly audible.

"Fondle her tittie," Alison's voice immediately followed, as clear as fine glass, though she too was speaking over the computer's microphone. "And turn a little round, remember you're on camera."

The two Marins did as they were instructed, sliding their bodies over the bed so that they were directly in the view of the camcorder sitting on top of the computer; Ashley's hand moving up to cup her daughter's tittie as they did so.

"That's so hot, girlfriend," Mona repeated.

Luckily the feed was one way as, whilst Ashley and Hanna were well trained, Ella Montgomery still thought they would blanche if they knew there was incestuous lesbian sex show wasn't for their girlfriends as they believed, but for Melissa and Ella's enjoyment as well as Alison's. The three of them were sitting relaxed on the couch, watching the action on a big screen TV, the three A-team member's panties were down their ankles and they were gently stroking their pussies with their dildos. It was a great bonding exercise. Sure, Ashley and Hanna were a bit wooden, not surprising as neither was really wanting to do it, but they obeyed all the kinky instructions, kissing, licking and touching each other's naked bodies on demand.

Alison picked up the nearest microphone switching it on and speaking, "Hanna, take your Mom's tittie in your mouth and suck it."

She switched it off and picked up her cell-phone, scrolling down a number of recorded messages until she got to the one she wanted. She clicked the microphone on and held the phone next to it, Mona's pre-recorded voice came out of it, "That's so hot girlfriend."

"You should play a different message next time," Melissa Hastings, sliding a dildo down the crease between her pussy lips, massaging the rumpled flesh between. "It's the third time you've played that one, I know Hanna isn't the brainiest blonde in bimbo-town, but even she might notice Mona's not as eloquent as she normally is."

"Yes, okay," Alison frowned and then nodded, "we wouldn't want to spoil things and give the game away that she's not here watching."

"Especially as she should be getting some Em ass," agreed Melissa and she smiled, "And I can tell you that's some hot butt."

Alison reached for her phone and the microphone, playing a new message from their friend, "You're making me so wet, baby."

Hanna sucked Ashley's tit harder as her girlfriend's voice came over the speaker.

*

"Refill?" Emily Fields stood beside Mona holding a hot jug of coffee.

The other teen looked up. Emily could remember when Mona needed to wear glasses to read, now her face was unadorned. Emily blushed, thinking back to those days she hadn't been little Miss Perfect herself, too much in Alison's shadow trying to be part of her team. "Sorry? What did you say" Mona asked, "I was reading," she motioned to a book of the paperback edition of an Edgar Allan Poe she'd put on down on the table in front of her.

Emily tapped the coffee jug with her spare hand, "I was asking if you wanted a refill?"

"Yes, please," Mona picked up her cup and held it out for Em to fill up. She suddenly frowned as if seeing the other for the first time, "Are you okay?"

"Why? Don't I look alright?" Emily asked quickly, almost taking a step back and spilling the coffee - it was only by a supreme act of control she didn't.

Mona shrugged, "I don't know. You just seem a little off..." she tailed into silence for a second before continuing, "Not that I'd know we hardly know each other."

Em wondered if that was supposed to be a cutting remark or just a statement of fact. They had been at school together since Junior High and for the first years of that time the only time Em had even noticed mousy looking Mona was when the other teen had been the butt of a cruel taunt of Alison. Even after Ali had 'vanished' Emily had hardly spoken to Mona, though her friend Hanna had been close to her for a while before they fell out over a shoplifting incident. But sometime over the years Mona moved from dork to sexpot, her skin smooth and flawless, her mouth red and sensual, her eyes brown and so warm they were like pools you could dive into. Em held out the jug, "I'm okay. Coffee?"

She had wanted to change the subject, but Mona was looking at her, a slight frown on her face that betokened concern. But it wasn't that the forehead that held Emily's interest, but the mouth made for kissing and below that the tits, pressing at the other girls blouse, that were made for sucking and down, down below a pussy... She blushed, she'd never thought she was a sex maniac, okay she was interested and she'd made out with guys and girls, had sex a few times with her girlfriends. But ever since that time with Melissa Hastings, only a week ago, it seemed to be all she ever thought of, fucking, screwing, banging hot women and God, Mona was hot - so hot Emily just needed to get away. 

Except the smartest girl in school was either awfully dumb at reading Em's desire to escape or even brighter than was thought in recognising the swimmer was seriously out of sorts. She smiled, "It's not busy. Why don't you sit down and tell me about it?"

It was the last thing Em wanted, Mona wasn't a lesbian, but she was so damned sexy that just being next to her made Emily worry she'd lose control and do something so dumb it'd make Hanna look like she was Harvard material. But she couldn't stop herself from sitting down; unsure whether it was because Mona sounded so sympathetic or whether somehow she'd become conditioned to do what attractive women said. Mona smiled, her rosy red lips enticing and sensual, "So what's the problem? Girl trouble?"

Emily looked round to make sure there was no one listening; they weren't - the coffee shop wasn't empty, but it was close to it and its few patrons showed no interest in the two teens sitting on the couch. "Kinda," she said, she paused and then said a bit more assertively "Yes, it is."

Mona nodded like she was one of an ancient sage who knew all the secrets of the human heart. "Is it Paige? That's who you're seeing isn't it?"

"Yes, I mean yes, it's Paige I'm seeing, but it's not Paige, not really..." she trailed off and Mona waited expectantly. Em blushed a deeper red, wishing she could get up and leave, but she seemed glued to the sofa. "I cheated on her."

To her credit Mona didn't gasp in surprise or launch into a judgmental tirade. Instead she just smiled, "Who with?"

Melissa hadn't specifically told Emily to keep it secret, but somehow the teen knew it had been implied. "It doesn't matter... We had sex." 

"And the trouble is you enjoyed it..." Mona smiled knowingly.

"No, it's that I cheated on Paige," said Emily. God, the sex had been great, why did Mona need to remind her of that. But no matter how fantastic it had been to lose her anal virginity to another woman, she was dating Paige and she didn't want to end up like Ali, stamping over whatever human hearts got under her feet.

"So you told her and she's so pissed you've broken up and you're not getting any sex," Mona gave a pitying nod.

Again Em shook her head, "Oh no. I've not told Paige, that's the problem."

Mona looked confused, "What is?"

"I told you," Emily blushed, all the guilt and shame she felt welling up in her, "I cheated on my girlfriend."

"But the sex was great?" Mona frowned as she asked. "I can tell it was, when you mentioned it you had that 'I remember the great orgasms' look in your eyes."

"Yes, the sex was great," Emily was forced to admit.

"Anal sex always is..." said Mona, in a dreamy tone. She smiled at Em's look of shock, "I'm guessing it was in the butt?"

Emily blushed, she had been keeping that bit secret, "How did you know?"

Mona tapped the side of her nose in a mysterious gesture, "I can tell, magic powers," she teased. It was obvious she wasn't going to say anymore as she quickly moved on the conversation, "If you're into anal you should get Paige to fuck you there again." She smiled as easily as if she had just suggested Emily should invite Paige round for tea, not that she get her girlfriend to bang her most intimate hole.

"She's not that kind of girl," blushed Emily, "Anyway asking her for anal out of the blue would be tantamount to telling her I've been cheating on her."

"You seem to have a fixation on cheating," Mona frowned, "I can't see the big deal. I mean I've got a girlfriend and I'm always banging other girls; what she doesn't know can't harm her."

Emily's mouth fell open, she didn't know what surprised her most - that Mona had a girlfriend, that she cheated on her, or the casual way she mentioned both these facts. Em had struggled to come out, Mona mentioned it over a coffee. The other teen raised her mug, smiling mischievously over the rim as she sipped it, obviously enjoying Emily's reaction. She stirred it up even more as she daintily put down the cup on the table and said, "I enjoy butt-fucking her all the time. She's got the sexiest little ass. But why stick to it, there's lots of women with cute tushies, which are just begging for a strap-on..."

Was she looking down at Emily, sitting in her denim hot pants? Or was that the teen's imagination. In either case, there were other customers to serve, true not many of them, but that old couple on the other table probably needed another refill. She stood up so suddenly she almost spilled the pot, "Thanks for the advice," she lied, "I've got to work."

"No problem," Mona smiled and placed her hand on Emily's thigh, just below where her pants cut-off. "I'm going to be at 'The Pink Flamingo" it was the name of a lesbian bar a few blocks from here, "I might see you later and we can..." she smiled in a manner that could be best described as lustfully "...continue our conversation."

"Yes, perhaps," lied Emily, who had no attention of meeting Mona later. To cheat once was an accident, to do it twice would be habit forming. She turned and headed to the table with the pair of pensioners.

*

Emily wasn't sure why she was here; she didn't normally go to lesbian bars, certainly not those with reputation as meat markets and following an obvious come-on from another girl. She had a girlfriend, who she loved, and she was committed to making that work. But, still, here she was, pushing open the door into 'The Pink Flamingo' and going inside, knowing that there was Mona waiting and that the teen's intention was to make Emily cheat on Paige. 

The bar was busy, but not overcrowded, all the tables had people sitting at them, but apart from on the dance floor and the bar there were few women standing. Emily quickly glanced round, there were a lot of hotties there and if she had been looking for a quickie this was the place to be. She wasn't; she told herself, she'd just tell Mona she'd given the wrong impression and leave, no cheating involved. And if she fingered her pussy tonight whilst imagining it was Mona butt-banging her ass; fantasies were harmless. 

She quickly located the other teen, sitting at a table with two pink drinks in cocktail glasses in front of her. Emily was surprised, but relieved, that Mona had obviously got some company. She paused waiting to see if the other girl returned from the Ladies; if she did before Mona spotted her, she could leave without even speaking to Mona. 

No such luck, Mona turned and raised her hand in a wave as she saw the teen swimmer in the doorway. Emily plastered a smile on her face and walked over, like she'd just arrived in that second. Mona waved at the drink furthest away from her, "I bought you a cocktail... " she giggled at Emily's expression, "don't worry its non-alcoholic." 

"You knew I'd come?" said Emily, sitting down.

"Oh yes," smiled Mona, "I knew you'd come, in both senses of the word."

"I'm just here to talk," lied Emily, blushing as she picked up the drink. Mona just smiled knowingly. Emily took a sip, it was fruity and sweet, perhaps a little too much. Mona might think she knew her, but she didn't - the drink was proof of that.

"Shall we dance?" Mona was standing up and reaching out for Emily's hand. It was obvious a no was out of the question so Emily let the other teen lead her onto the dance floor.

Normally Emily's dancing was energetic, like a live bundle of energy flashing round the darkened club. But here, for some reason, she found herself following Mona's lead, dancing slowly and passively as Mona twisted round her body, until she was standing behind Emily. She took hold of the swimmer's waist, not tightly, but still firmly, and pressed herself close to teen. Emily moved to the rhythm, sliding her body up and down, brushing at Mona. The other teen's mouth was sliding to her neck, kissing and licking at the crease beside her shoulder. Emily couldn't deny that something was happening, her pussy was tingling with anticipation, and even if her brain was telling her it was wrong to cheat on Paige, the buzz between her legs was more overpowering.

"Oh," Emily gasped in surprise as one of Mona's hands moved to the swimmer's front and popped open the button on her top pants. Then without asking permission or even giving a warning Mona slid her hand down there and under Emily's panties, aiming for the pussy. 

She found it.

"You're wet Em," she murmured in her ear, stroking at the cunt, "And you're shaven as well. Is that to keep you aerodynamic for swimming or for pussy licking adventures?" Emily didn't answer, but it didn't seem Mona was expecting an answer. Instead she slipped her finger between the lips and pressed it lightly down, "I can feel your dampness. You can't pretend you don't enjoy this."

"Mmmnn," Emily pressed back against Mona, allowing the other teen to slide her mouth down to the bottom of Em's neck and suck pleasantly at the flesh. The music went on, Emily was aware that she was being fingered in public, but the rest of the dancers seemed so engrossed in their own make-outs that none of them were looking where Mona's hand was parked. And even if they did Emily didn't think she could do anything about it; it wasn't that she didn't care, it was more the power to stop it seemed to have slipped from her, like she was Mona's plaything. "Oooohhhh," she moaned deeply as Mona finger fucked her hole, pushing the digit down up to the knuckle and twisting it.

"You dirty slut," murmured Mona in Emily's ear, "You're getting off on this."

"No, no, I'm not," lied Emily, "Oooohhh," the moan was loud enough that she was glad the music drowned it out.

Without warning Mona tugged her finger out of Emily, leaving the teen quivering. She could sense Mona licking it clean as she used her other hand to redo the button on Emily's tight hot pants, leaving the teen relieved and tense at the same time and equally wondering why Mona had stopped. Her confusion lasted only a few beats of the next song, before Mona whispered in her ear, "Come with me."

Again, Emily had little chance to object before Mona had her by the hand leading her from the floor towards the rest room. Once inside Moan ignored the couple making out in the corner and the other two young women gossiping intently as they touched up their make-up and dragged Emily over to the corner cubicle. She almost pushed Emily inside and shut the door behind them, ramming home the lock forcefully. 

Emily had a second to glance round the cubicle, it was clean and smelt vaguely of lemon and lime, not the most romantic place she'd been, but she Mona wasn't interested in romance, but pure lust. A guess confirmed as the other teen thrust her face forward, and rammed her tongue at Emily. Emily let her lips be opened by Mona's hard pushing and her own tongue sliver round the invader. Whatever qualms she had about cheating on Paige were being swept away by the intense kissing she was being given. Especially with Mona's hand sliding down the swimmer's vest and lifting it up so she could rub at her sides and then down to her hot pants, to squeeze at her firm, toned buttocks. Her own hands reached out to press against the sides of the cubicle, balancing herself as Mona threatened to take her legs such was the intensity of her kissing, the cold chill of porcelain pressing at her legs as Mona forced her back.

"You're such a hot dyke," murmured Mona breaking the kiss, but not halting her handling of Emily's ass. Outside the cubicle Emily could hear the thud of music, softened into indecipherability by the walls between here and the dance floor speakers and the giggles and laugh as other lesbian as they used the rest room for it's more usual purpose. Mona grinned, as if she knew what was on Emily's mind, "We'll be quiet."

Emily nodded wondering what Mona meant. Then she found out. The other teen let go off Emily's ass and reached for her own slacks, undoing them and pulling them down. Emily's mouth opened in surprise and shock and lust as she looked down. Underneath the pants was a strap-on, bouncing up and straight once freed from the constraints of the clothing. Mona smiled, wickedly, "I changed after I met you earlier, I knew you'd end up following me here and we'd end up fucking."

Emily nodded, amazed that Mona seemed to know her mind better than she did. She watched in silence as Mona kicked off her heels and slid the pants all the way down. It wasn't easy to do in the tight confines of the cubicle and Emily had to sit down on the toilet lid to give the other lesbian room to move. Once the pants were down, Mona placed them in the corner and slipped back into her heels. She smiled at Emily like she was offering her a cookie, "We both know that I'm going to butt-bang that dyke ass, but how about you suck this cock first, as a lesbo it's the nearest you're going to get to giving a blow-job."

"I...I... yes," Emily nodded and struggled down to her knees, even if it meant pushing Mona back against the door. She opened her mouth and took the plastic dick gently between her lips.

"Suck it slut, lubricate my cock, ready it for your dyke ass," Mona instructed quietly but firmly. She took hold of the back of Emily's head, not putting any physical pressure on it, but letting the swimmer know it was Mona who was in control. Emily's head moved down, her lips playing over the plastic. She went down and then back, down again and retreated. "That's it, suck it good, make it nice and wet," Mona grinned, one hand playing with Emily's hair, whilst she leant the other against the wall. "I want you to slurp it deep."

Emily's head bobbed down, she could taste the cock - plastic with just a touch of something else, as if it had been used before and cleaned in some sweet flavoured soap. It wasn't nice, but it wasn't foul either, and she was able to quickly find herself moving down the fake phallus, soaking it with her saliva and cleaning it with her spit. "Oooohh," Mona gave a small moan, it didn't sound loud, but was it loud enough that the women outside would hear it? would they care if they did? For all Emily knew sex in public bathrooms was common in the club. She sucked harder and deeper, making Mona groan again. Emily listened hard, there didn't seem to be any changes in tempo to the mumbled conversations outside - perhaps they couldn't hear. Her head went down, taking the cock deeper, the toy pressing down on her tongue and sliding along the inside of her cheek.

"Deeper, you dirty skank ,deeper. I want it properly sucked," Mona murmured. Despite her words she must have been satisfied as she let go off Emily's head and placed the hand on the wall opposite her other one, balancing between them as the teenage swimmer's mouth went down the plastic dong. She began to gently sway her hips, pushing the dildo further into Emily's mouth. "I'm going to fuck your ass, I'm going to gape it open. Clean this dick, take it all."

"Uuurrhhh," Emily's head banged back and forth, sucking deep. She could feel the toy pressing at her cheek and then pushing in further, slipping over the wet flesh and heading towards her throat. 

She would have gasped as the toy went into her gullet if her mouth hadn't been full and she hadn't been choking. Saliva and bile rose up from ducts deep down within her, splurging up like a volcano and washing the toy in a white, shiny liquid. She choked and gagged her eyes watering. Mona continued to fuck her, swaying forward, using her hands as both pinions and ballast, "Suck it you whore. Deep throat this dick like the skank you are."

Emily did as she was told, ignoring the discomfort and forcing herself through the choking and gagging, bringing her head down to meet with Mona's thrusts, so that the toy hammered deep in her mouth and throat. More saliva washed the toy, filling Emily's mouth so it dripped from between her lips and down her chin, onto her vest, making it look like a real dick had cum in her mouth and she was drooling it out. "Mmmnnn, you hot slut," giggled Mona and pressed forward, sliding the cock into Em's throat, threatening to choke her for a few seconds. Emily took it, not sure whether she should feel proud that she'd done so or disgusted that she was cheating on Paige by deep throating Mona's dildo in a public restroom. Both, probably....

Mona pulled back, dragging the dick from Emily's mouth. She looked down at it and the Emily sitting on her knees, looking back up at her, almost like she was in a begging position. "That was good. Look how wet you've made it."

She was right, the plastic cock was literally dripping, drops of saliva falling from it onto the floor in front of Emily. Mona grinned again and reached down to help Emily up, "I'm going to fuck your ass now, okay."

"Okay," nodded Emily. She knew it was wrong, but she wanted it so bad; what Paige didn't know couldn't do any harm, right? 

Mona was looking at her, quizzically, "You heard?"

"Yes," Emily nodded, "You're going to fuck me in the butt."

"So why aren't those pants down and those sweet little cheeks ready for me to open?" Mona asked.

Emily blushed and sat down on the toilet seat, pulling off first her pumps and then, with a struggle in the small cubicle, her pants and the underwear she was wearing. "Where do you want me?" she asked.

Mona reached down and picked up Em's panties; the swimmer knew they were wet with her lust. She smiled at Emily, "Lean against the back wall, over the toilet." Emily did as she was told, turning so that she was facing the pristine white wall and shifting forward so that her hands were pressed against it and her legs were spread in a 'V' in front of the toilet, her shapely ass slightly raised. Mona's fingers moved down between her thighs and stroked her moist pussy; "You're almost ready, open your mouth..."

Emily suspected she knew what was coming, but opened wide anyway. She was right, Mona slid the swimmer's wet panties into her mouth, "I don't want you screaming the place down as you cum," she said as Emily clamped down on the soaking underwear, tasting her own juice.

As her own hands pressed at the wall Emily felt Mona's down on her ass, rubbing and massaging the naked buttocks, like she was admiring their round firmness, squeezing at the flesh and the muscle underneath. Gradually she pried them apart, exposing Emily's rosebud. The teen swimmer would have gasped if her mouth hadn't been full as Mona's toy was rubbed in her ass crack, the plastic running over her puckered hole, sending tiny little vibrations of excitement coursing through her. "You've got such a sexy butt," Mona murmured into her ear, "you're exercise regime is paying off... for me at least, I've never fucked such a toned ass."

"MMMpppfff," Emily said in agreement through her panties.

"Ssssshhh," Mona moved her head closer to Emily's ear, "I am going to so enjoy fucking your slut butt." 

So saying she moved one hand down to the other teen's pussy and began to stroke at the clit. Emily shuddered in pleasure, her cunt dampening at the touch. She grunted into the panties as the toy began to push at her hole. Unlike with Melissa she now knew what to expect and she tried to move her ass back to meet the invading object, pressing her hands at the wall to give her balance. 

"That's it, you slutty whore," giggled Mona into her ear as the toy slowly moved down and into Emily's anal chute. The tunnel expanded as the big toy pressed down, stretching to accommodate its size. It felt uncomfortable and pleasurable at the same time, a dull ache round the walls competing with waves of sensual joy shooting down there. Her enjoyment was heightened as Mona continued to massage her pussy, her fingers strumming over the wet hole and clit hood, pushing down to stimulate the bud beneath. 

"Mmmpppffff," Emily moaned again, she could taste her own juice as she did. She closed her eyes and tried to be quiet. Outside the cubicle the world was continuing as normal, a murmur of conversation, punctuated by laughing and with the background thump of bass from the music. Mona raised herself and fell forward, pounding her dick further into Em's ass, gradually opening the hole. Emily groaned into her panties. No one seemed to be listening or caring that she was getting analised in here. 

"Mmmnnn, you dirty slut. Your ass is so tight. I'd almost believe you were a virgin if I didn't know you're an anal nympho," Mona murmured in a voice so quiet that Emily had to strain to hear it above the background noise. "I'm going to gape it wide, I'm going to bang it good." She continued to slam down, ramming her toy deeper.

Emily's hands pressed at the toilet wall, the muscles in her arms straining as she placed her weight forward and then pressed back to push her ass towards Mona and the dick. Her legs were touching the cool porcelain of the toilet, sliding at the rim. Drops of juice spun out from her pussy as Mona continued to rub it, the cum splattering onto the lid of the toilet like a slow drip from a pipe. Faster and faster Mona stroked, the palm of her hand brushing over and pressing down at Emily's cunt, becoming wet with her juice. She was slamming the teen with the same passion and speed, ramming the toy all the way in so that her thighs were slamming against the other teen's. "Mmmmmpppfffff," Emily moaned with feeling.

"Sssssshhh, my dirty little slut. You want people to hear you being anally fucked? I know you're a horny little whore, but there's no need for everyone in Rosewood to know," Mona giggled and then pounded Emily extra deep and hard, making it so hard for the teen swimmer not to scream passionately into her panties. 

In, out, in, out, hard, fast, deep, Mona pounded away. Her legs smacked at Em's, the slap of them hopefully muffled by the cubicle walls and then lost in the noise outside. Emily grunted into her underwear, she'd sucked up all her juice and while the panties were still soaked, it was her saliva that was making them wet. Her hands slipped and slid up the wall, leaving sweaty palm prints marking her progress. 

Mmmmppppfffff," she screamed again, though this time Mona said nothing, her only sound a grunt of exertion. The toy slammed down, stimulating parts that Emily didn't know she had, satisfying and ecstasy inducing. her pleasure was intensified as Mona continued to play with her pussy, strumming it fast like she was a Thrash Metal guitarist playing the gig of their life. More juice slid from Emily's cunt, soaking her lips and Mona's hand. 

"MMmmmmmpffff, mmmmppppffff," she shrieked, her teeth biting down so hard at the panties that she holed the thin material, "mmmppppffff, mmmmpffff."

"Fuck," grunted Mona quietly, "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She seemed to move into a frenzy, slamming even harder and more violently than before, making Emily's asshole scream and sing together. Mona let out another moan, longer and lower, almost like a growl, "Fuuuuuccckkkk."

There was a pop of air as she pulled out, the squeak of the door as she leant against it. Emily was just about to straighten up when Mona spoke again, "Hold on a moment. Stay there."

Obediently Emily did as she was instructed as she heard Mona rustling around in her pants. Seconds later there was a click of the camera phone, "A souvenir. You don't mind." It was a statement not a question. "You can put your pants back on now."

Emily did so, continually bumping into Mona in the small space as the other teen also pulled on her pants, albeit leaving her strap-on in place. Once dressed Mona gave Emily a charming smile, "Our secret."

"Yes," Emily nodded, "but won't people suspect if we come out of this cubicle together."

"That I've been ass-fucking you?" Mona smiled, "No, probably just that we've been making out in private."

"What if Paige finds out?" now the orgasms had died down all Emily's previous guilt about cheating on her girlfriend had returned.

"She won't. But if you're so concerned, why don't I leave first and then you lock the door quickly behind me and wait in there until everyone who's seen me leave has gone" Mona said.

"Okay," Emily nodded, relieved. She sat down gingerly on the toilet lid as Mona picked up her purse and unlocked the door.

"See ya," the other teen said with a smile.

"Yes, our secret," Emily confirmed, but Mona had already shut the door. Quickly Emily jumped up to slide the bar back into place, wondering how she and Paige were going to work as she'd again cheated on her.

*

Hanna and Ashley were lying on the bed, gently kissing and cuddling each other. They were both exhausted, having spent the evening 'enjoying' a large number of sex acts with each other, from tribbing to dildoing to sixty-nines. The three A-team members watching were almost as exhausted, their pussies getting continual work outs as they watched the two Marins fuck to instructions. 

Alison raised her phone and tapped a recorded message, "I'm going to sign-off now," Mona's voice chirped cheerfully out.

"And me," Alison spoke into the speaker, "You can go to your own rooms." She paused for a second and then added evilly, "Unless you don't want to." On the screen Hanna and Ashley were already disentangling themselves, glad that the incestuous sex acts were over for the night. 

"If that was me...." Ella Montgomery grinned and shook her head as she leant forward to switch of the monitor.

"Still wanting Aria?" asked Melissa Hastings.

"Don't we all?" grinned Alison, thinking of her ex-friend.

"Soon," agreed Aria's Mom.

Any further conversation was cut short as their phones all beeped. As one the A-Team members picked them up and opened the message. The same picture awaited them all, the long thin brown legs of Emily Fields, leading up to her firm buttocks and the gaping hole between them. Below was a message, "Butt fucked."

*


	7. Chapter 7

Was it possible to both love and have contempt for someone at the same time? wondered Ella Montgomery. She certainly loved her daughter, but as she held her in contempt for being weak at the same time; and there was sorrow as well - that Aria would never know the joys of dominating and analising other hot women. When she was born Ella had fantasies of her beautiful daughter growing up to be like her Mom, a controlling top who enjoyed fucking the sexiest women. In many of the dreams Ella was fucking some gorgeous actress in secret when Aria walked in and on discovering her Mom was secretly a lesbian top joined her in dping the celeb in both holes, Mom and daughter bonding as they banged

As Aria got older that dream slowly died; there was none of the signs that Aria was a top; the old saying about the apple not falling far from the tree proving to be falser than Martha Stewart's tax returns. Oh, she was a lesbian all right - even her secret (and then not so secret) affair with her teacher couldn't disguise that from Ella. She could smell dyke at half a mile and Aria was one, even if the teen didn't know it herself yet. But she was definitely a bottom, a butt-fuckee, not a fucker. 

Any lingering hopes that Ella had were demolished by Alison. When the blonde teen returned from her 'kidnapping' she had tested Aria; Ella's daughter not knowing that the seemingly innocent questions and conversations were giving Alison all she needed to know to analyse Aria and confirm she was bottom material. When Ali told Ella this, the Milf had squashed any lingering disappointment that her daughter wouldn't be joining her in the A-Team. Instead she started to talk to the team about fulfilling the other fantasy that had been growing over the years - if her daughter wasn't going to fuck lesbian ass with her Mom, her Mom was going to fuck her lesbian ass.

The preparation had been intense. Training the neural pathways for a normal bottom, could be done over days - hours if they were really susceptible, sometimes weeks if they were stronger than a normal bottom. It was all a matter of coded instructions, which the target didn't even realise was setting their brains in certain ways; so that when the A-team member moved in there were only a few gentle nudges needed and the bottom was ready to spread. But with Aria it had taken longer - not because she was strong-willed, - if any other member of the A-team had been targeting her Aria would have been ass-gaped in hours. But because loosing her anal virginity to her Mom was a big step, even for someone as secretly submissive as Aria.

Luckily Alison knew all the tricks, her training when she'd been away had covered all the eventualities. She had told Ella the exact things to say, how Aria would react and then the next thing to do, to lead the teen down the path to her a true self, an anal slut. None of things were overly sexual, that wouldn't have worked - the A-team weren't pick-up artists, but secret seducers; the target remaining unaware up until almost the last they were being seduced.

But tonight was the night Aria was going to find out...

Ella's ex, Byron and her son Mike, were having a boy's weekend, possibly fishing by the lake, more likely sitting in the hotel watching the football. It was the opening Ella had been waiting for - a chance of a girl's night with her daughter. Aria would be at Ella's apartment now, waiting for her Mom, assuming she was still at school, marking papers rather that at the A-team's den, getting rid of last minute jitters - butt-banging her daughter was the big game.

Her fellow A-teamers were clustered around giving advice over coffee and cookies, her friends as nervous as she was.

"You'll send pictures once you've fucked her?" Melissa asked.

"Yes," Ella smiled, "As we always do." She gave a brief nod towards the wall with the framed pictures of the open asses of previous conquests of the A-team.

"I can hardly wait," said Ali, she almost licked her lips as she added, "After you have her we can all have her?"

Out of friendship all the A-teamers had agreed that Ella should be the first to sample her daughter's lovely butt; but Ella knew they were all wanting to have a go themselves - Aria's ass was reaching legendary proportions, her Mom hoping that it was worth it. "Of course," she nodded, "Once I've fucked her, I want you all to enjoy my daughter." She smiled, she was sure Aria's asshole would be worth it.

"I don't think you should worry about us, just think about yourself tonight, keep relaxed and calm; it'll all go perfectly," Mona said.

"It will," Ella was nervous, but she knew as soon as she saw Aria her nerves would go and she'd be the perfect dominator; she'd felt the same way when she'd put the E next to Spencer's work and look how well that had turned out. She glanced at the picture of Spencer's naked butt, the teen bent over a school desk showing her open asshole. Soon there would be a picture of Aria joining it. She put down her coffee, "I'm ready."

"Go fuck that butt," giggled Ali and the other A-teamers nodded in agreement.

*

It was nice to spend some time with her Mom, thought Aria, her parents' divorce reversing the normal trend of the woman getting the house and custody. Not that she minded living with her Dad; he was a great parent as well, but sometimes a girl wants her Mom. She gave her Mom a smile as the she came in from the kitchen into the small lounge, "Thanks for dinner."

"It was only a pizza, all I did was add some topping to a ready cooked base," Ella took the seat beside her daughter.

"But you chose exactly the right toppings," said Aria.

Her Mom smiled, "Funnily enough that's what the woman I had over a few days ago said."

Aria frowned, it was a strange phrase to use, surely if her Mom had invited a friend over she'd have said her name. Or at least put in more description, like 'my friend from school' or 'an old classmate from college', if she didn't think Aria would know who it was. It almost sounded like her Mom had a secret girlfriend. The teen almost laughed at the thought. "Well she was right as well, you must be the best pizza topper in the town."

For a moment it seemed to Aria her Mom looked slightly surprised, then disappointed, but the two expressions were so quickly over her face that the teen knew she was mistaken, especially as her Mom smiled and said, a little enigmatically, "I'm certainly good at topping."

She moved a little closer to Aria as she said it, moving just a fraction into the teen's personal space. Aria shuffled herself a little away to give more space, hoping that her Mom wasn't going to use the evening to braid Aria's hair like she used to when she was a little girl. Her Mom didn't reach for her hair, but instead placed a gentle hand on her daughter's thigh - stroking it with her thumb. Aria winced and giggled, her Mom was close, a bit too close, but at the same time she couldn't deny there was something oddly comforting about it. Even if there were weird sensual feeling starting to bubble up within her, which she ignored as totally inappropriate when you were sitting with her Mom. She quickly moved the subject on, "So have you had many people over?"

"To sample my topping?" her Mom smiled, like she was making a secret joke, "I've had a few women over."

There was the reference to women again, not friends or work colleagues, but the infuriatingly vague 'women'. This time Aria decided to ask, "Women?"

Her Mom laughed, "Are you sounding judgmental? I am divorced and single."

Aria stared, surprised, "You mean women... as in girlfriend type women."

"I wouldn't got that far," Ella said, "Most were more casual than that."

Aria stared open mouthed at her Mom, Ella smiled and then laughed, "Seriously you didn't realise... why do you think your Dad and I split. It wasn't because of that silly girl he was seeing, I knew about that."

"You're a lesbian," Aria blurted out, several seconds after the fact. She quickly changed her tone aware that surprise might be read as disapproval and that was the last thing she wanted; after all one of her best friends was a lesbian and Aria had hardly batted an eyelid when Em had come out. "I mean, that's good, are you seeing anyone?"

What was it with her Mom and enigmatic smiles as the one she gave made the Mona Lisa look open, "Shall we say I have my eye on a cute brunette."

"Anyone I know?" asked Aria wondering if she did know any lesbians apart from Emily and Paige.

"In a kind of way," her Mom smiled, "So what about you. All dinner we spoke about school and colleges, but never about who you're seeing now you and Ezra have broken up." 

Aria blushed, she wasn't seeing anyone, not that she wanted to talk about it with her Mom; not if her Mom's love life was going as well as she hinted. So instead she shrugged and smiled, "This cutie you were talking about..."

Her Mom smiled, and was it Aria's imagination that her touch on the teen's thigh got a little more sensual - it must have been, "Is for later... You got your eye on any hot girls yourself?"

"I'm not a lesbian," Aria frowned, it was a weird thing for her Mom to think, it wasn't like she'd given any indication she was girl who liked girls - she didn't even like Melissa Etheridge.

"No?" her Mom asked, like she didn't believe her.

"No," said Aria as forcefully as she could, "I like guys, just no-one at the moment."

"Are you sure?" her Mom was pushing it, lightly rubbing her daughter's leg as she did so - it made Aria feel funny, in a way she was sure her Mom didn't mean. That was the trouble with being a teen, anything made you a little horny, even the most innocent touches from another woman... it didn't make her a lesbian. "I mean I've always thought you were, even when you were seeing Ezra, it never felt real, it was like you were trying on an ill-fitting dress."

"No, it was... real? I mean it didn't work, but I don't regret it," said Aria.

"Lots of teens like someone older, my first lover was older than me... it was a woman before you ask; I'd had half a dozen female lovers before I met your Dad," Ella said. "He made me straight for a while, just long enough for me to marry and have you and Mike, then I remembered I loved women more."

"Oh," said Aria, her Mom was sharing a lot, probably too much.

Her Mom didn't seem inclined to clam up, it was as if now she was out to her daughter a dam had burst and a torrent of secrets was pouring out, "I really enjoy having my pussy licked. I mean a man can do it, but it's nothing like a woman doing it, her lithe tongue sliding between my lips, teasing my clit and sliding down my hole. Mmmnn, even thinking about it makes me hot. And having my titties sucked as well, oooooohhhh, that's so hot baby, I mean I'm sure Ezra tried, but there's nothing like it, having another woman slurp at your boobies, sucking them deep into her mouth....mmmnnn." 

Aria blinked, for a second she had just imagined someone slurping at her Mom's boobs and the worse thing was that the person she'd imagined look a lot like her. She thought about trying to change the conversation, but her Mom was continuing, "I love playing with my tits as well, stroking them and kneading them as some hot cutie dildos herself for my enjoyment. It makes me so hot I can't help but use my own toy in return, sitting opposite her watching her fuck herself as I fuck myself."

Aria found herself getting hotter. And was there a dampness forming between her legs? It couldn't be, listening to her Mom shouldn't be turning her on. 

But it was...

Ella asked, "Do you know what a butt-plug is Aria?"

"Yes," the teen. She was an anal virgin, though she had considered not being so with Ezra and had looked up on the internet various guides to anal sex.

"I love seeing one in a girl's ass, well placed, keeping it open and ready for my use..." Ella gave a small smile as Aria gasped, "Yes, Aria, your Mom is a butt-girl. I love fucking hot, sexy, slutty ass. I love thrusting my strap-on into it and gaping it open, I love ramming it so hard it's ruined. I don't how many anal cherries I've popped, but I've hardly been on a date where she's an anal virgin by the end of the night." 

Suddenly the teen became aware of something. She looked down to confirm her suspicion - her Mom's hand had moved upward from Aria's thigh and was down rubbing at the teen's cunt through her jeans. She looked up at her Mom, Ella was grinning, her eyes meeting Aria's, totally unabashed that she was feeling her daughter up, "Is this all making you hot? Is all this talk about pussy eating and butt-banging making you dyke out?"

"No," whispered Aria.

"Liar," replied Ella without rancour. Without warning she grabbed the back of Aria head and dragged it forward her mouth opening as she did so. It clamped hard on Aria's and the teen automatically opened, though she was sure she didn't want to and it was wrong. Her Mom's tongue sped in, slamming round her mouth like she owned her. Aria was too stunned to do much more than allow her own tongue to tease back, tickling over her Mom's as it dominated her mouth. She could sense her Mom's other hand was fiddling with her blouse. Then, just as suddenly as she'd grabbed her, Ella let her go. 

Aria's head sprung back. She gasped for breath and wiped her lips, a thin line of saliva had slipped out. She looked at her Mom, the Milf had undone her blouse and her titties were dangling over the top of her bra. Aria had seen boobs before, in the changing room and at sleepovers, but seeing her Moms was something new - she'd probably seen them when being breast fed, but she was too young to remember that. They were bigger than she'd thought they'd be, not that she'd ever thought about them; and bouncy looking, with two pink puffy areola upon which perched a pair of hard nipples - they looked surprisingly sexy. But Aria had only seconds to wonder before her Mom had grabbed the back of her head and was pulling her towards them, "Suck on these Aria, lick my puppies."

Her Mom was pushing her down, but even without the pressure Aria's head would have dropped. Her mouth opened and she took the nearest titty in her mouth, not caring it was her Mom's and began to suck and lick. Her Mom groaned and gasped, her body shuddering as Aria greedily sucked the boob into her mouth. "Oh, that's good. Suckle at my titty, lick it up."

Aria did as she was instructed, her mouth moulding round the bosom, her tongue flickering at the nipple. After a few moments she swapped boob, clasping on to the second one and giving it the same treatment as its partner. The nipple was stiff against her tongue, pinging as she stabbed at it, her teeth lightly scraping at the flesh around it. 

"Ooooohhhh, God Aria, that's great," her Mom moaned. It took a few moments for Aria to realise that she was no linger being held, one of her Mom's hands gripping the back of the sofa, the other lifting her skirt and sliding down to her Milf pussy. Aria could have stopped. She didn't, suckling the tits like she'd been born to it. 

Suddenly what she was doing came, her head sprang back like it was on a spring and she went red, "Mom... I... we can't, this is wrong."

Her Mom continued to stroke her Milf pussy, her hand sliding over the shaven pussy, like she was trying to hypnotise Aria. She grinned, "Aria we both know what's going to happen, by the end of the night I'll have taken another anal cherry. Why resist?"

Aria blushed deeper, mainly because she feared what her Mom was saying was true. She knew it was wrong, knew she shouldn't feel like this, but she was incredibly turned on. Just seeing her Mom rubbing her pussy made her want to slide her mouth down and lick, sliding her tongue over and into the wet hole. She shook her head to try and clear it, to regain control, "No, no that's not going to happen. I'm going to leave. If you try and stop me I'm going to report you to social services."

Ella seemed unfazed she just lifted her skirt higher so that her pussy was totally exposed to Aria's eyes, so she could see the wet juice glinting under the light above. Aria remained unmoving, just looking down at the wet, delicious looking cunt. She'd never eaten pussy, never wanted to, but this one seemed so sexy and sweet. She tried to resist its allure. 

She might have managed it if her Mom hadn't said, "Eat my pussy, eat my pussy like the slut you are."

The next thing Aria knew she was on her knees beside the sofa her head dropping down to her Mom's shaven slot. One her Mom's hands slid down, her fingers spread like a V to open the hole for Aria's tongue. The teen obliged, sliding it in and down her Mom's twat, so that she tasted her juice - it wasn't unpleasant and soon, despite her best attentions, Aria found herself licking harder, lapping up the cum like she was a cat after cream. Her Mom groaned and shook, pressing her cunt into her teen daughter's face, "Oooohhh, eat me, eat your Mom's cunt you little tramp." Aria slurped quicker, her face red with embarrassment. She closed her eyes so that she couldn't see her Mom's cunt, as if that mattered when she could hear her words in her ear, "Yes, yes, that's it my slutty daughter, lick Mom's cunt, I want your tongue deep inside me you dirty little whore."

Aria had never heard her such language, so sexually demeaning that she could hardly believe it was her Mom uttering them. But then she could hardly believe that she was eating her Mom's pussy either. Ella gasped and groaned, shuddering in pleasure, "Make my pussy wet, use more tongue you slut, I want to be made hot you whorey fuckhole."

Aria knew she should bring her head up and leave immediately, not even stopping to call the police until she was home. But she also knew her Mom's pussy was so tasty and wet and licking it was making Aria wet and excited herself, her tongue was lapping up the pussy juice, which her taste buds seem to be craving. She couldn't stop, she didn't want to stop.... "OOooohhh, ooooohhh, you're going to make Mom cum, you whore. Ooooohhh, harder, lick me like a skank."

Aria's tongue pounded deep, exploring the damp velvety tunnel, licking up every drop of juice she could find like she was stuck in the desert and her Mom's cunt was the only thing keeping her from dehydration. Her Mom's hand was resting on her head, there was no pressure, but control was there all the same as her fingers played through the long hair, stopping briefly to gasp and buck as Aria drove her to a new orgasm. More and more girl juice formed in the Milf's cunt, so much that no matter how fast Aria licked she couldn't drink it all up. 

"Aaaarrrghhh, yesssss, yessss, fuck yesssss!" her Mom squealed and rocked in pleasure, her body shuddering. Aria brought her mouth away and looked up at her orgasming Mom, her tongue nervously licking away the cum that coated her lips. 

For a few moments her Mom just breathed deeply, her cheeks flushed red and her eyes glazed, before she finally said, "That wasn't bad, you're a passable cunt-licker, Aria."

The teen blushed and nodded, unsure whether that was a compliment or an insult. Her Mom stood up, her skirt falling down to cover her pussy but her naked tits still dangling from her open blouse. "Wait here," she ordered and walked across to her bedroom.

Aria could have escaped, fled the house and not looked back. But she stayed. 

Her Mom was only gone a few minutes, returning with a canvas bag. She sat down in a comfy chair opposite the sofa and pulled out a dildo. Aria watched, entranced, shocked, as her Mom lifted the skirt again and began to slide it over her pussy. She gave a wicked smile as she saw her daughter's expression, "If you want me to fuck you, you better strip... and do it sexily."

Aria stood up and began to undress. She was too scared to do it as a strip-tease, her attempts at dancing looking more like a zombie shuffle than a seductive disrobing. But luckily her Mom didn't seem to mind, she just kept her eyes on Aria's sexy form as the teen gradually removed all her clothes, leaving her panties and bra until last and then slipping them off, so that she was standing nude in front of her Mom. The Milf stared for a few moments, drinking down her daughter's naked beauty, her dildo gently sliding over her pussy and clit, leaving her cunt slick with lust. After a few moments she reached with her spare hand into the canvas bag and pulled an object out, "Do you know what this is?"

Aria blushed, she'd knew what it was, though she'd never seen one for real, "A butt plug," she said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Either her Mom had good hearing or she wasn't really interested in the answer. She played with the toy for a second before leaning forward to pass it to Aria. The teen took a few steps forward and took it from her Mom's outstretched hand, before shuffling back. It was smaller than she had imagined it would be, with a hook on the end and a point which tapered into a round curve at the end; she knew it was designed to easily enter the ass and to be equally simple to ease out. Ella gestured at the sofa opposite her, "Lean on the couch so that your ass is facing me and use that toy on yourself."

"In my ass?" Aria was sure that was what her Mom meant, but it was so perverse, so strange, so totally out of both their characters that she felt she need to make sure.

"Of course, it's a butt-plug, where else would you use it?" replied her Mom.

"Nowhere," replied Aria. She took position over the couch and raised her sexy ass so that her Mom could see it. With one hand she reached round and pulled at her cheek, exposing her tight rosebud. For a second or two she hesitated, in an evening of steps this was another big one.

"Fuck your ass, Aria," her Mom said sharply.

With those words of encouragement the teen started to feed the plug into her asshole. Momentarily it seemed the rosebud would resist the toy, but then it opened to the round point. Aria gave a squeak as the hard plastic entered her, but she carried on pushing down and opening her tunnel. Behind her she could hear her Mom's sexual moans as she played with her own twat, tickling it with her toy as her daughter shoved a hard lump of plastic down her ass. Aria closed her eyes tightly and continued to push. Her asshole stretched wider than she thought it could go, but whilst it was painful it wasn't as sore as she thought it would be and soreness was complemented by a enjoyable, sensual tingle. "Mmmnnn, ooooohhh," she grunted and keeping her fingers on the haft pushed harder.

"Yes, that's it my dirty slut daughter, shove that plug all the way into your skank ass," Ella cried out behind her, "Ooooohhhh, urrrrrhhh, that's so hot. Work it all the way down that whore butthole."

The butt-plug slid down, if not easily, as least with limited friction and resistance, the teen's virgin hole opening to accommodate it. Aria grimaced as it went down, it was sore and uncomfortable, but also enjoyable and snug. She wasn't sure whether she was pleased or not when the she felt the ring of the plug press at her cheeks, stopping it going any further. On one hand she didn't think she could take another inch, or the other she'd taken the first five inches and her ass seemed to be coping and on the edge of enjoying more. She remained in situ unsure what to do next. Her Mom quickly made it clear, "Work it in and out, anally masturbate yourself you little whore."

Gripping the top of it Aria did as she was told, pulling the plug out and then pushing it out. Her asshole stretched some more and she gave a small gasp, part plain, part pleasure. "Go for it," her Mom said, "Fuck your asshole faster, I'll be fucking it harder than that."

Unsure whether that was a warning or a promise Aria continued to work the toy in and out. It began to get easier as her anal tube got used to the invader, clamping round it so that the plastic whirred over hidden nerve endings, but loose enough that the resistance was easily pushed aside. And the looser her ass became the faster and harder Aria pushed. And the faster and harder she pushed the more she enjoyed it. She let out a groan and slid her other hand down to her cunt, rubbing the wet slit and the clit above it as she banged her asshole. It was such a turn on, anal masturbation was so much more enjoyable than the normal fingering of her pussy. The fact her Mom was behind her watching every slutty shove made her wetter, even though she knew it was wrong and depraved. "Oooohhh, ooooohhhh," the teen moaned in excited ecstasy.

"You slut, you dirty whore, anally fucking yourself in front of me. You can't deny you're a dyke slut now, " was there a touch of triumph in her Mom's voice or was it just lust? Not caring which, Aria hammered harder, she was everything her Mom said and more.

"Oooohhh, oooooh, this is so hot," squeaked Ella. "I'm cumming watching you fuck that hot little ass. Oooooohhh, uuuurrrhhh, aaaarrrghhh... Hear that Aria? you're making Mommy cum, you're making Mommy cum watching you fuck that skank hole of yours."

Aria bit her lip and continued, pounding at the asshole with her plug, fiddling and fondling her twat with the other hand. Waves of pleasure crashed through her, as she slid her finger up and down, running it over her cunt. It was sticky with wet cum, the juice dribbling from her hole and over her quim lips. Her ass was zinging as well, and if the five inches of the butt-plug wasn't enough, well there was a promise of her Mom butt-banging her soon. Aria just hoped that whatever toy her Mom used it was long and thick enough to pleasure the horny teen sufficiently. She gave a squeak, "Aaaarrghh."

"You're a whore, Aria, what are you?" her Mom gasped.

"I'm a slutty, lesbo, anal skank. A dirty whorey hooker," Aria squealed in reply. She rammed both holes harder, making her body shudder and shake with pleasure.

"AAarrrrghh," her Mom squealed again, obviously cumming a second time as she toyed herself in time with her daughter's thrusts.

"Uuuuurrrhhh, ooooohhhh," Aria moaned back shaking.

For a few moments she continued pounding her asshole until her Mom spoke, "I think that's enough. You're prepared."

Aria started to pull the toy out, but her Mom said, "Leave it in for a few moments, we don't want your ass to think it can start to close."

"Okay Mom," said Aria. 

"Follow me into the bedroom," said Ella.

Aria slowly stood up. It felt strange, the toy rubbing at her walls with every movement. It felt even stranger as she walked, like it was pushing it one moment and trying to escape the other, all the time scraping up and down the chute, playing over the round tunnel sides. It meant she walked slowly and gingerly, she worried it made her look hesitant. But her Mom made no comment. Instead as soon as Aria was in she shut the door and undressed, as the nude teen stood still beside her. Still without speaking the naked Milf walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. Aria couldn't see what she was rummaging for, but she guessed and hoped it was a big one.

She wasn't disappointed. When her Mom turned she was holding a ten-inch strap-on dildo, which was almost as thick as it was long. Her Mom smiled, "I'm going to fuck your ass with this beauty; that is if you're an anal slut who wants to be butt-fucked by her own Mom."

Aria remained silent, but went deep red, knowing that was exactly what she was. Her Mom grinned wider and slid the toy up her thighs, buckling it in place. Sticking out in front of her pussy it looked even thicker and wider, and even with the butt-plug having opened her Aria wasn't sure how she was going to get all that in her ass. She soon discovered...

"Did you ever give Ezra are blow-job, you dirty little skank?" Ella asked, waving the toy in her daughter's face.

"Yes," Aria whimpered, not that his dick had been that big.

"You'll know what to do then," her Mom said.

Aria opened her mouth and started to slide it over the fake phallus. It was so thick and wide she couldn't take it in one go, having to take a couple of inches and then pull back. Her Mom grunted impatiently, "You're supposed to be sucking it not kissing it."

Aria tried again, bringing her head forward until her jaw ached and it seemed her mouth was full. It was still only a few inches in. Her Mom frowned, "If that's the type of blow-jobs you gave Ezra he must have been easily pleased." It was more at a little over five inches he'd been easier to accommodate thought Aria, but even without her mouth full she wouldn't have said that to her Mom for fear the more dominant lesbian would think she was talking back. Instead she closed her eyes and forced herself forward, ignoring the discomfort and rising bile in her throat, pushing herself at the cock until she choked and snorted.

Falling back she took a blast of air and looked up at her Mom. Gone was the soft motherly look of concern, instead it was stern and controlling and obviously not at all happy with the teen's performance. "Suck it, Aria," she said crossly.

The teen whimpered, hoping that her failure to suck it properly wasn't going to have an impact on the butt-banging her Mom had promised her. "I'll do better," she whined and opened her mouth to take the cock.

This time, however, her Mom took a hand. Aria's lips had only slid a couple of inches up the prong before her Mom took hold off the back of her head in both hands and lever it forward. At the same time the Milf thrust hard. The two movements caught Aria by surprise and she shot up the cock hard, feeling the end bang at the back of her throat almost before she had time to gag. The butt-plug in her asshole, scraped and quivered as she shook with the blow of her Mom's hard thrust. Her Mom relaxed for a second, then rammed again, hammering the dick deep into the teenager's mouth. Aria's eyes widened and watered as the plastic prick hammered at her tonsils, a wave of saliva and bile coating the toy as she choked and gagged. 

"That's better, you dirty whore, deep throat my toy," her Mom called as she kept her hands on the back of Aria's head and shook her waist, thrusting forward into the teen gullet. "Get this dick nice and soaked."

The toy was so big and her Mom was fucking it so deep Aria seriously wondered if she was going to run out of oxygen and die. However, just as she was on the edge of panic her Mom pulled it out enough for a trickle of air to seep in. The teen tried to gasp it down, but her Mom was already throat-fucking her again, ramming the dick into the pretty teen's open mouth. "Suck it you whore. Get it wet for your skank ass," Ella called out and bucked away, pounding the cock hard at her daughter. "You dirty whore, suck my plastic prick." She pulled it loose for Aria to get some of that precious air and then slammed it back, so that the dildo hit the teen's tongue and bounced off it against her tonsils. "I want to fuck that dirty slut face before I fuck that whore ass."

Aria was no longer actively sucking, all she could do was choke and gag, letting her Mom have her way with her, the butt-plug shuddering in her asshole. Saliva filled her throat and mouth and burst through the gap in her lips, pouring down her chin and over her titties. Her eyes watered, the eye shadow streaked as liquid leaked down from it. But through it all her pussy was tingling with excitement and lust, her Mom was right about her being a whore, only a complete slut hooker would enjoy this as Aria was doing. She reached down and rubbed her pussy, making it too wet and soaking, dripping cum from her lips onto the carpet.

It seemed like hours that her Mom face-fucked her, but it couldn't have been longer than five minutes until her Mom pulled the cock out and let go off her daughter's head. The dildo was dripping with saliva, wetter than it would be than if it had been dipped in a bowl of water. Aria raised her head to look at her domme Mom. Ella grinned, "Do you want me to bang your ass?"

Aria nodded.

"Beg me. Beg me to fuck that sweet behind," Ella said.

"Please fuck my butt, Mom. Pretty please, with sugar on. Ram your dick into my asshole, bang it open, fuck my asshole. Please, please, fuck your anal whore of daughter. I'm begging you to ram my dyke ass and make it gape," the teen said, meaning every word.

"Get on the bed, on your hands and knees facing the mirror - I want to be able to see your face as I fuck that dyke ass," her Mom ordered and Aria did as she was told.

In the reflection of the mirror she could see her Mom climbing on the bed after her, the strap-on sticking out like it was a real hard cock. The teen shivered in anticipation, the butt-plug had whetted her appetite. Though it was small and thin compared to the huge dildo her Mom was wearing it still fitted snugly in her ass, how would it feel to have something as thick as the strap-on pounding her? 

She didn't have long to wait. She saw her Mom lean towards her and felt a sudden burst of cold air as her Mom pulled the plug-out of her ass. So used had she become to it's feel that for a second Aria felt like something had been amputated. But before she could get reused to the lack of toy in her ass, her Mom was grabbing her cheeks and levering them apart, to push her strap-on at Aria's still open rosebud.

"Oh, yes," grunted Ella as she penetrated her daughter's ass.

"Oooooohh," groaned Aria as her ass welcomed her Mom's toy.

Ella leant back and then came forward, driving the toy deeper. It went in, the blow-job and the butt-plug having done their work. But even as it pushed down Aria gasped and cried out, her tunnel expanding further than the plug had managed and even the saliva covering it was not enough to leave it's entry frictionless and easy. Behind her Ella ignored her cries and gripped the side of the teen's ass to give herself balance and continued working herself in and out. "Yes, yes, yes," she muttered as she thrust forward and back, "Yes, yes, yes."

"Ooooohh, urrrrhhh," Aria grunted, closing her eyes and gripping at the bedding. It was sore and painful, but exciting and exhilarating at the same time. The cock was pushing further than the butt-plug, going into previously unexplored regions of her butt and opening tunnel that had been virgin. The chute expanded and elasticated like rubber, stretching to fit the dildo as snugly as a hand in a glove. Ella was going faster and harder, driving the toy deeper into her daughter's bottom, opening the tunnel wider. Aria gasped as the toy slammed against her cervix wall and made her clit spin. Gingerly, careful that she didn't overbalance, Aria let one hand go from the bedding and transferred it to her pussy, wiping at the wet hole with her fingers. The enjoyment she was receiving catapulted higher. "Oooohhh, urrrrhhh, ooooohhh. Fuck me Mom, fuck me."

Ella was slamming hard now, her hands gripping her daughter's waist as she pummelled her ass. The full length of the toy slammed down Aria's chute, making her feel like she was filled completely. The teen screamed and gasped and squealed, "Fuck me, oh my God, fuck me harder."

"You dirty anal dyke," her Mom snorted, "I own this fucking lesbo ass, it's mine."

"Yes, Mom, yes!" Aria cried back, "I'm yours, I'm your fuckhole to fuck anytime you want and anyway... I'm your whore, I'm your dyke daughter."

The dildo speared her anus, ramming down deep, filling her. She stroked her pussy hard, making it thrum as cum spurted out all over her Mom's bed. Aria had a feeling that she wasn't the first to cum on this bed as her Mom fucked from behind and that she didn't mind a splurge of girl juice on her quilt. Or at least if she did she was doing nothing to stop Aria cumming again and again as she pounded her daughter's back hole violently. "Yes, you slut, you dyke bitch. I'm fucking your ass because you're an anal lesbo skank."

"Aaaaarrrrghhh," Aria shrieked in ecstasy as she came, the waves of exhilaration smashing round her body. Her eyes popped open. In the mirror she could see her Mom pounding away, her tits bouncing and jiggling as she energetically thrust in and out, her brown hair flapping and flying across her face as she rocked, the look of pure lust on her face as she gaped her daughter. The dildo slammed all the way down Aria's hole, hammering behind at the spider-web nerves of her clitoris. Aria shrieked again, "Aaarrrrghhh!!!"

Her Mom continued, thrusting and banging at the teen butt-hole, stretching it like it was rubber, thrusting so deep that it was miracle her dick was coming out the other side. Aria cried out in pleasure with every stroke, her hand still continuing to fondle her soaked pussy. She knew it was wrong to enjoy being sodomised by her Mom, she knew it made her a lesbo anal whore as her Mom kept grunting; but it felt so good, so hot, so ecstasy inducing. She squealed loudly, rocking the bed as she came yet again, "AAaaarrrrggghhh..."

Her Mom pulled out and collapsed back on the bed. Aria remained in position gasping loudly; she was about to turn when her Mom stopped her. "Just a moment." Ella reached for her phone, sitting on the bedside cabinet and held it up. Aria blushed as she heard the click, had her Mom just taken a picture of her gaping ass? She just hoped that her Mom had a secure password...

"Come suck my cock clean," Ella ordered and put the phone back down.

"Yes Mom," said Aria, spinning on her knees so she was facing Ella. She leant down over the dick. For the second time that evening her mouth opened and slid over the fake dick. But this time she wasn't lubing but washing, her tongue sliding up and down the dimpled plastic, bouncing over it and swirling round. There was a slight bitterness that hadn't been there before. Aria tried to ignore it and to just concentrate on feeling the texture. To her horror she found that she could still taste her butt no matter how much she tried to not think what was on on the ridges; to her greater horror she didn't mind as much as she should that she was tasting her own ass. Up and down her mouth moved, her lips pursed, her teeth grazing at it. She didn't go as deep as before, nor bob as violently, correctly guessing that her Mom wasn't wanting a hardcore deep-throating where her head banged like a metaller, but a slow and relaxed cleaning, where she slid up and down like a dirty little slave skank.

"That's good, Aria. You're finding your proper place now, sucking a strap-on after it's been up your dyke ass. You're a perfect little anal whore," Ella said, with a touch of admiration that at the same time vied with contempt and lust. "Wash it with your mouth. Clean my toy of your slut butt."

Aria tongue wrapped round the pole, slurping and licking at the hard rod. The bitter taste was been gradually washed away to be replaced with the bland nothingness of plastic. She still continued sucking, waiting for her Mom to tell her to stop as even if there was no taste she was enjoying the submission. Or perhaps enjoying was the wrong word for a submissive slut like her; she was accepting her submission.

"I think I'm ready for another bit of Aria ass," her Mom reached out to her hair and pulled the teen off the dick. 

Aria drew up and nodded meekly, "Yes Mom, where do you want me?"

Her Mom remained lying on her back, flicking her plastic cock with a finger. "I want you to do the work this time, show me the real slut you and ride me."

Aria didn't pause, but nodded. She started to move towards her Mom, but her Mom shook her head, "I want you to do it reverse, so you can see yourself in the mirror and know what a butt-fucked whore you are."

"Okay," replied Aria, though she thought rebelliously that feeling the plastic dong pounding her ass would remind her she was anal slut. 

Still, she did as her domme Mom demanded, turning her back to the woman who gave her birth, spreading her cheeks and lowering herself on the upright rod. She gave a groan as it penetrated her butt, though it slipped in more effortlessly than before, like sky-diving it was obviously easier the second time. She slid her butt down, letting the dick go all the way in until her cheeks were resting on her Mom. The Milf sat up a to grab her stomach and open her legs, a hand sliding down to rub at the teen's wet pussy, "You dirty, horny slut," Ella murmured in her ear and began to thrust up, "Ride me, ride me faster whore."

Aria began to bounce in time with her Mom, driving herself up the toy and then down again, opening her ass even further and spreading the chute. Her teen titties wobbled and jumped, her body shuddering in sexual pleasure. Her pussy tingled and hummed as her Mom rubbed at the clit from the front and pounded it from behind, the toy spearing all the way in to smack at the nerves behind her wall. "MMmmnnnn, ooohhhh," Aria groaned, "Oh fuck me, fuck me Mom. Hammer my dyke ass, screw it so hard I pop."

Her Mom grunted in reply, "That's it my slutty fuckhole daughter, I'm going to wreck your butt, I'm going to gape it open. No, no it's not your ass any longer, it belongs to me to fuck for as long and hard as I want."

"Oooohhh yessss," squealed Aria, "It's your. My ass is yours to screw, ram it Mom, slam your dick up my dyke hole."

"Uh, uh, uh," her Mom panted as she pounded the tight teen hole, ramming up with all her strength.

"Aaaarrggghhhh, yessss," Aria screamed in pleasure, thudding up and down. In the mirror she could see her reflection, her face contorting and twisting with every thrust, her long dark hair swinging as she jumped up and down, sometimes it covered her jiggling boobies for a second, before it swung to one side. Her pussy was almost hidden behind her Mom's hand, but as her Mom rubbed hard little spurts of cum would shoot out from between her fingers and Aria would shriek in ecstasy again. "AAaarrrrghhhh."

"Uh, uh, uh," her Mom grunted slamming harder, driving fast and violently into Aria's tunnel, forcing the teen to up her speed to match her thrusts. The teen's thighs ached, the muscles straining as she worked herself up and down. She leant back and down, pressing her hands on the bedding to give herself extra lift, her Mom's naked boobs pressing at her back as the Milf pushed up in response. Ella grunted in passion, her pants loud in Aria's ear, "Uh, uh, you slut, uh, uh."

The dildo pounded hard and deep, smacking at Aria's anal walls and making them stretch, The pleasurable was indescribable and Aria knew that this was where she belonged, anally impaled on another woman's strap-on. First her Mom and then others - hot domme after hot domme pounding her butt night after night, each banging confirming her status as a dyke butt-fuck slut. She screamed in pleasure, "Yessss, yessss, fuck me Mom, I'm a lesbo whore, I'm a skanky anal loving dyke. Fuck me, fuck meeeee!" 

"Uh, uh, uh, fucking your slut butt," her Mom panted in reply, the dildo shooting up Aria' back passageway

The orgasms hit her the teen in a rush, making her jerk and squeal louder, "AAaarrrrgghhh, aaaarrgggghh."

Her Mom continued to thrust away, sodomising her submissive daughter deep and hard....

*

The phone beeped as Melissa was sitting in the barn going through some paperwork she'd brought home from the office. She smiled as she reached for it, knowing who the message would be from. She was right, she didn't even need to see the same to confirm as on the screen Aria's well gaped asshole displayed itself, the teen's face reflected in the mirror in front of her to give the picture an 'arty' quality. Though as she stared at it Melissa wasn't interested in its composition, but the naked pounded ass in front of her. She licked her lips, it would be so fun to bang it, she hoped that Ella would quickly be making Aria available for all. Her hand crept down to her own pussy. She unzipped her pants enough to slide it down under her thong and play with her pussy whilst imagining Aria's asshole. 

After a few moments she put it down with a smile. She would look forward to Aria's ass and seeing it had whetted her appetite; but not tonight, tonight she was going to butt-bang her sister. 

And she was looking forward to that...


	8. 8

Veronica Hastings voice was on the other end of the office phone "I know it's short notice, but are you around tonight to keep an eye on Spencer?" And keep her on the wagon and away from prescription drugs, were the unadded words, "I've got to go and see a client in Federal Prison first thing tomorrow and the only way to make the visiting hours is to spend the night in a hotel near by."

"Of course," said Melissa, ever the dutiful daughter. She half-listened as her Mom continued to talk, giving details of when she'd be back and what there was in the house to eat. But the other half of her brain was thinking of her sister's sexy ass and what it'd be like to fuck it. Even as her Mom was speaking Melissa was fiddling with her cell and looking at the pictures, quickly thumbing through them until she found the one she wanted. Sent by one of her best friends, Ella Montgomery, it was a picture of Spencer wearing just a blouse bent over a school desk, her naked and well-opened ass pointing at the camera. Ella had said that Spencer was a good fuck, a totally submissive anal whore.

She became aware that her Mom was nearing the end of the conversation, telling her that she'd see her on Saturday afternoon when she returned from the client visit. Melissa said, "That's fine. I'll see you then."

"You and Spencer have a good time, but you're in charge."

"We will," said Melissa glad her Mom couldn't see the lecherous smile on her face, "Spencer will be good." 

She put the phone down and looked at the clock on the wall. It was still thirty minutes to Rosewood High broke for lunch and she could call her friend Alison. That half-hour seemed to drag, the young lawyer forcing herself to work on drafting the deposition in front of her and not about dyke ass. The clock had barely reached twelve before she had her cell up and was dialling A2. It seemed like an age, but was only seconds before Alison answered. "Hi." 

"You free?"

"Yes, I'm in the corridor" Ali replied, in the background Melissa could hear the clash of locker doors and hubbub of teen conversation. Melissa considered saying she'd ring back, she didn't want to be overheard. But Ali forestalled her, "No-one will be listening. Everyone talks here and no-one listens."

"Okay. My Mom's away and I'm looking after Spencer for the night."

"And you want to know whether she is ready?" Melissa could hear Alison's smile through the ether.

"Yes," Melissa said. Manipulating the neural pathways to make a woman a lesbian submissive was easy, if you had the knowledge (and Ali did and shared it with the rest of the team). It had worked with Emily (who had once been as straight as a ruler), then Ashley and her daughter, Hanna. It had even worked with Spencer, making her bend over the desk for Ella - and if either Ali or Mona had wanted her they'd have found her an easy lay. But incest was different, it was so taboo that it took extra work to break the social conditioning and open the mind to open the ass for a relative. Not that the extra work had worried the A-Team, Ella had been working on Aria for weeks, dropping the right phrases into the conversation - all seemingly innocent, but carefully designed to gradually turn the mind one way. And Melissa had been doing the same with Spencer, working with Ella and the others to slowly prepare her for sistercest. 

"You could always try and see," teased Alison, knowing that Melissa wouldn't given the consequences of failure (including that she'd ruin all the preparation and probably never get a chance to bang that fine ass).

"I could, but you could tell me," replied Melissa.

"It must be the time for families," Alison continued, referring to the fact that Ella was planning to take her daughter's lesbian anal virginity that evening.

"Families are important and so are A-team members," Melissa said, impatient to know whether tonight she and her sister would be watching an uplifting movie or butt-fucking.

"I was only joking," 

Alison sounded a little sulky and Melissa regretted being so blunt; she knew that Ali would have told her in a few minutes and the reference to them being team members almost suggested that she thought Alison wouldn't tell her and that they weren't friends. She quickly softened it, "I know Ali, you're one of my best friends. Sorry I was so curt, I've just been waiting thirty minutes and need to know whether it's ice-cold shower time?"

"That's okay, I know you've been thinking of this for a long time," she paused. Ali wouldn't be Ali if she didn't play out the drama a little, making herself the centre of Melissa's world for a few moments. "I think I can safely say that's she ready. We'll all be expecting pics."

"You'll get them," laughed Melissa. "You and Mona have a good time tonight."

*

Spencer was a bad person, she knew. She had seduced her teacher into lesbian anal sex for undeserved grades and ever since then all she had been able to think about was backdoor banging and her need for it. She'd love for Ella to fuck her slutty ass again, or if not Ella some other hot woman who'd give Spencer what she wanted and needed. But the teacher hadn't given her another glance, even when Spencer had lingered by her desk after class, trying to look sexy and available whilst asking questions about the assignment Mrs Montgomery had given them.

She could hear her sister coming up the stairs, just in from the barn where she'd been working on some lawyery stuff; it was very like mother, like daughter as far as Veronica and Melissa concerned. Spencer was the cuckoo, the dirty lesbian slut in the prim and proper Hasting's family, the horny whore who wanted it in her ass. She pushed the tiny dildo in a little further, keeping it just between her fingers - almost excited by the risk that she'd slip and loose it. Wouldn't that be an interesting trip to the hospital? Melissa would probably die of embarrassment. But then she'd tell their Mom and Spencer would be grounded forever, and with no chance to have her ass filled by a dominant, demanding dyke. Spencer reluctantly pulled the toy an inch or so out. 

"I'm going to take a hot shower," Melissa called through the door

"I've had one," Spencer called back. As her sister's footsteps receded down the landing Spencer adjusted her bath robe so that as well as dildoing her ass she could rub her pussy. In her imagination it was her in the shower, with Ella Montgomery behind her and for some reason, her Mona in front of her, both of them fucking her holes together as the warm water coursed down them. It was a fantasy, but an enjoyable one.

She gave a low moan as she toyed her ass, only wishing the dildo was bigger. But it had to be small enough to easily hide in her room, being kept in the hollow tube of her dress rack when not in use. Her fingers continued to play with her cunt, moistening it up and leaving it slick with teen cum. She closed her eyes, still imagining that Ella was behind her, but now instead of Mona, the Milf had been joined by Aria for some serious mother-daughter DPing of Spencer's holes. It was so hot.

There was the sound of footsteps on the landing as her sister finished the shower and headed towards her room. Spencer pulled the dildo out of her ass, hiding it under her copy of 'Of Mice and Men' and quickly adjusted her robe, so that her pussy was covered. She was sure that her sister would continue down the landing to her own room and not come into hers; but why take the risk that Melissa would come in, find her masturbating, tell their Mom and her then being grounded as delinquent sexual deviant. 

She was lucky she had put the toy away as the door opened and Melissa entered, her wet hair flapping as she walked and her robe just loose enough up top that Spencer could glimpse a side-tit. She blushed slightly at the craving in her pussy from the brief look at the boob. She must be horny to be turned on by her sister. "What do you want?" she asked curtly, wanting Melissa to quickly leave so she could go back to masturbating.

Melissa gave no sign of moving, instead she gave a sniff as if there was something in the air, "I recognise that smell..." Spencer couldn't smell anything, but she wondered if her vigorous pussy and ass-play had left the odour in the air. She shook her head to try and convince her sister there was no smell, but Melissa wasn't finished. She walked further into the room, prowling round like a tiger with Spencer as the kid, tied up and waiting to be devoured. "You've not dressed after your shower."

"Neither have you," Spencer shot back, unsure where her sister was heading.

It seemed that where she was heading was the window, the curtains were closed but Melissa tugged them even tighter so that not even a chink of light could get in. Spencer frowned, what was Melissa doing? Not that it mattered, the teen just wanted her to leave so that she could carry on fucking herself as non-one else was. "What do you want?" she asked.

Melissa moved from the window and stood in front of Spencer. "I'm horny," she replied and shrugged off her robe.

Spencer wasn't sure what surprised her most, the casualness with which her older sister dropped the robe or that she wasn't as naked underneath it as Spencer imagined she would be - a strap-on springing up from under the gown and pointing as Spencer like a missile. She didn't have time to decide before her sister was stepping over her and pulling her own robe down over her shoulders. Spencer tried to pull it back up, her brain still trying to process what was going on, "Melissa... what? What are you doing?"

"Weren't you listening? I just said I was horny," Melissa grinned, "Don't resist, you know you're as horny as I am. I can smell it, the scent of sweet wet dyke cunt is so strong I can almost taste it."

"But..." Spencer found herself struggling to keep her gown on her shoulders as Melissa tried to pull it off, "We're sisters..."

"And I'm horny," said Melissa "And you're a lesbo slut."

Whilst it was true Spencer still felt she needed to deny it, "I'm not, now stop."

Her sister grinned so wide it was almost a laugh, "We both know you are, no matter if you're making me work to get a look at those titties." She dragged down the robe hard over Spencer's arms, pushing the younger sister's shoulders at the same time so that she found the robe pinning her arms to her back. Spencer struggled to get free, realising as she did that the effect wasn't loosening her arms one little bit, but was bouncing her now naked tits for her sister. Melissa smiled lustfully as she reached out to grab the pair, "You don't know how long I've wanted to see these and squeeze these firm boobies" Her fingers closed round the nipples, pulling and tweaking the nub "They may be small, but they are perfectly formed."

"Melissa, I'm not... not what you think," Spencer tried to dissuade her sister further.

She was ignored. Or rather Melissa took steps to confirm that Spencer was exactly what she thought - a lesbian slut, the older Hastings slipping a hand down under the robe and between the teen's leg. Spencer gave a small squeak as her sister rubbed her in that place that family members shouldn't touch. Melissa's smile was lustful, "Spencer, you are such a liar, you're soaking."

Spencer tried to shake her head in denial, but her sister was forcing her mouth down, kissing the teen hard. Her tongue pushed at the teen's lips, Spencer tried to resist it - for a moment. But Melissa was right, her cunt was soaking as it tingled in lust, her nipples were hard and ready, every part of her was telling her she was a lesbian submissive and that her sister was a domme. She submitted as she knew she should, opening her lips for Melissa' to stab in, the older girl totally controlling her mouth, her tongue pushing and probing and pressing at Spencer's. Even as she kissed her hard, Melissa was squeezing a titty with one hand and stroking the teen's clit with the thumb on the other. It made Spencer even wetter and hotter - especially as she could feel the brush of her sister's toy on her thigh; a promise yet to be fulfilled. 

Melissa broke, "You're such a slut, Spence," she said without rancour taking her sister's head in her hand and bringing it towards her chest, "Now suck my titties."

Spencer began to slurp and lick at her sister boobs, her tongue darting over and around the puffy nipples, slipping them into her mouth and suckling at them. She could feel them coming erect under her tongue and teeth, as she switched between them. Her sister moaned in pleasure, her hand on Spencer's head, a mixture of tenderness and control as she stroked the hair, but kept the pressure on to stop the teen pulling to far back. 

"Mmmnnn, yummm," Spencer licked and lapped at them. Her own nipples were stiff as well and her cunt was tingling. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't care. She was a dyke slut and if Melissa wanted her Melissa should have her. She stroked her tongue up and down, sliding it all over the teat and around the titty, sucking it and taking the boob in her mouth. She was aware that Melissa was disrobing her, unwrapping the rest of gown from Spencer so that she was even more naked than her sister. The teen relished the freedom it gave her arms, so that she could grip her sister's sides and suck the titties harder and deeper, really giving them the love they deserved.

"Oh, that's good," Melissa purred, "You're a good little titty sucker. Now let's see if you can suck something else..."

Spencer felt her head being forced down until it was level with her sister's plastic prick. Melissa didn't say anything, but Spencer knew what to do, opening her mouth and sliding it up the toy. It tasted oily, like it had been lubed with gel so many times that it had seeped into the toy. It hinted that her sister had fucked more than one other woman, a suspicion that was enhanced by the practiced way her sister was feeding her the strap-on, pushing it into Spencer's mouth with small, but rapid, thrusts. Spencer met the challenge, opening her mouth so hard it ached and pushing herself further down the dong, hoping that she was pleasing her sister.

She guessed she was, "That's it your dirty little dyke cock-sucker. Take my cock in your whore mouth. It's only plastic prick you want, no real dick wanted by my lesbian skank sister. Yeah, Spencer, suck my girl dick you fucking whore-faced bitch." The older Hastings was speeding up, pushing the toy deeper and quicker into Spencer's mouth, so that the teen threatened to choke and gag. Not that Melissa cared. "You dirty whore, you slutty skank. Suck it deep like you're a dyke hooker I've hired, a cheap and dirty one, a real slutty prozzie, who'd do it for free if she wasn't getting paid."

Both Melissa's hands were on the back of Spencer's head, dragging the teen's mouth down the dick all the way. Spencer's eyes were forced open as the cock pushed at her throat, she spurted bile and spew spit, the bitter and rancid taste of it filling her mouth. Still her continued fucking her like a whore, like Spencer deserved, like she wanted. Harder and harder, the cock banged at her throat, almost without let-up, only allowing brief pauses for Spencer to snort in air before she face-fucked her again.

"Whore, slut, skank, bitch, dyke, fuckhole," Melissa snarled and grunted, perfectly describing Spencer. 

At some point they changed position so that Spencer was lying on her back on her bed, with her head hanging down and Melissa fucking her her face, the twentysomething slamming the strap-on into the teen's throat like it was her pussy. Spencer mouth exploded saliva, spewing out between her lips with each thrust and dribbling down into her nose and eyes and her hair; she imagined it was like having a continual facial. Melissa didn't stop though, as a guy would after he'd cum, continuing to bang and thrust the toy into Spencer's waiting mouth.

"You're just a dyke fuckhole," Melissa grunted, "Your mouth is just made for sucking large toys, not even proper pricks, but dyke dick." She rammed her dildo deep to accentuate the fact that Spencer's mouth was designed for throat-fucking, her lips to grip the toy, her teeth to graze over it, her tongue to lick and lather it as well. "You're a fuckhole, a faced-fucked fuckhole. And you know what happens to fuckholes? They get face-fucked like dirty fucking fuckhole whores."

As her mouth was pounded the teen moved a hand down to stroke her pussy, hoping that Melissa wouldn't mind if she pleasured herself. Her sister saw her movement and snorted in contempt, "You dirty whore, you're turned on by being face-fucked like a dyke slut." Spencer could hardly deny it and since it didn't seem like she was being forbidden from doing so began to rub and massage her pussy, stroking the wet and stimulated slit, making it even damper and excited. She wasn't sure, but she suspected Melissa was turned on by watching her fondle her slot as the older Hastings went even faster and harder, choking Spencer with the big cock and grunting out, "You whore, you slut, you skank. You're just designed to be face-fucked.... You're just so turned on by giant dildos, well let's swap holes."

She pulled the cock out of Spencer's mouth and manhandled the gasping teen so that she was face down on the bed with her ass raised. "You want me to be bang this sluthole?" Melissa spanked one of Spencer's cheeks, "You want be to butt-fuck this dyke ass?"

Thinking the question rhetorical Spencer remained silent. Her sister slapped her ass so hard it stung. "I asked you a question Spence? Do you want me to bang your lesbo ass?"

Spencer blushed as she nodded, "Yes."

"Ask me nicely... no, beg me, beg me to hammer that sluthole of yours," Melissa sneered, spanking the other buttock and making it wobble.

"Please Melissa, fuck my butt. I want you to take that big strap-on and ram it down my naughty, slut asshole. Please anally fuck me," Spencer said.

"It doesn't sound like you really want it," Melissa teased, slapping a cheek again,. "Convince me..."

"I'm a dyke bitch, I want to be dommed, I want to be fucked hard in my ass, I want to be treated like I'm a whore..." Spencer paused, barely able to believe she was saying all these things, even less that they were all true. But she needed that cock and whilst she was sure that Melissa was so wanting to give it her that she didn't need to be begged, why take the risk? The teen continued, "Please, please, please analise me. I'm just begging for your large strap-on, I've always wanted to be butt-banged and dominated by my older sister, knowing that you're the boss and I'm just your anal slut slave."

"My anal slut slave, that sounds good," Melissa's hand swatted Spencer's rump again, "But you know... I'm still not sure..."

"It's all I want," said Spencer, a touch of desperation in her voice, "For you to thrust a big strap-on up my most taboo hole and treat me like your bitch. I just want to be ass-fucked and screwed like a slut. Please fuck my slut ass and make me cum, please Melissa, I'm begging you like I've never begged before." 

Spencer's face was red with embarrassment and her ass red from her sister's spanks, her relationship with her sister was usually competitive verging on antagonistic and if she wanted something it was expressed as a demand. But here she was wiggling her butt at Melissa, begging her to fuck her there; and Spencer had never been so turned on. "Please, " she repeated, "It's all I want, your cock in my ass, you owning me, ramming me so hard I burst."

"So how much of an anal slut are you?" her sister asked.

It was promising that as she was asking Melissa hand's were on Spencer's ass, spreading the cheeks apart. Spencer gulped, wondering what was the right answer, "A total one," she said hoping that was the right answer.

"Have you had any guys up here? Did Toby bang your butt?" Melissa's finger stroked at the rosebud, "My, that's fucking tight..."

"No; no guys been up there," Spencer said.

"What about women? I can't believe a big a dyke slut such as my little sister hasn't had her anal cherry taken."

"Just the once... I loved it, it made me realise what I want is big strap-ons in my tight dyke ass," Spencer said.

"Who was it? Which ball-busting top busted that Spencer Hasting's cherry?" Melissa was smiling broadly.

"It was Mrs Montgomery, at school," Spencer quickly responded, aware that she was telling her lawyer sister of an illegal act.

Her sister didn't seem to mind, instead she rewarded Spencer by slipping her middle finger into the teen's anal passage; it felt, if not like heaven at least the stairway to it. Melissa twisted it round slightly, opening the hole as she said, "At school? What did she do? Pull down your soaking panties and butt-fuck your virgin ass in front of the class."

"No...no... I'd got a poor mark" (and telling that to Melissa might have been the most humiliating part of the whole evening to Spencer) "and she called be back after school and then she spanked me and because that didn't work she banged my butthole."

"Mmmnnn, I can see to a slut such as you that would work as an incentive," Melissa replied. For a few moments the only sound was Spencer's little moans as her older sister's finger explored her asshole. Then Melissa spoke the words that Spencer was dying to hear, "You know what Spence? As you've asked so nicely I am going to fuck this hole. I wouldn't have done if it was virgin, but as Ella Montgomery has opened it up for all comers it would be a waste not to use it wouldn't it?"

"Oh, yes, "Spencer nodded excitedly, "A total waste. It's there to be banged open and rammed hard."

Melissa didn't reply, but she didn't have too as Spencer felt the hard plastic of her sister's dildo pressing at her sphincter and then easing in, sliding down the first couple of inches with little resistance. Her ass began to slow it then, despite their owner's desperate wishes, her walls seeming to clasp together to stop the toy going all the way down. Spencer gave a little cry of frustration and wiggled to drive her ass up. Melissa didn't seem to mind, just pulling back and thrusting forward.

"Ooooohhh, yessss!" Spencer cried out as the toy went deeper. Her fingers splayed out and then came back together into a fist, gripping the bedding as she did so. The cock wasn't in too far yet and it felt good, no discomfort or only a little pain - like she had a slight ache after over-vigorous exercise and she knew that would soon fade as her ass got used to the interloper. "Ohhhhh, give it me all, stuff me deep."

"You slut, you dirty whore slut," Melissa grinned and slammed the toy deeper.

The older Hastings' dildo pushed aside the resisting walls, spreading them like soft cheese as if she aimed to get the toy all the way into Spencer's bowels. The teen hoped she was, if it felt so good with the dick only half-way, how would it feel when it buried all the way in and her sister was vigorously pounding her. She was sure her sister must have done this before, the way she'd gripped Spencer's waist for balance, the speed and skill with which she was opening her, the confidence with which she pounded down, knowing the teenage asshole would give way to her thrusts. "OOooooh, yessss, fuck me, I want your dick...."

"Then take more, you anal skank, I'm going to stuff it all in your whorehole," Melissa grinned.

Spencer squealed in reply, her asshole opened more and now she could feel Melissa's thighs smacking at her as the full-length went down the younger woman's hole. "Aaaarrrghh, I can feel it, ohhhh, that's so good," Spencer cried out, her nails ripping at the bed clothes as she grasped them in a passionate grip. Her sister held her waist harder and sped up, thrusting down at pace. Spencer squealed again, "Arrrrrggghhh, yessss, Melissa fuck my ass harder."

"Beg for it, slut," responded Melissa, though to Spencer's delight she showed no sign of slowing down.

"Pleeeeaassse, fuck my ass, fuck it hard and deep, open it like the whore's hole it is, make me scream as you gape my ass, pleeeaaaasssse," Spencer begged.

"Yes, your ass is such a fucking dyke bitch ass, it's impossible not to pound," Melissa said and thrust even harder, spearing her toy down into the teenage chute, opening the tunnel so much that Spencer thought she might rip.

She didn't. She did cum. "Aaaaaaaarrrghhh, yessssss, aaaaarrrgggghhh," she screamed as the pleasure raced round her like dragsters; every nerve seemed to explode and implode simultaneously, her brain shut down and restarted so quickly that there were flashes in front of her. "AAaaaarrrrghhhhh, yeessssss, aaaarrrgghhh."

Melissa didn't acknowledge the orgasm, she didn't slow down to let the teen get over it or speed up to make it even harder; she just continued at the same, admittedly fast, speed, thrusting the toy down deep into the ass as if Spencer was just a hole. And that made the teen even wetter, knowing that she was nothing but a fuckhole, just there for her sister's strap-on, a whore to be fucked, a skank to be banged. If Melissa had said something lovey-dovey or complimented Spencer on her sexual skills, it would have spoiled it; Spencer just wanted to be dominated and fucked like she didn't matter. "Aaarrrrghhh," she screamed again, "Fuck my ass, please Melissa, ram it deeper."

Melissa continued to slam away, panting and grunting in exertion, her speed and vigour showing how much she was enjoying Spencer's ass. Spencer screamed louder, shrieking and squealing in pleasure. She knew she should feel shame, that she was getting fucked by her sister, breaking one of society's great taboos and in her ass, no less. But she didn't - all she felt was pleasure, this was where she was meant to be, face down on her bed, her ass getting fucked. She hoped that this would become a regular thing, Melissa coming in whenever their Mom was out and sodomising Spencer from here to eternity. Perhaps, Melissa would let other women fuck her as well; that thought made Spencer even hotter. "Aaaaaarrrrghh," she came again, "Aaaaaaarrggghh, fuucccckkk."

The teen's pussy was in a constant state of arousal, the soaked slit rubbing at the bedding as she was pounded. The dildo was smacking at her clitoral nerves from behind, driving her wild. Melissa was showing no mercy, ramming down the asshole like it was made of an indestructible fibre, not thin flesh. Spencer wouldn't have had it any other way; her ass was made to be fucked and fucked hard; she just trusted her sister to pound it to the point of destruction and not beyond - she was that was what Melissa was doing. And if not, if the teenage asshole was fucked so much she had to get it seen to, well the butt was Melissa's and Spencer would just lie to the doctor, perhaps claiming rape by some guy, before waiting until her butt was healed and then spreading it again. "Fuuuucckkk aaaaaarrghh."

"Slut... whore... bitch," Melissa panted, gasping out the words between fevered intakes of breath. She was definitely giving Spencer's ass its all. "Fuck... your... ass... whore."

"Aaaarrrghhh, yesssss, fuck it, fuck it hard," squealed Spencer, shuddering in pleasure and excitement. She could feel the dampness of her sister's thighs every time she thudded home; whether it was perspiration or pussy juice which had leaked from her cunt and down Melissa's legs Spencer didn't know - not that she cared. Her sister was wet and fucking her asshole, that was all that mattered, "Aaaaaarrrghhhh, fuuucckkk yessss, aaaaarrrggghhhh."

She felt a sudden coolness as Melissa dildo sprang out. For a few seconds Spencer hoped for it to be replaced, but it wasn't. Instead her sister said, "Hold still, I want a picture." 

Spencer remained in situ, unashamed as her sister pulled her cell out of her robe lying on the floor and took a shot of Spencer's battered butt. Once she'd taken the photo Melissa dropped the cell down onto her robe and sat on the bed, "Suck it clean and I'll tell you what's going to happen next."

Spencer almost jumped up to drop down between her sister's legs, her mouth immediately opening and sliding down over the bitter tasting dildo. She bobbed up and down, wanting to make sure it was clean and that Melissa would have no complaints. Despite her initial words Melissa remained silent for a few minutes, whether appreciating Spencer's blowjob skills or getting her breath back Spencer didn't know; but she continued slurping up and down knowing that at the worst Melissa would see how obedient the teen could be. 

Eventually, just as Spencer was sure the cock was clean of her juices, Melissa spoke, "You're going to be my anal fuck-slave." Spencer's heart leapt with joy as her older sister carried on, "I am going to own your ass and fuck it when I want. Every time Mom is out you should be waiting for me to come with a strap-on and fuck you. Most times you'll be disappointed because I'll be out, probably fucking some other whore, but sometimes yours is going to be the only ass in town and then I'll fuck it, like tonight, like you're a whore. And perhaps if you're really good I may let you get butt-fucked by some other hot woman, who'll treat you like the dirty, skank hooker you are. And you'll keep this secret, from Mom, from Dad, from those friends of yours. To everyone else you'll be bolshie, superior Spencer - only I'll know your true self, that you're slut, bitch Spencer who loves it in her asshole. Do you understand?"

Spencer's head bobbed up long enough for her to say, "Yes, Melissa" before it dropped down and continued sucking the dildo.

*

Ella's cell beeped as she was pounding Aria's ass for the third time that night, the naked teen on her back, her legs opening and rubbing at her Mom's sides as Ella pounded in and out. Aria's face contorted in orgasmic pleasure just as the beeps sounded and Ella decided to ignore it for a few moments as she knew it would just be a picture of a gaping ass, nice no doubt, but not nearly so much fun as fucking Aria's. She continued slamming in and out, until she was panting for breath and sweating. Only then did she roll off the teen, pointing at the strap-on, "Clean it," she demanded and reached out for her cell as Aria's mouth descended down the dick that had just been up her ass.

Languidly Ella swiped the phone, smiling as the she opened the message and Spencer Hastings well opened butt together with the message, "Spencer butt-fucked". Down below Aria's head sprung up and down cleaning cock, Ella grinned, two members of the A-Team had got some sexy ass, soon she'd find out, if, as expected the other two had as well...

*

Earlier that evening...

Alison deLaurentis gripped Miss Cooper's head tight as she kissed her, stroking the bun as her other head moved down to grip the buns of a more butt-like kind. The older woman reacted as Alison had expected, quivering and quaking like a teen virgin, but not stopping the real teen (even if she was a far from virginal one) squeezing her ass. Alison was half-tempted to continue. Not that the older woman was her type, she certainly enjoyed Milfs, as Ashley Marin knew, but Miss Cooper wasn't good enough looking, too horsey and with hair than was too course and could do with some dye; and she never use lip-stick. Thinking about it Alison would have put her down as a butch at her first, a total top, but she wasn't, she was a submissive a bitch as Alison had met and that was what made her tempting. Still there was the plan to consider and Mona would be pissed if Alison didn't keep her part in it; not that Ali was scared of Mona, but she was one of her best friends and part of the A-Team - all for one and one for all. 

Reluctantly Alison drew her mouth away, making a mental note to pay Miss Cooper a follow up visit. The swim coach gulped and put her hand over her heart, breathing deeply like she'd just dived to the bottom of a very deep pool, "Oh Alison... I don't know why... I've never... I'm not even a lesbian..."

"Sssshhh," Ali gave her most seductive smile and placed a finger gently against the older woman's lips, "Our secret. I've had the hots for you for a while and couldn't resist any longer."

"You... me..." Miss Cooper blushed.

"I know, what the heart wants the heart wants," Alison sighed, like she was a love-struck teen and not a dominator of dyke butt. "But it can't be... yet...." She left the last word lingering like a slowly fading light, slowly licking her lips as if she was promising something without words.

Miss Cooper was entranced, slowly she nodded. "Yes..." she breathed without saying what or even being sure to what she was saying 'yes' to.

Alison smiled, "I was hoping for a quick swim tonight, without anyone seeing me, naked..." She smiled, "Totally nude," planting the vision in the teacher's mind. "You understand?"

Miss Cooper nodded, though it was unclear whether she did or not. It didn't matter as Alison continued, "If you leave me the keys, I could do that and lock-up."

"Paige McCullers is still there," said Miss Cooper, her eyes fixated on Alison's face.

The blonde smiled ignoring what the swimming coach had said, "I could drop them off tomorrow morning, perhaps stay for lunch and something to eat... or drink..." She smiled and moved her body slowly, gently, but undeniably, against the older woman. Miss Cooper gave a sharp intake of breath and Alison knew she had her, now she thought about it she probably would fuck her tomorrow; it would be good exercise and even if she'd promised Ashley she'd see her in the afternoon promises made to bitches didn't really count. "If you left me the keys..."

"Of course, Alison," said Miss Cooper, passing the keys to the changing rooms and pool to the teen.

Alison smiled... time to let Mona know that the first part of the night had gone smoothly - now for some anal fun.


	9. 9

Paige McCullers surged gracefully through the water, as sleek and fast as a dolphin. The small fatty bumps, a sign of early puberty, that had once plastered her thighs had vanished long ago, to leave her with legs smooth and shapely and muscular, like the rest of her body toned and firmed by countless hours in the pool. She swung her arm round, kicked her legs and propelled her body even faster through water, speeding forward like a torpedo - concentrating on getting her technique and timing as flawless as possible. 

Her hand touched the side and she gripped the ledge, dragging herself the remaining couple of feet to the pool's edge. "How was that she asked?" and realised that she was alone. She frowned, she was a strong swimmer and as confident in the water as she was out of it - probably more so - but it was still against school rules for the coach to leave anyone unsupervised. Whilst Paige wouldn't have said she knew Miss Cooper that well, she didn't seem a teacher who'd ignore safety standards so easily. "Hello," she called, there was no answer. The teen frowned, wondering if there was a problem or more likely had the teacher just momentarily slipped away to make a call, proving Paige's image of her as a dependable teacher to be wrong. "Hello," she called again. Still no answer. She placed her palms on the ledge and pulled herself up out of the water; she was finished anyway.

Picking up her towel she walked towards the changing room; as she got nearer she could hear the shower. Did that explain where Miss Cooper had gone? Was she having an early shower or switching it on for Paige? If so it said where the teacher had gone, but not why. Paige carried onto it the changing room, briefly pausing in the disinfectant pool to clean her feet, before entering the room. "Miss Cooper..." she called.

"She's gone, she left me to lock up," Paige's stomach lurched as she recognised the voice. She turned as Alison DiLaurentis came from behind one of the lockers; she was drying her hair with a small towel and she was wearing another, larger one, round her waist, but nothing else, so her titties bounced as she walked. Paige hated Alison more than she hated anyone, she was a bully, with a mean and viscous tongue and the wit to make herself popular, even Paige's girlfriend Emily had once been taken in by the blonde's serial killer charm. But she had a body... her stomach flat and her tits, whilst not the biggest firm, but jiggly and whilst her smile was as deadly as a cobra's it was also charming and sexy and she was smiling now.

"Why?" Paige asked, stepping away from Alison and moving towards her own locker, she'd skip the shower tonight she decided.

The blonde followed her, entering Paige's personal space as the swimmer opened her locker. She slid a finger round a lock of Paige's hair, tugging it gently, "I asked her, that's why."

Paige shivered, despite the heat of Alison's breath on the back of her neck, the girl was ice-cold and devious she knew that, even talking to her was a risk, but she had little choice, being almost pinned by the topless blonde to the locker. There were a number of things she could have asked, how had Alison got the teacher to leave? why was she showering if she hadn't been swimming? why was she so close? But the big one was, "Why did you want her to leave?"

She could feel Alison's smile even if she couldn't see it. She could imagine it, was charming and warm and the blonde could make it reach her eyes even if she couldn't make it reach her heart. "Why?" the blonde purred, "So we could have some alone time..." 

That didn't really answer Paige's question. Alison wanting alone time from her could be for reasons as diverse as murdering her and dumping her body in concrete to ripping Paige's homework out of the locker and dropping it in the pool to seeing her nude to find a small physical defect she could terrorise her with. None of these were good things, at least for Paige; and given a few moments she could probably think of even worse probabilities, "Why? Why do you want some time with me? We're not friends." She tried to keep her voice firm and remember she was eighteen, not twelve and Alison was an escaped victim of a kidnapping not the popular, evil Queen Bee who could sting you to death with a few words.

"Don't you know?" Alison was moving closer, as if she had no idea what personal space meant. She certainly seemed unaware that you shouldn't play with another girl's hair with one hand nor allow your titties to brush at her back - especially if she was a lesbian, that would be giving her the wrong idea.

"No, why?" Paige snapped. She forced herself to turn around so she was facing Alison. The blonde teen was inches from her, pushing her back against the locker as she stood forward, her naked boobs touching at Paige's covered ones.

Alison didn't answer with words, instead she reached out with one hand and slid it down and round so that it was resting on the lower part of Paige's buttock, which wasn't covered by her costume. She squeezed. Paige froze; it wasn't just that it was Alison, the girl she hated nor was it the total surprise that Alison was a lesbian, but mainly because she was dating Emily and Paige liked to think she wasn't that type of girl who'd even consider cheating. Alison didn't seem perturbed by Paige's reaction or lack of it; she didn't scowl or retreat or apologise - not that Paige thought she'd ever do the latter - instead she squeezed harder and brought her other hand round to join it's pair. This time Paige reacted, giving a little squeak and willing her arms to move upwards. Reluctantly they obeyed, pushing at the blonde. To her surprise Alison took a step back, grinning broadly.

"You can't deny you didn't like that. Your pussy's all wet," Alison said, her smile both triumphant, mocking and strangely hot.

"I've just been swimming, I'm wet everywhere," said Paige, though she had to admit to herself, that a topless Alison was very attractive and her pussy was tingling a bit. Still, she reminded herself Elizabeth Bathory was a looker as well.

"Admit you want me," grinned Alison, not put off by the reaction, "Admit you want me and I might fuck you."

"I don't and I've a girlfriend," said Paige stiffly; was Alison drunk or playing a game or did she really find Paige hot? It had been a long time since Paige had been pigskin and swimming had toned her body, left it firm and sexy. It didn't matter; it had to stop, "I'm not interested."

"Not at all," smiled Alison, still unabashed, "not in these?" She put on a sad face and slid her hands under her boobs jiggling them.

"No," lied Paige.

"My you are a pretty little liar," said Alison, her beam so wide her white teeth were like flashlights. 

Paige saw that Alison wasn't retreating, but even so the blonde's next move surprised, given it was tantamount to rape, except with a finger, the other teen pushing aside the material of Paige's costume and without asking slid the finger into the swimmers cunt. Paige gasped, in shock, and to her horror, pleasure. She wanted to stop Alison, she wanted her to carry on. Unable to decide what to do she clenched her fists and teeth as the blonde's finger crept further up her snatch, tickling at the walls as she moved. 

"Stop me," smiled Alison, "If you want..."

"I do," Paige said, whilst making no move to do anything about it, not even actually saying 'halt', never mind doing what she should really do which was scream and call the police.

Alison smiled, it was wicked, it was sexy. Her finger moved slowly in and out, massaging the flesh of the tunnel, sliding through the wetness. Paige shuddered, pressing back on the locker, telling herself it was to escape and not to balance herself as her legs grew weak. She had a girlfriend, someone she loved and cared for, she shouldn't be being finger fucked by this hateful bitch. And she certainly shouldn't be enjoying it as much as she was. But Alison's touch was sensitive and skilful, better than Emily ever managed and the blonde's tits were so firm and tight, small but perfectly formed. 

"I think you're liking this," Alison purred.

"Oh, no, no," Paige shuddered, unable to find the strength to puss the blonde back and onto her ass. 

Alison smiled even wider, not so much the cat who'd got the cream as one who'd become heir to an entire dairy. She slid the finger up deeper, pressing it in so deep that the knuckles on her other fingers pushed hard into the flesh of the mons. Paige shivered and let out a stifled groan, her eyes locked on Ali's wide, mocking grin. The blonde opened her mouth, slowly and seductively sliding the finger from Paige's pussy to between her lips, "Mmnnn, that's nice." She paused for long enough for Paige to hope that was it. But just as the hope came it died as Alison dropped her towel to the floor. "I bet you like cunt juice yourself, I bet you're always slurping Emily's slot and drinking down her juice."

Even if Alison hadn't been talking about pussy juice Paige didn't think she could have resisted looking down at Alison's, it was shaven and tight looking, a tasty a teen twat as Paige had seen. It was just a shame it's owner was Alison. The swimmer forced herself to look, even if her head felt so heavy it was like it was filled with concrete. "I've a girlfriend," she said.

Alison laughed, "I know, that's why I was saying I bet you love cunt cum."

"I mean I'm not interested, I've got a girlfriend," Emily tried to sound firm, but she was aware that her voice was quavering and it wasn't just because Alison's fingers were again pushing aside the flap of her costume.

"Oh sweetie, I don't care. I'm not wanting to hold hands in the hall and gaze moonfully at you over lunch," Alison said, shaking her head and grinning, "I'm saying I'm going to sit on this bench and you're going to lick me out."

Paige meant to turn, to walk away quickly, to run as fast as she could, but she couldn't not as Alison sat on the wooden bench and spread her legs, showing her luscious pussy. It looked too good, so sexy and slick, so sexually alluring. The swimmer picked up the blonde's towel; if she was going to get down on her knees between the bitch's leg she wasn't going to kneel on the hard floor. Alison grinned and as Paige laid the towel down on the floor, she took the other one off her head, whipping her blonde hair from side to side as if she was in a shampoo commercial, "Eat my pussy, if you want... It's not compulsory..."

It might not have been compulsory, but with it on view Paige didn't have a choice, the desire for it was too strong and overpowering, like a junkie craving their heroin hit. She was down on her knees, pushing her own hair over her shoulders and going down. The first touch of her tongue on Alison's twat was tentative, like going for an ice-cream she wasn't sure of the taste of. Alison snorted in derision and Ali could do derisive snorts with an expertise all of her own. Paige closed her eyes and tried to pretend it wasn't Ali, but someone else - she couldn't pretend it was Emily, the taste and the touch was too different from her girlfriend, but perhaps she could pretend it was Hanna or Aria or even Aria's Mom, Mrs Montgomery, her hot English teacher. Her tongue went out again, more firmly and decisively, sliding over the quim lips, tasting the trace of juice on them. She licked up and then down, moving from side to side and wiping over the slit. 

Any fantasy it wasn't Alison didn't last long as the blonde said, "Mmmmn, lick my pussy, that's right. Lick my cunt like you'd lick Emily, show me what you give your dyke girlfriend, show me why Em's a dirty lesbo whore instead of a girl who like's cock."

Paige blushed as she was reminded she had a girlfriend; not that she could claim any credit for Emily becoming a lesbian, the other girl had been out when Paige had been so in she'd been a homophobe. But she didn't stop licking away at Alison, her tongue seeing to have a life of its own and speeding up as it went over the slit, tasting the juice coming from it. "Eat me, I want you to eat me good, stick your tongue in my cunt and clean it like a good little lezzie prozzie."

Paige reached a hand up to Alison's pussy, sliding two fingers in and opening them to spread the hole, her tongue moving into the gap. The flesh inside was warm and wet and sweet as only a sexy teenager's could be. Paige's tongue drove in and around, licking up the cum and replacing it with saliva, her cheeks burning with the shame of it, but her mouth unable to pull away from the gorgeous, tasty cunt she was eating. 

"Oooohh, yes, that's good, you know how to please a woman, don't you? Is that because you're a slut? Have you practising with lots of other dykes? I bet you're always cheating on Emily, eating the pussies of everyone you can find. I should tell her that her girlfriend is a dirty cunt-licking skank, ooooohhhh, that's good, lick me there, tongue me harder," Alison shuddered, the bench shaking, it's legs banging at the floor as the teen rocked.

It was so wrong, Paige knew she should stop, but she couldn't. One hand was on Alison's cunt, levering it apart and thrusting her fingers in time with here darting tongue. The other was massaging Alison's thigh, trying to encourage the blonde's legs apart even further so Paige could push her head deeper and ram her tongue into the blonde's intimate spots. More juice formed in the hole, bubbling and seeping into the teen swimmer's mouth and over her tongue, she could imagine it almost fizzing and popping like effervescent water. Alison moaned louder and harder, rocking and rolling, one hand pressing on Paige's head, not that the brunette needed any encouragement to stay in place and lick Alison's tasty twat.

"Fuuuccckkk aaaarrrggghhh, oh shit, fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh my God, you're making me cum, you dirty cunt lapping whore. Ooohhhh fuuuckkk, I'm cuuuummmiiinnng!" Alison screamed loudly, her body shaking with pleasure and her cunt disgorging its contents into Paige's mouth. The blonde gasped again, making a deep grunt as she breathed in, her fingers tugging at Paige's hair and dragging her away from the juicy hole. She forced the swimmer's head upwards so that she was looking at the cruel, dominant, but oh so beautiful face of Alison DiLaurentis. "It seems you are good for something after all, pussy-licker. I'm so glad you're not keeping all that tongue for Emily, she wouldn't appreciate just had good you are..."

"No, she does... I mean I'm not doing this, I shouldn't be cheating on her. I should go, you should go," Paige said.

"Aaaawwww, you're all confused, my pussy juice must be like a drug," Ali grinned, like a cat playing with a mouse. She pushed Paige back commandingly. "What shall we do now?"

"Now?" Paige wiped away some of the juice from her lips, "We've finished. I didn't mean to eat you, I'm not a cheat."

Alison laughed, "Really? You think if Em had come in when you were tongue fucking me she'd have said 'It's okay Paige, you slurp that pussy, it's not cheating if there's no cock'. Or do you think she'd have said 'You dirty cunt lapping skank bitch, you're just a whore and I hate you.'" Alison's smile was wicked. "I think she'd say the latter."

Paige blushed, knowing it was true, no matter how much she tried to pretend she hadn't she'd cheated on Em and she wasn't sure what made it worse, was it that she'd done with the hated Alison or that she'd loved it. Ali grinned at her and disappeared behind the lockers. Paige could hear the light squeak of the metal hinges as one was opened and then the sound of Alison's voice, controlling and mocking all at once. "But if you want cock, I can supply cock."

The blonde stepped round from the lockers again and this time she was wearing a large strap-on. Paige's eyes opened wide, as did her mouth. She'd seen strap-ons in movies before, but never in the flesh.... or near to it. And if she thought that one day she'd be fucked by one, she hadn't imagined that the toy's owner would be Alison. But that was what was going to happen, she knew it was wrong to cheat on Emily, but she also knew she didn't have the willpower to deny Alison. And from the snide grin parked on the blonde's face the other knew it.

Her legs shivered as she stood up, her pussy tingling with excitement as Alison came closer. The blonde took the straps of her costume and brutally pulled them down, leaving Paige topless, her naked boobs swaying as she shook. Alison took the titties in her hands and squeezed them, grinning, "They're a nice handful, something for me to grab onto as I fuck you. Unless you don't want me to?"

Paige shook her head, no longer able to say what she wanted. Alison smirked, "You should ask me to fuck you, I wouldn't want to be accidentally raping you, would I?"

"Will you fuck me?" Paige said, her voice as quiet and small as a mouse.

Alison grinned wider, "Say please..."

"Please," Paige said, almost crying. She didn't want this at the same as she wanted it desperately.

"In the ass," Alison said, "Ask me to fuck you in the ass."

Paige went red, it was even worse than she thought; she'd never even imagined having anal sex, but now with Alison's words she was feel a terrible craving for the blonde to butt-bang her, no matter how humiliating it would be. "Will you fuck me in the ass?"

"You forgot to say please," Alison was enjoying this. She picked up a bottle with some sort of lotion and was squirting it over the plastic, rubbing the liquid in, "If you don't say please I'll leave and let you go unfucked."

"Will you please fuck me... in the ass," Paige whimpered, utterly defeated and totally horny.

"As you ask so nicely," Alison sounded almost prim. "Get your dyke cunt onto that bench, lie face down on the edge, raising that ass at me."

Doing as she was told, Paige rested her naked titties on the bench, her hands spread out along it and gripping the sides as her bare feet pressed on the floor and her ass rose. Alison was behind her, taking the costume and pushing it aside so that the backhole was exposed. Knowing the blonde was behind her, staring lasciviously at the virgin rosebud Paige felt vulnerable and scared; she almost cried out to Ali that she didn't want to be butt-fucked but to go home and forget all about today. She didn't; her mouth wouldn't open, it seemed to know she really wanted the plastic dildo in her backdoor. She gripped the bench harder and waited.

Her blonde nemesis didn't seem to be in hurry, one hand caressing the swimmer's firm cheek as the other held the costume away from her teenage butt-hole. "I love ass-fucking anal virgins, there's something so sexy about deflowering some bitch's unused ass, it's even better than popping her pussy cherry. Anyone can do that, but ramming a dick up a virgin asshole - that's special," Alison mused.

"Please fuck me, fuck my ass, please," Paige found her voice.

"Oh, as you ask..." laughed Ali and shoved the toy in. 

Paige felt her ass caving in as the toy pushed through, her walls stretching as Alison forced the toy between them. The teen's eyes watered and her nails scratched at bench's wooden planks; she gasped, sucking in air and gritted her teeth. She'd never felt anything like it- she wanted it to stop, she wanted it to continue; it was agony and ecstasy all at one. The toy was both the uncomfortable and so snug it was like it was designed to exactly fit her ass, like a key in a lock. 

"I'm going to stuff this dildo all the way down and gape your ass like the Grand Canyon," Alison pulled back and Paige was aware that the first thrust had only sent the first couple of inches into her ass, there were another eight to go.

Alison gripped Paige's waist and dragged herself forward, making the teen swimmer bounce and wriggle as more of the toy pushed down her virgin butt. Paige closed her eyes, screwing them as tightly shut as she could, she wished to she could close her ears as well, so she wouldn't hear Alison behind her, grunting as she shoved forward again. The only thing Paige didn't want closed was her asshole; she needed that to be open and filled with cock - she'd never imagined that she would feel like that, but she did and she only hated that it was Alison behind her. 

"Ohhh, another inch in, that's feeling good isn't it Paige? You can talk you know, tell me how great it feels to have my great plastic prick in your tight virgin ass," Alison said as she shoved forward. Paige remained stubbornly silent; she might need this cock, but she didn't need to tell Alison that and give her any satisfaction... non-sexual satisfaction at least, the blonde was obviously more than satisfied with Paige's backhole.

Alison laughed not put out by Paige silence, "You don't know whether to hate this or love it. I know you Paige, you're not the first submissive virgin I've butt-fucked, you hate knowing your loving it, but soon you'll be living for it, every moment you're not getting dyke butt-banged a wasted second. You can hate me, but it's true," 

The worst thing was that Paige feared Alison was right. Having the plastic cock up her ass was feeling so right, like it belonged their and whilst it might be still uncomfortable, the pain was more than bearable and the ecstasy the toy was inducing was more pleasure than Paige had ever felt. She gritted her teeth trying to be quiet, hoping that once Alison had fucked her they go their separate ways never to speak again. And then Paige could buy her own strap-on and beg, bride and blackmail Emily into fucking her ass again and again and again. 

Alison pounded forward again, thrusting and this time Paige felt the smack of the blonde's thighs against her butt as the final inches of the strap-on rammed down her chute. "Yeah, that's in, you're doing well Paige, ten inches of plastic cock in your ass, congratulations - you're officially a dyke anal slut," Alison grinned. She stayed still for a moment, letting the words sink in as deep as the dildo, then she gripped Paige's waist even harder and began to pound back and forth.

Before, Paige realised, Alison had been holding back, slowly fucking her so that her ass would gradually open and take her dildo in. Now she was letting go and properly fucking the swimmer. The pain came back as the toy was slammed home so hard it burnt, the discomfort as well as it blew out the walls until they ached. But neither could compare to the pleasure which came streaming down into her with every thrust. Paige gripped the bench even harder, trying to keep silent as Alison pounded her, her tits bouncing and jumping with every thrust, her hair wild and wet, sweat and water dripping down it. Alison's hand was on her waist, rubbing the Lycra of Paige's swimming costume so that the wet, smooth material skimmed at her skin. God, she needed to scream, to cum loudly, but she couldn't. Alison was grunting and panting, "Cum for me Paige, cum like the dyke whore you are, tell me how much you love having your slut asshole stretched, tell me you're a anal loving whore. Cum, Paige, cum now."

Paige bit her lip so hard that if her teeth had been a fraction sharper she'd have bitten through them. The pain failed to concentrate her mind; the pleasure in her ass was still overwhelming. She was on tiptoes, her feet stretching at the concrete floor, her soles aching as she raised her ass higher for Ali to pound and lay her body firmly on the bench, squashing her tits against the wooden plank. And all the time Alison slammed harder and faster, not caring what damage she was doing to Paige's ass or the mental anguish she was responsible for. "Cum you slut, cum now, scream out like a whore. I know you're a slut so cum for me, cum, cum, cum you fucking slut bitch."

Suddenly it was like a champagne cork had been popped. "Aaaaaarrghh, yesssss," Paige screamed, unable to contain herself, "Oooohhh myyyy Godddd! Fuck my ass, fuck it. I'm cumminnggg, ooooohhhh Godddd, I am cumming, aaaaarrrrggghh." 

Alison laughed and continued fucking her, "I knew it, I knew you were a dyke bitch with a craving for plastic prick in her ass. God, you're such a slut, aren't you? Tell me you're a whore slut?"

"Aaaaarrrghhh yesssss, Alison, I'm a whore slut, I'm an anal loving skank. I love being butt-fucked by big dildos. Make me cum some more, make me cum. I want it, I need it, ram my asshole open," Paige cried, her cheeks red with both shame and lust, as she both hated saying these things whilst knowing they were true and enjoying every second and every inch of dildo in her butt. "AAAArrggghhh, ooooohhhh, please fuck me harder, I want you to butt-fuck my ass so hard, I can take more, I can cum, please make me cum more."

"Oh, you're going to be cumming plenty," laughed Alison as she slammed the dildo all the way down Paige's back passage.

*

Getting out of her car Emily Fields tried not to shiver, not that it was cold and nor was she scared; but she was excited and anxious all at once. Excited that Mona was meeting her, anxious about what that meant. Ever since Mona had become the second girl to butt-bang her the teen swimmer had almost continually been thinking about it. Sometimes in shame that she'd cheated on Paige again, but more often in desire, wishing for Mona or Melissa or another hot, dominant top to ram her tight butt until she came and came again. And it seemed that her wish was to come true, why else would Mona be suggesting they met in the school car park after hours.

Emily wondered where they'd be going, had the other teen booked a hotel? Or were they going to Mona's house to bang whilst no-one was in? Or did Mona intend that they drove to a secluded spot so she could analise her in the back seat of a car? She could see Mona's car pulling in, soon she'd find out. 

She waited trying to curb her impatience and not to guiltily look towards the swimming pool where her girlfriend Paige would have been training earlier (though she'd have left by now, there was no sign of Miss Cooper's car anyway). Mona got out of her car and there was the chirp as she locked it. Did that mean she was expecting Emily to drive or were they going somewhere near enough to walk? Emily tried to think if there was a hotel nearby.

"Hello, you dirty dyke butt-slut," Mona smiled, her ruby red lips glinting with just a gleam of wetness.

"Hi Mona," Emily didn't comment on Mona's description of her, she knew it was true.

"Ready for another anal fucking?" Mona tugged the strap on the bag on her shoulder, casting it a little glance that told Emily more than words what was in it.

"Yes," she tried to sound casual, not wanting to be too gushing, though even at the thought of it she was starting to tingle.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mona smirked. She looked at the swimming pool, the building the building separated from the main school block by twenty yards of neatly cut grass, "Have you ever done it in the changing room? Ever slutted it out with Paige after you'd been for a nude swim?"

"No," Emily quickly shook her head, her cheeks reddening as she was reminded of her nominal girlfriend.

"Let's go there then, it'll be an experience," Mona slipped her arm through Emily's pulling her along.

"It'll be locked," Emily said, not that she was against getting fucked there - whilst it wouldn't be her first choice she was craving dildo in her butt and the sooner the better.

"We'll see," giggled Mona enigmatically and Emily wondered if the other teen knew something she wasn't telling. She let herself be dragged along, not finding herself surprised as the outer doors opened without a key and Mona pulled her along to the female changing room.

"You're a slut-whore, a dumb dyke fuckhole," a familiar voice from inside the changing room almost made Emily stop, in fact she would have done if Mona's arm was still through hers, the other teen not halting at the sounds of love making.

Lying face down on the bench, her costume pulled down to her waist, Paige was squealing in excitement. Behind her a naked Alison was gripping her waist and pounding back and forth. The angle didn't allow Emily to see what hole Ali was using but her words told her, "You're an anal slut. This ass is so hot, I'm loving fucking it." The blonde briefly looked up at Mona and Emily and smiled before looking down at Emily's girlfriend, "Dumb slut whore, take it harder."

Paige shrieked in pleasure again, her eyes so tightly shut it was like she was trying to glue them together by force of will.

Emily felt like there was a golf ball lodged in her throat, leaving her unable to say anything no matter how much she tried. She looked at Alison, the blonde continuing to fuck Emily's girlfriend and not caring she had an audience. Then she looked at Mona, the other teen smirking as she watched the show, her hand moving down to stroke Emily's butt. Emily knew it couldn't be a coincidence, somehow Alison and Mona, who hated each other, were now not just friends, but in some sort of perverted partnership. Emily wanted to scream, to leave, but Mona's hand was on her ass, stroking it and cupping the cheeks, her mouth moving close to Emily's ear, "It seems you're not the only cheating anal slut in Rosewood." She squeezed Em's ass hard.

Whether it was the words or the actions or even Paige's next orgasmic scream the metaphorical golf ball that had been choking Em was jolted out and she gasped loudly, "Paige!"

The other swimmer's eyes shot open and her expression as swiftly changed from orgasmic lust to horror, not just that she suddenly found she'd an audience, but that the audience included her girlfriend. "Oh my God," she shrieked and not just because Alison wasn't stopping her thrusts, "Em, it's not what it looks like.... oooooohhh, aaaarrggghhh." Her explanation was paused as Alison rammed her into a wave of pleasure, leaving the teen shuddering. But even when she recovered, at least slightly, she didn't resume her explanation, which, Emily thought, was because her soon to be ex-girlfriend didn't have one. 

"Mmmnnn, that's hot, isn't it," Mona was murmuring in Emily's ear as she continued to cup and squeeze her ass cheeks. "If there's one thing almost as hot as fucking a hot girl's ass it's seeing a hottie getting it fucked good by a pro, and I can tell you, Ali is a pro." She slid her hands round Em's front and up her chest to her tits, gripping them through the other teen's vest. "I bet that's making your hot little cunny wet and wild." To test this theory she dropped one of her hands down, unbuttoning the top button of Em's hotpants and sliding it down under her panties to rub at her pussy. "Mmnnn it is, you dirty slut, you're getting off on watching Ali butt-bang your girlfriend, you're as into her cheating on you as you are cheating on her."

"No," Em whimpered, but was it true? She'd been horny before she'd entered the changing room, she was still horny, but that wasn't anything to do with the fact that Em was topless in front of her, gazing in plaintively at her, whilst getting pounded behind by her ex-best friend.

"You're wet, you lying slut," murmured Mona, her hand sliding over Em's clitoris making the bud vibrate. The other hand was sliding up Emily's vest, until she came to the bra. Mona slipped it off the boob and began to squeeze at the naked tit, making the nipple hard and firm between her fingers. 

Emily moaned, she was excited, even as she was disgusted with herself (and Paige? she wasn't sure how she felt, she knew the need to have a dom stuff your ass and it wasn't like Emily had been the loyal girlfriend herself). Mona hoisted at the vest and Emily raised her hands, letting the other take it off her. Paige was still grunting and gasping, looking at Emily as the teen's bra was removed Mona tossing it to the side. She stroked Emily's pussy, the finger brushing gently, but sensually over the slit and clitoris, making the teen shudder.

"You want me to fuck you in the ass?" Mona had been quiet before, murmuring so that only Emily could hear what she was saying, but now she was speaking loud and normally and even above the grunts of exertion and pleasure coming from Alison and Paige, the words were clear and audible.

Emily nodded, God, she was such a slut she knew. 

Mona stepped away and Emily knew she was undressing. Emily could have turned round and looked, but she was just looking at Paige and Alison, the blonde pounding hard at her girlfriend, slamming her onto the bench. Mona stepped behind her and Paige could feel the touch of her strap-on against her thighs, the other girl's naked tits brushing at her back. "Let's remove these," Mona said reaching for Emily's hotpants and pulling them down.

As they went down Alison stepped away from Paige, wiping a bead of sweat away from her forehead with the back of her hand she said, "Show Emily your ass, let your girlfriend see what you enjoy." Paige stood up and turned towards Emily, Alison gripping the bottom of the swimming costume and pulling it one side so that the Emily could see the round, open hole. It made her even more excited thinking that her own ass was about to receive the same treatment from Mona. Alison smirked, "Like it?"

"I bet she does," Mona answered, "Don't you?"

"Yes," Emily answered.

"There's no way you could give it to Paige like this is there?" Mona asked again.

Emily shook her head miserably, knowing she'd never satisfy Paige like Alison would.

The blonde grinned even more broadly, "I've an idea. You've tongued Paige's pussy haven't you?"

"Yes, a few times," Emily admitted.

"Well let's do a centipede, except instead of licking her pussy you stuff your tongue in her ass and lick that out," grinned Alison.

"What will you and Mona be doing?" Paige seemed to find her voice.

"You'll find out," said Alison curtly in the voice that was reserved for bottoms who spoke out of turn. "Now lie across the bench and give Emily your ass."

The teen swimmer did so and Emily removed her panties and dropped them on top of her shorts. There was a towel on the floor and she picked it up and positioned it under her knees and Paige's feet. The two tops let her, obviously willing for her to avoid scraping her knees on the hard floor. They stood, smiling and watching, as Emily knelt and pulled away the flap of the costume and looked at her girlfriend's asshole. It was still open and would remain so as Emily put her hands on the cheeks and pried them apart as far as she could before sliding her tongue in; the costume's flap falling back so that it was pressing at her nose and the sides of her mouth. She ignored it and flicked her tongue in and out of Paige's butt. The other teen moaned in pleasure.

"Raise that butt for me," ordered Mona, "I can't fuck it if you're sitting on it."

Emily did as she was told, still licking Paige's rosebud as Mona pushed her strap-on into Em's. It went in easier than before, the hole has lost its initial virgin tightness, helped by the fact that for the last few nights - since she'd been butt-banged by Mona before - she'd anally masturbated herself with one of her secret dildos before she went to sleep. The toy pressed down further, Mona sticking it in deep. Em slurped and licked harder, gripping Paige's buttocks as hard as she could and dragging them apart to give herself plenty of space for tongue.

"Mmmnnnn, ooooohhhh," Paige moaned in excitement.

"Suck on this bitch," said Alison. Lifting her eyes Emily could see her ex-friend was standing in front of Paige, feeding the swimmer the dildo that had been in her ass minutes ago, Paige swallowed it without complaint, her head bobbing up and down in front of Emily. The teen lowered her eyes and concentrated on licking teen asshole as behind her Mona started to shove harder and deeper. 

"You dirty sluts," giggled Alison.

"They're a pair of whores," agreed Mona and as she stabbed the toy down Em's anal chute the teen swimmer couldn't disagree. She swirled round Paige's asshole and as Mona thrust forward again slammed her tongue in time, pushing her face forward so her cheeks were being rubbed by Em's. It was humiliating, to be cleaning the ass Ali had used, but exciting and exhilarating; especially as Mona was really ramming her slamming forward.

"Mmmnn suck my cock bitch," crowed Alison.

"Eat Paige's ass, you dirty skank Emily, slurp out your girlfriend's butt like you're servicing cunt," Mona said. Her hands gripped Emily's waist as she slammed in and out, filling her with marvel. "You ass-eating anal whore."

"Slut bitches," called out Alison.

"Anal dykes," laughed Mona in reply.

"Fuckhole skank," Alison responded.

"Lesbo whores," Mona called out.

The two tops continued to thrust and pound from both directions, sandwiching the teens in the middle. There was no complaint from Emily, and she suspected that if Paige could talk, she'd be equally happy, it was where the two of them belonged and they knew it. Mona was pounding her dildo all the way in, slapping her thighs at Emily. Alison wasn't giving it the same force, but still enough to make Paige shudder and shiver, the quakes sliding up Emily's tongue as she licked.

There was a pop as Mona pulled the dick out of Em's ass. "Ali let's swap assholes, I'll bang Paige's skank butt and you fuck that whore's Emily's." She didn't ask Emily what she wanted, but as soon as Ali nodded agreement Mona snapped out instructions, "Emily, lie across the bench like Paige and open your ass for Alison."

Emily hastened to obey, the wooden slats cool on her stomach, lowering her head over the other side. Beside her dangled an equally upside down Paige, saliva dribbling from her mouth where Alison's cock had filled it. Even as she looked Paige's mouth opened and her eyes widened and a heart-felt moan of bliss escaped her lips as Mona entered her asshole. Emily reached round and grabbed her own cheeks, spreading them.

Just in time as Alison started to push the dildo in, "Hey Mona you've really opened this whore's asshole for me."

"Paige's was nice and ready as well," Mona laughed, "Thanks for that."

"Enjoy her," said Ali, giggling, "I know I'm going to enjoy butt-fucking this submissive dyke ass." So saying she shoved the toy in deep, ramming it all the way in a couple of thrusts. Emily cried out in pleasure. Then, no longer having to keep her ass open, she balanced her hands forward, resting her palms on the floor's rough surface. 

The bench shuddered as the two teen swimmers were vigorously fucked by the two teen doms, the two tops gripping the other girls' waists for balance and to give them greater leverage. Emily and Paige shrieked in orgasmic unison as their back holes were filled with thick, long plastic dong, behind them the two tops hammered harder, laughing and giggling as they rammed the holes open. "Wow Mona, they're such fucking whores, fancy allowing your girlfriend to get fucked."

"That's because they're just fuckholes on legs, they exist to get butt-fucked," said Mona, "offer them a chance to get a strap-on up their ass and they'd sell their own Moms."

Emily blushed, it was so true. She turned slightly, seeing that Paige's cheeks were also red - was that because she was hanging her head and the blood was rushing to her head? Or was it, like Emily, she was a slut for plastic dyke cock in her butt and embarrassed at recognising herself in the top's words. Emily didn't dare ask, but she suspected. She bit her lip and looked at the floor but as her ass was being pumped so magnificently it didn't take long for her mouth to be open and she was mewling out her gratitude, "Oooooohhh fuck me Ali, please fuck my whore ass. It's true I'm just a fuckhole who wants your dick in me. Fuck me harder, fuck me like I'm a skank slut whore."

"See Ali, Em recognises her place," Mona giggled. There was the sound of thighs slapping into thighs as she and Alison thrust harder. "What about you Paige? Are you a whore?"

"Yesssss," cried out the other teen, "I'm a fucking ass whore. I love being anally fucked by you or Ali, real tops."

"Not my Em, then," giggled Ali, "She's too much a submissive slut to give it you; she's too mentally weak."

"Yes, yes," agreed Paige, obviously not caring that Emily was beside her, "Only tops, my butt is a top-only zone, but I lots of cock in it. Ooooohhh myyyyy Goddddd! Harder, please harder."

"Hey Em, I think Paige's splitting up with you," giggled Alison, "She wants real doms fucking her properly, not the dainty little shit licks you gave out.."

"Oooohhh yessss," Emily squealed as she came, "I mean I can't give her cock like you can Ali, I want it as well. Please don't stop fucking me..."

"You pair of whores..." Alison laughed and she and Mona pounded down, slamming their rubber dicks in unison into the waiting holes.

The bench shook as Paige and Emily came repeatedly, the orgasms blasting through them so powerfully nothing else mattered. Not the fact they were cheating on each other, not the fact that Alison and Mona seemed to be secret friends, not the fact that the two swimmers were addicted to lesbian anal and that it would be all they cared about, like a junkie needing a fix. Bmm, bmmm, bmmmm, the cocks slammed down their asses, the thighs smacked at their cheeks and the wooden legs of the bench clattered on the floor. Paige was squealing in pleasure and Emily was joining her, the two of them shrieking as loud as they could, vocalising the pleasure they were getting. 

"AAaaaarrrrghhhhh yessssss, aaaaaaarrghhh." "Shitttt! Aaaarrrrrhhh, yessssss, aaaaarrgghhh!" they screamed loudly.

"Whores," "Sluts" "Skanks, " "Bitches" Mona and Alison panted out the words between breaths of exertion, reminding the sub swimmers that they were just, as Mona had described, fuckholes on legs.

"AAAarrrghhh, aaaaarrrghhh," Emily orgasmed again as her ex-friend gave her all ten inches of dildo up her ass, spreading and straining the hole. 

And then suddenly without warning Alison was pulling out, panting and breathing heavily, sated with pleasure and not caring where Emily was. Beside her Mona pumped a few more times before dragging her own dildo up. 

Alison picked up a towel and wiped her head, "I want a photo, remain there whilst I get my phone."

"And spread your legs we want to get those gaping holes," said Mona. She fished into her bag and pulled out her phone, taking four or five of the two swimmers lying over the bench spreading their ass holes, before Ali got hers from the locker and joined her.

"Take one with me," Alison said, after taking a few shots and putting down her camera, went to sit on the bench between the ass-opened teens, resting her hands on their cheeks and smiling as Mona took a few shots.

"Swap," giggled the dark-skinned teen and replaced Alison the bench, massaging the two sets of cheeks as Alison snapped away.

Mementoes taken Mona put her and Ali's phones in her bag as the blonde walked over to switch the shower back on. Emily and Paige got up, Em knew she was avoiding her girlfriend's gaze, but suspected that Paige was equally trying not to catch her eyes as well. Mona grinned, "Me and Ali are going to have a shower, get rid of all this slut sweat. You two should get dressed and go."

"Will you be fucking our butts again?" Paige asked nervously.

Mona snorted, "We might, we might not. It depends if we want to and whether there's other hot butt around; we're not dating. You're just fucking holes to us."

"Okay," Paige blushed and Emily nodded, she knew her place, but she could hope. And in the meantime she'd anally masturbate whenever she was alone in her bedroom and fantasise it was Ali or Mona or Melissa.

Mona turned abruptly and went to join Alison in the showers. Paige and Emily quickly got dressed. "Do you want a lift home?" Emily asked praying the answer was in the negative.

She was lucky, "No, its near enough to walk." Paige picked up her bag, "See you at school on Monday." She quickly walked out before Emily could answer.

The teen watched her go; they both knew as a couple they were finished, not because of the cheating, but because as bottoms they could never be satisfied by anything the other could give them.

*

Ella Montgomery was smiling as she got out of her car, balancing the tray of coffees with one hand as she rummaged in her bag for her keys with the other. Aria was back at her apartment, cleaning and vaccing it before she went out to do the weekly shop; making the teen Ella's bitch last night was already paying off as her daughter settled to do all the morning chores that Ella normally did. Not that she hadn't already made use of Aria for other things. She had left strict instructions before she went to sleep how and when she wanted to be woken up and to her delight, if not surprise, Aria had dutifully complied, Ella's morning starting precisely at eight with a lovely pussy licking. After that, to make sure the teen remembered her place she'd butt-fucked her a couple of times, once in the bed and then in the lounge after Aria had cleared away the breakfast dishes. And she'd fuck her again when she got home.

"Hi, I'll take those," Melissa had slipped up as silently as nuclear submarine, taking the tray of coffees from her friend. Aria smiled and nodded in agreement, finding her keys at the bottom of the bag (where else would they have slipped too) and locking the car.

Melissa was already opening the main door to the apartment that had been provided to them for their A-team meetings and was pressing the lift button. Ella hurried to follow her, "I see you had a good time."

"You got the picture?" Melissa grinned, referring to the gaping ass shot of her sister she'd sent to Ella and the others.

"Oh, yes, very nice," Ella nodded, "She's such a great fuck."

"So submissive, so wonderfully sluttish," Melissa agreed, her eyes for a second suggesting she was back reliving the fucking of her sister. The lift stopped on the second floor and the door opened and Melissa was back in the present, "Definitely worth fucking." she grinned as they stepped out.

There was only one door on the corridor, the apartment they shared. Ella opened it and gestured Melissa in, taking one of the coffees out of the tray as her friend passed. Another one of the team was already there, Alison turned with a smile from where she'd been placing some new pictures on the wall, "What do you think?" she smiled, stepping back a pace to let the other two look.

There were three new pictures on the wall; Ella recognised them all. One was one of her own shots with the legend 'Aria Montgomery - butt-fucked' engraved in a little box in the frame. The second was the one she and Melissa had just been discussing, Spencer Hastings well opened butt staring out with the teen's name underneath. The third came from Ali and Mona, and was Emily Fields and her girlfriend Paige McCullers both bent over and showing their open butt-holes. It made Ella think she'd have to fuck both those hot sluts; together or individually. She licked her lips, "We all had fun last night then."

"Oh yes," grinned Alison taking the coffee and going over to the television. "I've got a movie we might want to watch as well."

Before she could say what it was the door opened and the last member of the team walked in, Mona grinned as she saw the others, greeting them as she too took a coffee and walked over to admire the new photos. Melissa and Ella joined her, the three A-teamers complimenting each other on an ass well-fucked - especially those which had been virgin before.

Alison meanwhile had switched on TV and slid a key into it. On the screen came a shot of Ashley Marin and her daughter making out. Alison grinned at her friend's as the Marin kissed passionately, "I told Ashley that just because me and Mona weren't coming over to fuck them didn't mean that she and Hanna shouldn't and I wanted to see results. I've just collected them if we want to watch?"

"Oh, yes," grinned Ella, walking to the couch "what's a better way than to spend a lazy Saturday morning than with your friends watching porn."

The others laughed and agreed; especially when the movies were with a couple of their fuckholes...


	10. 10

The Senior Class on Friday was the highlight of Ella's week; they were brighter and more mature than the younger students, able to hold a proper discussion on the merits and hidden meanings of the books she set them without her needing to cajole every word out of them. And if her junior class was filled with teenage boys with unrequited crushes on equally spotty teenage girls, the eighteen year olds in her Senior class were both more subtle in their note-passings and coy cross-desk smiles as well as having mastered the secrets to managing acne. And most importantly there were some real hot little sluts in her class...

Even as she was nodding at Paige McCullers comments on 'The Scarlet Letter' she was glancing down at her phone and looking at the picture of her and Emily Fields bent over the swimming bench, their well used assholes on display. The swimmer finished speaking unaware that her teacher had been looking at her gaping hole; Ella hadn't really been listening so she slipped into auto-teacher mode, "Very good points Paige, that is what the book's saying. What do you think Hanna?"

The little slut started; she'd been dreaming, and from the glances she'd been giving her secret 'girlfriend' Mona on the other side of the room Ella knew exactly what she'd been thinking about. She paused, waiting for the teen to speak, as she did so her thumb skimming across the phone to the photos. "About the book Hanna," she added after a few seconds silence, leading to the blonde making a stuttering start about scarlet being a colour. Ella barely listened, instead she let her eyes fall down to the phone; there were plenty of Hanna pictures, Mona making sure her fellow A-team members were well supplied, but Ella feasted her gaze on a recent one from Sunday. Hanna was leaning on the table, a remains of a roast on it, as beside her leant Ashley Marin in the same pose. 

In the photo Alison sitting on the table between them, grinning as she held up her strap-on. Ella glanced at her fellow A-teamer, sitting in the exact opposite back corner from Mona so that no-one would suspect they were best friends and comrades. She was concentrating, looking like butter wouldn't melt her in mouth, the teen who'd escaped from her kidnapper with innocence intact. Few knew the real truth; apart from Ella and Alison, only Mona and their fellow team member Melissa Hastings.

Melissa's sister Spencer was in the front row her hand held so high it was like she was trying to touch the ceiling. She'd been trying to attract Ella's attention, both in the traditional way and by secretly hoisting her dress with the other hand, just high enough that the teacher at the front could see that the little dyke whore wasn't wearing panties. Ella wondered if it had been Melissa's idea that the slut should go pantyless to school or whether it had been Spencer's. On most nights she'd have found an excuse to give Spencer a detention and an over the desk butt-fucking, but tonight she had other plans. She decided to put both Hanna and Spencer out of their misery, "Thank you, Hanna," she halted the stammering teen, "Spencer..."

Spencer dropped both hands so her skirt dropped back over her knees and launched into an impassioned and wrong-headed defence of seventeenth century legal mores. Ella ignored her, instead going to one of her favourite pictures, Spencer over her desk, her fucked ass on display. It had been a most enjoyable butt-banging and Ella thought she'd need to repeat it; perhaps next week if Spencer continued to think she was right when she was obviously wrong. The teen finished and Ella was tempted to put her down publicly, tell her she was a dumb bitch and needed an ass thrashing, but unfortunately you couldn't do that in the modern American education system. So instead she just thanked her and asked for further contributions, her thumb skimming through the photos of ass-banged beauties on her phone.

The class continued to give their contributions, needing little more than a gentle prod from the teacher to voice their opinions. It allowed Ella to fix a smile, nod encouragingly and glance down at the various pictures of her open-holed daughter whilst she waited for the day to end so she could get home and gangbang the submissive slut.

*

Aria had rushed home to prepare, she wished her Mom had given some more warning or even background. But no she wouldn't have done that, she was testing Aria to make she was a proper submissive like the teen had claimed she was; Aria was determined to confirm it. The problem was Aria had never even thought about what a gangbang entailed, never mind having to prepare to be the centre of one. All she knew was what her Mom had said when she called her over as Aria had arrived in school that day and that was that several friends of her Mom would be joining the Milf in gang-fucking the teen that evening; and that Ella had promised quality. Aria wasn't just not sure who these friends were, but even how many they were. She pulled the cookies out of the oven, hoping they'd be cool enough for when the other women came round; you couldn't go wrong with snacks she had decided; and some wine in the fridge as well. 

She glanced at the clock; it was coming up to six, she needed to finish getting ready. She glanced at her Mom, sitting at the small table in her apartment studiously marking; was she ready or was she going to do more? Aria didn't stop to ask, just rushed upstairs to the small spare room. She quickly emptied the suitcase, thinking it lucky she'd already decided to pack some of her sexiest clothes for the weekend at her Mom's, correctly surmising that fucking was on the Milf's mind. She went through them and chose a tiny skirt, one from a few years ago, and if it was tight round the hips it was even shorter on the thighs. For a top she chose a lacy black bra, so sexy her Dad didn't know she even owned it. That done she glanced in the mirror wondering if she needed to wear anything else; socks, a top, panties? She decided she didn't and scooped up her make-up bag to almost run into the bathroom.

Her Mom had hinted that by the end of the night her lip-gloss would be smeared all of her face and her eye-shadow ruined, such was the hard fucking they were planning to give her, which made it even more important to the teen that she started properly made up. Pursing her lips she applied a bright-red gloss, before putting on a more understated blusher and eye-liner. Once again she looked in the mirror, she felt attractive, she hoped her Mom agreed. 

She went downstairs, still a few minutes before their guests arrived. She curtsied to her Mom, last weekend her Mom had instructed her to do that before speaking to Ella, to show the proper respect of a submissive to a dominant woman. "I'm ready, Mom."

The Milf looked up from her work and nodded, almost in approval, "Nearly," she said. She picked up a marker pen, "Get down on your knees in front of me and look up."

Aria did; she could smell the oil of pen as her Mom uncapped and leant over her, slowly and deliberately writing on her forehead. "That's better, ass whore," said her Mom, letting go off her. Aria stood and went to look in the mirror at what her Mom had inscribed on her forehead, it was as she suspected 'ass whore'. It suited, Aria thought. 

"My guests will be here soon, let them in and remember they're here to enjoy themselves with a cheap anal whore," Ella told her teenage daughter, Aria nodding dutifully and beginning to put away her Mom's school work as the Milf relaxed in front of the TV. That done she went take the wine out of the fridge and make sure there were a selection of glasses sitting ready on the sideboard (originally she'd got out three glasses, then upped to four before deciding to take all six) and waited, nervously and impatiently. As she did so she stood behind her Mom and massaged the Milf's shoulders, idle hands and all that...

The doorbell rang. Without needing any instruction Aria sped over, opening it. Standing in their corridor was her friend Spencer's sister, Melissa. The older Hastings expression switched from neutral to a mocking smile as she looked at the teen standing there in her bra and tiny skirt. "Hello ass whore," she said.

"Come in," said Aria curtsied, trying to hide her surprise that one of the gangbangers was Melissa, who always seemed so straight and conservative; but then so had her Mom. 

The twentysomething entered, her hand going down underneath Aria skirts and briefly fondling her snatch, "Nice... hi Ella, thanks for the invite."

"Hi Melissa, you're looking very nice, new top?" her Mom got up from the couch to give Melissa a friendly hug, before turning round to Aria, "Wine, for our guest."

Aria scurried out, pouring two generous glasses (assuming her Mom wanted one as well) before rushing back in. Both women took it without thanks and Aria quickly ran out for the cookies, offering them. Ella and Melissa took one each, but as they might want more Aria remained standing beside them with the plate held forward in her hands. 

"Shall we put on a movie while we're waiting for the others?" asked Ella.

"Yes, any ideas?" Melissa nodded.

"I think something to put us in the mood," said Ella, walking over to the cabinet where she kept the hard porn DVDs locked. She bent over and flicked through before pulling one out and walking over to place it in the machine. 

Aria managed to take a quick glance at the cover of the DVD, the pictures of young woman tied up whilst other woman fucked and humiliated them told it's own story and her pussy itched with desire. She stayed in place, not able to see the screen, as the music began, tinny and non-descript, though from the looks on her Mom and Melissa's faces the visuals were more entertaining - neither went for a second cookie.

The doorbell rang again. Aria put down the cookies and walked over to answer it again. This time it was Mona standing there, leaving Aria even more surprised than before; at least Melissa was an adult not a student in High School. Aria forced herself to be composed, curtsying to the darker skinned teen, "Come in."

Mona didn't answer her as she walked past, smiling as she saw Ella and Melissa siting in front of the TV, "Hi, how are you, I'm not late?"

"No, not at all," Ella replied.

Mona turned back to look at Aria; "I see what you mean about Aria being a hot little whore - she's looks delectable, just made for fucking. Can I take a closer look?"

"Of course, she's not just mine, she's here for us all to enjoy," Ella smiled broadly. She turned to Aria, "Lift that skirt ass whore, show Melissa and Mona the holes they'll be sampling."

Aria tried not to blush as she lifted her skirt, revealing her snatch, freshly shaved on her return from school. Melissa grinned, "I knew it was nice, you should give it a feel Mona."

The other teen slid her hand down, her thumb pressing at the mons as she fondled Aria. "Oh I see what you mean, it's a slut's cunt, wet already."

"You should see her ass," Ella said, "turn round you little whore and show my friends that tushie of yours."

Her face red with humiliation Aria swung round, keeping her skirt lifted. "Bend over," her Mom instructed as she turned and Aria bent.

She could feel Mona's hand on her butt, cupping and feeling the cheek, squeezing at it gently and giving a little hum of admiration. There was the sound of Melissa walking forward and a second hand joined Mona's in playing with Aria's round buttocks, the two of them gripping and groping the cheeks, pulling them apart. "It's so fuckable looking," said Mona admiringly.

"I can't believe you got to break that cherry," Melissa said wonderingly, her thumb feeling at the tight rosebud, "How hard was it?"

"Tight or difficult," Ella laughed, "It was easy enough once the butt-plug had done its work, but Aria was easy to seduce and let herself be butt-banged by her Mom, she's that type of slut, a total anal whore." Aria blushed to hear her Mom talk about her like that, even if (especially as?) it was true.

"You are so lucky, it's such an ass," grinned Mona giving it an extra squeeze before letting go.

"We're going to enjoy it," Melissa added, withdrawing her hand.

Aria kept her skirt up for a moment, allowing them to continue to feast their eyes on it, before deciding to lower it and offer Mona some hospitality, "Wine?"

"Yes," giggled Mona, "Go pour me a glass," she spanked at Aria's cheeks as she spoke, to send the other teen scampering to the kitchen. 

Her Mom shouted, "Pour a second glass, we've one more guest to arrive."

Aria did so, returning with them and passing one to Mona, who was sitting on the couch, munching a cookie as she watched the porno with the others, her eyes glued to the screen where a young blonde was getting spit roasted by two older looking lesbians. She wondered if it was a potent, from the way her Mom, Melissa and Mona's eyes flicked between her and the screen she assumed it was. 

The door bell rang for the third and final time; Aria moved to quickly to open the door. Standing in the corridor, with a grin as fake as a pair of plastic boobs, was Alison DiLaurentis. 

"Smile," said the blonde with a wicked laugh. Aria wasn't sure who'd she been expecting but her despised ex-friend would have been at the bottom of the list. She had always assumed her Mom had only tolerated Alison because she'd been a close friend of Aria's and when that friendship ended that Ella would have as little do with Alison as the pope with water-skiing , not invite her to gangbang her daughter. For a moment Aria wondered if it was a mistake and Alison had come round for another reason - in which case Aria standing in the doorway with 'ass whore' stencilled on her forehead was ultra-embarrassing. However the blonde looked unsurprised at seeing Aria in hooker gear and the calls of welcome from the other inside confirmed she was expected. 

"C...c...come in," said Aria nervously as Alison eyed her like a python eyes a mouse. The brunette stepped aside to allow the other teen in.

Alison didn't move, remaining in place and looking Aria up and down, hungrily and lustily. "So ass whore," she said with a wicked smile, "Does your Mom have any neighbours?"

Aria looked up and down the corridor at the closed doors of the other apartments, "A few," she whimpered, unsure why Alison was asking, but guessing it was going to be bad.

"Are they in?" Alison's finger went to under the front strap of the bra, between the cups and pulled it out, snapping it back.

Aria looked at her Mom, Ella grinned, "Answer her Aria."

"I... I... I don't know."

"Do they know you're a dyke slut?" Alison smiled charmingly.

"No, I...I...I don't think so... I d...don't know," Aria blushed as red as a beetroot.

"You think they'd know if I stood here finger fucking you?" asked Alison, her hand reached under Aria's skirt, though unlike the other's who'd just fondled the outside she pushed at the slit with her finger, driving the digit into the hole.

"Uurrhhh," Aria started and gave a gasp, backing against the door frame as Alison pushed and prodded her cunt, leaning her other hand on the outside wall next to the brunette. 

Her face was inches from Aria's, a broad, but evil, beam on her pretty face. "What if someone comes out - won't they be surprised to see Aria Montgomery dressed like a whore getting finger-fucked. Perhaps I'll tell them I'm paying you for a finger-fuck... how much do you think twenty dollars? ten?"

"Five," laughed Ella from inside, "She's cheap Alison."

"Five it is," smiled Alison, "but for that I want a pussy licking as well." 

She pulled back her finger, wet with Aria's juice and started to undo her jeans. Aria looked at her aghast, "Here? in the corridor? Where anyone could walk past?" She turned and threw a beseeching look at her Mom.

"You heard her, she's here to enjoy you," said Ella crossly. "Eat her cunt you slut."

Alison had slid her jeans down to her knees and placing her hands on either side of her cunt was pulling it apart, "Get down and guzzle it you dyke hooker."

Aria took one last glance down the corridor, praying that the doors would remain closed and no-one would appear from the elevator at the end. Then she dropped to her knees, knowing that the sooner and quicker she licked out her ex-friend the sooner they could go indoors (she hoped). Her mouth opened and her tongue went out. The teen didn't bother with teasing or starting slow, but went full force immediately, pushing her tongue and face forward.

"Mmmnnn, you're right Ella Aria is such a cunt-licker," Alison said, too loudly for Aria's comfort.

"That's because she's a dyke whore," laughed Mona, not attempting to be silent either.

"She sure is," Alison grabbed the back of Aria's head and forced her face further forward, jamming it into her wet cunt. 

Aria went as fast as she could, her tongue pounding forward and up, into the tunnel trying to find the sweet spot and out and over the clit, making her ex-friend quiver and grip her head harder. The blonde's cunt was wet, the juice seeping out of it and coating Aria's tongue with its flavour; sweet and tasty to Aria's horror. 

"Mmmmnnn," Ali moaned, "Eat it up dyke."

Blushing red Aria did as she was told, slurping the pussy, almost forgetting the fear of getting caught as she was lost in beautiful cunt, eating its lovely nectars, swallowing the sexy, warm juices. It was where she belonged, between a top's legs, licking - in public or private; as her Mom said she was a slutty lesbo whore and all they cared about was pussy. She could feel the cheap corridor carpet beneath her knees, rubbing at her skin as she shuffled forward, pushing her head deeper into Alison's twat, her tongue pressing down as far as it could.

"Dirty slut," moaned Alison, her hands now resting on the frame like she was trying to push the door apart, "Mmmnnn, eat my cunt, slurp it like a skank hooker."

The teen's tongue probed and pushed and pounded; she could hear Alison's moans and the laughs and giggles of the other tops as they encouraged her and Ali on. The reinforcement for Alison was all positive, "Go for it Alison." "You're so making her yours." "Make her tongue you." For Aria the calls were designed to humiliate and degrade, "Eat it bitch." "Use your lezzie tongue." "Go for it you cunt-lapping whore." Aria didn't know if they knew how much reminding her of her place and what she was turned her on, but it did, making her pussy tingle with excitement, even if she couldn't touch it. Her mouth pressed harder at the twat, the lips pressed hard at the hole's sides as she stabbed deep.

Even as she was licking at the pussy she could heat footsteps behind her; Melissa's she thought, but wasn't sure and she didn't dare remove her face from Ali's snatch to turn and look. Whoever it was roughly pulled the bra from Aria's tits, before snapping the clasp open and throwing it out into the corridor; Aria wondered what the neighbours would think if it was left there; that she was a slut, she supposed. Her tongue drove at Alison's cunt and teen squealed, "Aaahhh, yes, lick my twat with your lezzie tongue..."

The brunette's skirt was lifted up, exposing her buttocks. "Look at that ass," cried Mona from the sofa, "It's so fuckable."

"You're telling me," Ella laughed, "Melissa?"

"Mmmnnn, it's round and firm," Melissa's hands were rolling over the round cheeks like she was polishing marble. She gripped the cheeks and pulled them apart, "Flexible as well." Aria could feel the twentysomething's spit trickling down the crevice between her buttocks and then a finger at her rosebud, pressing forward. Her tongue pushed at Alison as she was entered, she wanted to cry out and beg for her ass to be reamed, but she knew Alison wouldn't appreciate the pause and she remembered her Mom's words about the others being here to enjoy themselves. The finger pushed deeper, wiggling and tickling the hole. "Tight as well," said Melissa.

"She's a little slut," said her Mom.

"She is," giggled Alison, her hand pushing Aria's head at her pussy, "As big a dyke skank as I've seen."

Melissa withdrew her finger, "What did you say she was? An ass whore? Let's see how true it is."

"You go for it girl," giggled Mona.

"She's a slut," laughed Ali.

"Fuck that butt," Ella called out cheerfully.

Aria could feel one of Melissa's hands on her cheeks, pulling the cheek away from it's partner and re-exposing her backhole. A tip of plastic pressed against the sphincter, resting for a second on the crumpled flesh round the hole before driving forward. If Aria's mouth hadn't been full of Ali cunt she'd have screamed, mainly in pleasure, as the toy was driven forward. It might have been Melissa's first time with her, but from the force and skill with which she rammed it in it was obvious that the older brunette had fucked plenty of female ass before. The dildo eased back, a slurping sound come from the teen's asshole as the air was sucked from it, before being rammed back with even greater and vigour, making Aria bounce against Ali's cunt, her tongue temporarily falling from the slot.

"Don't stop slut," laughed Alison, grabbing Aria's head between her head and dragging it forward, "Eat me."

"Tongue that pussy you cunt-licking whore," said Melissa, "Slurp it as I butt-fuck this skank hole." 

The twentysomething rammed in, driving the dildo deep. In just a few thrusts she had the toy all the way in and now was using her energy to slam it fast and hard. Her hands gripped Aria's waist for leverage, squeezing and nipping at the flesh as she pounded. Aria rocked and shuddered as the full force of Melissa smashed into her, the older brunette's thighs hitting her buttocks and sounding like peals of thunder. It was sore and fun, her asshole being stretched agonisingly and pleasurably at the same time; not that Melissa cared - dildoing the teenager's anal passage with enthusiasm. 

Aria continued to concentrate on Ali, licking hard at the wet pussy. Not that she had much choice with the blonde gripping her head and keeping her in place; though Aria was sure that she was such a slut, that even if Ali had let go she'd have carried on licking. And Alison seemed to be appreciating it, moaning in ecstasy, so loud Aria hoped none of the neighbours decided to look out to see what the noise was in the apartment corridor, "uuurhhh, mmmnnnn, ooohhhh, ohhhh, urrrhhhhh."

Aria tongue slurped in, drinking down more of the juice that Ali was producing; there was a waterfall of girl cum over Aria's lips and tongue, flowing into her mouth. Alison rocked and writhed, "Aaaarrghhh," she screamed "Aaaarrrgghh, yessss, aaaarggghhh!"

An explosion of cum hit Aria, so powerful that no more than a fraction went into her mouth, most of shooting over her face, blinding her and making her nostrils sting as she sniffed it up. She moved to carry on licking, but Alison was stepping away. "Mona, you ought to come over here and get your cunt eaten by this slut, she's a pro."

"Oooohhh, ohhhh," Aria gasped as Melissa continued to fuck her butt, "Ooohhh, ohhhh."

Mona pushed past Aria on her hands and knees in the doorway to stand in the corridor; she'd removed her jeans and shoes, just wearing her pullover, which she had raised to her hips so that her naked cunt was on display inches from Aria's face. "You know what to do..." she grinned.

Even if Aria didn't (and she did) her Mom's yell would have told her, "Eat that pussy, baby."

For the second time Aria's mouth found pussy, opening to lick and lap at the hole and the flesh around it; no technique, just hard slurping. Her tongue drove in and out, up and down, side to side, like it had a mind of its own. Mona seemed to appreciate, as like Ali, she grabbed the brunette's head and dragged her in, "Lick it you whore, lick it."

"Slurp her pussy, dyke, shove your tongue down her hole and lap it up," Melissa said from behind her, still continuing to ram hard at the teen asshole, filling the chute with thick, hard plastic, making Aria ache and orgasm. "We've all been waiting for this, to fuck your dyke holes."

"And it's worth it," groaned Mona, pressing her pussy into Aria's face so that her nose was jammed in the slit, the aroma of damp cunt filling her nostrils. "Your Mom was right, you're a whore, a dirty slut lesbo whore."

"I knew you'd enjoy her," laughed Ella from the sofa, "She's the most natural slut ever."

"I think you're right," giggled Mona "And we all know some natural bitch sluts."

For some reasons that made the other's laugh, Aria wasn't sure why. But it wasn't her place to know, her role was to lick Mona's pussy as hard and energetically as she could, whilst raising her ass and wiggling it back for Melissa's ultimate enjoyment. 

"Mmmnnn yeah, that's hot ass," moaned Melissa, "Aria's such a whore."

"Ooooh, but she's a great pussy licker," moaned Mona, as if the two things shouldn't both be true.

The two women continued to share Aria happily as Alison and Ella giggled and chatted on the couch, now and then, calling out in encouragement to their friends. "Fuck her good." "Make her slurp that cunt." Aria did, the humiliation of being shared half-in, half-out of the communal corridor a big turn on; making the dildo in her ass feel all the more pleasurable and the twat in her mouth twice as sweet. "Give the slut your cock." "Grind her dyke face in your cunt."

Melissa pounded harder, sending vibrations through Aria's body. In turn the teen's tongue probed and pounded at Mona, swinging deep into her hole. The two dommes held her tight between them, her head gripped and forced into Mona, her hips squeezed in Melissa's hands. The butt-busting top was really slamming away, giving Aria the whole cock so hard and fast that her ass was burning. It made her lap harder and Mona shrieked and squealed, "AAAArrghh, fuckkkk, aaaarrgghhh."

Aria continued, harder, her tongue smashing at the sweet slot, slurping the slick hole. "Aaaarrrghhh," screamed Mona, "I'm cumming, you're making me cum you slut...aaaarggghhh." More juice rushed from her cunt and into Aria's mouth as the darker skinned teen forced Aria's face closer. "Aaaarrrghhh, fuuucckkk, aaaarrggghhh."

She fell away and for a moment Aria could gasp and groan free of pussy as Melissa's cock rammed her ass, "Oooohhh, uuurrhhhh., oohhhh." Cum slid from her lips as she moaned, "uuurhhh, ooohhh."

The strap-on was yanked from her ass so suddenly that it was like a spotlight had been thrust in her face, leaving Aria blinking and her mouth agape with surprise. She wondered whether she should use this opportunity to retreat fully into the apartment or whether her Mom and the others were so getting off on the risk and humiliation of her that they'd want to her to stay. Before she could decide she could hear her Mom coming over, "It's my time for some anal whore butt." She got behind the teen and spread her cheeks, the open ass being so open from Melissa's pounding she didn't need to use her hand to guide it in. 

Aria gasped as the toy entered her; she couldn't say she hadn't enjoyed Melissa's fucking, but there was something hot about her Mom doing it - especially in company. "Mmmnn, fuck me Mom, fuck your whore daughter's hole."

Her Mom didn't answer her, sliding the dick deeply into the ass and giving a couple of exploratory thrusts to make sure it was fully in. Then she paused and spoke, "You want to give this slut a proper spit-roasting."

"Absolutely," said Melissa. She too pushed past the teen in the doorway, but unlike Mona she wasn't offering her pussy, but the rubber dick that had just been sheathed in Aria's bowels. The brunette teen accepted eagerly, opening her mouth to take the strap-on between her lips.

"Fucking whore," said Ella as she started to ram her daughter's ass, "Only a skank would take a dildo that just been in her mouth in her ass."

"Yes, especially when she's getting a second cock in her dyke butt at the same time," grinned Melissa, moving forward. If the younger top's thrusts weren't as hard and brutal as Ella's she was still keen to get as much of the fake phallus into Aria's mouth as possible, grabbing the back of the teen's head and dragging her along the pole. "Suck it fuck-face."

Aria choked and gagged, not just with the taste and the knowledge of where the cock had been and what she was cleaning, but because of the depth Melissa was shoving it, the tip pressing at her throat and tonsils. She let out a surge of bile and spit, the goo spewing out of her mouth and dribbling down her chin. At the same time her eyes were watering uncontrollably, leaking and tearing, smudging the eyeliner as her Mom had said would happen. Melissa thrust again, forcing the cock into the teenage mouth, "You fucking dirty cock-sucking dyke bitch," she cried out in pleasure.

"You fuckhole cunt, you dirty fucking anal hooker," laughed Ella and slammed forward, driving her strap-on all the way into her daughter's back passage and slapping her thighs at the teen's ass. Aria would have screamed in ecstasy if she was able, but all she could manage was a gasping, gurgle and another stream of white bile flooding from her mouth. Her Mom grunted and panted, fucking her harder, as Melissa hit her from the other end.

"Fuck her in both end, spit roast the dyke," called out Alison in encouragement.

"Show her what the A-team does to lesbo whores," Mona added with a laugh, "She's a slut, fuck her hard."

Aria was creased as both her ends were banged, the plastic pricks slipping into both holes. Her pussy was slick and hot with lust, burning with a taboo desire. The juice dripping from it onto the carpet, just inside the apartment, another couple inches forward and it'd be outside, leaving spots outside her Mom's apartment door. Though even if she had she was sure no neighbour see them, they would think that Aria was depraved enough to be double-fucked half-in, half-out of the apartment. She was though, she knew that, she was a dirty slut, a dyke whore who couldn't get enough rubber dick in her asshole. 

"You slut, take it in your butt," her Mom called.

"Mouth my cock, deep throat this dildo," giggled Melissa. 

The two women went harder, smacking Aria between each other, laughing and joking as they butt-banged and face-fucked her. Aria loved it, shuddering between them, her body blazing with pleasure as orgasmic waves rushed through her. 

Suddenly, without warning Ella withdrew her dick, breathing heavily. She reached down and grabbed Aria, pulling her back into the apartment and off Melissa's cock. The older brunette grinned, "There, that's clean." She wiggled the strap-on and stepped out of the corridor, closing the door behind her. Aria noticed that her sexy bra was still out there, lying on the floor; she somehow didn't think that anyone would listen if she mentioned it. 

Ella half-pulled, half-dragged Aria into the room, "Ali and Mona want to double-fuck your slutty dyke whoreholes now."

Aria looked up, her ex-friend was sitting on the couch smiling like a hyena, naked apart from a strap-on. Beside her Mona was equally 'dressed' with a butter wouldn't melt in her mouth expression. She looked at Ella and Aria, "I think the whore should beg for us to bang her."

Aria bowed her head for a moment, accepting the top's superiority, before looking up and putting everything she had into her pleads, "Please fuck me. I really want you to fuck me together, one of you in my worthless lesbo pussy and other pounding my anal whorehole. Treat me as your personal fucktoy and bang me as hard and fast as you like, I'll be your slutty, submissive bitch, a dirty whore for your plastic pricks. I'll squeal out your names and cry out for your pleasure. Please just fuck me, fuck me hard please."

"What do you think Ali, should we fuck her?" Mona got up and stood in front of Aria, pressing her cock at the teen's mouth.

"I don't know," giggled Ali, "Look she's putting her lips round your dong like a whore."

"She is a whore," Melissa laughed, dropping down on the other couch and reaching for one of the cookie's Aria had baked earlier.

Aria rocked her head back and forth, slurping on Mona's dildo, looking up entreatingly at the top, like a dog at it's master. She was sure that Mona and Ali would double-fuck her whether she begged or not, but why take the risk? She pulled her head back, leaving the dick dripping, "Please, please fuck my lesbo ass and cunt. Ram it like I'm a slut. I'll be yours, a skank fuckhole, who wants hard fucking dick. Please bang both my holes together." She put her mouth back down on Mona's strap-on energetically sucking the dick.

"Come get on my cock," Alison said swinging round so she was lying back on the couch, "I want to you to see my face as me and Mona fuck you, so you know that you're the fucking whore and I'm the fucking top, you dumb slut. You should never have broken with me as friends; you wouldn't be a whore if we were. " Ali have a streak of vindictiveness, but then she was a domme and Aria was a submissive so the teen did as she said, getting on to the couch and sliding her soaking wet pussy down Alison's large dong. The blonde grinned as the brunette straddled her, "That's good, all the way whorebag, impale that pussy on my big dick."

"Mmmmnn, urrrrhhh," Aria moaned as the huge prick filled her tight, and so far unused, twat. She did as her ex-friend said, lowering herself all the way down the strap-on, so that it vanished completely into her wet cunt. 

"Stay still you slut," ordered Mona. She clambered onto the sofa behind Aria and slowly plied apart Aria cheeks. The hole was still loose from the earlier butt-rammings it had received and Mona was able to easily enter, making Aria wince as the two strap-ons filled her holes and rubbed at each other through her thin membrane. The two teens began to move together, rising and falling into Aria.

Aria felt totally full, like there was no room to breathe or move, without being ripped in half. However it felt good, not just that every tiny shift send waves of ecstasy through her, but that having two dicks in her where most women would only take one confirmed her status as a submissive slut, a bitch for others to use. 

"Stop day dreaming whorebag," snapped Alison, "Ride our fucking cocks."

Even as she was saying it Aria could feel her lifting her hips to pound the cock into her pussy and Mona draw back to thrust again. Aria began to writhe and wriggle with them; it was impossible to match them totally as sometimes they thrust together, sandwiching Aria between them and then Alison or Mona would speed up and hit her hole and be out even as the other went in. But rhythm or not Moan and Alison were moving fast as if they'd practiced together many times, sending Aria into a bliss of orgasmic pleasure. She gasped and groaned, "Ooohhh, urrrrhh, yessss, yesssss."

"The little dyke's a DP bitch," laughed Melissa.

"Make sure you two have fun and really gape open those holes," Ella added, "She's such a skank she can take it."

"Yeah Mona, what do you say, shall we up the pace?" Alison grinned, slamming up.

"Why not Ali?" replied Mona and both teen's began to pound even faster and harder, loosing any semblance of rhythm in a welter of thrusts and punches and hammerings. 

Sandwiched between them Aria was in heaven, squealing and squeaking, shrieking and screaming, "AAaarrrghh, yessss, aaarrgghhh." It didn't matter that it was Ali, her nemesis fucking her - indeed that might be an added turn-on, as was doing it in front of her Mom - all that mattered was that two cocks at once were smashing it to her, filling her. "Aaaaarrrghh, fuuuckkk, yesssss. Fuck me harder!"

"Say please whoreface," laughed Alison even as she was fucking harder.

"Please, please, please fuck me harder, ram my holes, fuck me until I snap," screamed Aria.

Mona's hands were gripping and pulling at Aria's tits, yanking at the nipples and letting them bounce back like little springs. Alison's hands were squeezing the brunette's hips, keeping her in position as she slammed forward, her lips raised in a mocking smile as she used and abused Aria's cunt like she owned it; which, Aria thought, she probably did - or at least she had a quarter share in it. The blonde's cock pounded up, ramming through the wet flesh and smacking against it's partner dick somewhere in Aria's middle, the thin wall separating them vibrating and stretching as the two toys rammed it. Aria screamed in pleasure again, "Fuucckkk, I'm cumming, oooohhh, aaaarrghhh."

"Tag," Melissa said behind Aria and the teen heard the slap of two palms cracking against each other as Mona laughed.

There was a pop as the dark-skinned teen withdrew her dick from Aria's asshole. The coolness which filled the teenage butthole was only temporary, as soon as Mona was off the couch Melissa was back on and sliding her dick back into the hole she'd been fucking earlier. Aria moaned in gratitude, her hands gripping the sofa cushions as the older brunette pushed the toy as deep as she could and Alison slowed to let her in get into a rhythm.

"Mmmnnn fuck, you're such a whore Aria, fancy letting us DP you," Melissa said, "Not that I'm complaining, this is so fucking hot."

Mona was climbing onto the sofa again, standing delicately over Ali, balancing her feet on the soft cushions. She wiggled the dick at Aria's face, "Come on you slut, you know what to do."

Aria wasn't one hundred percent sure, though she was perhaps ninety and opened her mouth to slide it over Mona's cock for a second time. It was more bitter than before, but Aria still swallowed it like the good little submissive slut she was. The three others began to move, thrusting into her holes and if she'd been filled before she was triple filled now.

"I've got to get a picture of this," Ella laughed, picking up her phone, "The three of you making her airtight is ultra-hot."

The three dommes paused to turn their heads to the camera and give cheery grins, before resuming the fucking of Ella's daughter. The Milf grinned and took another series of shots, "I've got to get these shots for the album," she said.

"Make sure you send them to us," said Ali, ramming her cock into Aria's snatch.

"Of course," Ella grinned as she knelt down and stretched out her arm so that she could take an action pic of the blonde's toy slamming into Aria.

The three tops carried on, pressing their toys into Aria and filling her with plastic prick. The brunette teen shuddered and shook, pushed this way and that by the other women, bouncing between them. Her head bobbed down one prick as her hips jerked so that her ass and pussy could manage two more. It made her ache as she strained to take them all, but it felt so good and humiliating, like a sub-whore. Melissa was grappling with her boobs, gripping them in her hands and squeezing them. Mona's hands were on the back of her head, driving the Aria's head back and forth down her dildo. And Alison's were still clamped to her sides, using the hips as levers to drag herself up.

"Mmmnn, this is so much fun," said Melissa.

"I love fucking sluts with you all," said Mona.

"Me too," said Ali, "You're all the best."

"Thirded," grinned Ella. She put down her phone and smiled at the blonde teen underneath, "Tag." 

Alison put out her hand and Ella slapped it. Aria gasped as Mona pulled out of her mouth and Melissa out of her butt, the two teen's hopping of the couch. "Off you get whorebag," said Alison pushing at Aria's chest with her hand, "Didn't you hear your Mom? we're swapping." 

Aria stood up, her legs weak and watery from the fucking she'd just received. Her Mom was getting on the couch, lying back and pointing her strap-on towards the ceiling, "On you climb, ass whore, let me bang that skanky pussy again." Aria did as instructed lowering her cunt down her Mom's toy. 

She could see Alison raising her hand and high-fiving Melissa, "Tag, I've got to have some Aria ass," the blonde said.

"I'd recommend it," grinned Melissa. "Tag," she in turn said to a smiling Mona, "My toy needs a mouth wash."

The women rearranged themselves, Alison clambering on the couch behind Aria and pushing her strap-on into the teen's butt-hole, whilst Melissa stood over Ella and fed the older woman's daughter a well-used cock. Aria slurped at it greedily, bobbing her head back and forth down the toy as the other two toys began to hammer her holes. 

"She's a natural isn't she?" grinned Mona as she picked up her phone, "Ella we've got to get some pictures of you fucking her as well."

Ella grinned, "Oh yes." She began to pound hard at her daughter's twat as Mona snapped away at the trio making Aria airtight.

The fucking was as hard and brutal as before, the swapping of holes reinvigorating the tops and causing them to hammer at Aria's holes with renewed passion. And Aria, desperate to please and show them what a slut she was, sucked and bounced and jerked in time with them, using every muscle and sinew she could to meet their fucks. Her body burnt and ached and strained; it was worth it for the continuous flow of ecstatic pleasure that flowed through it and all through it Mona continued to lift her phone and snap photo after photo.

After a few minutes Mona tagged Ella and the four women changed holes again, this time Melissa picking up her phone to take the pictures whilst Mona slammed Aria's pussy from above, Ella butt-fucked her from below and Alison fed her dildo over the couch arm. For the next while the four tops continued swapping and fucking so that all of them enjoyed all of Aria's holes, leaving the ass gaping, the pussy soaked and Aria's jaw so sore that she could hardly speak. 

Eventually Mona pulled the cock out of Aria's ass, "I'm exhausted," she said, wiping her forehead and dropping down on the other sofa.

"I am as well, but it was worth it," grinned Melissa, she pushed Aria up and pulled the soaking wet dildo from her pussy.

"I could fuck her ass again," said her Mom, popping the cock from Aria's mouth and letting the teen gasp for air. Ella looked at Alison who was holding her camera to take a snap of the gaping butt-hole, "If the other two have finished are you up for sharing?"

"I am," grinned Alison, "Which hole? Spit roast or DP?"

Ella grinned, "You misunderstand, When I said sharing I mean the same hole."

Alison's eyes widened in surprise and then her smile grew bigger, "You mean double anal?"

"I do," said Ella.

"This I've got to see," said Melissa jumping up and grabbing her phone, as Mona nodded and joined her.

"Okay ass whore," said Ella lying back on the sofa, "I want you to stand up and then lower yourself backwards on to my dick."

"Yes, Mom," said Aria submissively. She waited until her Mom was fully in position, before climbing on top and lowering herself down. Melissa was kneeling beside them taking the dildo and guiding it into the teen's well-opened hole. Aria moaned as it entered, continuing to slide down the shaft until she was seated on her Mom's prick.

"You ready?" asked Alison.

"Yes," whimpered Aria in a small voice.

"I wasn't talking to you," snapped Ali, "Ella?"

"Let's do it," grinned the Milf, pulling Aria back so that the teen was lying on her chest. 

Alison climbed on the sofa, it squeaking as she waddled forward, dildo in hand, the toy slick with cunt juice and saliva and whatever else. Aria closed her eyes and gasped through gritted teeth as the blonde started to push her dick into a hole already filled with it. "MMmnnn, it's tight again," Alison said.

"Push it Ali," Mona laughed.

"I think you'll really have to split her whore ass to get it in," agreed Ella.

"Yes, it's slow," said Alison. 

She continued to push forward, gradually forcing the hole even wider open than it had been before, wider than Aria had thought possible. It ached, like been forced to do the splits whilst sitting on a concrete bollard. Aria's teeth ground together and her eyes were closed so tightly that she could feel water leaking from them, further ruining her already wrecked eye-liner. She squeezed her fists together, knifing the nails into her palm as if that could reduce the agony in her stretched butt.

"Mmmnnn, this is so hot, double-ass fucking an anal whore," grinned Ella, working her toy in and out to help Alison's enter.

"It is, I can't believe we've never done it before..." Alison said.

"Oh we'll be doing it more," grinned Ella

Aria let out a grunt, "Uuuhhh."

"Looks like the ass-whore is enjoying it as well," said Alison laughing. She pushed the cock a little further in, grimacing with the effort, "God, that is good."

The dildo slowly moved deeper, Alison stopping every few moments to pull it back half an inch and then push it again. Ella continued to work with her, pushing in unison so that both cocks were spearing the hole together, forcing apart the walls and filling the hole so completely with plastic. Aria gasped and groaned, trying to ignore the pain and instead thinking about how sluttish and submissive it was to have two dicks in her ass. And not any two dicks either, one belonging to her Mom and the other to her enemy; that was even more humiliating and submissive.

"Look how wet she is," giggled Melissa, "The dirty slut is enjoying this."

"She is a whore," agreed Ella. "I think we're almost in Ali."

"Yeah, Ella, another inch," grunted Alison, her hands pressed on Aria's thighs forcing the legs further back and giving herself more room to press in, expanding the hole slowly, but surely.

"Mmmnnn," Ella grinned, "This feels so good on my pussy, think you can go harder?"

"Yes," said Alison and began to move in and out. 

It wasn't as hard or as fast as when she'd been solo in Aria's ass, but it was enough to gape the hole and make Aria scream and squeal, "AAaarrrghh, aaaarrghh." It was painful, but there was pleasure there as well, intense and powerful, like getting burnt alive in a heavenly fire. "Aaarrrrghh, fuuuuckk, aaaaarrgghh."

Alison pushed and pounded, driving her dildo over Ella's and into the asshole. "Fuck," she grunted, "Fuck."

"These are some for the album," grinned Mona holding her phone, "You'll have to see them, I'll send them you, it's so sexy, the two of you sharing whore ass."

"It's really fun," giggled Ella, "It makes me feel so close to Ali, we should make sure we do this more as a bonding exercise."

"Oh I am so in for that," said Alison, wiping her forehead and pushing forward again, "We ought to make this a weekly thing, double-fucking Aria's ass."

"Double-anal Friday," said Melissa, "Sounds a good idea."

"MMnnnn yes, let's do that," said Ella. She gripped her daughter's titties and thrust up, joining Alison in entering the hole.

"Aaaarrrghh," screamed Aria, "Fuuuuckk, aaaarrrgghh, yesssss"

The four tops laughed at her agreement as Alison continued to thrust forward for a few more moments, before she pulled the toy out, sweating and flushed. Ella's cock sprang out seconds later as Alison looked down at the butt "God that hole is gaping."

"Up," said Ella, "Lean forward and let me see."

Aria sat up and rolled forward onto her hands and knees, showing her battered asshole to her Mom. Ella whistled, "You're not joking, that's massive." She swatted Aria's butt, "Get on the floor on your hands and knees, I want to take a picture."

Aria did as she was told as Ella got up and picked up her phone. She grinned at her friends, "You should all be in at as well, after all it's not just a memento for me."

"Okay," laughed Alison. She slid herself forward on Aria's back, her wet pussy sliding down the teen's spine. She rested her head at the top of the ass crack and hooking a finger down, pulled the open hole up. Even as she was doing that Melissa and Mona was sitting down on either side of Aria, resting their heads on her butt cheeks. They slid a finger each into her hole, pulling it wider, so that the three tops were opening Aria's ass as wide as it could go.

"Smile," grinned Ella and snapped the photo.


	11. Chapter 11

Clustered around the kitchen table in a average apartment in an average part of town were four women. Two of them were teenage - one of them a stereotypical blonde complete with the obligatory mean streak, the second darker with tanned skin and lips to kill for, but as just as sexually dominating. The two teens sat happily beside each other, only their friends round the table knew the public pretence of mutual hate was an act. The third woman was a few years older, in her professional life making a reputation as a lawyer. It was only the fact that working for big city firm would mean no free time to seduce lesbian bottoms kept her in the small town legal practice she was employed by. The final member was the eldest, the wrong side of forty if not yet too far into it; to most people in Rosewood she was a teacher, popular with both students and parents. Few apart from those round the table knew her as she really was, a serial fucker of bottom.

They were the A-Team and they fucked lesbian ass.

*

"So we've talked it through, but any decision needs to be unanimous," said Ella. She was the leader of the group, in as far as they had one, and for the few things they needed to do formally she acted as the chair. She glanced round the others, glad they were nodding, the conversation hadn't been long and they all seemed in agreement, but the rules were the rules as they'd been for thousands of years and across dozen of groups and she wasn't going to go against them. "Now we vote." Once they'd finished she was planning to go home and have something to eat, before marking the schoolwork in her bag and as she did that her daughter Aria would lick her pussy and afterwards would spread her cheeks for her Mom to ass fuck her hard. She turned to Alison Dilaurentis and said the name of the women they'd been discussing, "Pam Fields."

"Yes," said Alison, nodding to emphasise her agreement. After the vote she and Mona were planning to go round to Alison's older fuck-puppet, Ashley Marin and DP her. 

Ella turned next to Mona. The teen looked a little impatient, keen to start fucking Ashley. The two A-team teens were also planning to make Mona's fuck-puppet, who was also Ashley's daughter, watch and afterwards serve them chips and dip as they recovered. Mona wasn't planning to bang Hanna that evening, reckoning that it was best to keep the blonde Marin on continual tender-hooks. It seemed to work, Hanna was so scared that Mona was going to leave her she do anything - as the DVD of her and her Mom sixty-nining, that was playing in the background, showed. Mona nodded, "Yes."

Next Ella turned to Melissa Hastings; unlike the others Melissa wasn't going to be fucking anyone that night - she'd be working late on a case. Luckily her Mom was leaving early the next morning and Melissa planned on having her sister for breakfast - she'd already told Ella that Spencer would be late for school the next day. She smiled, "Yes."

It was only Ella, she had the casting vote, she could say no and leave Pam out in the cold, never knowing how close the lesbian fuckfests of her literal dreams had been. Ella paused for a second, savouring the power, but then because she only enjoyed demonstrating power over bottoms and not her friends she smiled widely and let them all out of their misery, "Yes."

The others grinned and the tension that in that in the few seconds of voting had suddenly built up evaporated as quickly as it had appeared. Alison grinned, "So you want me to start the plan rolling?"

"Yes," said Mona, "I'll tell Hanna what we want from her.

"What you want from her," Melissa corrected, "Remember she's never heard of the A-team, she just thinks you and Ali bonded over fucking her and her Mom."

Mona nodded, "I know that," she said a little testily. "When do we start?"

"As soon as we can," said Ella, "There's no point waiting."

*

Pam Fields was sitting at the desk in Rosewood Police Department, a pile of files beside her. It never seemed to get smaller, mainly because as soon as she removed one file a detective would come over a dump another with her. Pam didn't mind, she enjoyed her job, after her divorce it gave her independence and got her out of the house as well as allowing her to feel she was giving something back to the community. They also serve who sit and type, she thought as she took the sheet of hand-written notes from the nearest folder and began to input them into the PC, pausing only to squint when it hard to tell whether a letter was an f, an l or even a t.

Her phone beeped with a message, she ignored it as she continued to decipher a particularly tricky bit of police handwriting. Only when she was sure she'd got it right and typed it into the PC did she pick up her cell. It wasn't a number she recognised, probably someone trying to sell her a condo or inquire about whether had car insurance. But she opened it anyway, just to be sure. On the screen appeared a woman's butt enclosed in a very tight pair of jeans that accentuated the curves of the rump. Underneath was a message 'Do you like? - The A-Team'.

Pam did. She was an ass-woman, even if no-one knew that. She lusted after hot female butt, tight and virginal or well-used and slutty, round and wobbly or firm and athletic Pam loved them all ever since she could remember. She might have moved into a conventional heterosexual marriage in her twenties, but it had never been where her heart lay. Whilst she'd tried to be a good wife and then a good mother, she couldn't always resist the lute of fuckable ass and more than once she'd secretly butt-banged some hot lesbian prostitute when her husband was away and Em at school. Pam looked at the picture, hoping she wasn't salivating. It was probably a marketing campaign for jeans, mixing her up with her more fashion conscious daughter, still that ass was hot. Reluctantly she put down the phone and returned to her typing, making a mental note that she needed to put some of her alimony aside to hire a hot anal hooker.

The phone beeped again. This time Pam reached for it straight away. It was the same picture, but the message had another line 'Reply Y/N'. It was a campaign for jeans, Pam knew that, but she still couldn't stop herself, with trembling fingers, typing 'Y' and pressing send. 

The return message came moments later as if the marketing campaigners had been waiting for her reply (or more likely it was automated). Pam opened it up and looked down at the picture, she was sure it was the same pair of jeans, except now they were half-pulled down over the rounded cheeks, showing a naked hillock of sexy female flesh, the only covering the tiny strap of a thong. Underneath was the message 'Do you like? Reply Y/N. The A-Team'. Pam's finger hit Y immediately and she waited for the reply.

The phone remained silent.

*

Pam knew she shouldn't find her daughter so attractive. But if Em persisted in wearing tiny pair of denim shorts which hugged her butt Pam couldn't help it. Watching Emily wander round the house in them with her short-cropped top that didn't cover her belly was both heaven and hell, Pam wanting nothing more than twisting her daughter round over the table and slamming a dildo in her (she assumed) virgin asshole. It was wrong, but it was a recurring fantasy, even if it was one Pam knew she'd never fulfil. But, damn the teen was hot, her ass even sexier than the one in the photo she'd been sent earlier today.

Emily didn't realise the effect she was having on her Mom as she moved round the kitchen putting the dinner dishes away, stretching to place them high in cupboards or bending for the bottom shelf, either move accentuating her sexy body. The Milf was glad when her Mom beeped in the next room and she had an excuse to leave from secretly ogling her daughter. 

She recognised the number from before and in excitement opened the message. She was far from disappointed, indeed the photo was even better than the previous one as the young woman was now standing with her back to the camera, her hands on her naked cheeks spreading them apart. Pam gazed lustfully at the naked ass, the owner had the same look of Spencer and if she didn't know better she'd have said it was her daughter's friend if she hadn't been too staid. Underneath was a familiar message 'Do you like? Reply Y/N. The A-Team'. Without hesitation Pam pressed Y and waited hoping for she didn't know what. In the meantime the ass on display in her phone was hot and she gazed lustfully at it.

The phone beeped again, vibrating in her hand. Excitedly Pam flicked to the new message. It was a new ass, the young woman owner standing with her back to the camera, half her head out of shot as the photographer concentrated on the sexy butt. Pam licked her lips in lust, this time the young woman reminded her of Aria, who like all of Spencer's friends the older woman had lusted over - her imagination was turning the anonymous models into mirror images of teens she'd like to fuck, she knew. She replied in the affirmative. Last time there been two photos and then silence, was it going to be the same or would there be more? She was quickly put out of her misery as the phone buzzed. 

This time the picture looked like it was of an older woman, bending over with her skirt over her back and almost covering her auburn hair as she exposed her butt to the camera. Not that Pam minded, she certainly enjoyed fresh young teenage butt, but older cougar ass was equally hot. She just wished she was fucking it right now, 

'Do you like? Reply Y/N. The A-Team'

Pam thumbed Y.

There was a short pause before the next message came through. This time it was a blond, lying face down on a bed, like the others her face hidden, but her naked ass wantonly displayed with her legs spread open and anal chute exposed to Pam's lascivious gaze. Without even bothering to read the message Pam hit Y. 

The next message came through almost instantly. Pam's mouth opened in shock as for the first time a face was visible, the blond turning her head to smile at the camera. It was Hanna Marin. Pam looked at the message below the naked pic of her daughter's friend. It was different from before 'Are you sure? Reply Y/N. The A-Team'. Pam hesitated, she did like the picture that was true, she'd always thought Hanna had the most bangable butt and seeing it in the flesh didn't in any way spoil the fantasy. But by saying yes she'd was going over some threshold into a room she didn't know, The pause was only seconds.

'Y'.

The cell vibrated in her hand and she opened the new message. This time there was no picture just the address of a motel. She stood up and slipped her phone into her jacket pocket and putting that on, walking into the kitchen where Emily had got out her work and was about to start an evening's study. Pam smiled, so studious, so sexy, though she hoped this evening would put her daughter's hot body out of her mind and replace it with memories of Hanna's. "I've got to go to work," she lied.

Her teen daughter glanced down at her own phone and then up at her Mom, "Okay, I might go out later and see Hanna."

Not Hanna, her Mom thought, but smiled, "Let me know if you're going to be really late, at least send me a text."

Her daughter nodded and returned to her work. Pam turned away, blushing both at the lie and what her daughter would think if she knew her Mom was going out in the hope of butt-banging her friend.

*

The journey to the motel took fifteen minutes, which with the excitement between Pam's legs, was fifteen minutes too long. She parked her car in the lot and waited. The text hadn't given her a room, but she didn't think the A-Team would bring her here and leave her knocking on every door in the hope of finding Hanna. She was right, within half a minute the phone buzzed again and this time with just a room number. Pam got out of her car, she was nervous and excited as she walked, pausing as she got to the door. She closed her eyes and took a few deep calming breath, she was going to be in charge, she was going to fuck Hanna, she was the top, the teen the bottom. 

She opened the door.

Hanna was lying on the bed, naked as in the photos, her head turning towards her as Pam came in. She smiled, "Hi, Mrs Fields."

"You don't seem surprised," Pam closed the door behind her and looked down at the naked hottie in front of her.

"I've been waiting for you, " the teen gave a smile.

"So I see," said Pam dryly. She took off her jacket and dropped it over the seat, her phone was still in it, but she didn't expect anything further from the A-Team, whoever they were she was on her own.

"Oh, yes," Hanna twisted so that she was sitting on the bed, her tits and pussy unashamedly uncovered. She smiled wantonly, "There's a strap-on in the top drawer, my girlfriend says you can have any hole."

Pam reached into the drawer; there was a toy in it as Hanna had said. The Milf pulled it out, it was ten inches, bigger than the one she had secreted at home that she sometimes used to fuck lesbian hookers. She dangled it from her fingers, the strap looped round the middle one. Hanna's eyes were on it like it was a hypnotists watch. She was a slut alright, Pam thought, she wondered why she'd never noticed. "Who's your girlfriend?" she asked.

The teen shook her head, "I can't tell you," she said with a smile, "I'm here as your fucktoy not to answers questions."

"My fucktoy? Any hole?" Pam mused, her eyes looked Hanna up and down, her pussy already soaked with lust.

The teen nodded, "Yes, any hole, any how, I'm yours to do with as you want, treat me anyway you want."

"Like a cheap whore?" asked Pam. Hanna nodded and she seemed excited at the thought. Pam smiled, "You are a cheap whore though aren't you, hanging around in motels waiting for a hard fucking."

"I am," Hanna nodded, her eyes followed the swinging toy and it was effort she pulled her gaze upwards to look at the older woman. "My girlfriend has put a camera in the second drawer to filming us. You can unplug it easily or cover it up with something."

Pam wondered why the teen told her this, was it a warning or a test? It couldn't be a warning, in the few moments they'd be alone Pam had realised Hanna was a total submissive who'd never go against her girlfriend's instructions, she was as owned as thoroughly as well-worn coat. It must be a test and it was one Pam was determined to pass. She started to unbutton her blouse, "Well let's give her a show. I want you to stick a couple of fingers in that sweet snatch of yours and work that cunt hole."

Without demure the young teen did as she was instructed, sliding two fingers into her hole and starting to masturbate herself in front of Pam. The older woman stepped to one side so that the hidden camera could get a good view of the teenager playing with her twat. Meanwhile she finished undoing her blouse and her bra, dropping them both to the floor. The teen on the bed moaned in pleasure, looking at the topless Milf as she fucked herself. Pam smiled, "Finger that hot little hole Hanna, as just so you know that's the only fucking it's getting tonight, if I get to fuck anywhere I want I'm not going to bother with your pussy, there's other holes I want."

The teen nodded and fingered herself more vigorously, her wrist jerking as she drove her fingers deep into the sopping slit, staining the bedding beneath with her girl juice. Pam licked her lips in lust and undid her pants, sliding them down her legs as she continued to watch Hanna. Last of all were her panties, joining the rest of clothes on the floor. She stood looking at the teen for a moment, her own pussy purring in anticipation as she watched Hanna penetrate her own. "Stand up," Pam ordered.

The teen slid her fingers from her twat and did as she was told, Pam taking her place on the bed, opening her legs so the hidden camera could see her own smooth slot. She looked at Hanna, "I want you to slurp it out. Lick it good, no half-measures, I want your tongue to be going like lightspeed."

"Yes Mrs Fields," said Hanna, dutifully she got onto her knees and began to lick.

Almost straightaway Pam was orgasming, Hanna didn't do any lead up, just going straight in as Pam wanted, her tongue driving up and down the slit, forcing its way into the slick slot. The Milf shuddered in excitement, her hands spreading out behind her as she leant back and let the teen's tongue do it's work. Hanna's face went deeper between Pam's legs, her tongue flickering out all the time, up and down the Mom's slit, pressing at the lips and forcing itself between them so that she was cleaning up Pam's cummy juice. The Milf groaned in pleasure as Hanna worked harder and faster, pushing her tongue down. She put her hands on top of the teen's head, forcing her further forward and controlling her. "Yes, you little slut. Slurp my cunt, tongue it hard. I want you to lick my twat like the whore you are."

Hanna's lithe tongue continued to do its work, slamming in and down, licking deep and hard. All the time she was being pushed so her face was jammed at the older woman's cunt, her nose sticking at the slit, sniffing in the wet aroma, her mouth open and her tongue shooting. Pam gasped again, the orgasmic pleasure coming thick and fast, whoever Hanna's girlfriend was she was a lucky woman, the teen's licking as enthusiastic as if her life depended on it. Pam wondered if the girlfriend was the teen's first and she'd been trained or whether she'd been secretly slutting it up around Rosewood and its neighbours for years, tonguing every woman she could. Certainly the teen was either gifted or had been well educated in cunt-lapping as she slammed the tongue hard and deep, driving Pam into paroxysms of pleasure. The Milf shook, "Oooohhh, yesssss, uurrrhhh. Oh God, tongue it you whore, stick your pretty little face right into my twat and slurp it. Oooohhh, cunt lick me, lick my hot pussy clean with that dirty, skanky tongue of yours."

She didn't let Hanna pull back, pressing the blonde's teen head between her leg. But there was no sign that Hanna was wanting to retreat, her tongue slapping forward and in, driving down Pam's slick slot as if she been born for it. The teen knew how to please a woman, her tongue finding the sensitive spots and stimulating them with wet, sexy licks, her fingers up there to widen in and make sure she could get her mouth in. Pam gasped again as another orgasmic wave rushed over her, making her brain spark and flash stars in front of her eyes. She squealed in pleasure, "Harder, you bitch, tongue it. I want you to eat my cunt all up so I can soak your slut face."

It was hard to believe that Hanna could lick harder and more enthusiastically than she was already doing. But she managed it. Her tongue rammed down and in, running up and down the twat walls and the hidden nerves beneath. The teen's fingers spread the hole open and her thumb was pushing at the clit, another zone of pleasure to be stimulated and excited. Pam closed her eyes and squealed in pleasure, she still didn't know who the A-Team was and whether it was just Hanna's with her girlfriend or a group of others, but whoever they were she was thankful. The full trained Hanna's tongue slammed in, licking up the cum as quickly as Pam's cunt could produce it and that was fast. The Milf was far beyond the seventh heaven, at least in fourteenth or fifteenth, the orgasmic excitement racing through her body like stunt planes looping the loop. The blonde teenager's tongue continued to do it's work...

"Oooohhh fuuucckkk, fuuuckkk, fuuucckkk, " Pam wasn't usually a big swearer, but it seemed somehow appropriate now, "Fuuuckkk, fuuuckk, yessssss. Ohhhhh, you slut, use your tongue to make me cum. Fuuuccckk, yessss, fuck, fuck, fuck, ooohhhh, yesssss."

The pleasure built up like it water in a blocked hose. Pam screamed in ecstasy and just like an unblocked hose blasted her liquid forward. It surged into Hanna's mouth and sprayed her face, matting her hair and dripping from her chin and cheeks. As Pam slumped back on the bed she was impressed that Hanna paused to swallow and then was back on cunt lapping. Pam was almost tempted to leave her down their licking and lapping at her absolutely soaking pussy and driving her to another orgasm. But the teen had such a nice ass it would be a crime not to fuck it. She let the teen continue for another minute, shuddering in pleasure and letting out satisfied moans as she tried to gain her strength back after the super-orgasm.

"That's enough Hanna, sit on your knees, in a begging position," Pam pushed the teen away from her cunt. The younger blonde did as she was told, looking appealingly at the Milf, her cum soaked face tilted upwards.

Pam got up and walked over to the drawers and picked up the strap-on lying on the bed. She slowly put it on, keeping her eyes on Hanna who was staring at the toy lustfully. The Milf grinned, she wanted the toy nice and lubricated for Hanna's ass, there had been some lubricant in the drawer as well, but she had a better way to make the toy slick - and it would give Hanna's watching girlfriend a show as well. "Lie on your back on the bed and let your head down over the side," she ordered.

Unsurprisingly Hanna immediately did as she was told, Pam watching as the teen got on the bed and dropped her head down, so that her blonde hair hung down. Pam smiled, "Do you know what I'm going to do now?"

"Whatever you like," answered Hanna.

Pam nodded, Hanna's comment was true if not the actual answer. She took a step forward, holding the cock, "I'm going to face-fuck you. I'm going to slide this cock in your mouth like it's a cunt and fuck you good, until you're gagging and this toy is so slippery it'll slide into your hot little tush like a hot knife through butter."

The teen nodded and opened her mouth in readiness. Pam moved forward and she said she'd do slid her dildo into the mouth like it was a pussy. Hanna's jaw stretched as she accommodated it and Pam could feel her shudder and struggle as it went deeper in and began to fill the teen's mouth. Not wanting to suffocate her Pam pulled back an inch and then moved forward, driving the dildo further into Hanna's mouth. The teen shook again and her hands moved to Pam's ass to hold it. The teen was trained, Pam was sure, it would give the Milf balance, but also tell her if she was choking the blonde so much she was in breathing trouble, rather than just the normal gagging and shuddering which came with a hard throat-fucking. "I'm going to enjoy this," Pam purred pulling back and going forward, the dick slipping further into the teen mouth, "I'm going to love fucking your pretty slut face."

"GGggffff," Hanna gargled in reply.

The older Mom pushed in, lying herself over the teen and resting her hands on the beds either side of Hanna's waist as she went in and out. Below her Hanna spluttered and choked, gagging on the dick being forced deep into her mouth and throat. Bile and saliva spewed up between her lips, her eyes watering and blinking. But it was only her mouth that was leaking, her pussy was soaked, the cum visible over the lips. Pam could have bent down and licked it, but she didn't bother - one didn't worry about pleasuring fuckholes, they just existed to be banged and used and Hanna was a total fuckhole. The older woman forced the cock in, feeling the shudder of the teen below her, the young blonde grabbing the Milf's ass, kneading the round rump, squeezing and pulling it, massaging the cheeks with her palms and fingers.

"You're such a slut Hanna. What would your Mom think if she could see you now? She'd disown you, she'd think you're a whore and not even an expensive hooker you hire on the internet, but a cheap corner street skank who fucks for five dollars," Pam grinned as she slammed down. She loved being in control and face fucking the hot blonde. Even if she wasn't cumming it was still sexually fun, the domination of the teen and that this was a girl she'd known, who'd come round for dinner, given lifts to, even babysat when she was younger - that was such a turn on. "Swallow my cock fuck-face, let me ram your throat and make you gag. God, you submissive slut, fancy allowing yourself to be mouth-banged."

Hanna's tits were pressed under Pam's stomach as she went in and out, her own titties were bouncing at the teen's toned tum, squashing down as Pam's body hammered down. The Milf went faster and harder, forcing the cock in as far as she could manage making the teen's jaw stretch like she was a python. With each thrust Hanna was shaking and shuddering, her body twisting like she was on an electric wire. She was gagging so much the clear, white liquid was spilling out of her mouth and covering her upturned face. It was streaking down her cheeks and into her eyes, ruining her make-up and soaking into her hair; which was so awry she looked like a drunken pixie after crashing into a hedge. Pam didn't care, she was in control, face fucking the hot blonde and making her hers. "Yeah you whore, gag on this fucking big dick. Only sluts get throat-banged like this, especially by another woman. You're a cock swallowing dyke fuck-face, aren't you? A fucking fuckhole who's only role in life is to satisfy your betters..."

She was sure if Hanna hadn't her mouth full she'd have agreed, and it was as least possible that the rocking of her head was because she was nodding and not because her mouth was being hard pounded. 

Still, enjoyable though face fucking the hot little slut was Pam didn't want to concentrate on the mouth when there was still another hole to enjoy. She dragged the cock out of the teen's mouth, Hanna gagging and coughing as it was withdrawn and she could breath in air that wasn't polluted by the dildo down her throat. She blinked her eyes, washing away the liquid that had formed in them messing her eyeliner. She looked upside at Pam, waiting for instructions like the well-trained hole on legs she was. 

"Get on the bed, opposite the camera on your knees face down on the bed. Use your hands to peel apart those cheeks so I can easily get into that dyke asshole of yours," Pam quickly gave the orders, she didn't want her dick to dry after all the effort she'd put into face-fucking Hanna so it was as slippery as black ice. The blonde almost jumped so quickly did she react to the older woman's commands, spreading her asshole for Pam's inspection.

The Milf smiled as she looked down, that was no virgin rosebud or she was a Dutch Clown, in fact it even looked like it had been used earlier today and not fully closed - Hanna's girlfriend looked like she was a big an ass fan as Pam. The older woman glanced at the drawers, within which the camera was 'hidden'. She hoped whoever was filming them was enjoying it - probably not as much as Pam, the Milf was having such fun fucking the submissive whore in front of her she couldn't imagining just watching matching up. 

She turned back to Hanna clambering onto the bed behind the senior student. The younger woman pulled harder at her cheeks, showing the Mom she was listening about Pam wanting to get the dick in with as little effort as possible. Pam was impressed, she wondered what it'd be like to have her own slut as well trained as that. Perhaps even Emily, she mused, before quickly dismissing the thought. She didn't need to think about others, she just needed to enjoy Hanna here and now. She paused for a second, savouring the butt in front of her, "I'm going to enjoy fucking this," she said to herself.

"Oh yes, fuck my slutty ass, you own it for tonight, so do what you want with it," Hanna called.

Pam smiled, "I'm going to," she said, positioning the dildo. "I'm going bang it so hard you'll be screaming for mercy and more dick at the same time." She slammed forward.

Hanna squealed as the full ten inches of plastic drove all the way in. The thrust might have slowed as it went deeper, facing resistance from the anal walls, but it didn't stop until Pam's thighs smacked at the teen's tushie cheeks. The Milf grinned happily, as far as she was concerned happiness could be defined as butt-fucking a hot bottom; and Hanna was a hot bottom and as a submissive as a well trained puppy. The Mom pushed herself back, the toy making a slurping sound as it drew through the teen's anal chute, stuck round it like plaster in mould. Hanna gave another cry of pleasure, shuddering as the bulbous head slid back, sending vibrations up and down her chute stimulating hidden nerves. Pam slammed in, driving the dildo down the hole, following it down until she smashed into Hanna's cheeks again.

"Aaaarrrghhhh," the blonde screamed orgasmically, "AAAArrrghh, yesssss, aaaargggh. Fuck my ass, fuck it hard, ram it."

"You dirty slut whore," laughed Pam as she pulled back and hammered down again. "You love big strap-ons up your dyke butt." She paused as she dragged the toy down and pounded it in, "You're a lesbo ass whore aren't you?"

"Yes, yes," shrieked Hanna as the Milf's toy retreated and advanced down her butt-hole, getting faster and faster, "Yes, yes! I'm a dyke slut, an anal loving lesbo bitch. I love big toys ramming my butt-hole, I adore them, I live for them!"

"You're just a fuckhole to me," Pam didn't care how much Hanna enjoyed being fucked, the teen was there for the dominant woman's pleasure, not her own. "I was telling you you're a fucking hole who's only role in life is to get her hot little whore ass rammed and opened."

"I am, I am fucking fuckhole, an anal slut on legs, a cheap dyke whore, who's just made for butt-banging," Hanna squealed happily.

"You are," agreed Pam, "You're a whore, a fuck slut, a dumb blonde butt-banged bitch."

Hanna squealed again, rocking in ecstasy as the dildo smashed down her back passage. Pam gritted her teeth and rammed even harder, slamming the toy in as hard as she could, forcing it deep and fast; she could almost smell the smoke from the friction. And despite Hanna's pleasure not mattering it was, Pam thought to herself, still a turn on to hear the blonde shrieking and screaming, cumming loudly and repeatedly and all due to the hammering Pam was giving her. She might be just a cheap slut, but she was a loud and enthusiastic cheap slut, who's orgasms were filling the motel room with sound. "AAarrrrghhh, fuuuckkk meeeee pleeeeaase, yesssssss, aaaaargggghhh, myyyy assssss, fuuuckkk, oooohhhh Goddddddd, fuuuckkk, aaaaarrrgggh, pleeeease fuuucckkk meeee haaaardeeer! " The screams and wails were both endless and attractive, a sign of who was in control and who was getting her butt vigorously sodomised. "AAArrrghhh, yeessss, fuuuckkk, pleeeeasse, ram my ass, oh God ram it harder!"

Pam thudded forward, sending the toy all the way into the teen's well used asshole. Hanna shuddered and shook, screaming some more, her gorgeous tits wiggling and bouncing, her hands gripping the bedding. Pam smiled to herself, enjoying every second off the butt-banging, she'd been with some hot whores, young women who were energetic and experienced, who were the most gorgeous fucks available. All of them had been professionals, who took it in the ass from other women for a living. And none could match to Hanna Marin - if the girl wasn't a pro, she should have been. Pam pounded her even more violently, not giving the teen's butthole even a second's respite from its hard pounding. The teen squealed and squawked, her hands gripping and pulling at the bedding as she raised her ass back to the older woman, the fucked hole welcoming Pam in.

"You slut, whore, dirty cock sucking, ass fucked dyke fuckhole," Pam said without rancour, perfectly describing the blonde, "You anal loving skank hooker, pussy slurping bitch lesbo."

"Aaaarrrghh," Hanna screamed in reply, "Fuck me harder, please butt-bang me more, hammer my asshole open."

Pam continued to do so, the dildo going deep into the asshole, with every thrust seeming to make Hanna almost double in ecstatic pleasure. Pam could feel the perspiration on the teen's skin as she bumped and ground, her hands sliding on the teen's waist as Hanna proved that like a Bon Jovi album she was slippery when wet, the sheen of the sweat making the teen glow under light. 

"Take my plastic prick in that slut asshole, scream like a whore, act like the dirty skank hooker you are," Pam instructed the squealing blonde. 

"Aaarrrrghh, fuuuuckkk," Hanna was vigorously rubbing her cunt, adding to the pleasure she was getting from the older woman. She shuddered so hard the bed rocked, her back arching as she came, the spine stretching so hard the vertebra were displayed against her skin. The older woman smashed into her, the toy ramming down the open butt hole, scraping the insides and pounding at the cervix wall. Hanna screamed even higher and worked her fingers over her slick slot so hard that a burst of girl juice shot out and over the bed. "Fuuuuckkkk, aaaaarggggh, yessssss!"

Pam pounded harder, panting with exertion as she gave the teen her all. She was sweating as well, trickles of damp perspiration running down her. It wasn't the only dampness, her cunt was soaking with lust as well, the haft rubbing against it every time she hammered home. The teen was such a bangable fuckhole that Pam was going even harder than she normally went, slamming forward speedily and with force, putting all her strength in ploughing the dick down the anal furrow. Hanna screamed again, a real turn on to the Milf fucking her, and squirted, another turn on to Pam. The older woman girded herself and went forward in a fucking frenzy, slamming the cock as fast and hard as was possible without totally wrecking the younger lesbian's asshole. Hanna seemed to appreciate it screaming orgamsically, "AAAArrrrghhh, fuuuuckkk, yeesssss, aaaaarrgghhh."

"Take it slut, take it," Pam panted as she used all her energy in the pounding. 

Soon she was reduced to grunting and panting, unable to speak, as her lungs went into a pumping overtime. It was worth it for the screams and squeals and rocking of Hanna and the vibrating waves of pleasure that shot up the strap-on and ran through Ashley's clit and cunt. She continued at speed as long as she could, until she was aching and barely able to breath. And all through it Hanna was orgasming, shrieking as loud as banshee on the moors, "AAaarrrrghhh, fuuuckkk, aaaaaghhh. Oh God, yesssssss!"

Finally, exhausted, Pam pulled out and collapsed on the bed. She hoped she'd given the mysterious A-Team a show. At the very least she'd enjoyed fucking the hot blonde slut, so she counted the night as a success even if no more messages came through; she could have asked Hanna again, but the teen wouldn't talk, she was too well trained. Anyway she looked as exhausted and incapable of speech as the Milf, collapsed forward on the bed, panting softly in a post-orgasmic climb down. Forcing herself to sit up Pam said, "I'm going to have a shower." She didn't invite Hanna to join her or even to sit down and watch some TV whilst she was waiting, the blonde was an anal fuck slut, there to be banged and nothing else (though for Emily's sake next time Pam saw her she'd be polite and not mention tonight).

She returned from the shower refreshed. Hanna had dressed and left, avoiding the need for any goodbye just as a good whore should. smiling at the memory of the teen's bangable butt Pam began to get dressed. She was just reaching for her jacket, about to leave when her cell beeped. She immediately opened it and read. It was an address of an apartment on the other side of Rosewood.

*

It wasn't the seediest part of town, but it was nearer that end than the affluent upmarket suburbs. Pam parked the car and checked her phone in case there was another message - there wasn't. She slid the cell back into her jacket pocket and headed inside, taking the elevator to the floor indicated.

It was quiet and eerily normal, no signs of sex parties or naked woman cavorting in the corridor, just a few potted plants and neatly painted doors. Pam walked to the one indicated and knocked. There was no answer from inside.

She raised her hand to knock again.

Her phone beeped.

She opened it. There were just two words on the message, 'Come in'.

She reached for the door handle and pulled it down, stepping into the apartment. It was neatly, if sparsely furnished, the only decoration being a series of pictures on the far wall. Even across the room Pam could see they were all of the naked butts of women, posing to the cameras. But that wasn't what drew her attention. On the wall was a wide screen television playing a DVD on her ass-pumping Hanna. But that wasn't what drew her attention either.

Standing in the middle of the room Alison Dilaurentis, Ella Montgomery, Mona Vanderwaal and Melissa Hastings, all of them obviously waiting for her, wine glasses in their hands. Ella took a step forward passing a glass to her, smiling as she did, "Welcome to the A-Team..."


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello," it was the only thing Pam Fields could think to say as she was handed a glass full of wine. She hadn't been sure what she had been expecting when she'd followed the instructions to come to this address, but her instinct had told her to come. Same as it had told her to go to the motel earlier and to reply to the mysterious texts from the equally mysterious A. If she'd thought about it she'd half hoped another naked hottie like Hanna ready to be banged, whilst expecting it would be a blackmailer threatening to divulge her lust for lesbian ass to the world. But if the waiting women were planning to blackmail her they'd done a terrible job of concealing their identities and she also thought that criminals might look a little less welcoming, greeting her with guns and snarls rather than wine and smiles.

"We're the A-Team and we want you to become our newest member" Ella Montgomery gestured with her hands to the other younger women standing around. Pam instantly recognised Alison DiLaurentis, even if the blonde hadn't been all over the news both for her kidnapping and subsequent escape, she had been her daughter's friend. Beside her was another teen of the same age, Pam vaguely recognised her from going to school with Emily. She struggled with the name for a moment, sipping her drink as she thought - it quickly came to her, Mona... Mona Vanderwaal. The final woman was in her early twenties, she was smiling as openly and friendly as the rest. Pam knew her straight away, it was Veronica Hastings eldest daughter, Melissa. Ella smiled, seeming to recognise Pam's confusion, "You'll have questions, I'm sure."

"Yes," Pam was nodding, there were thousands of them crowding in her mind like shoppers jostling through the shop doors on Black Friday.

Ella nodded, "That's natural. But why don't you have a quick look at our photo collection. I'm sure you'll enjoy it, there's a few, um 'faces' you'll recognise." She slid her arm through Pam's friendly and led the other woman over to the set of pictures on the wall, the other A-team members following. 

Pam could see that all of the photos were of women, naked or semi-naked, their butts on display. As she got nearer she could see more - that all the women's asses were gaped and opened as if they'd just been vigorously butt-banged and that among the booties on display was her daughter's Emily. The discovery didn't shock or horrify Pam (which was a little shocking and horrifying in itself). She'd known that Emily was a lesbian and looking at the teen's butt she found herself secretly admiring it, wondering what it had been like to fuck, and whether Emily was a good a bang as her friend. She half-turned to Ella, "Have you butt-banged her?"

Ella knew who she was talking about, she shook her head with a smile, "Not yet."

"I have," said Melissa.

"And Ali and I fucked her as well," Mona pointed out another picture of Emily, this time with her ex-girlfriend Paige also displaying a well-used asshole.

Pam felt a touch of jealousy and a flush of heat between her legs. She nodded to show she'd heard the words and turned back to the photos, there were several of Hanna there, unsurprisingly, but her Mom, Ashley as well. And of Spencer and Aria, neither Melissa or Ella seemed put-off by the fact their sister and daughter were on the wall as well, their butts opened and raw. Pam's gaze went from one picture to another, each time wishing it was her who had strap-oned the sexy ass and left it gaping. "You've fucked all these girls," it was a statement.

"Yes, between us," smiled Ella.

"There's Aria there," Pam said.

"Are you asking if the others fucked her or me?" grinned Ella. She pointed to a photo of Aria bent over on her hands and knees whilst around her clustered Mona, Ali and Melissa, all with their fingers hooked into the younger Montgomery's open asshole and pulling it wider. "Everyone enjoyed her, she's a total slut." She moved to point to another picture of Aria, her face reflected in a mirror, her ass open. "I took that moments after I'd taken her anal virginity."

Pam breathed in sharply, both because of what the other Mom had just said and because Aria's ass looked so fuckable. A world of possibilities swum in front of Pam, depraved and disturbing fantasies she shouldn't even consider. "If I join would I get to butt-fuck Emily like you did Aria?"

"Do you want to?" asked Ella.

For a moment Pam paused, then she nodded, "Yes."

"In that case you will and lots of other hot butt as well," Ella said, "We never go short."

"And we share as well," said Alison, "Anyone on this wall is yours, whenever you want. They'll all such fuck-sluts they'll bend over and spread pretty much just for asking."

"Shall we sit down?" Ella took Pam's arm again and led her to the sofa. A large TV sat in front of it, a scene paused Hanna Marin's mouth open above her Mom's cunt.

Alison saw that Pam was staring. She grinned, "They were easily trained."

"And it was fun doing so," added Mona. She took a seat beside Pam as Ella took one on the other side. Melissa and Alison slipped down onto a sofa to the side.

Pam looked at them all, "I...how... what?" the questions were exploding so fast she couldn't answer them.

"Let me start," said Ella, "Have you heard of the Amazons?"

Pam struggled to remember her school days and the Classics, "They're warrior women from Greek legend."

"Yes, except they aren't a legend," Ella said, "Thousands of years ago the Amazon's ruled over a large part of ancient Greece, taking more and more by conquest. The Amazon's themselves were dominant lesbians, male slaves would be used for pregnancy and then discarded, sent to the mines or to work the fields. Male children would be abandoned or if they were lucky sold to a passing slave trader. I'm not defending this, it was different time and more brutal. As for girls, at puberty they'd be taken to the temple, ten at a time. They'd be locked in a room, without food or weapons, dressed just in a simple robe.

"They'd only be let out when nine had submitted to the other and she would become the Amazon. The others would become bitches, just above the female slaves in the pecking order, but still just fuckholes to be used as the Amazons wanted. Do you know how the one who became dominant would win?"

Pam shook her head, "She was stronger I guess, beat the others up until they gave in."

Ella shook her head, "No. Forcing a woman was a sign of weakness, an Amazon who did that would be exiled or worse... No, the Amazons had discovered the power of the mind. You see, not only are women secret lesbians, the majority of them are secretly submissive, there's only a few - perhaps one in ten - who are dommes, who can control the subs and own them. But most women it's buried so deep they never realise. The Amazon's discovered the secrets of unlocking the inner submissive. All the way through puberty the girls were trained to take control, to use words and touch to bend others to their sexual will. Only the best, the most strongest of them would be able to bend nine others and one by one make them her sexual playthings."

"So Hanna was a sub?" that much was obvious, but Pam asked anyway.

"Oh yes," grinned Mona, "One of the most submissive sluts in Rosewood."

"And the Amazons?" Pam had a feeling she knew where it was going.

Ella nodded, "You know the tale of Troy?"

"Ten year siege and Brad Pitt," Pam replied.

"Both the legend and the movie take certain liberties with the truth. Troy was the capital of the Amazon's land, but Paris wasn't a man but an Amazon princess who seduced Helen with the power of her persuasion and took her back to join her harem of sluts. It was an insult too far to the Greeks, that the most beautiful woman in the world was now a lesbian fuckhole. They went to war and destroyed Troy utterly, killing the majority of the Amazons and taking most of the remainder, children mainly, into slavery...

"Oh," Pam had been expecting a happier ending.

Ella grinned, as if she was reading the other woman's mind. "Not all the Amazons were killed or enslaved. A few escaped. They realised that whilst the cities and lands of the Amazons had been conquered, they still had their gift for opening submissives' minds, and bottoms, to their persuasions and that there were an awful lot of sexy hotties out there for the taking. They couldn't act openly or else they'd be destroyed, but covertly they could act, seducing any young bottom they wanted and anally dominating her dyke butt. A secret society was born and slowly it has spread, inducing new members - putting them together in Amazon Teams, or A-Teams."

"You're Amazons," said Pam.

"Yes and if you join us so will you be," said Ella, the others nodding in agreement.

"So how did you become Amazons?" asked Pam, "If Em's a total bottom and so's Aria it's not genetic."

"No one knows who the Gods bestow with their gifts," Melissa said, "Some have it and some don't."

"You can soon learn who has the potential to use it," added Alison, "that's why we approached you, the butt-fucking Hanna was the final test."

"If you're asking how this team formed...?" Ella let the question slide into silence.

Pam nodded.

"There's two more tests to perform..." Ella said, "If you are interested?"

"Yes," said Pam eagerly, the thought of all that submissive bottom was making her throat tighten and her heart beat; she'd jumped through fire to join the A-Team and have it made available.

"We saw how you did when presented with Hanna, a very impressive domination," said Ella, "However how do you fare when presented with an unused sub, one who doesn't even know she's an anal loving slut dyke? That's what we need to know, we need to see how you work your way into her panties."

"Okay," said Pam nervously, not knowing how you seduced a woman who thought she was straight - the team had said there was a way, they hadn't bothered to tell her that. "Do I choose or have you got someone in mind?"

In response Melissa opened a folder and took out a glossy photo. She passed it to Pam. The older woman's eyebrows rose in surprise as she looked at the photograph; it was a shot of a professional woman standing for office, her mouth straight and her face expressionless - all giving an impression of command and purpose, not like what Pam imagined a slut looked like at all. However what surprised Pam was that it was Melissa's Mom, Veronica Hastings. She looked up from the photograph, "Is this right?"

Melissa nodded, "To Amazons family ties are nothing, the team is all and my Mom is a lesbian bottom secretly begging to be broken."

"Are you sure she's a bottom, I always had Veronica down as very Alpha," asked Pam.

"Oh yes, you can tell, there's little signs which give it away. Once you're a member we can teach you them," Alison said.

"But don't worry, for this first time you won't have to go alone," Ella smiled, "You and I are going to dyke DP her."

*

It wasn't often Veronica Hastings went for a morning social someone's house, as a working Mom she didn't have time, especially as she was recently single and also running for Rosewood Mayor. But also she didn't really have friends, as a high powered lawyer she had contacts, clients and acquaintances. So it was nice on one of her rare days off to be invited over by Pam Fields, the Mom of one her daughter's friends for a cup of tea, a cookie and conversation, and even better that it was also Ella Montgomery's non-working day and she had joined them.

Veronica sipped delicately at her tea. It was scalding hot and she carefully put it down on the coffee table in front of her, making sure it was balanced on the saucer that, in turn, balanced on a coaster to make sure none dripped out and stained the table's veneer. Compared to her own lounge Pam's was much smaller with a small couch and just one other comfy chair, in which Ella was sitting.

Pam reappeared from the kitchen, a large plate piled high with sugary cookies in her hand. She offered one to Ella, who raised her hand to decline, before going over to Veronica. "Please take one, they're delicious," she said holding the plate inches from Veronica's nose. Veronica was about to decline, whist she was sure the cookies were every bit as mouth-watering as Pam said she was also sure they were equally fattening. Pam seemed to know what she was thinking as she moved the plate even closer, "I won't take no for an answer."

"Okay," Veronica's willpower collapsed and she took a cookie, with only a twinge of guilt.

Pam put the plate down on the table - not taking one herself, Veronica noticed -and sat down next to her. The other Mom was wearing a perfume that Veronica didn't recognise, but whatever it was the smelt was alluring and attractive, like roses in a garden. She was also wearing a shorter skirt than veronica had seen her wear before, one which only went part way up her thighs. It was good Pam was obviously recovering from her husband's death and thinking about being attractive again, if only with friends in a safe place.

Strangely enough Ella was also dressed more daringly than usual, though most times that Veronica saw her the other woman was just about to go to school or just returning and as a teacher she had to uphold certain standards. She was also wearing a short, if baggy skirt, and a tight top that didn't seem to have a bra underneath. Wearing her own knee length skirt and smart blouse, Veronica felt a little overdressed.

"So, we're three singletons together now," said Pam, kicking out a leg and crossing it over the other.

"That's true," smiled Veronica.

"Any hints?" Pam grinned as well, her leg seemed longer when bare, elongated and smooth, the calve muscles in the lower leg toned as the Mom strained them as she stretched it enticingly.

"I'm not sure I have any," admitted Veronica.

"I'm sure you must," Ella was grinning wickedly.

"Mmnn, yes, spill," said Pam. 

"We're alone, no kids around," agreed Ella.

"So, we're going to talk about men?" Veronica said. That could be fun, most of her conversations tended to be on a higher plane; law, politics, economics and with other lawyers and politicians as well as Melissa and Spencer; talking about sex would be a welcome change. And even if she wasn't getting any perhaps it would reboot her confidence and get her back out looking for a new man again. "I got to say though my guy stories are pretty tame."

"Mine too," said Pam, "but I've got some racy stories about girls."

Veronica was a practised lawyer, who'd been at the bar long enough that she was able to conceal her surprise behind a poker face. Even so she had to reach down and take a sip of the tea to give herself a moment to recover from that revelation - which, unless she'd totally misinterpreted, was Pam coming out. It was lucky the cup was at her lips because even her ice-cool demeanour might have quivered a little as Ella said, "Most my good ones are about other women as well."

"So what about you, Veronica, do you have any girl stories?" Pam asked. 

Veronica felt so flustered that she thought the other woman had inched up on her so that they were sitting closer together. That was absurd of course, and Veronica made a non-committal comment, "All my stories are really tame, I'm sure."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Pam leant forward conspiratorially, it was hard not to notice that her top was loose fitting and her boobs wiggled under it.

"Of course," said Ella and Veronica nodded her agreement.

Pam grinned, "Last night I fucked a real hot blonde and she was only eighteen."

Veronica did react this time, her mouth opening briefly in surprise, though she quickly closed it. Ella didn't seem to be as surprised though, "You go girl... what was she like, tell us more."

Pam moved closer to Ella, sliding further along the couch; co-incidentally this made her much closer to Veronica as well, so near space the width of a matchstick separated them. Pam grinned widely, "She was this hot blonde senior that I met through adverts on my cell. She was so up for it, so we went to a motel and soon she was totally naked. I equipped myself with a strap-on and fucked her, she was insatiable, a real dirty slut."

Adding to the morning's surprises Veronica felt herself being turned on. It wasn't often that she thought about having lesbian sex, she was, without a doubt straight, but every now and then a little bi-curious imagining would slip into her mind and she'd briefly spend a night fantasising about going down on some hot woman. She wondered if tonight her sexy dreamings would be about Pam. Even now she could find herself thinking about it being her going to a hotel with Pam and dropping to her knees as she licked the other Mom's cunt. She forced herself to sound interested, but just politely so, "Oh, that sounds like you had a good time."

"Oh my... that's great. I'm jealous," Ella sounded much more enthusiastic, "There are so many hot teens around, I tell you as a teacher it can be hell. What do you think Veronica?"

"Yes, there are," Veronica was seldom lost for words, but equally she didn't always want to say too much. Especially as she hadn't thought about it before and now she was she was thinking there were a number of hot teens and come to that older women in Rosewood, and she'd put Ella and Pam in that category as well..

"Too many, I think," said Ella. Veronica thought the other Mom might have briefly winked, but she wasn't sure. 

"You haven't heard the best bit," smiled Pam, "Where I fucked her."

"I thought you went to a motel?" Veronica turned, blushing slightly that she was showing so much interest in Pam's lesbian conquest. She decided she'd quickly try and steer the conversation onto safer ground as soon as the opportunity came up.

Pam smiled, shaking her head, "I don't mean where. I mean which hole." 

Veronica's eyes widened for a second as the words sunk in, before she lawyer's expression reinserted itself. Still even with her face neutral she couldn't help the patter in her heart or the sexual itch in her pussy.

"Go on, tell," laughed Ella, "You hound Pam..."

"I banged the hottie in the ass, she was a total slut, couldn't get enough of my big dildo in her sweet teen butt," Pam grinned and despite herself Veronica's eyes flickered briefly as the scene of her fellow Mom and a nameless young blonde swam into her mind.

"Mmnnn, that sounds fun," Ella said. Veronica turned to the brunette as she spoke. It must have been an accident or perhaps Ella had moved too quickly in her excitement, but her skirt slipped further up the teacher's thighs than was prudent, especially as her legs were open rather than crossed. A few more inches and there might be a gash flash, something, even with the conversation turning hot and steamy, Veronica was sure Ella didn't intend that. Ella smiled, not innocently "If we're talking about fuckable blonde teens what about Hanna Marin?"

"What about her?" Veronica asked innocently.

Ella answered her own question, "I'd bang her I really would. Every time she comes round I swear she wiggles her ass to tease me and seeing her walking down the corridor at school, I could just so bend her over a desk and butt-fuck her to eternity."

Veronica reddened slightly, not because they were talking about anally banging one of her daughter's best, non-lesbian, friends, but because even as Ella was talking about taking Hanna over the desk a dirty vision appeared in Veronica's head of Ella with a big strap-on. The only difference was that it was Veronica not Hanna who was naked and wiggling her ass at the teacher. Her pussy was steaming and horny as hell. "Anyone for some more cookies?" 

She reached forward, grabbing the plate like it was gold. The others made no move to go for the cookies and so after a few seconds hovering it over the table Veronica put it down and leant back, her attempt to change the subject failed. Before she could move again, perhaps to take the teacups into the kitchen Pam's hand was her thigh, resting lightly. Veronica looked down, as if she was imagining the touch and sight would confirm she was going mad. But she wasn't. Pam's hand was resting lightly on her thigh, only the skirt separating it from naked skin. The other Mom wasn't making any movement, it could be accidental or to persuade her that she was a guest and didn't need to tidy up. Veronica wasn't sure, but she couldn't move without pushing the hand off and for some reason she seemed unable to do that. She leant back against the couch and tried a relaxed smile.

She wasn't sure she pulled it off.

"A fantasy about fucking Hanna, she has a sweet butt," Pam grinned widely.

"Oh my God," Ella's mouth opened in surprise and then she laughed, "That blonde teen you butt-fucked, it was Hanna Marin."

"My mouth is sealed," said Pam with false piety, "As was the blonde slut's as I face-fucked her." She squeezed Veronica's thigh.

"You're so lucky," grinned Ella, "though now I discovered Hanna is an anal loving dyke I may see if I can arrange a sleepover when Aria's not home."

"You won't get much sleep," said Pam. Her hand moved slowly up and down Veronica's leg, "though I don't think you'd want much with that hot little lesbian ass spreading in front of you."

"That's true, I'd gape that cute little hole all night, so it'd be no longer so little or so cute," smiled Ella.

"The blonde I fucked, who's name I'm not going to say, would love that, she's a total slut, the biggest anal fucktoy it's been my pleasure to meet," confirmed Pam. Her hand slid up Veronica's thigh, slowly and sensually, surely accidentally... even if Pam was interested, Veronica thought, she wouldn't be trying to seduce her when Ella was just feet away.

"I do love ass," grinned Ella. She got up and walked over, bending over the cookie plate so that her titties strained so much at her top they threatened to bust out. She picked up a small cookie and popped it in her mouth, quickly eating it, as all the time Pam's hand rubbed at Veronica's thigh. Ella didn't return to her seat, sitting down on the other side of Veronica, as close as Pam was, facing towards the other woman so her knees were pressing at the lawyer's thigh.

"You've been quiet Veronica," Pam said, "What about you? Do you love fucking dyke butt?"

Veronica's mind went into a whirl. She was a highly intelligent, professional woman in a high powered and stressful job, but for once she wasn't sure what to say or do. It was Ella who supplied the answer, though it wasn't one Veronica could have said she expected, "Mmmnnn, I don't think Veronica is a top when it comes to lesbian fucking. I think she's a horny Milf bottom."

"Is that true Veronica? Are you a dirty slut dyke?" Pam's mouth was close to the other woman's ear and the movement of her hand on the thigh could no longer be written off as innocent.

"I...no....no I'm not," Veronica forced the words out, though at this moment she wasn't sure it was a big a lie as she'd ever done to get a client off, "I'm not gay, I... I... I'm straight."

"Really?" Ella smiled wickedly. One of her hands reached down to Veronica's other thigh and began to massage it through the skirt. The second hand slid up Veronica's chest and popped open the top bottom of her blouse. Veronica was unable to resist, not that she was literally frozen, but because her mind and body were telling her so many different things, she was straight, she was a lesbian, she was a hard-assed go-getter, she want her ass taken hard. She sat there in a paralysis of indecision. A second button was popped.

"If you were straight you'd be stopping us," purred Pam. She took Veronica's chin in her hand and forcefully turned the other woman's face to hers. Without warning she leant in and kissed her, her tongue driving forward and opening up Veronica's mouth. The lawyer thought about resisting, but the thoughts seemed far away and inconsequential, as if they belonged to someone else. She let Pam's tongue slide over hers and the other woman's mouth move hard and fast against her lips, all the time Pam hand's working over her thigh and Ella fingers unbuttoning her blouse.

She would likely have continued on kissing if Ella's hand hadn't moved from her blouse to her face, gripping her jaw and twisting the head towards hers. The teacher grinned lecherously, "If you were a lesbian domme you'd be taking control, not letting us."

"I..." Veronica wasn't sure what she was going to say, but got no chance anyway as Ella's mouth closed on hers, the other woman's tongue pounding forwards as her lips pressed hard. 

Even as Ella was kissing her Pam's hands were reaching up to Veronica's chest, brushing the open blouse aside and pulling down the Mom's bra so her titties popped out. Her fingers slid round one of the nipples, teasing it into hardness. "My turn..." she sniggered and she left the tit and twisted Veronica's face towards her breaking the kiss with Ella.

"Wh...I..." Veronica started again, but Pam was already kissing her, her mouth hard against the lawyers, one hand squeezing a titty and the other back down on the thigh pushing up the skirt. Ella meanwhile had brought her mouth down to the nearest titty and was suckling it enthusiastically, her teeth nipping at the nipple as her lips closed round the flesh surrounding it. Veronica vaguely thought she should do something to stop it, but she was too turned on, enjoying both invasion of her mouth and eating of her tits. Her pussy became even wetter as Pam's hand pushed her skirt up her thighs, so that her panties were exposed. Em's Mom kissed even harder, squeezing the spare tit.

"Mmnnnn, nice and wet," Ella murmured, her hand was up at Veronica's pussy, her thumb and middle finger squeezing the mons through the material. It was damp, Veronica couldn't help it. The other Milf pulled the cloth away from the hole and slid a finger in. Veronica bucked her, body shuddering. Pam's mouth remained clamped to hers, moving violently and vigorously, their lips pressed together like they were glued. Pam's hand went down to the pussy and suddenly Veronica had two fingers in her cunt, her friend's digits speeding down her twat. Juice bubbled. 

"I think Veronica's definitely a lesbian bottom," Pam pulled her mouth away and slid the finger that had just been down her friend's hole into it.

"No doubt about it," grinned Ella. She too sucked her cummy finger clean.

Veronica looked between them blushing as they gazed back at her like lioness regarding a gazelle. Her skirt was half way up her stomachs, her blouse open and like loose on her shoulders, as her tits dangled over her bra and her pussy lips were left exposed, the underwear meant to cover them pushed to one side. It was hard to deny she was a lesbian and a submissive one at that. It felt good, as if this was what she'd always wanted to be.

"You a dirty lesbian slut Veronica? A submissive dyke bitch?" Pam purred, her hand gripping hold of Veronica's titty.

"Are you pussy licking, butt spreading, muff lover?" Ella was on the other side of her, stroking and playing with the second tit. Her other hand was on Veronica's thigh stroking it sensually, just stopping short of the soaked and ready pussy.

"Yes," said Veronica. It seemed the only thing to say. From the smiles her two friends gave each other she suspected they'd known for a long time, even before she did, that she was a woman who liked women and for them to be dominant.

"Fingering that wet pussy of yours has made me horny," smiled Pam. She stood up and undid her skirt, dropping it to the floor. She wasn't wearing panties, the only thing over her pussy was a tiny landing strip of well kept dark hair. "I'd like my cunt licked."

"By me? I've... I've not done that before. I've never been with a woman," Veronica blushed; it was embarrassing being a fortysomething lesbian virgin when you were as slutty as she was.

"Yes, by you. You're a pussy hound, so here's some pussy for you to eat." Pam grinned and Veronica found herself swapping places with her friend so Pam was sitting on the middle of the couch and Veronica was standing beside it.

Pam's legs spread and she grinned as she ran a finger over her slit. Beside her Ella was also looking expectantly at Veronica, as if she expected the lawyer to drop all her self-control and go down on her knees to duck her head between Pam's legs. She paused for a moment and then let her instincts take over. Kneeling down on the carpet Veronica shuffled over to Pam, the other Mom opening her legs even wider as she approached, inviting her in. "Slurp my pussy, you dirty dyke."

"Yes," said Veronica, blushing red. Her head dipped. Her eyes were inches from the naked flesh, her mouth nearer. She opened her lips and slowly moved forward, her tongue sliding out. For the first time ever she touched another woman's twat with her mouth. And she loved it. The soft velvety feel, the warmth, the touch of wetness on her lips, she knowledge that she could make Pam cum with just her mouth - it all felt overpowering. Within seconds she was accelerating from a gentle exploratory lick to a full-on muff munching.

"Oooohhh, urrrrrhhhh," Pam moaned. Her hands were on the back of Veronica's head, pushing her further forward. Veronica complied, her mouth moving over the pussy lips and her tongue pressing between them, sliding over the wet flesh. It tasted good and she tongued quicker and harder, trying to find the spots which Pam would enjoy. "OOohhhh, urrrrrhhh, yesssss," Pam gasped as Veronica found them.

"Oh that's good you dyke slut, eat out Pam's cunt," Ella said, though Veronica didn't need to be told. Even as she was speaking the teacher was pulling up her skirt and rubbing at her pussy. She too was pantyless, her cunt as bald and smooth as a pool ball. Her palm went round in quick circles, rubbing at the twat and juicing it up. "Mmmnnn, yes, you're a naughty girl Veronica, slurp out that pussy."

"Ooohhh, yesssss," Pam added, "Eat my wet twat, stick your slutty tongue in it and lap my hole. OOoohhhh, ooohhhh, yesssss, urrrrhhhh."

Veronica's tongue sped up and down, slurping and licking at the soaking cunt. She was in heaven, she knew she shouldn't be, but she was. Eating pussy was what she had been made for, sticking her head between the thighs of a more dominant woman and pleasuring her. It made her feel good and when she felt good she felt even hornier, her hand stole down to her pussy, going under her skirt and sliding under her panties to find her snatch to rub and finger.

"Oooohh, that's it, you slutty whore, eat my cunt," moaned Pam, shuddering in pleasure as Veronica's tongue did it's work.

"You're playing with yourself you dirty skank, that such a whoreish thing to do whilst others are watching" said Ella, who failed to point out her own hand was rubbing vigorously at her own slit. "Mmmnnn, it is hot watching a cunt licker at work."

"Fuuuckk," gasped Pam, "It's even better to experience. That's it you slut, bury your face between my thighs and lick me harder."

Veronica lapped as hard as she could, her tongue moving hard and fast, vigorously pounding over the slit and diving within in. She could taste the other woman's cum, it was heavenly. Her own cunt was dripping, the panties damp with her cum. She rammed her finger down the hole, working it in and out in time with her cunt gobbling. She could feel the trembles and shudders of Pam as she took the other woman to orgasm.

"Ooooohhh, fuuuckkk, Goddddd, shit," squealed Pam, her hands pressing on the couch cushions. "Fuuucckkk, ooooohhh myyyyyy ... fuuuucckkk, aaaaarrrghh!"

The gush of warm liquid splashed all over Veronica's face as it exploded out of her friend's pussy. It splattered over her cheeks and chin, stinging her eyes and making her snort and cough as she sniffed it up her nostrils and swallowed it down. The explosion of woman cum seemed to last for ever, though it could have only been a second or at most two. Such was the pressure and amount, veronica was left gasping, her face dripping with juice. Pam let go off the back of Veronica's head and dropped back onto the couch, sated. 

The lawyer didn't have time to recover. 

"Get your slut face here and eat my cunt," ordered Ella.

Veronica had always thought she was a leader not a follower, however she quickly obeyed, turning round and shuffling between Ella's legs. Her head went down and she began to lick, fast and forcefully. Her hand went down under her own panties again and she began to rub vigorously.

"Don't play with yourself, use those fingers on me," said Ella.

Immediately Veronica pulled her hand out of her own underwear and transferred the digits to Ella, sliding the middle finger into the hole as a prelude to the tongue. It meant she could go deeper, into a wetter and warmer part of the cunt, and her tongue fizzed with excitement as the cum bubbled and broke over it. The Milf teacher, meanwhile, rocked in pleasure as she was lapped to within an inch of her life, "OOoohhh, yessss, go on, eat my cunt. Ohhhh, fuck, you dirty whore, slurp my pussy. Uuurrrhhh, fuuuckkk, yesssss, oooohhh..."

"She's so good, isn't she? Pam grinned as she looked down at the scene beside her. She was recovered from her own orgasm and was rubbing her slit, swirling the lips round in time with Veronica's slurps.

"OOoohhh, Goddddd, fuuuckk yessss," squealed Ella in reply. Veronica's tongue drove deeper, partnered with the finger. The teacher shrieked even louder, "Fuuuckkk, fuuuckkk."

Veronica continued to lap her pussy, flicking her tongue up and down and speeding her finger up and down. She could see from the corner of her eye Pam get up and leave the room. She briefly wondered where the other woman was going, before pushing it to the back of her mind and concentrating on pleasuring Ella. The teacher squeaked and bucked, her entire body shuddering in ecstasy as her pussy was plundered. "OOoohhh, yesssss, ohhhhh. fuuuckkk meeeee."

The cunt juice tasted so good, like some sort of nectar for the Gods. Veronica slurped at it enthusiastically, lapping up the juice like she was an extremely thirsty puppy after a long walk. Her middle finger shoved down, driving apart Ella's tunnel, the nail scraping over flesh. The other Milf squeaked and shuddered her back bending. 

"I'm going to fuck your ass now." 

Veronica lifted her head from Ella's pussy to look at Pam. The other Mom was almost naked, just wearing a suspender belt and a strap-on, the dildo gleaming with lube. She was holding another strap-on in her hand, at nine inches it was a touch smaller than one she was wearing, but it bulbous head made it look thicker. Casually Pam dropped the second toy on the couch beside Ella. 

"You want her to fuck you in the butt?" Ella grinned, looking down at the cum-stained lawyer.

"Yes," Veronica nodded eagerly. Her asshole felt tight and it would be a tough fit and even though she wasn't an anal virgin, it had been six months since she'd last done it with her now ex-husband on his birthday, but she was ready.

"Get back to tonguing my cunt slut," grinned Ella and Veronica obeyed.

Even as she was lapping Ella's hole Pam dominating hands were on her buttocks prying them apart. "I am so going to enjoy fucking this skank asshole," Pam said. She spat down and Veronica could feel the warm liquid trickling between the crevasse and over her rosebud. A finger was pushed in the sphincter and twisted round making Veronica's eyes water, though she knew it was nothing compared to the huge rubber dick that would soon be entering there. 

She still continued to lick away at Ella's twat, however in a slight concession to the soon to be pounding, she withdrew her finger and placed both her hands on the floor for balance. Ella didn't say anything, at least not directly; she continued to moan and gasp loudly which Veronica took as a sign the more dominant woman was content. 

Behind her Pam pulled out her finger. Whilst Veronica wasn't an expert she guessed this meant that the other Mom thought her ass was ready for dick; if she'd been asked Veronica would have agreed with that assessment - her butt was so ready for dick that it was quivering. 

"I'm going to fuck your slut ass from here to infinity and beyond," said Pam.

"Mmnnnn, mmmnnn, sllllrrrp," Veronica tried to show her agreement by licking Ella's pussy extra enthusiastically, her head bobbing up and down as the ran the tongue from top to bottom.

"I think that's a yes, fuck my dyke asshole," said Ella. Veronica's tongue pounding harder at the teacher's cunt, "Oooohhh, uurrrrrhhh."

"Let's fuck some slut butt," grinned Pam and guided the toy to the ass.

For a moment the tip paused, gently pushing at the sphincter as if Pam was unwilling to go in. But the delay was only for seconds and Veronica started in pained shock as the cock entered her hard and deep, stretching the walls further than they'd ever been stretched before. She let out a quick, "Aaaahhh." Before she could make any more sounds Ella had grabbed the back of her head and was dragging it back down to where it belonged. Veronica's mouth opened and she resumed her pussy licking duties. Behind her Pam pulled back and then shoved again. The push was eye-watering, even if not as big a shock as the first thrust. In fact Veronica was almost getting used to it, her ass walls expanding to cope with the intruder. She wiggled her butt and lapped her tongue, showing that both ends were for the others pleasure.

"You're such a whore Veronica," said Pam slamming more of the dick deeper, "An anal fuck slut."

Unable to talk Veronica lifted her ass, raising it to meet the next thrust - actions speaking louder than words. Pam gripped her waist and hammered harder, sending the cock deep into the hole. Veronica's ass was getting used to the intruder, the walls knowing to fall back to let the toy pass, slithering round it as it withdrew so that her hole clamped round the dildo, stimulating the nerves beneath as it passed. Pam was going faster as well, slamming the dildo as deep and hard as she could so that with each thrust her legs cracked against Veronica's cheeks, leaving the skin of both red and blotchy. Veronica continued to raise her butt, meeting every ram forward with her own slide back.

"Oooohhh, ooohhhh, uuurrhhhh," Ella gasped. However much Veronica was working her ass with Pam she was still not forgetting Ella, slurping the teacher's shaven slit as quick and hard as she could. It was strange how no matter how much she licked at the cummy twat the juice never seemed to vanish, more and more oozing out between the lips. It sparkled on Veronica's tongue, swallowed back like ice-cream as she lapped. Ella hands remained on her head, dragging her forward, "Ooohhh, Goddddd, yessss. Eat me you slut, eat my cunt like a fucking whore. OOooohhh you're such a great cunt-licker, mmmmnnnn only a total skank can eat pussy like you are."

"Yes, yes, yes," panted Pam behind her, "This is such a fucking hot ass. I always knew that beneath that cool, clever exterior you were just a fucking cheap whore. No, not even a whore, if you were that I'd have to pay you. You're free, you're a free fucking asshole on legs, who just wants to be anally slammed."

What the others were saying was so true, that Veronica wondered why she hadn't realised before. Why had she spent years trying to combine work, motherhood and being the perfect wife when all she really wanted was to be lesbian dominated. She pushed her ass back and then as Pam pounded her forward, tongued her way into Ella. 

The teacher squealed in pleasure, shaking in excitement. "Oh my God, I'm going to cum." 

Pam paused, not taking the dick out of Veronica's ass, but not hammering it in either. Veronica took this as a sign to concentrate on pleasuring Ella. Her tongue slammed forward. her hand reaching up to join it, as she pressed her advantage. Ella squeaked some more, her entire body shuddering like there was an artillery bombardment taking place within it. "FFffuuuckk," she screamed and gushed.

Veronica swallowed more of the cum than with Pam. But even so most of it still exploded over her face as she tried to drink it in, splattering over her features and leaving her dripping. "Mmmnnn, nice," murmured Ella, letting go off veronica's head and falling back on the sofa. A relaxed hand reached out for the strap-on, "Time for this."

Pam pulled her cock out of veronica's ass and taking hold of the other Milf's side twirled her round so that she was facing her, rather than Ella. Pam looked down, "I know how much dirty slut skanks like to suck and lick, so whilst Ella's getting ready you can suck my strap-on."

"Oh yes," Veronica said happily. It didn't matter the toy had just been pounding her ass, Pam was right, she was a slut, a dirty, kinky one and she wanted to suck the dick. 

Getting onto her knees and opening her mouth Veronica slid her lips along the dick. She was more experienced in giving blow jobs than in anal, even if the cock's she had sucked before been her husband and college boyfriend's. She quickly got into a rhythm, her head bobbing back and forth, as she took as much of the dick into her mouth as she was able to. It tasted bitter, but Veronica didn't mind, it was submissively hot and her pussy was as wet as it could be. even as she sucked her hands were down between her legs stroking at her slit. Cum leaked out and onto her tips.

"Suck it properly, you slut. Get it all in," said Pam. She grabbed the back of Veronica's head and brought her forward. 

"Gorrrroorr," grunted Veronica as the cock went deeper into her mouth, pressing first against her cheek and then going further in. Her eyes widened, water clouding them. But she didn't need Pam's hands to drive her forward, now she realised the more dominant woman wanted the cock totally cleaned she pushed herself; ignoring the gagging and the tears in her eyes and the ache in her jaw. "Gorroorr, goorrrooorr," she choked.

"That's it slut," called Ella from behind.

"Suck my toy, slut. Swallow that dick that been in your ass, wash your butt juices from it with your mouth," Pam ordered. She let go off Veronica and put her hands on her hip, content to let the lawyer find her own pace.

Veronica went as fast as she could. Her head moving up and down the cock, each time taking as much as she could in her mouth. She gagged, but she didn't stop, letting the bile run out of her mouth like the aftermath of a college blow job. Her eyes were cloudy and misty from the water in them, but even with her vision blurred she could see Pam's smile as the other woman looked down on her. Veronica tried not to feel pride that she was satisfying someone who must have fucked as many hot lesbians as Pam, but she couldn't help it. Beside her she could hear the flutter of falling clothes as Ella stripped.

"You want to spit-roast the dyke slut?" asked Ella. She wasn't addressing Veronica.

"Yes. Slut, I'm going to sit down. I want your head down my dildo and your ass raised for Ella," Pam gave Veronica her instructions.

The other Mom swiftly moved to obey, popping the cock out of her mouth to crawl over to the sofa and, as Pam sat down open-legged, to position herself between the woman's thighs and bring her head down to the cock. Her lips opened and she took it in, bobbing her head up and down the plastic phallus. 

"You've gaped this ass," Ella said as she took hold off her dildo and fed it into the waiting hole.

It slid in a lot easier than Pam's, the walls ready and easily giving way to the bulbous headed dildo. It took only a few thrusts and the plastic dick was all the way in. Ella began to pound harder and harder, rocking Veronica forward. The Mom swallowed and sucked at the cock, dragging her head back up as Ella pulled back and jerking down it as the other Mom rammed forward. Her tits bounced and shook, swinging wildly as she was pounded and slammed. 

"Ride the bitch," Pam called out, her hands reached out for the back of Veronica's head pushing her down the dildo so she gagged, soaking the toy in her spit.

"She's such a slut, a real whore," grinned Ella and rammed harder.

Veronica rocked between them, loving every second. It was what she was made for, to be anally fucked by one strap-on as she deep-throated another, both wielded by dommes who knew what they wanted from a lesbian bottom.

And they wanted more. "Let's DP her properly," called out Pam, "You can keep her ass, but let me ram her cunt."

"Good idea," said Ella. She slid her cock out of Veronica's butt and the Milf lifted her mouth from Pam's plastic dong. She turned her round looking for instructions from either of the dominant tops.

Ella moved over to a spare seat, "Come plant that hot little dyke ass on this strap-on,2 she ordered as she waggled the toy.

Doing as she was told Veronica walked over and then turning round lowered herself onto the dildo, slipping all the way down and drooping her legs over Ella's thighs. The teacher was grabbing her waist, balancing her and making sure she was in position as Pam came over, her dildo still dripping from the deep-throating it had just received. "Mmmnnn, this will be hot," Pam paused in front of the others gazing appreciatively down on the hole on offer.

"Yes, fuck me, double bang me," Veronica nodded enthusiastically. She had never imagined when she'd left the house this morning that by the end of it she'd be being dyke-dp'd by her friends. She was glad she hadn't, she'd have probably never left home and not discovered that she was a lesbian submissive, continuing to deny her true self even to herself. 

"That's it slut, take my dildo dick," grinned Pam. She went forward, guiding the toy into Veronica's waiting twat. The lawyer gasped in excitement, as for the first time ever she was double penetrated. She'd never even imagined or thought what it would be like, it was too perverse, too kinky, too wrong for her to even consider. But like so much of her old life she was finding she was wrong. The toy slid down her soaked cunt, slowly moving forward, then faster as Pam began to pump. "Take it, bitch, take it all."

"Oooohhh, uuurrhhh, yessss," Veronica moaned. Below her Ella began to push up and down, lifting her thighs to drill the toy into Veronica's asshole, The Milf gasped as her friend's squashed her between them, the clothes she was still wearing hardly an impediment to their naked bodies. She gasped and shuddered as the pleasure flowed through her like lava escaping from a volcano. The ecstasy tore through her and her limbs flailed like windmill sails in a gale until she managed to latch her arms round the pounding Pam. She dragged her friend in, not that Pam needed any encouragement as she slammed hard. 

"You dirty whore, taking two dyke dicks at once. You're a slutty lesbo bitch," grunted Pam.

"Ooohhh, yes, yessss. I am a dyke skank. I'm an anal loving whore. I love having big strap-on dicks in both my holes at once," screamed Veronica in agreement.

"Take them both deep, you're just a fuckhole for our dildos, a bitch to be butt-banged whenever we want," gasped Ella. Her hands were on Veronica's tits, squeezing them, kneading them, gripping them hard so the nipples were as erect as concrete bollards beneath her fingers. 

Even as she was playing with the tits her hips were working, thrusting the toy deep into the other Milf's anal cavern. It smacked, through the thin wall, at the dildo coming the other way - their connections vibrating through Veronica and making her explode in pleasure. "Aaaarrrghhh, yesssss, aaaarrghhh." Her legs spread out, kicking in the air as her hands gripped at Pam's back. The other woman grinned as she slammed in, her dildo razoring its way down the soaken slit to bang it partner. Veronica's body trembled and shook, her face contorting like she was looking a misshapen mirror. "AAaarrrrghhh, fuuuucckkk, yesssssss."

"You skanky, slutty, lesbo whore."

"Dirty dp'd dyke." 

Both Pam and Ella grunted as they pounded her, telling the lawyer what she was. Veronica didn't mind - it was true, she was a slut, a bottom, an anal bitch designed to be fucked by more dominant women. Her life was a facade, all that mattered, all that was really true, was that she was that she needed to be fucked and rammed and treated like the submissive slut she was. "Oooohhhh God, yessssss, yessssss, aaaaarrrghhh!"

The other two women redoubled their speed and velocity, hammering into her like she was just a piece of meat - which, to the dommes, she was. There cocks slammed deep and hard into her holes, expanding the two tunnels and leaving them both aching and excited. It was heaven. Veronica's head fell back, banging against Ella's shoulder. She opened her mouth and screamed out, "Fuuucckk meeee, fuck me harder."

"You heard the slut," laughed Ella, "Ram the fuckhole until it tears."

Pam's efforts redoubled, the dick speeding in so fast that it, if Veronica hadn't had her eyes tightly closed, would have been a blur. It ploughed down, sending juice spurting out, hammering hard, scraping over hidden and secret spots, pressing at the other toy through the membrane wall. Its journey only ending when Pam's body crashed against her, the dick sending Veronica in paroxysms of pleasure. "Aaarrrghhh yesss, aaaarrghh."

"Take it you slut, take our big dildo dicks," panted Pam, driving hard.

"Ooohhh, yeah, fuck you bitch, your holes are ours," moaned Pam behind her.

"Aaaarrrghhh," screamed Veronica in reply, her holes burning like they were on ablaze, even if the fire was a heavenly one. Her body jerked and shuddered, orgasms tearing through it, "Aaaarrrghhh, fuuuckkk, yesssssss."

Sweating Pam pulled out and took a step back, her dildo, erect in front of her, was dripping with Veronica's cum - the lawyer's pussy wetter than she could ever remember. She wiped a bead of perspiration from her forehead, "Get on your knees and suck Ella's toy, I want to take a souvenir picture."

Veronica didn't object, it wasn't her place. Instead she pulled herself off the cock and got down to her knees and slid her mouth over it, bobbing up and down the toy, sucking at the strap-on that had just been reaming her ass. She knew it was humiliating, but it wasn't that she didn't care, it was more she positively revelled in the it, she was a slut and sucking dick that had been in her butt just confirmed it. 

As did have photos taken off her well used ass. She could hear the click of Pam's cell as she snapped away, taking picture after picture of the semi-naked lawyer, her skirt up over her waist and her ass gaping as she sucked a dildo.

"Some nice shots," Pam walked over to show Ella the pictures she'd just taken. She didn't show Veronica, thought he Milf imagined they were filthily depraved, an example of the camera not lying. 

Ella nodded, "They're good, they'll more than do."

Pam nodded and slapped Veronica's butt, "Thanks for letting us DP you. It was fun."

Veronica pulled her head up off Ella's dildo and looked at the two tops, "Oh yes. We can do it again?"

"We've got your number if we want another butt-fuck," Pam said, slightly dismissively as if she was unlikely to call it. "Ella and I are going to take a shower to wash ourselves down. Let yourself out..."

She reached to Ella, taking the other woman's hand and leading her up the stairs.

For a moment Veronica watched them retreat, then she stood up and began to readjust her bra.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily Field's room made the teen look so innocent, thought her Mom, as she took a look round. There were school books parked tidily on the dresser, a half-finished assignment on the desk ready to be completed, a bed neatly made with a couple of old and admired soft-toys. Even the pictures of Emily's friends which sat on the book shelf and on the nightstand were of them smiling happily at the camera and not exposing their well-gaped asses as photos of dyke bottoms should be. She glanced at her watch; 7:01 - Emily was late, but she hadn't called so the delay must only be a small one. Soon she'd be home and ready to be fucked. 

Pam smiled in anticipation and left the room, going downstairs to wait for her errant daughter.

*

"You enjoyed dping my Mom?" Melissa Hastings asked Pam whilst handing her a glass of wine.

Pam glanced at the new photo that was adorning the wall of the A-team's headquarters, an apartment in a middling part of town. In it Veronica's Hastings' naked ass was on display, the cratered hole between her cheeks leaving no doubt about the violence of the ass reaming she'd received. Pam turned back to Melissa, she too was admiring the photo, one of the thing Pam had quickly realised about the team of lesbian dominatrixes she was being inducted into was that family ties were much less important than the bonds which held the A-team together. She smiled, "I enjoyed it a lot." 

"I must try that ass myself sometime soon," said Melissa, her eyes sweeping over the hole.

"You should," Ella had walked over to join them, sipping her own wine, "Your Mom is a dp slut, she's a dirty a fuckhole as I've banged, she's totally gagging for it - easy to seduce. Which isn't to say that for Pam's first time she was excellent, all the right moves, absolutely controlling her, fencing her in like a sheep until Veronica had no choice but to give into her desires and fuck us."

"It was easier than I thought," Pam said.

"You're either a natural or you're not, and if you're not a natural you're a bottom made for fucking," Ella distilled the Amazon philosophy into a sentence.

"I guess I am a natural then," Pam smiled.

"The omens are good, what with the way you fucked Hanna's asshole as well. However there's one more task."

"What is it?" asked Pam.

"Let's just wait for Mona and Ali to arrive, they should be here soon," Ella replied.

"I was wondering how you got together?" asked Pam, "I mean you're old enough to be their Mom."

Ella smiled, "You know I was telling you about the Amazon's?"

"Yes," Pam nodded.

Continuing Ella said, "By the time I went to University I was a total lesbian slut top, I'd fuck anything that moved, teen's, Milfs, Gilfs and anything in between - no butt was safe from me. Education wise, in my first year I did the Classics and that interested me in the Amazons. At the time I thought they were just a myth, but to a horny top the idea of a bunch of ball-busting female warriors who'd fuck anything that moved appealed...

"It seems my two interests attracted one of my female professors. She inducted me into her own A-Team, letting me learn the ropes and fuck lots of hot student ass. It was important that we kept it secret, whilst I don't think the Greeks remain a threat, their remain lots of others who wouldn't be supportive of a horde of dominant lesbians seducing their women."

"I think we've seen the news," Pam said with a smile.

"Yes. So I hid my lesbian side and married Byron - who I knew was unable to keep it in his pants, but it didn't matter because even as I was married to him I was banging other hotties. Did you know on the wedding night my old A-Team gangbanged his Mom?" she smiled, remembering, "she doesn't come to visit very much anymore."

"How to get rid of pesky in-laws," smiled Melissa, "I must remember that."

"It was fun as well, she was a prim slut until she was gagging on one strap on, whilst another two were hammering her holes," Ella smiled in memory. "I left college, but still remained a member of my old A-team, fucking women whenever I could. After a few years I moved to another one, nearer home, in Philadelphia. I was in my early thirties when my team leader took me aside and suggested I open a new chapter in Rosewood. It meant leaving some good friends and some well-trained fuckholes, but it was my duty; we need to grow to survive or else we risk melting away like summer snow. "

"So I started to look out for potential recruits and what better place to start than my school, Melissa was an obvious recruit and Alison too, both were so obviously dominant and smart and a few hints and comments soon led me to confirm that both were secretly lesbian. Mona was a bit harder, at first she seemed very meek and mild, a bottom. But just as I was thinking that I might have a go at seducing her I began to notice it was all an act, a way that girls wouldn't see her as a threat and so she could worm her way into their pants. Do you know at the age of fifteen she'd had a six year plan for seducing Hanna and taking her anal virginity on the night of Hanna's college graduation? - I think it would have worked as well."

"It would have, no doubt about it," Melissa grinned, "though by joining the A-Team she was able to bring it forward."

"All A-teams need a member who is super-manipulative, who can work all the plays and know which buttons to press for each bottom to make them become a fuckslut."

"Ali was yours?" Pam asked with a smile.

Ella nodded, "She's just so good at it. But even someone so good needs training. The Amazons have a secret base, a chateau in the South of France, where girls are trained in the art of seduction. We faked Ali's kidnap for the two years she was there. We all went for regular visits; Melissa when everyone thought she was working in London, Mona when her Mom thought she was on vacation with her Dad and her Dad thought she was with her Mom and me when everyone thought I was having an affair with that pastry cook - an actor I'd hired and a boring one at that.

"It was good for team bonding to see Ali and how she was getting on and there was plenty of ass around, the locals think it's a female only spa, so aren't surprised when hot women turn up for several weeks at a time and then leave. In reality they're fucksluts donated by A-Teams all over the world, each one prepped for butt-fucking."

"It sounds delicious," Pam said, disappointed she hadn't been in when the team was getting formed.

"I'm sure you'll get a chance to go over, assuming you pass the last test," Ella said.

She turned to the table. Alison and Mona were just settling in, after arriving moments before. They looked up as the three older women approached, slight smiles on their faces as if they knew what was coming up. Ella sat at the head, waiting for everyone to take their seats and sit comfortably, or as comfortably as Pam could as excitement and anxiety combined as she waited for the last test. Eventually after what seemed like hours but was only seconds Pam put a closed paper folder on the desk, resting her hand on it. "You've done well Pam, repaid our belief that you'll be a valuable addition to the A-Team."

Pam blushed, especially as the other three gave a polite round of applause. Ella smiled at them all, waiting a few seconds for them to stop clapping. "There's just one more task... this girl."

She pushed the folder over to Pam, who opened it, "That's Emily."

"That's right Pam, you need to seduce and butt-fuck your daughter."

*

Pam remembered the excitement she'd felt as she'd looked down at Emily's picture and heard Ella confirm the task. She could picture the teen slut's face between her legs and see the sight of the dildo sliding into Emily's asshole, vanishing from view down that well-used fuck tunnel. But there had been a night of planning to be had first, Emily was definitely a dyke fuckhole; Melissa, Ali and Mona all attested to that. But they needed a plan to move her from being a lesbian slut to being a lesbian incestuous slut. Luckily Ali's training paid off and she was able to instruct Pam in exactly which buttons to take to push her teenage daughter over the edge.

Pam went downstairs to wait and try to relax, crossing her legs and sitting on the couch trying to read a magazine. It was virtually impossible to concentrate, though. She found herself reading the same lines over and over again, unable to take the words in and looking at the same pictures until they blurred and shook. Luckily Emily wasn't long, the door opened and in her came her daughter, smiling like she was an innocent, not an anal whore. "Sorry I'm late Mom, there's road-works." 

Pam put down her magazine and put on her best sympathetic face, "I saw Paige today..."

"Oh..." Emily's face dropped a smidgen. Pam inwardly smiled, Ali had been right about her daughter and the girlfriend.

"She said you'd broken up," if there were Oscars for seducing your daughter Pam would have been right there up with them. She'd never actually liked Paige, she wasn't good enough for Em, a view confirmed when she discovered that the other swimmer was an anal whore as well and even at this moment was getting DP'd by Alison and Mona in the parking lot across town. No Emily needed a real woman, a dominant woman - not a slutty bottom like Paige. Pam kept her sad looking face, though, as if it was the worse news in the world, "She didn't say why."

Emily put on a fake strong face, which would have fooled Pam, if she didn't know what her daughter really was. "These things happen Mom. It's only a few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" sympathy oozed from Pam's tone.

Emily blushed, a little red tinge to her flawless skin. "I wasn't sure you approved of me and Paige, because, you know, we were... we weren't straight."

"Oh Em," Pam said looking hurt, "You can tell me anything, I just want you to be happy." And the only way you can be happy is by becoming an anal slut, she mentally added. "Come sit down here and let's talk about it."

Ali was right, thought Pam, as Emily put down her bag and moved to sit next to her Mom, taking a space on the sofa. Pam waited until her daughter was sat down before reaching over to brush a strand of hair back and then put her hand on her daughter's leg, neither were overtly sexual, but the female touch would start to put Emily into the zone. Pam smiled, not too motherly, not too sexually - not yet, "Breaking up is hard," she said, "especially at eighteen."

Emily nodded "But it's one of those things we need to get through. 

The reply reminded Pam that in some ways her daughter was wise beyond her years. If she'd just broken down and sobbed it would have been easier, luckily Ali had thought that was unlikely (as had Pam). Pam stroked gently at her daughter's leg, down the denim and towards bottom of the shorts, half way down the thigh "I always found that the best way to get over someone was to get up and ride straight away." She gave a wicked smile, like she was just about to tell the most delicious secret, "And when I say ride I mean literally ride, ass up."

"Mom!" Emily looked shocked, as Pam had expected. 

Pam just grinned more conspiratorially, "What Emily? Did you think I was a Sunday school teacher, I've ridden my share of bikes." She gave a small sensual lick of her lips like she was remembering them and squeezed lightly at the teen's thigh. She could feel the teen quiver, as she too imagined, her face changing as she began to wonder what her Mom had meant by bikes and was she really using a slang term for lesbians. Pam paused for a moment, letting her wonder, before moving on the conversation without answering her daughter's question - at least yet. "Unless it was sex that was the reason for the break-up. Was it sex? Was she not giving you enough? Or was it you? Please Emily, I'm sure it wasn't you - you'd give your girlfriend what she wants, it'd be embarrassing if it was that you didn't go down enough on Paige's sweet pussy." She emphasised the word sweet, enjoying the red blush that went to Emily's cheeks.

"The sex was fine," Emily said.

"Are you sure? Paige didn't strike me as much of a top."

"She wasn't a top," Emily blushed, unable to stop herself talking or to move, already - though she didn't know it - under control.

"So are you the top? I love you Emily, but I don't think you're really top-like material," Pam said in a loving tone.

Emily blushed her cheeks getting redder, as if she didn't believe she was having this intimate conversation with her own Mom, "I'm not a top either. Neither of us were, we were just us."

"Just us...I see," smiled Pam, "That's where you were going wrong. One of you needed to be the top, the dominant one and the other the dirty little slut, spreading her holes for the other." Pam paused as Emily gasped in shock, her mouth falling literally open. Pam allowed a second or two for the teen to recover before throwing in the right hook, "At least that's my experience."

There was silence for about ten seconds whilst Emily's brain zigged and zagged trying to regain a straight course to allow her to speak, "Your experience?" the teen finally managed to blurt out.

"Yes, Emily. Did you think you were the only lesbian in this house? Before I married your Dad I'd banged loads of women and since his death I've nailed plenty more," Pam smiled, letting the words sink in and squeezing her daughter's thigh harder, before relaxing her grip and starting to stroke it. "In fact just yesterday I was with a couple of friends in a dp threesome, I was one of the tops before you ask."

"Wwhuhhuhw," Emily made some sort of choking, gargling, snorty sound and her eyes seemed to be straining in her eye sockets as her upper and lower jaw struggled to connect. 

Pam inwardly smiled at the teen's stunned reaction to her Mom coming out, especially as Emily had struggled so long with her own sexuality and people's reaction to it. She patted and stroked her daughter's thigh, letting her thumb run sensually over the fabric of the jeans and then down over the flesh. Her daughter was still to stunned to react, which was how it should be. Pam continued to gently rub the smooth skin as she said, "But we're not talking about my sex life, Emily, we're talking about yours and the impossibility of one bottom dating another bottom."

Emily nodded, still looking so shocked she'd have agreed with her Mom if the older woman had said they were going to talk about how to disprove the Earth was round. "So how was the pussy eating? Did you enjoy dropping your slutty head between Paige's thighs and licking her slick slot."

"Mom!" gasped Emily.

"Answer the question," smiled Pam, "Or else I can't help." Her hand moved over Emily's naked thigh, rubbing the flesh. Pam wondered whether her daughter realised what was meant by 'help' yet or was she still struggling to comprehend what was happening, that she was being turned into her Mom's personal sex toy.

Emily blushed red. "Yes," she said in a tiny voice.

"Pardon?" Pam said, smiling wickedly.

"Yes," said Emily, louder but still far from a shout, "I enjoyed oral sex with her."

"That wasn't the question," her Mom teased, "It was did you enjoy eating her?"

Emily nodded, her face crimson. 

Pam patted the teen's naked thigh, smiling broadly like a Mom who'd just got the cream, "There that wasn't so bad. So we know that lapping pussy wasn't the problem. Now what about dirty talk - did she know what to call you during sex?"

"Em?" asked Emily, "She called me my name."

"Not slut or dyke or dirty whore? Just your name," Pam did her best to sound aggrieved on her daughter's behalf, "She at least must have made reference to you as a fuckhole or a skank bitch?"

Emily's face went red and Pam knew she was remembering, not Paige, but other members of the A-Team who knew what she was and had no problem saying that. After a few moments Emily shook her head, "No, those are so derogatory, a girlfriend wouldn't call you that."

"A girlfriend wouldn't, a fuck-slut's owner would," said Pam in the same tone she'd use for telling Emily that milk was good for her. To her satisfaction her daughter gave a very brief and very small, but still noticeable, nod of agreement, even if her cheeks remained as red as a beetroot. Pam gave her daughter's leg another squeeze and was reward with a slight opening of the thighs as if already the teen was realising that her holes were her Mom's and they needed to be ready for access. The Milf gently let go off the teen's leg and began to brush her knuckle on the flesh, her eyes moving up and down Emily's body, the denim shorts which clung to her legs and over her pussy, the vest which hugged her firm teenage boobs. She metaphorically licked her lips knowing that the teen, like a fly was being enmeshed in a web. It was all for Emily's own good, of course, she was a natural bottom and she wouldn't be happy if she wasn't being regularly butt-pounded. "So what about dildos? Did you use them?"

"With Paige," Emily blushed, "We didn't do that. Only fingers and tongues."

"What about with others?" Pam pushed.

"With others... I've only dated Paige..." Emily's face was so red that even if Pam hadn't known that her daughter had been passed round three-quarters of the A-Team she would have realised that she was lying.

"If we're to get to the bottom of why you split with Paige you need to tell me the truth. I'm not asking about dating, I'm asking if others have toyed your dirty, dyke holes," Pam smiled not just to take the sting of the words, but also to coincide with her hands moving up her daughter's thigh to rest just inches from her denim covered pussy.

The teen shivered, looking down at her Mom's hand and then up into her face. She must know what was happening now, but she wasn't resisting. "Yes," she said in a quavery voice, "I've been dildoed."

"Mmnnn, I knew you were a dirty slut," Pam's fingers played over her daughter's cunt, only separated from the wet flesh by the denim shorts and the panties underneath. She moved up and down over where she thought the clit was, virtually all pretence gone. "Where? Which holes? Up your ass? Did you do it up the butt?"

"Yes," whimpered Emily, "I've had a toy up my anus."

"Just one or more?" Pam stroked at Emily and as she did so she brought her face closer.

"More..." confirmed the teen, shaking.

"Were they big massive ones? Did they spread your tight, teen tushie and jam down your fuckhole?"

"Yes, Mom, yes."

"Were you filled up with plastic cock like a whore? Were they thrust all the way in? Did they gape that whore butt?" her Mom purred and stroked the teen. Emily's legs widen and she slid down against the couch, looking up at her Mom.

"They did, yes. I was filled with dildo, they spread my asshole."

"Mmmnnnn, so hot. Did you enjoy it? Did you cum and cum again, like a dirty, cheap hooker."

"Yes, I came. The dildo up my ass made me orgasm," Emily blushed.

Her Mom smiled sympathetically, pulling back and leaving her daughter quivering with lust. She put a touch of happy pride into her voice and said, "So we've found out why you split from Paige. You need a more dominant owner, who can ride your ass and treat you like the dirty slut you are."

Emily breathed heavily, looking up at her Mom, "Yes, yes I do," she said in wonderment as if it had just become clear to her.

Pam stood up, her hand moving from Emily as she did so. The teen shuddered and looked at her Mom with appealing eyes. Pam knew then she could take her and fuck her daughter's tight little holes. 

She reached down and began to undo her pants. Emily looked down, her expression bewildered as if her brain hadn't yet told her what was going on. She'd find out soon enough. Pam stood and removed her pants. She hadn't bothered wearing underwear, knowing that it would be another thing to take off. "Get on your knees dyke whore."

Emily immediately did as she was told, accepting the name without protest. She looked up and Pam met her gaze, like a Babylonian Queen to a Christian Slave. The older woman savoured the moment, once she spoke again their relationship would change forever, in her case for the better. "Tongue my pussy whore and lick it good, I don't want to be short changed, I'm not Paige."

"Yes, Mom," said Emily. She blushed red as her head moved down, obviously embarrassed by the turn of events. But she still opened her mouth as she got to her Mom's cunt, like the sluttish bottom she was and began to lick. Emily had been tongued before, and she'd had it done well, but there was something special about having your daughter down there. It wasn't that Emily was particularly good, she wasn't bad, but she definitely could do with more practice. It was more that there was something so overwhelmingly powerful about making Emily do something so taboo and to do it without force. "Mmnnnn, lick it cunt lapper, eat my sweet cunt," Pam moaned in pleasure standing over the teen.

Emily licked harder and faster, her tongue slapping over the pussy, tearing down the slit to slap at the wet hole. Pam quivered and giggled in pleasure, how had she not done this before, this was such fun. She mentally thanked Ella and the rest of the A-Team for opening a new world to her, a world in which her daughter was her submissive bottom, as were many other cute and sexy women. "Oh, that's it slut, lick harder, I want my pussy soaking," she called down.

She was gratified that Em sped up. If the teen had an ounce of self-respective, she have stopped and ran out, pausing only to alert the police. but then if she'd had any self-respect she wouldn't have been a submissive bottom and she'd be the one having her pussy licked by some dumb dyke fuckslut. "Eat my cunt, stick that dyke tongue in my hole, taste my Mommy juice."

She pulled off her top and unclipped the bra, making sure to drop them both beside Emily so her daughter, despite being face forward in twat, would know her Mom was naked. The teen slurped harder, desperate to please the older woman, her tongue shooting out and digging deep at the cunt. The teen's fingers had crept up and were rubbing at Pam's clit at the same time. Pam hadn't told her to do that, but she was pleased the little whore was showing some initiative, she grunted and gasped in pleasure as the teen tongue shot in... "MMmnnn, urrrrhhhh, that's good, lick Mom's cunt, do it hard you disgusting little dyke whore..."

The teen lapped even harder, going so fast her tongue must ache. Pam gave another squeal of pleasure, gripping Emily's head and pushing it forward, thrusting her mouth at the pussy lips. The teen didn't even slow down, continuing to lick with the enthusiasm of a born bottom, like she was almost designed to give pleasure to tops. Pam gasped again, shrieking and shuddering in excitement as the teen's tongue dipped deep into her. She could have stayed here all day, but there was more to do if she was to fully break in Emily and prove herself worthy to the join the A-Team.

She yanked Emily's head back and tugged at the hair, forcing the teen to look at her. Her make-up was smeared and her face contorted in part lust , part horror, all embarrassment. Pam smiled, put every muscle to work so that it was a smile of control and dominance, just as Alison had showed her, "You're a slut whore, what are you Emily?"

The teen tried to downcast her eyes, but Pam kept tugging at her hair, jacking her head back and making sure the teen kept her eyes on her Mom as she said it, "I'm a slut whore."

"Yes, you are," Pam grinned, "And do you know what happens to slut whores?"

The teen didn't reply though she must have known the answer, so Pam spoke for her, "They get their skank ass fucked by their owners."

"Yes," whimpered Emily in agreement.

"Do you know who your owner is?" Pam used her spare hand to tap the end of Emily's nose as she spoke.

"Yes, yes," Emily would have nodded if her Mom hadn't been holding her hair so tight.

"Who?"

"You are, you own me," the teen whimpered again.

"And I'm going to fuck you," Pam smiled. "Once you ask for it. I want this to be consensual."

"Please fuck me, Mom, I want you to fuck me. Please bang me, in the ass, as hard as you like and for as long as you can. I'm your ass whore and I want you to fuck me," the words sounded like magic in Pam's ears.

She let go off Emily and was pleased to see her slut bottom daughter remained on her knees looking up at her new owner as she waited for instructions. Pam nodded sternly, "Go upstairs and get undressed. You'll find a strap-on dildo in my top drawer. Once you're naked bring it down and give it to me."

"Yes Mom," Emily stood and went upstairs.

Pam sat down and pretended to read, trying to appear nonchalant as she waited for the most momentous event in her life. It wasn't long before Emily returned, she hadn't wasted time, which was a good sign. As instructed she was totally nude and holding the strap-on which she handed to Pam. Pam put it on and then gestured for her daughter to move to the rug in the centre of the room. "Turn round, I want to see what I own," she said.

Emily turned so that her back was to her Mom. Her ass cheeks were lovely and firm, just round enough to fuckable without moving into fat. "I think I might get you a tramp stamp, what about 'Anal whore - insert here', we could add a little arrow?"

Emily gulped but replied, "Whatever you like Mom."

"We could tattoo 'I'm a dyke whore across' your stomach as well so that every time you undressed the rest of the swim team would know what type of skank you were. I might even rent you out to them, do you think they'd like that? Gangbanging your dyke ass with their dildos."

"I'm sure they would."

"Would you?"

"Yes, I love hard dildo in my ass," Emily said, this time she did look at the floor as if hoping that it would swallow her up and erase the words of shame.

It didn't.

"Spread those cheeks let see the hole I'm going to fuck," Pam said.

Emily pulled apart her buttocks, revealing the rosebud. Pam almost salivated looking at it, it was a shame it wasn't virgin, but that seemed a small consideration compared to the fact that she'd soon be fucking it and would able to do so whenever she wanted, wherever she wanted, however she wanted. "Turn around," she ordered again, "On your knees." Her daughter did as she was told, her cheeks blushing red. Pam bounced the cock she was wearing with her fingers, "Suck it, make it nice and wet for your ass."

The teen opened her mouth and slid it up the dildo, like she was born to suck plastic cock. Pam looked down smiling, it was so hot seeing her only child on her knees slurping up her dick, the teen moving higher and higher up it, giving it a proper spit shining. "Mmmnnn, that's right. Suck it deep. I want it balls deep in your mouth, all the way, whore."

Emily pushed herself, forcing her mouth further and further upwards. She gagged and choked falling back, but even before Pam could say something she was trying again, ignoring the watering of her eyes and the saliva dripping from between her lips. "Eat it whore, suck my plastic dick, suck it all the way in like the dirty skanky slut you are." Pam licked her lips in excitement, unable to believe how far her daughter was taking it. At first Pam had thought she'd need to help Emily take the final inches and that she'd need to grab her head and force it forward. But it turned out Emily was doing it all on her own, Pam wasn't sure whether it was A-Team training or underwater swimming, but in either case Em had lungs which seemed to be able to cope with anything.

The final bit of the dick pushed in and Emily looked up desperately. "Stay there," Pam reached down and pinched her daughter's nose. She would see how well trained she was when she was getting no oxygen at all. Emily went white, then puce and then red. But she remained in place, a perfectly obedient slut. Pam let go and gave a gentle pus, "Breath," she said. Emily fell back off the dildo, a long train of saliva between it and her, she gasped desperately, dragging air into her lungs. "Keep sucking, whore," Pam said and Emily drove her face back down, pushing herself onto the cock. The teen did as she was told leaving the cock soaking in her spit and her make-up as messed as an impressionist painting.

"Okay on your knees, bend over, lift that ass up and spread it like a anal whore should," Pam said. 

Once the teen was down, Pam took hold off the dildo, soaked with her daughter's spit and pushed it at the hole. "Pull those cheeks apart further," she instructed, "Open that hole for Mommy."

Emily tugged harder at her butt cheeks, pulling them apart so hard that the rosebud opened. Pam pressed her advantage, thrusting the toy at the ring muscle and breaking through. She didn't stop, but pressed her advantage forcing the dick in further. The walls fought back, but not hard, they knew what was coming and didn't see the point of resisting. Pam gripped Emily's waist, grasping her hard and thrusting. The teen moaned and shuddered, enjoying the feel of dyke dick in her ass, as Pam had known she would. "Oooohhh," she moaned like a whore, "Oooohhhh, ooooohhh."

"Tell me to fuck you harder, whore, tell me how much you love dick in your ass," Pam grunted as she continued to pound, thrusting more and more of the toy into her daughter's butthole.

"Fuck me harder Mom," the teen squeaked obligingly, "Ram that dildo deep into my whore ass. Fuck me so good.... oooohhhh, that's right, that's good. I am an anal whore, I love having dildo deep in my ass. Ooooohhh fill me up with your big plastic cock Mom, I love it, I love for dyke dick... ooooohhh."

"You dirty, dirty, whore," Pam grinned as she spoke, "After I ass fuck you to oblivion I may just have to wash your mouth out with soap and water." She slammed harder and harder, almost knocking Emily over so that the teen had to let go of the cheeks and balance her hands on the floor. It no longer mattered as Pam was so deeply impaled in the teen tush that she no longer needed the buttocks to be held open. In fact she was all the way in, her thighs hammering at the firm round globes with every thrust. She lifted her hand and slapped them hard, making them wobble and the teen squealed. She smacked them again, she was really riding Emily like the teen was an untamed bronco. "Take it ass whore, take my dick in your ass. I own this hole and I'm going to ruin it."

"Yesss, yessss, fuck your bitch's ass. I'm your anal slut, a fucktoy for your pleasure, pound my asshole and make it yours," the teen squealed in pleasure.

Pam went even faster and harder, fucking Emily as hard as she ever fucked anyone. The teen squeaked and squealed, bucking and bending as she was hammered. Emily's finger clawed at the rug as Pam's dug into her, the Milf using her nails like claws to grip the teen and keep her in position. "Yes, yes, yes, this ass is so hot. And it's mine. I'm going to fuck it again and again, until I've ruined it and all your fit for is to be a street whore making money for Mommy."

"Yessss, aaaarrrrghhh, fuck my ass harder, aaaaaarrghhh fuck it, good," the teen shrieked again, cumming so hard her juices were splattering from her cunt onto to the rug, which in the circumstances was probably forgivable though Pam resolved to make her daughter hand wash it later, it hadn't been cheap. She slammed in, ramming the dildo fast down the hole. Emily's head lifted again and her back bent, "AAAAArrggghh, yesssss, aaaaargghhh."

Pam didn't care whether Emily orgasmed or not and continued to fuck her hard, ramming the dildo in so it rub at her own clit and made her feel the pleasure. "Oooohhh," she moaned, "Uuurrhhhh, fuck this ass, it's so hot. OOOOhhh, this is so good." Harder and harder she pounded, faster and faster, filling Emily with thick dick, hammering the hole open. "Uuurrhhh, oooohhh, this is making me cum." She went even quicker, giving her all to the slut in front of her. Emily trembled and squealed, Pam thrust and thrust, only caring about her own pleasure and driving it on, making the toy stimulate her clit harder and more intensely, "Aaarrrghh," she gasped, "aaaarrrghhh."

Panting she pulled out. She was covered in sweat. She smiled at her daughter, "Stay there slut, I want to take a picture."

*

The champagne was expensive, but worth every cent. Ella was standing by the wall of anal shame, where the A-Team's conquests were proudly displayed. There was a new picture up, 'Emily Fields - buttfucked!' and with it a new member of the A-Team. Pam Fields was standing there with the others, dressed simply but elegantly. "Welcome Pam, a worthy ass fucker for our team," Ella raised her hand in a toast.

Pam blushed and raised her glass as Melissa, Alison and Mona all repeated the toasting, smiling in a real welcome. Ella felt a rush of both pride and love for the team, there were so many challenges still to face, but she really felt with this team they might do it and bring the Amazons into the light. She raised her glass again, "The A-Team."

*


	14. Chapter 14

Melissa smiled as she sat at the kitchen table, thinking of what was to come that evening - the seduction and butt-fucking of her Mom, Veronica Hastings. It wouldn't have been possible without the A-Team; the planning and the seduction techniques and the previous opening of Veronica Hastings, by Melissa's friends and team members, Pam Fields and Ella Montgomery. But also making sure that Melissa had the space to act; her younger sister Spencer had been called over by Ella for a night of anal banging, being told the house was free as Aria was having a sleepover with Alison. In reality Ali and Mona were practising their DP skills on the brunette whilst Mona's Mom was out of town and the house was free.

The door opened and her Mom entered, her suit as crisp and neat as when she had left this morning, "I'm home," she announced unnecessarily, placing her bag on the table.

"Spencer's spending the night at Aria's" Melissa said, which was technically true even if Aria wasn't going to be there. She swung on her stool, putting on a caring and sympathetic expression even as she wondered whether her Mom's asshole had fully tightened from it's hard fucking a few days ago. The photos on the wall of the den showed how gaped her friends had made it. Her Mom gave no sign that she knew what Melissa was thinking, but why would she? She wasn't telepathic. 

The younger Hastings gave a smile as her Mom sighed and took off her jacket, "Hard day?"

"The usual, yours?"

Melissa didn't answer instead she moved into the A-Team's plan, mapped out, with trigger points which would subtly guide the secret submissive to becoming her daughter's play thing. She tapped her glass of wine, half-empty, "Would you want a glass? Just the one."

"Just the one?" her Mom smiled and reached forward for the bottle, her expression indicating that she might have more than that.

Melissa gently pulled the wine bottle away, not far or obviously, just a touch so that her Mom's hand was reaching for air. She smiled back, not like Cruella de Ville cackling over a puppy or a Heather over some lesser girl's humiliation. But enough to give her Mom the unconscious message that Melissa was in charge, "Just the one," she repeated. Firm, but again not overly controlling or dominant.

Her Mom paused, unaware that her sub-conscious was taking in the message and interpreting it, not as you can only have one glass of wine' but Melissa is a top and you are a worthless bottom who will obey her'. It wasn't breaking through yet, but enough was seeping through for the Mom to automatically nod and obey her daughter, "Just the one."

Melissa got a glass from the cupboard, one of the smaller ones and filled it half-way, then she drained her own large glass and poured wine to near the brim. It was another message. Her Mom didn't complain or even mention it as she gratefully took her wine and sat at the table, continuing to talk about her day and the case she was working on as if she didn't notice the change in the power dynamic. Melissa let her Mom continue to speak, the Milf asking about the younger woman's day as she sipped her wine. It let Veronica lull herself into a sense of security which she didn't know she needed and which wasn't there anyway. Melissa waited until Veronica had finished asking and then launched into a dramatised version of her own day, making it seem harder and more stressful than it really was; designed to kick a Mom's maternal instincts.

"That's terrible," said Veronica as Melissa finished the tale of the malfunctioning water-cooler. Her expression was so sympathetic it was almost pained.

Melissa moved her shoulders up and back, pretending to have a twinge in them. "Really bad, I think I have a knot."

"Let me give them a rub," Veronica said, unaware that this was a bottom's automatic response was to a top's stress.

Melissa nodded and spun on her stool so that her back was to her Mom. She pulled the glass round with her and took a sip of the fruity wine, savouring it as her Mom got up and placed her hands on the younger Hastings shoulder. She began to rub, non-sexually, just a friendly touch, the type a Mom might give her daughter if she was stressed, but one of them knew it was going to go further. 

"You are stiff," said Veronica, even though Melissa wasn't. The Milf sub-consciously not wanting to say anything which would be seen as contradicting her daughter, and if Melissa had said she had a knot, that was what Veronica would believe she had.

"I am," smiled Melissa and sipped her drink, the delectable flavour playing on her tongue. "Tell me more about your day," it was an order cloaked in velvet.

Her Mom began to tell her, explaining the case she was working on and its legal difficulties. Melissa only half listened, she wasn't interested in the tale, only where it was heading. Instead she relaxed and enjoyed her Mom's touch, the older woman's fingers and thumbs moving gracefully over Melissa's shoulders and upper back, gently massaging and rubbing, removing a knot that wasn't there. Melissa smiled to herself, knowing it was getting nearer and nearer, her Mom's innocent touch sending little frissons of excitement through her as she imagined the not so innocent fun she would be having.

Her Mom paused, the story of her day seemingly complete and Melissa slipped from relaxed to control mode, even if outwardly nothing changed. "That's sounds like a tough day," her voice cooed sympathetically, before slightly changing tone, becoming firmer and more controlling, "Let me give you a massage now."

"Okay," her Mom said, as if she had a choice. She sat down on her stool, her back to Melissa.

The young woman moved behind her and put her hands on her shoulders. She began to gently rub, feeling the tension in her Mom's muscles. It was slow and professional at first, designed to get rid of the knots, not make her Mom wet with desire. "How's that?" she asked sweetly.

"Good," her Mom sighed contentedly. 

"I'm glad," said Melissa, her voice sweet and innocent, the perfect daughter. She continued to ease the muscles with her fingers, moving round the back and then up to the shoulder's again, squeezing the blade and the surrounding sinews and making her Mom moan gently in appreciation. Then her hands moved down the front, just an inch so that she was still playing with the shoulders. Her Mom moaned again, stretching and relaxing at her daughter, not seeing the lustful smile on the Melissa's face as she rested her chin on her mother's head. She went lower and lower.

"Melissa!" her Mom gasped as the younger Hastings hands slipped onto her tits.

"What?" Melissa asked in the most innocent tone she could manage, her fingers kneading at the plump boobs through blouse and bra "Are you not enjoying your massage?" 

It was a deliberately phrased question, that Alison had told her to use when they were making up the plan. There was no way Veronica's sub-conscious would allow her to say she wasn't enjoying it to her daughter, even if her conscious thought was it was wildly inappropriate. It would force the Milf into a cognitive dissonance between her id and super-ego, a step to her giving up total control. The symptom was her Mom's response, "I... you...em..."

"Relax," purred Melissa, "Enjoy my touch."

The dissonance got worse, the ego unable to cope. Veronica wanted to obey her daughter, as a good submissive should obey a superior top, but she hadn't yet realised she was a bottom, living to serve for other's sexual pleasure and her outward brain still thought Melissa's touch was wrong. The older woman straightened and strained, every muscle and sinew, tearing and hardening; becoming even less relaxed than she had been before the massage started. Melissa smiled and ran her hands over the tits, pushing them slowly together and then pulling them apart, her hands relaxed but firm.

"Enjoy, you naughty slut," Melissa said so quietly that if her Mom's ear hadn't been next to her mouth she would never have heard.

"Ooohh," Veronica whimpered, sexual longing and horrified disgust merging in the moan.

"You are liking my touch," said Melissa; it was a statement. Her fingers found her Mom's blouse buttons and she popped them as easily as fresh anal cherry. Her Mom shuddered again, unable to speak and articulate what she wanted. Melissa smiled and slid her hands under the blouse.

There was a bra in the way. But not for long. Melissa's fingers slipped under the lacy material and she eased it down past the nipples and under the titty. Melissa smiled to herself and kneaded the boobs, her fingers squeezing deep into the flesh and her palms rubbing over the teats. It was impossible to pretend it was innocent.

Her chin nestled on her Mom's shoulder as she murmured, "What a slut you are. Letting me feel your tits. Why don't you stop me?"

Her Mom couldn't. Her brain frozen and confused, unable to function. Melissa continued playing with her Mom's titties, squeezing them and enjoying their malleability. Her own pussy was tingling with excitement as she took control. She leant closer to her Mom's ear, purring so quietly that it was almost like a voice in a dream, or a nightmare, "You know this is wrong. Letting your daughter feel your titties. It's depraved. Why don't you stop me? Why don't you reach up and move my hands away, tell me its wrong? Is it because you're a dirty, kinky slut? Mmmnn, stop me if you can. You could pull my panties down and thrash my butt for being bad. Or would you like that too much? Does the thought of dirty incestuous sex with your daughter make you wet? I bet it does... mmmnnn, these nipples are so stiff, you're turned on."

"Mmmnnn," Veronica moaned, shuddering and gritting her teeth.

Then without warning Melissa whipped her hands away and replaced them on her Mom's shoulders. "Wake up," she put a tiny note of concern into her voice, "You're dreaming."

"What... I... you... dream..." Veronica's brain still wasn't able to cope. The Milf was so befuddled that she wasn't sure whether her daughter was lying or whether it had been a dream. Melissa knew what her Mom's thought processes were 'On one hand it was so outside normality it couldn't be true, on the other her blouse was undone and her bra half-way down her tits'. The younger Hastings quickly added to the confusion, by saying, "One moment, you're talking the next you're drifting away with the fairies and moaning my name." She laughed, "If I didn't know better I'd have thought you were having a dirty dream."

She could see the blush on the back of her Mom's neck. She needed to continue to strike whilst the slut was hot. "I'm still feeling stressed after today," she said, "What about you give me a proper massage upstairs."

Her Mom was still confused, "I...I... what... erm..."

Melissa continued, "I'll be in your room. Why don't you wash the wine glasses and then come up to give me the massage. You better not drink any more, you sound like you've had enough."

She didn't wait for a reply, confident that her Mom would do as she commanded, going up the stairs and into her divorced Mom's room to prepare for the inevitable.

It took Veronica a few minutes to come upstairs, longer than was needed to just clean a couple of glasses. It didn't surprise Melissa, in fact the A-team had factored it into the plan, Veronica would pause long enough to get her voice back, but she wouldn't be recovered, she'd still be reeling. Or perhaps it would be Melissa who was reeling and her Mom was a fish on the hook, being dragged in.

The young brunette lay on the bed a towel under her, facing the mirror. She heard the door open. "You're naked," there was a touch of surprise in her Mom's voice, but not too much which showed the plan was working.

"Yes," Melissa drawled relaxedly, "For my massage." 

She gently inclined her head towards the dresser, "There's some oil there, use that."

"Yes, Melissa," her Mom replied.

Melissa waited for her to go over and unscrew the top, but before Veronica could pour any out she interrupted. "What about a topless massage?"

"You want me to take my blouse off?" her Mom asked, just a little shocked sounding.

"And your bra," replied Melissa.

Veronica blushed, but did so, dropping them to the floor before pouring some of the oil onto her hands and getting on the bed beside her naked daughter. Melissa could see her Mom as the Milf moved next to her, leaning over the bed, her tits swaying in the mirror's reflection. Melissa sighed contentedly, relaxing into the bed and enjoying both the view and the touch of her Mom's hands. It had to be said that Veronica was a skilled masseur and Melissa considered, once her Mom was fully trained, making her drop law to start a topless massage parlour; it was certainly something to think about.

"Lower," said Melissa languidly as her Mom worked at her back and dutifully the Milf obeyed, her hands slipping down Melissa's skin, over the muscles and sinews down to the round rump. She paused for a second just above it, massaging the waist. "Lower," Melissa repeated, with just the right tone of firmness and her Mom moved down.

She gave another sigh as her Mom's hands moved over her ass, gently rubbing the twin globes, pushing them together and make them jiggle softly. Veronica didn't stay there long, which was no surprise - she was still unconsciously fighting her daughter's control - her hands moving down to the thighs. Melissa smiled to herself, looking at her Mom's tits in the mirror, swaying and swinging as the Milf's fingers pressed and kneaded her thighs. "Higher," she purred and as her Mom did as she was told she added, "Concentrate on my ass."

"Yes Melissa," her Mom said, reddening, though it might have been as much the use of the word 'ass' - which wasn't used by polite, well brought up daughters in their Mom's company. Luckily Melissa had got over that hurdle from her upbringing, sighing in contentment as her Mom's hands worked over the butt, oiling it until it gleamed.

It was time for the next stage.

"Mom," Melissa said, "Massage my hole now."

"You mean..." and Melissa could see her Mom going red.

"Yes, my sphincter, massage it with a couple of fingers and make sure none go in, I'm not that type of woman," Melissa said, knowing that her Mom was.

If she hadn't been so confident in the plan she would have been worried as Veronica paused for at least five seconds. Then she gave a small, nervous smile and used one hand to pull Melissa's cheek away and the second to slide a couple of fingers over the anal muscle. Melissa sighed again, a long drawn out moan of pleasure, which was so sexual that her Mom blushed even more. She didn't stop rubbing and massaging, even though she must have known she was turning on her naked daughter. Melissa shuddered and took another admiring look at her Mom's swaying tits. She smiled, "I think you should go bottomless as well as topless, don't you?"

Whilst there was a question at the end, both Mom and daughter knew it was an order. "Yes Melissa," said Veronica, stepping far enough away from the bed to take off her shoes and unbutton her pants. Melissa watched in the mirror as her Mom pulled them down to reveal her underwear, gazing lustfully as they were dropped and she could see her Mom's front fuckhole.

She didn't give the Milf much time to stand there before she said, "Carry on massaging my asshole..." Veronica stepped forward and Melissa moved to the next part, "... use your tongue."

"My tongue?" Veronica gasped.

"Yes, lick my asshole with your tongue, it's a more relaxing massage than using fingers," Melissa said.

"R...right," Veronica said, her face as red as beetroot. She did it anyway, pulling apart the cheeks and sticking her face between them.

"Mmmmn," the younger Hastings moaned appreciatively as her Mom's tongue slipped over her asshole. It tickled and teased, wetting the ring with saliva, and making Melissa squirm with delight. Her Mom licked without complaint, born to be a bottom and obey the sexual whims of dominant amazon women, her hands gently caressed Melissa's cheeks as her tongue flicked to and fro. "MMMnnnn, yesss," Melissa moaned again.

Her Mom's tongue went round and round, just touching the insides, but Veronica making no attempt to go in, already, perhaps, knowing their places. Melissa shuddered in excitement, her legs shaking and quivering, "Mmmnnn, that's good Mom, lick my ass. I bet you've been wanting to tongue my tush forever. MMmnnn, that's right, lap at it, lick my most taboo hole. Mmmnnn, this is as far into it as you're going to get, mmmnnn, lick it good, make it nice and wet and pleasured."

Despite, or more probably because of, Melissa's sexual murmuring her Mom licked faster, her tongue slipping over and around the ring, each touch a whirr of pleasure to the younger woman. There was no denying that they'd moved on and Veronica was giving herself to her daughter as her plaything and Melissa made no attempt to pretend otherwise, "That's it, use your slut tongue. Pleasure my asshole, lick it like a cheap whore, mmmnnnn, lap your daughter's butt, oh, that's so good, you're tonguing like a slut, mmmnnn, oooohhh."

Veronica lapped quicker, her tongue moving into overdrive as she lapped the hole. Melissa shuddered again, looking at the top of her Mom's head in the mirror, as the Milf buried herself deep and licked enthusiastically. "MMMnn, yes, slut, clean my asshole with your tongue. OOoohh, you're loving this, you know its wrong, but you're still doing it because you're a dyke whore who loves to submit. Mmmmm, I bet you love eating pussy as much as ass."

So saying she twisted onto her back. Her Mom lifted her head, her mouth open in shock, their eyes met, the dominant daughter staring purposefully at the older submissive. Without a word Veronica dropped down, her lips pressing at the Melissa's and her tongue slipping out to lap at the cunt. "MMmnnn, ooohh," Melissa moaned in pleasure, "That's it slut Mom, lick me, open my twat with your tongue."

Veronica pushed and licked, slurping at the wet hole, her tongue pressing forward between the lips and into the pink flesh within. It slid up and down, swinging from side to side, in and out, making sure every piece of damp cunt was tongue massaged, the touch making Melissa gasp and groan in excitement, her body shaking as her Mom's tongue explored faster and deeper. "Uuurrhh, yes, lick me like a slut, mmmnn you dirty whore, that's right. MMmnnnn, you're a cunt lapper, eat it all up. Mmmnnn, I know I'm not you're first pussy hole, mmmnnn you've got such an experienced slut tongue, mmmnnn ohhhh." 

The Milf's tongue continued to pound, her face so deep in Melissa that even when leaning up on her elbows and looking down the younger Hastings couldn't see her Mom's face. She could imagine it though, contorted with self-disgust, coated with Melissa's juices, the lipstick starting to melt as the cum washed at it. She reached forward and grabbed the back of her Mom's skull, pressing it down, "Mmmnnn, pleasure me with your tongue, eat my wet cunt, lick out your daughter you dirty whore. Ooohh, yes, that is so good, mmmnnnn stick your tongue deeper into me, clean my cunt out, lap out my girl juice, mmnnnn that feels so great, you dirty cunt licking skank."

Veronica tongued harder at her daughter's words, thrusting her tongue at the pussy and slurping up the juice that was seeping from the walls. Without being told, she brought her hand up to use a finger to open the hole, and drove her tongue deeper into the depths, finding the exotic spots and stimulating them. 

"Oooohhh, urrrrhhh," Melissa grunted and moaned, her body shaking. she pleased by her Mom's initiative, the sign of a true submissive was not lying back and doing as told but of always thinking about how they could up the pleasure of their top, and opening the cunt to slam your tongue deeper was a demonstration of that. "Uuurrhhh, yes, yes, yesss! Eat my pussy you whore, clean it with your tongue, drink my cum, slurp it up."

Veronica's tongue lapped faster and faster, like a hungry cat presented with a bowl of cream. Her head bobbed and bounced, her hair brushing at her daughter's thighs as she gobbled greedily at the cunt, lapping the cum into her mouth and swallowing down the precious nectar. Melissa pushed her down harder and the Milf complied, her tongue slapping down the hole, sweeping around and exploring every cranny. The younger Hastings gasped again as her Mom found a special spot, "Oooohhh, fuuuckk, aaaaarrgghh. Eat me you slut, lick my cunt. I know this isn't the first pussy you've eaten, show me what you can do."

The tongue continued to pound down, lapping up the juice almost as fast as it was secreted... almost. Melissa groaned in pleasure, pushing herself back on the bed and using her spare hand to rub her titties, playing with the nipples, hard like iron. Below her Veronica continued with an eager enthusiasm, going so fast and hard her tongue must have ached, but not letting that slow her. The younger woman bucked again, "Aaaarrrghh, fuccck, yesss, you're making me cum. How does that feel you slut? Making your daughter cum with your tongue? AAaaarrrghh, yessss, aaaaarrrghhh!"

The waves of ecstasy sped through her, making her tense and relaxed simultaneously. Her cunt spurted out more juice, drenching her Mom's face. The Milf carried on through the squirting and Melissa's orgasm, her tongue pounding hard and fast, vigorously probing at the brunette's pleasure places. Melissa shrieked again, her back bending and arching so much that it look like humpbacked bridge over a river. Her hands balled in fists and she pounded them at the bed, lifting her pussy high and thrusting it at her Mom. The Milf's tonguing continued, passionate and deep.

"AAaarrrghh, that's it, lick me like the pussy whore you are. Aaaarrrghh, fuck, tongue me slut, eat my cunt with your skank tongue, aaaarrghhh, yeessss," Melissa screamed in pleasure.

Veronica drove her face forward, completely in thrall to her daughter, her tongue going as fast as it could, deep in the hole. The younger brunette shrieked again, cumming like an express train, the waves of sexual bliss even more powerful than before so it seemed her head might explode, "AAAarrrrghhh, yessssss, aaaaaaaghhhh!"

She collapsed back and pushed her Mom away from her cunt. Delicious as have her pussy eaten was she had other plans in mind. Her Mom looked up, her face reddening as if she was only just realising what she had done. "Melissa.... I..." she started.

"Wait there," Melissa interrupted her with a commanding tone. 

Her Mom nodded and moved into a half-sitting position on the bed as Melissa got up and walked to Spencer's room. Hidden under the bed was a large strap-on and the brunette pulled it out and up her legs, adjusting it so that it fitted snugly against her clit, rubbing it with every thrust. She put on a drop of anal lube, not much she wanted her Mom to feel it the first time and really know her daughter was sodomising her, but enough to help ease the passage and ensure she could get it all the way in.

She walked back to the main room, smiling as she saw her Mom's eyes widen and her mouth dropped open as the Milf looked at the attachment to the younger Hastings. "Ella and Pam told me you fuck like a whore," she said. Her Mom's mouth opened even further and she tried to speak but was unable to find her voice. Melissa grinned, "You think I didn't know? That you're ass was fucked by them? They said they shared you, like a fucking slut, both pounding you together in a dyke DP. Is that true? Don't lie to me, remember..."

Her Mom's face was so blazing red that it could have been mistaken for a ball of fire. It took her a long time, thirty seconds of just staring at her daughter. Melissa waited, her foot tapping impatiently even though inside she was content to wait for her Mom's acquiescence, knowing it would come. Eventually Veronica nodded and in a voice so quiet it was almost unhearable said, "Yes."

Melissa smiled and cupped a hand to her ear, "Can't hear you, whore. Did they DP your slut ass and pussy."

"Y... Y... Yes," Veronica said, slightly louder this time, even as her voice quavered. She looked down at the bed, unable to meet her dominant daughter's gaze. "They both fucked me, together, front and back."

"They said you loved it," Melissa grinned, twisting the metaphorical knife.

Her Mom paused again, not so long this time, but still noticeable, "Yes, I did. I loved it."

"You know why that is?" Melissa asked, before adding a hint, "Slut..."

Her Mom nodded, but didn't say anything. Melissa grinned, knowing the older woman was hers, "Tell me," she ordered.

"Because I am lesbian tramp who loves being ass banged by big strap-ons," Veronica said.

"That's right," her daughter agreed with a smile, "You're a fucking dyke whore, an anal slut, a dumb bitch who's only purpose in life is to be butt-banged by stronger, more dominant women. Women like me. You're not my Mom, you're a hole built for fucking."

"I am," said Veronica nodding and blushing.

"And I'm going to take full advantage of that and ram that sweet tushie of yours," Melissa grinned. "Lie on your back; I want you to see its me as I slam that ass, to know it's your daughter butt-fucking you."

The Milf moved as she was told, obedient to her daughter's command. The younger woman grinned, as her Mom reached and pulled back her legs, gripping the lower thighs to drag them towards her ear, grimacing as she stretched more than she had done for years. "That's it, whore, show me your ass."

Her Mom pulled her legs even further back, her feet dangling overhead as she tried (and failed) to bring her calves to her ears. Melissa gazed down at the tight hole, excited that, finally, she was going to get to penetrate it and make her Mom hers. She savoured the moment, letting her Mom drag down her legs as far as she could and then wait in position, the Milf shivering in fear and anticipation, knowing as much as her daughter how big a thing this was and that they could never go back. Eventually, after a couple of minutes, Melissa moved onto the bed, shuffling forward on her knees with her strap-on in her hand. "You want this in your ass?" she teased the toy's tip at the still closed sphincter, "You want your daughter to ass fuck you Mom?"

"Ooohhh," Veronica cried as if she had already got the toy inside her, her face twisting in self-hate and subjugation as she forced out the word in a whisper, "Yes."

"I can't hear you, Mom," Melissa cocked her hand to her ear in an exaggerated motion, "Speak up."

"Yes," her Mom said, still quietly and then a little louder "Yes."

"Ask me properly, say 'please'," grinned her daughter, still teasing the hole with the toy as she rubbed it up and down over the ring and between the cheeks, a promise of what was to come if... when... her Mom asked for it.

"Fuck me..." moaned her Mom, desperately, "in my ass... please."

"MMmnnn, as you ask so sweetly..." grinned Melissa. She pressed the tip of the toy at her Mom's entrance, pressing at the ring, but not quiet opening, teasing the older woman.

"Oooohhh," Veronica shuddered in anticipation, "Fuck me please, Melissa, I want your big strap-on cock up my butthole. I want you to assfuck Mom, please, ram me anally."

"Mmmnnn, your ass is so fuckable I heard, is it? Should I fuck it and find out," Melissa pressed a little harder, feeling the sphincter give way and the tip push in less than a tenth of an inch. The Milf still shook like her world was on fire, nodding eagerly. "Ask for it, Mom, beg for my cock."

"Fuck me please, Melissa, fuck my butt. It's yours, I want it, please, oh God please fuck it good and hard."

"You want me to gape it and wreck it," Melissa pushed a little further in, the sphincter opening round the toy.

"Ooohhh, God yes, fill me Melissa, I want you to fuck my ass so hard it's broken, oooohh, yes, please open my ass," the Milf moaned, her face contorting as she stretched her legs back further than Melissa had imagined they could go, inviting her daughter in.

"Oh, yes, I've wanted this, I've wanted to slam your slut hole," the younger Hastings grinned and pushed further, pumping the toy into her Mom. The Milf gasped and groaned, her body working back against the large cock. Melissa thrust again, sending the cock deeper into her Mom. She let go off the toy and reached to grab her Mom's ankles using them as levers to balance herself as she went back and down in. "Mmmmnn, yes, let me get this dick balls dick in your whorey ass."

"Oooohh, yes, please Melissa, ram it all the way in, I want you to fuck me so hard," Veronica cried out.

Her daughter pounded harder, making sure she was leaning far enough forward so that her Mom was looking up at her face. The Milf's expression was filled with lust and self-disgust, all mixed with pleasure and pain as the prick was pounding hard into her hole. She kept her eyes open, all the time, making sure she was looking back up at Melissa. The younger woman smiled happily and thrust deep, pressing down so that her Mom's face twisted again in pain as her legs were pushed back. But Melissa knew there'd be no complaint and there wasn't, just another series of moans, "Oooohhh, urrrrhh, oooohhh, fill me, ram my ass Melissa, ohhh give it me deep."

"You're such a slutty bitch," Melissa smiled and slammed. The cock went in again, not stopping until Melissa's thighs cracked against her Mom. She paused, "How does it feel to have your daughter balls deep in your butt?"

"Oh Melissa, it feels so good, like it was what my ass was designed for," her Mom moaned.

"That's its purpose," agreed Melissa and resumed her fucking, slamming the cock in deep and hard. 

She had fucked a lot of sluts in her time, pounded assholes open almost as often as she'd breathed, slammed dyke bottom after dyke bottom, including her whore of a sister, but none felt quiet so good as her Mom's. It wasn't the physical pleasure, though the purr in her pussy as the strap-on rubbed her clit, was making her drip with ecstasy. It was the having total control of the woman who gave her life, turning the tables to where they should be, so that they were no longer just a mother and daughter, but a top and bottom, a dominant amazon woman and her submissive bitch. Her Mom was hers to fuck whenever she wanted and Melissa intended to make full use of that privilege. "Take it ass whore, take my fucking dick, yes, thank me for ass fucking your slut butt."

"Aaarrrrgg, yesss, thank you Melissa, aaaaarghhh, thank you for hammering my asshole. Ooohhh my God, you're giving it me so good, fuck me harder, please, aaaarrghhh yesss, thank you, thank you, thank you.."

Melissa hammered her squirming Mom, thrusting faster and harder and filling the older woman with hard plastic dick. With each thrust her Mom bucked and cried, so obviously enjoying the fucking. Melissa relaxed her push on her Mom's legs and let them fall back so the heels were resting against her shoulder. She wrapped her arms round them to keep her balance and slammed in, pounding the butt-hole with an athletic energy. Her Mom gasped and shrieked, her body arching and her hand reaching down to her soaked cunt to rub at it as her daughter filled the other hole. "AAarrrghh, yessss, ooohhh fuck, thank you Melissa, aaaarrrghh, thank you for fucking my ass."

"You're such a whore," grinned Melissa, "Aren't you? You're just a fuckhole, a bitch made for banging, a Mom-slut who needs her daughter's cock. Say it, tell me your place."

"I'm a whore, a fuckhole on legs, I exist to be fucked," squealed Veronica.

"Who owns you, bitch?" Melissa grinned, not stopping the pounding.

"You do, you own my ass, you can fuck it whenever you want, I'm your anal slut."

"You are and don't you forget it," smiled Melissa and pounded in again. For the next few minutes she said nothing as she concentrated on pounding the hole as hard and fast as she could, slamming her dildo deep into the back hole and spreading it like soft butter. Her Mom squeaked and squealed and thanked her, whilst begging for more. It was perfect and Melissa thanked her friends in the A-Team for making it possible.

After a while she changed position, twisting her Mom round so that the Milf was on her front ass in the air and Melissa was behind her, pounding her doggy style. It gave her more control and allowed her to go harder and faster, whilst still ramming the dick all the way in. Her hands gripped her Mom's waist hard, her fingers digging into the flesh as she used the hole for her own pleasure, her clit zinging as the toy rubbed it with every violent thrust into the hole she now owned.

"Aaarrrghhh, yessss, aaaarrghhh," screamed Veronica, "Thank you, thank you, aaaaarrghhh, don't stop please, aaaarrghh, yesssss, thank you, aaaarrrghhh!"

The younger brunette continued to pound her Mom, grunting and panting as she slammed hard and fast, her skin red and flushed, glowing with the sheen of perspiration. The plan had worked perfectly, her Mom's stretched ass was hers to do as she wanted, now and forever. Melissa pulled back and wiped her sweaty brow, looking down at the broken in hole, gaping wide and red-rimmed from the hard banging. "Wait here, I'm just going to take a picture," she smiled.

*

Later that night there was a new picture on display in the A-Team's den, a cavernous hole between two plump cheeks with the legend Veronica Hastings - butt fucked'.


	15. Chapter 15

"It seems ages since we had a sleepover Aria," Emily said as she and her friend entered Emily's bedroom.

"It does," agreed Aria. She smiled to show both agreement and that she thought the sleepover was a great idea. "Things have been busy at home," she explained. What she didn't say was why they'd been busy. She loved Emily like a sister; even more in fact as sometimes sisters argue and fight, but she didn't think her friend would understand or approve of Aria firstly becoming her Mom's sex-toy and then being shared out with Alison, Mona and Melissa. At the very least she'd tell their other friends and set up a gossip chain. At worst, the authorities, who would be very interested in a teen girl who was being regularly fucked by her Mom - even if said teen girl was blissfully happy at being a lesbian sex slave.

"Busy for me as well," said Emily putting down her friend's bag on the floor next to the bed. "Majorly so. Which is why it was such a great idea for us to have some time together. I'm glad you were able to come."

"It's a shame about Hanna and Spencer," said Aria. They'd been invited, but were unable to come - both being busy that weekend, though they were a little mysterious about what. Still it was great that her Mom had given her the night off, much as she loved having her butthole stretched by her Mom and her Mom's friends, it was also great to be catching up with Emily.

"It is," agreed Emily, "but I'm looking forward to us having fun tonight."

"Yes, a real girlie night," giggled Aria. 

"Shall we get changed into our night clothes," Emily said, already unzipping Aria's bag.

It was a little early, Aria thought - she'd left her house just after she'd finished clearing away the dinner dishes and it was hardly dark outside (and if it had been earlier in the year it wouldn't have been). But if Emily thought they ought to get changed she wasn't going to argue - even if she was sure Emily was a bottom like her you could never be sure and she didn't want to accidentally disobey a top. The brunette teen nodded, "Yeah, okay."

Her friend opened the bag and reached in, looking surprised at the night-dress Aria had brought over. Aria fought to keep from blushing; her Mom had packed it, telling her that no slut of hers was going to wear PJs or a drab nightie. And the one she had chosen was far from that; translucent and barely covering the top of the teen's thighs - it was great for being fucked in, not so much designed for sleepovers with friends. She could see her friend looking at it, obviously unsure what to say or do. Aria tried to proffer an explanation, "Everything else is in the wash," she lied, "That's why I got this one. I didn't realise it was so short, I've never worn it."

"You know the surprising thing," Emily said, "I have one really similar."

*

"That's enough," Ella Montgomery held up a hand to Pam Fields.

Her friend slowly eased the bottle of wine up, letting a few sips more trickle from it into the glass before filling her own to a similar amount and placing the bottle on the table. She glanced at the kitchen door to make sure it was securely closed, not that it would have mattered - she had ordered Emily to take Aria to her room and leave the older woman in peace. Her teen daughter probably thought it was to allow them some space to gossip and drink some wine without being interrupted - she had no idea that Ella was part of the A-Team. "I told Emily to suggest to Aria they get changed into their night things."

Her friend smiled, "And Aria's so suggestive she'll do it." She sipped the wine and nodded appreciatively, "I packed her a sexy little nightdress, see through and short. It shows off her sexy little body well."

"I am so looking forward to her, the others rave about her," Pam said.

Aria's Mom nodded agreeing with her fellow team members assessment, "She's turned out to be a total hole on legs, whatever you want she'll do, so submissive I'm surprised she manages to breath without permission."

"You must be so proud," Pam said.

Again Ella nodded in agreement, "I am. We have a great group of tops and its fantastic to know that how well we gel to train and dominate slut fuck-holes. Breaking in Aria was a team effort, I might have been the one who banged her first, but I couldn't have done it if Alison, Mona and Melissa hadn't helped me in preparing the plan and identifying the buttons to open up Aria."

"They did a great job with Emily as well. She's a total fuck-slut as well," Pam said.

Ella smiled and nodded, "I'm looking forward to her as well. But it was you who put in the final touches and turned her into a literal mother-fucker; that's always a challenge - but one I'm really glad you managed."

"I am amazed neither Aria or Emily have noticed there's anything suspicious. We keep them sequestered for weeks, only allowed out to go to school and then suddenly out of the blue we're suggesting sleepovers with friends."

"Self-delusion is just one of the many things which marks a bottom out from a top," explained Ella. "It's not so much stupidity as a complete blindness to what they are. I swear sometimes that Aria thinks we're in some sort of taboo romance instead of her just being my whore fuckhole."

"Emily can be the same," her Mom explained, "She's currently mooning about what's going to happen to us when she goes to college, as if I'm going to waste money on educating a hole. She'll stay at home and waitress during the day and whore at night."

"I've been thinking the same about Aria, I was wondering about setting her up as a lesbian cam-girl, I certainly want to be able to earn some money from her. It's something we might want to discuss as a team in a few weeks, I'm sure Mona and Alison would want to top up their college funds with earnings from their sluts."

"They might want to set them up with Melissa's fuckholes, two Moms and daughters making out on a cam would be a popular channel," Pam smiled, "Though we might have to pretend their fake Moms and daughters pretending to be real Moms and daughters," she added laughing.

Ella laughed as well, "If only people knew, they'd freak. It's why we need to keep under the radar, until the Amazons are ready to rise again."

"Speaking of Moms and daughters, would you like another glass before we go up for some fun and games with ours," Pam indicated the bottle.

"Just a small refill," Ella smiled, "I don't want to be tipsy when I'm butt-ramming a hole."

*

The two teens had changed into their nighties; Aria was surprised that the Emily's was as short as hers, she didn't think Pam would allow - her friend's Mom must have become more liberal since Aria had last spoken to her. Even so she'd still have probably been shocked that Em was wearing it with no underwear - she'd run out, she'd explained with a blush. As her own Mom hadn't packed any Aria was also pantyless and as the two of them sat on the bed, their legs curled up beneath them, Aria was sure that Em was trying to get little glimpses of the brunette's slit. Which was only fair as Aria was glancing down in the hope of the peek of her friends. Her Mom had opened her lesbian side and Aria knew now she was a submissive dyke and if Em had stood up and demanded Aria spread her butt cheeks, the teen would have done without complaint. 

They giggled as they gossip, though Aria felt that both were a little forced. She'd always shared with her friends, but now her biggest secret was one she'd got to keep to herself. Emily seemed guarded as well, like she too had something she wasn't saying - though Aria suspected that my be her own guilt creating a mirror image to make her feel better. But more than the secret what made it forced was the knowledge her Mom was downstairs and Aria ass was metaphorically aching to be filled. What had seemed a good idea, a sleepover with a friend, was less good now she realised how much she needed her Mom to fuck her every night. Still as that wasn't going to happen, (she could hardly pack up and head off without making Em total suspicious) the brunette had to make the best of things and laugh at Em's quips, shake her head despairingly at her disappointments and nod for her triumphs. 

"I've got a chance for the state team," Emily explained as Aria decided this was a nodding moment and did so with perhaps a little too much vigour.

She was just thinking what to say when there was a light tap on the door. For a second Emily looked surprised before looking at Aria as if the teen was a solution to a puzzle. "Um, come in," she didn't sound overly confident, as if her Mom never knocked and she never asked her in. Aria, of course, never invited her Mom in - if the door was closed Ella would just open it, reminding Aria that a bottom had no privacy from her mistress.

The door opened and Pam stood framed in it, Aria's Mom just behind her. Both were smiling and for the first time Aria noticed how sexy a smile Pam had, not as pussy-dampening as her Mom's, but hot nonetheless. "We were just wanting to check you were okay," Pam's smile got wider as she stepped enough into the room to enable Ella to follow her. "That you're ready for the night."

"Yes, we've changed into our night things," Emily stood up.

Ella and Pam exchanged glances, both grinning broadly, "So I see," purred Pam. 

She padded further into the room, her eyes sweeping up and down her daughter before moving to eyeball Aria, staring at the teen's sexy form like she was appraising an expensive antique. Though she was used to being gang-fucked she wasn't expecting her friend's Mom to look so lustfully at her when she was there for a sleepover. She looked at her own Mom, Ella coming further into the room and eyeing Emily like a piece of very hot meat. "Very nice," Ella said and Aria began to wonder if there was more going on. She didn't think Pam was part of the A-Team however, and her Mom wouldn't just share her with anybody - would she?

She wasn't long in getting an answer.

"Stand up, Aria," her Mom ordered, "Show Pam your nightie."

Aria did as she was told, standing next to her friend and twirling round. The dress was so short that as she went round the hem lifted and exposed her - not that you couldn't see the outlines already through the sheer material. Pam smiled, her eyes following Aria as she swung round, her expression lecherous and lustful. "Emily," she said, her gaze not moving from Aria, "Give Ella of show of your nightdress as well."

"Yes Mom," said Emily dutifully and spun round next to Aria as the brunette stopped facing Pam. Like Aria her twirl exposed her shaven slit and Aria could see her Mom's desire writ on her face as obviously as if it had been scrawled with marker pen. 

Emily came to a stop, blushing slightly, but not so much that Aria didn't believe that Emily had submitted to her Mom beforehand. The two older woman grinned as the teens stood there, exposed to their lascivious gaze. It was Pam who broke the silence, "Emily lift your nightie, show Ella that hot little front fuckhole of yours."

Without a word, even if she blushed, Emily lifted the hem and pulled it up. Ella smiled and stepped forward, reaching out to stroke the cunt. Emily didn't resist, her skin reddened more, but she remained still. Ella smiled, taking a step back and turning to Pam, "Very smooth. Do you want to see Aria's?" She didn't wait for an answer before turning back to her daughter, "Show Pam your cunt."

Aria didn't pause before lifting her nightie. Unlike Emily she didn't blush, as a well trained fuckhole, regularly used by her Mom's fellow A-Team members Aria was accustomed to obeying without question. Her role was to satisfy the sexual whims of tops and Pam was certainly one - that much she now knew. If she hadn't known Pam's next move would have confirmed it as she reached down and grabbed the mons, squeezing it and rubbing her middle finger at the slit. "The whorey fuckhole is wet already," she said with a smile.

"That's because she's a slut skank," her Mom confirmed. The two Moms circled round the teen's to sit on the bed. As she hadn't been told to turn Aria remained looking at the door, her friend the same. She could almost feel the two women's gaze burning into her and Em, admiring their sexy butts barely covered by the thin material. It made Aria even wetter with excitement; it looked like she needn't worry about it being a fuck-free night after all.

"What about a little show?" grinned Pam, "Twerk those butts."

"You heard her Aria, bounce that hot little ass," said Ella, confirming to the brunette she should follow Pam's instructions.

Aria bent forward, wiggling and bouncing her cheeks at the two older women. Beside her Em was bending as well, a slight blush on her cheeks as she too bounced her butt. The two Moms laughed and whooped. "That's it sluts, show us what your made off," called Pam.

"Wiggle them, jiggle them, I want to see those hot little cheeks bouncing," added Ella.

"Youch," squeaked Emily.

Even as Aria was wondering why her friend had yelped one of the Mom's (the teen wasn't sure which) reached out and slapped her ass hard. "Oww!" Aria squealed. She didn't stop bouncing her ass though and was rewarded or punished (it was sometimes hard to tell which was which) with a series of follow up swats.

"Go for it," grinned Pam, "Work those bangable butts."

"You heard her, we want to see those cheeks dance," Ella added.

A couple more swats landed on Aria's ass and she could hear the crack of a palm on flesh as others spanked across Em's. The two teens gave little squeaks, more for show that because of pain. They continued to dance and jiggle, their asses going up and down, the cheeks swaying like flotsam bobbing on a wavy sea. 

"Those asses are hot," said Pam.

"They are," giggled Ella. "Now get those nightdresses off."

Aria kept herself bent forward and twerking as she removed the nightie. Em started to straighten and then saw her friend wasn't bent down again. The two nighties landed in front of the open bedroom door and the two teens carried on bouncing their asses at their Moms. The older women whooped and spanked, their palms smacking down on the teen tushies, leaving red prints on the skin.

"Give us a dance sluts," said Ella and Aria bounced her ass harder, hoping it pleased her Mom and Pam. Beside her Emily was blushing, but dancing, her ass going up and down in time with her friends.

"Let's have these whores give us a real lesbian show," giggled Pam.

"Oh yes," laughed Ella. "Aria, Emily turn and face each other."

Straightening Aria did as she was bid, standing naked opposite her friend. In her peripheral vision she could see her Mom and Pam, sitting excited, but relaxed on the bed, their eyes gazing at the two naked teen's lustfully. 

"The two of you, make out, hot and heavy," instructed Ella and Pam nodded in agreement.

Aria moved in, her mouth opening for Emily. Her friend was doing the same, her hands moving to Aria's waist. "Go for it you sluts," clapped Pam as the two teens connected, their lips trembling as they moved around each other. 

Aria's hand slid down and round her friend, finding Emily's butt and gently caressing and squeezing it. Her friend gripped back, her firm fingers playing with Aria's round rump, grasping the cheeks and digging in. Their tongues moved faster against each other as they gave their Moms a passionate display. Even as she was kissing Emily Aria was thinking how strange it was - she'd never thought she and Em would ever be making out as lovers - but more than that it was a long time since she'd kissed anyone, her Mom was not big on affection to her bottom. As her tongue rolled round Emily's the teen brunette remembered she rather liked it and hoped her Mom would encourage to make out with her other friends as well...

"Finger that sweet pussy, Emily, stick your finger in my daughter's slit," laughed Ella.

Aria gave a moan, her head falling back as her friend's digit slipped between her slot lips and into the hole. Emily continued to kiss, moving to the neck as Aria's mouth was out of reach, all the time her elbow going back and forth powering the finger into Aria. The brunette moaned again, shuddering as her friend slammed in faster and faster, driving deep into the soaked hole. She could see her Mom and Pam sitting in rapt attention, their expressions concentrated lust. "Ooohhh," she gave another pleasured moan.

"Fuck, this is hot," giggled Pam and undid a couple of buttons on her blouse. "Lick that finger clean of pussy juice."

Emily did as she was told, slipping the cum covered digit into her mouth and sucking it like a lollipop.

Aria decided to take the initiative, not too much, she didn't want to appear rebellious to the tops control, but enough to show how much she enjoyed giving them the best performance she could. As Emily licked her finger, Aria leant down and grabbed a tit, pressing it against her mouth and starting to suckle it. It was her friend's turn to groan in sexual bliss, shaking gently as Aria's tongue and teeth found her nub.

"That's it Aria, show us what you can do," laughed her Mom, clapping appreciation.

Aria continued to slurp greedily at the tit before switching to its partner. She sucked it, swallowing as much as she could, pleasuring the teat with mouth, her teeth nibbling down. Her friend moaned again, her eyes fluttering as the waves of sensual joy washed through her. Aria smiled as she switched back, her eyes flicking to the audience - if em was enjoying her mouth her Mom and Pam were enjoying her enjoying it. And Aria hadn't finished.

Even as her lips were latching back on the lovely firm swimmer's titty, one of her hands was moving from the back of her friend to the front. Her fingers caressed Em's smooth cunt, running up and down over the slit. With practised ease she pry it apart and slipped her middle digit in, fingering her friend's twat. 

"Uuurrhh," the groan from Emily was heartfelt and true, "Uuurhhh, ooohh," it got louder as Aria's finger thrust harder and faster, driving into the hole, pressing down deep. 

"Stick that finger deep into that dyke-hole," giggled Ella, "Seal it and stop it leaking." She grinned and pulled off her jumper, undoing her bra. Aria continued to masturbate her friend as from the corner of her eye she watched her Mom stand and undo her jeans, following them down with her panties, before sitting back on the bed naked. One of the Milf's hands crawled between her legs, the other began to cradle and massage her own boob. "Finger fuck her Aria, show us what sluts you are."

"Oh Emily, you're enjoying this you dirty whore, you're loving being a porno star in front of your Mom and Ella. You're such a skank" Pam laughed, following her friend in undressing. Soon she was nude on the bed as well, her hand gently stroking her pussy as she watched the two teens.

Aria switched from tit to tit, suckling and lapping at them, making the teats tender as she lashed them with her tongue. All the time she continued to work her finger into Emily, making her friend quiver and quake with the pleasure of it all. "Mmmnn, ooohhh, Aria, oooohhh, that's so good, ooooohh fuck, that feels so, so nice."

"Okay you sluts, that's enough," said Ella clapping her hands.

Obedient to her commands the two teens split, though Em had a slightly wistful look on her face as if she wanted it to go longer. Aria was proud that she didn't have the same expression, even if she had been enjoying it, it was the mark of how well trained she'd become that she jumped at a tops command and never showed any trace of reluctance. The two Milfs turned and smiled at each other as their daughters stood naked in front of them, before turning back. It was Ella who spoke first "I've been telling Pam what a whore you are Aria, how you loved getting fucked by everyone in the A-Team like a cheap prostitute."

"And we know you're the same Emily, that you can't help but spread those cheeks for hard anal fuckings," Pam said, smiling as she said it.

The two teens nodded in agreement. Aria suspected she knew what was coming next and was looking forward to it; if what Pam was saying about Em was true (and with their naked make-out session it almost certainly was) her friend was waiting in equal anticipation. 

"So we've decided that as you two sluts are here together that it would be the perfect opportunity to show what you can do," Ella smiled, "and I think we've just seen a taster."

Aria nodded, waiting for the word like a sprinter waiting for the gunshot. Her Mom seemed to sense it as she leaned back on her hands looking relaxed and in no hurry. Pam smiled as well, eyeing the two teens like a connoisseur of cunt. "Emily, get on your knees in front of Ella and show her what you can do with your lithe tongue."

"Yes Mom," said Emily dropping to her knees. She quickly scooted forward between Ella's open legs and dropped her face down to the sexy slit. Aria forced herself to remain impassive as her friend's face descended to her Mom's cunt and began to lap, the noise of her slurping filling Aria's ears. She waited and waited, as Emily's tongue pounded her Mom, the back of her friend's head visible between the older woman's legs, bobbing and shaking as she lapped at speed. It made Aria's cunt quiver and she wished she too was licking twat - it was where she belonged, what she was born to do. 

Pam was also a natural at mentally torturing bottoms and she made no move to call Aria over. The younger brunette forced herself to remain still, at the same time trying to stop herself thinking. What if it was another test of her initiative? But was she to join Em in pleasuring her Mom or go to Pam? It was too big a decision to make without instruction. Oh God, what if it was worse, if after licking out her Mom, Em would be switched back to Pam - perhaps Aria was only here to watch and not taste any of the delicious pussy juice? That would be terrible, but it'd be worse if she missed it because she didn't take the lead? But if she took the initiative without being told, that was against all her recent training - it would almost make her a top and that would be disaster of volcanic scale.

Just as her mind threatened to become such a turmoil that she'd end up catatonic Pam brought an end to her torture. "Aria, come here, show me that your slut tongue is as good as your Mom says."

"Yes Mrs Fields," Aria scuttled forward in relief. 

The older woman's legs opened for her and Aria dropped between them. For a brief second she stared lustfully at the pussy, a thin sliver of hair, the lips gently spread apart, framing the slit, open enough for the teen to get a brief glimpse of the wet pink walls between. It looked delectable and so tasty and something Aria knew she would enjoy pleasuring. She didn't waste any further time examining it, reckoning the best way to explore top twat was with tongue. She pressed her face down and began to lick enthusiastically, her tongue sweeping up and around the slot, slipping down at the crack and up to clitoris. Pam gave a brief moan, which got louder as Aria brought her hand up, her thumb playing eagerly at the clit whilst her fingers eased open the hole. Her tongue drove down.

"Mmmm, that's it Aria, you slut, taste my cunt."

"Make her go for it Pam," moaned Ella, "Get her slut tongue working you...ooooohhh, yes."

"You heard your Mom, ram my cunt, ooohh yes, I want it hard," Pam placed her hand on the back of Aria's head pressing it forward. Not that Aria needed much encouragement, she was a pussy hound she knew and much as she loved lapping at her Mom's cunt she could deny that variety added spice; especially as her Mom was beside her enjoying her friend. The teen shoved her tongue deeper and drove it harder, slamming at the hole, probing and exploring, delving into the grotto of delights. Beside her she could hear her Mom's moans and groans. It made Aria pound even more enthusiastically as if she was in a competition with Em on who could make their Mom cum louder.

It was certainly close if it was, both women were shrieking and squealing in ecstasy as the two teens tongued the tasty twats. Aria lapped and licked, loving the luscious lady fluid that Pam was dripping out like a leaky pipe. The older woman gripped the teen's head and pushed it further forward, forcing her face into the flesh around the cunt and her tongue down deep into the delicious hole. "Aaarrrghh, yessss, eat me you whore," Pam screamed.

Aria continued to do so.

Beside them Ella gave another cry of pleasure, rocking back on the bed. It made Aria tongue more vigorously, determined to give Pam the same pleasure Em was giving her Mom. It seemed to work as Pam shuddered and shook, her hands pushing and gripping at the back of Aria's skull. "Eat me you cunt-lapping skank, I want your tongue so far into my hole your face will be in it. Oooohh, yesss, that's it you dirty bitch, pleasure my twat, suffocate yourself in my pussy."

"You as well Emily, slurp my cunt. OOoooohh, your Mom was right you're a hot little whore."

Aria ate with an enthusiastic eagerness and from the continued squeals and cries from her Mom, Em wasn't stinting on the cunt lapping either. The teen's tongue pounded and probed, twisted and lapped, exploring and finding all of Pam's spots. Even as she was licking her friend's Mom's cunt, driving her tongue deep between the lips and into the tunnel, her fingers were rubbing at the clit, adding to Pam's enjoyment and making the older woman gasp and shudder. "Yesss, you slut, keep going, yessssss!"

"Aaarrgghh, yes, you little whore, you're a real professional at this... aaaaarrghhh your Mom has trained you so well," Ella screamed, "Tongue my twat, aaaarrghhh, yesss, go for it you dyke skank."

The two older women gasped and shudder as their two teenage daughters lapped and licked like the experts they were. Their tongues slipped down and in, their fingers pressurising and stimulating the clits as they did, pressing and rubbing at the older women's buds. Screams of ecstasy reverberated round the room "Aaaarrghhh, yessss, aaaarrrghhh."

Aria swallowed down more of Pam's lovely tasty cunt cum, keen to make sure she did all she could to pleasure the older woman; she knew that would make her own Mom proud. Her tongue sped in and out, hammering the hole with a hot intensity, making Pam squeal some more and shudder as if a bomb had gone off within her. "Yesssss. yesssss, aarrrghhhh." 

Aria lifted her head to gasp in a quick burst of air, but before she could go down Pam was pushing her up and away, turning to Ella, "Time to butt-fuck these sluts?"

"Oh yes," agreed her friend. 

Aria sat on her knees as Pam and her Mom stood up. She glanced at Emily, her friend was smiling with a dazed but happy expression, the cum glistening on her lips. Aria continued to turn round to follow the two naked Moms as they walked across the bedroom to Emily's cupboard. Pam opened it, reaching down to pull out a cardboard box. She and Ella reached in, rummaging for a moment before coming out with two strap-ons. They were massive and Aria almost salivated with lust as she watched the two dominant Moms slide them up their legs and tighten the belts; Em's expression wasn't dissimilar. 

The two Milfs made the final adjustments to their strap-ons and grinned broadly at the bottoms. "Turn round and lean over the bed," ordered Ella, "Pam and I want easy access to those slutty butt holes."

Immediately Aria did what she was told, noticing that there was no pause from Em either, her friend joining her in lying her top over the bed and lifting her ass up ready for its probing.

"You're right," said Pam from behind, "Aria does have the sweetest ass."

"You'll enjoy fucking it," laughed Ella "and I've heard so many great things about Em's I know I'm going to enjoy it as well." There was a slight squeak from the floor as the two older women advanced in the up-raised asses, before they paused behind them and Ella said, "Pam, remember one thing."

"What?" her friend asked.

"Aria's just a hole, pound her as hard and brutally as you like."

"I will, you do the same to Emily," giggled Pam. She raised her hand and struck it across Aria's ass, making the cheek quiver. "Reach round and spread that hole, open it for dick."

"Yes Mrs Fields," said Aria doing as she was told.

"So polite, you've trained this whore well," said Pam, gazing lustfully down at the hole.

"A good fuckhole knows her place," said Ella and Aria could hear the pride in her Mom's words and that made her proud as well, that she was pleasing her Mom and knowing her place in the hierarchy - if other bitches and holes rebelled from tops, she wouldn't.

"Spread you ass as well Emily, I want to see that hole open before I fuck it," Ella said.

"Yes, Mrs Montgomery," the teen replied, though whether she was automatically this well trained or just following Aria's sensible lead it was impossible for the brunette to know. 

The two teens remained in situ, their hands on their buttocks, pulling them apart as far as they could manage, stretching the holes open. Above them the two women stared lustfully, slapping on a coating of anal lube on their cocks. "They look so tight don't they?" said Pam.

"For the moment," Ella grinned, "Let's make them gape."

Aria turned her head to the side so she could see Em; her friend's expression was as much excited anticipation as Aria was sure hers was. Even as Aria was looking it changed and turned, the teen's mouth opening in an O as Ella's cock was introduced to her butthole. The brunette had barely time to take it in before she felt the tip of Pam's toy pressing at her sphincter, pushing it in. Aria's mouth replicated her friend's, her ass wiggling as she encouraged Pam in, "Fuck me," she breathed, "Pound my asshole."

"I'm going to ruin this butt," boasted Pam and thrust the dick in deep and violently.

Aria gasped as she was shoved hard against the bed, her mouth opening in stunned surprise at how far Pam had got with one push. It shouldn't have surprised her, she knew, as it was obvious the older woman was no milquetoast, but an experienced top with a practised butt-fucking technique. The teen still squealed in shock, the cry rapidly turning to pleasure as Pam pounded in deeper, thrusting the cock further into the chute, busting the passage's resistance.

"Oh, yes, fuck my ass," squealed Emily, beside her. The swimmer was bouncing at the bed as Ella pounded her hard, the look on her face on of intense pleasure. The older woman thrust down deep, pushing the cock all the way into Emily's hole, the slap thighs on cheeks loud in Aria's ears. Her friends hands were off her butt and stretched out over the bedding, like it was a raft she was trying to climb onto. And like she was a castaway in a stormy sea she was rolling and swaying as she was slammed from behind.

Aria didn't have much time to take this all in before Pam was slamming at her as well, within a few moments the cock ramming all the way in as the older woman gave the teen her all. Aria could feel the thighs slapping at her knuckles as she kept her hands on her cheeks, spreading them. It was obvious that she didn't need to, the dildo was now impaled all the way in her ass and Pam was pounding it so deep it didn't look like she needed any help. Aria released her cheeks and swiftly placed her hands out in front of her, one grasping the quilt, the other searching crab-like for Emily's hand and once she'd found it gripping it like they were Hansel and Gretel lost in the woods.

Behind her Pam was grabbing her waist and using it as a balance, allowing her to go faster and harder, the dick pounding all the way in. Ella was doing the same, her hands gripping Emily as she'd had held Aria so many times and thrusting in with a brutal vigour. Aria squeezed her friend's hand in delight, the two of them rocking and thudding over the bed, their tits squashed against the bedding, burning with friction as they were slammed forward. Aria squeaked "Ooohh, ooohhh, yes, fill my ass, fuck it hard, it's yours."

"Take it slut, take my big strap-on dildo up your whore's hole," grunted Pam in response and drove the dick in with such power that Aria could only yelp in reply.

"These butts are so fuckable," grunted Ella, "We need to gape them open."

Pam's hand flicked across Aria's ass, "Hear that sluts, we're going to ruin these assholes of yours so you won't be able to sit for a week."

"Yes, please, yes," squeaked Aria in happiness. She was born to be fucked, her whole life was just breathing and eating to support being an anal fuck toy; she loved it, she needed it, she was it. 

"AAaarrrghh, yes, fuck me good, Mrs Montgomery," Emily cried beside her, "Leave my asshole throbbing, please fuck me as hard as you can."

"You sluts" laughed Pam and pounded in.

"They are, aren't they. Lucky for us, as these asses are to die for," grinned Ella back.

The room was soon filled with the sounds of anal fucking, the slap of the older woman against the younger, the slurping punch of dildos pushing deep down formerly tight tunnels, the bang of the bed against the wall. Interspersed and overlaying them were the pants of Ella and Pam and the squeals and shrieks of their daughters. To Aria it was the best sleepover ever, her ass stretching and aching as the dick pounded in. She raised her head and screamed in pleasure, the orgasms tearing her. Emily was the same, howling and whooping as if she'd just scored a goal.

The two older women pounded harder, grunting with the effort of butt-filling the teens, leaving the assholes sore and pleasured, loose and gaping, making the stuffing even easier. Aria came again, shrieking loudly and gripping Em's hand as she came, the orgasm burning her brain and popping her eyes.

"That's it whore, take my big cock all into your slutty ass," Pam grunted, her hand spanking at Aria's butt like she was racing her. 

And perhaps she was as even as she was slapping her hand over the cheeks Aria could hear the crack of her Mom's palm on Em's as her Mom grunted, "All the way bitch, take my dildo in that dyke butt."

The two teens caterwauled in unison, bouncing and shuddering, their bodies burning with ecstasy so hot there was almost steam coming from their pores. More orgasmic waves hit them and Aria's brain went into overdrive, "AAarrrrghhh, yesssss, aaaarrghhh, more, aaaaaarghhhh!" Her cunt was so wet it was dripping even though it was untouched. "AAaaarrrghhh fuck my ass, aaaarrghhh."

There was no warning before Pam pulled out. One moment she was deep in Aria's ass, the fake plastic balls pressing at the teen and the next the hole was empty and cold and Pam was grabbing her by the shoulder and turning her round, "Suck it bitch."

Emily was still getting her ass fucked vigorously and obviously enjoying every second, but Aria didn't complain. If Pam was finished with her ass and wanted her to clean the cock that was her prerogative as a top and at least she'd been fucked so good her ass was still aching and tingling. She twisted fully round and onto her knees, opening her mouth and taking the dick between her lips. It tasted rancid, a mixture of lube and a flavour Aria didn't want to think about. However, she'd tasted her own ass often enough not to worry, it was foul but it wasn't poisonous and as a good bottom she'd cope. 

"Suck it bitch, all the way in, I want this cock deep-throated," Pam instructed, her hands reaching round to grab Aria's skull as if the teen needed pressurising.

Aria didn't, she opened her mouth wider and forced herself forward, ignoring the taste and the discomfort, pushing herself past the gag reflex and managing her choke, bile surging up her throat and over the dick. Still she pushed forward, her eyes watering and mouth bulging. 

"Let's get some cock in your mouth Emily," Ella was saying and from the corner of her eye Aria saw her friend swivelling round to take her Mom's dick. She pushed down herself, she knew her Mom enjoyed having her dildo cleaned after fucking and knew how deep Emily would be taking it. She would do the same for Pam and make sure her Mom's friend realised that Aria was a good a cock-sucker as she was a cunt-lapper and butt-dyke.

"Mmmnn, yes, swallow it all," Pam ordered, her hand resting on Aria's head ready to press forward at the first sign of slackening. It didn't come, Aria pushing herself down the dick, gasping and snorting, choking and blinking, but still taking it. 

Then Pam started to move her hips, thrusting at the teen's mouth as if it was her asshole. Aria gurgled and choked, her eyes watering, as next to her Em's head bounced as Ella started to follow her friend in face-fucking their daughters. Aria reached up and round to clasp Pam's buttocks for balance and to help keep her straight as the cock pushed in. Aria didn't find being throat-banged nearly as much fun as anal, there were no hidden nerve endings on her tonsils that would zing as pounded. However she realised that her pleasure was secondary to the tops and if Pam was anything like her Mom (and she undoubtedly was) she got as much out of the feelings of domination as any from any physical orgasm.

The two older women pumped and heaved, slamming their dicks into the teenage mouths. The younger women took them willingly, their role to serve and satisfy the dominant tops desires - whether that was lapping them to orgasm or meekly allowing themselves to be controlled and used. Even her erogenous zones weren't being stimulated Aria was finding her pussy was as tingly and wet, turned on by her submission. She gulped the cock, resisting the urge to reach down and pleasure herself without permission, instead gripping Pam's naked buttocks firmly, so that she could balance herself as she bounced her head up and down the dildo.

"Take it whore, I love fucking that slutty mouth," Pam grinned. "I want this cock nice and clean."

"Mmmnn, yes, you as well Emily, this dick should be shining by the time you've finished - there shouldn't be a sign it's been up your ass."

The sounds of choking, slurping gagging competed with the Mom's words as the two teens went for it as hard as they could, taking the toys deep into their throats. Aria's vision was blurred, her cheeks soaked with tears as with each thrust her eyes watered as if they were going to flood. Her drool leaked from her mouth and down her chin and chest, the white liquid spooling down between her tits like she'd had a particularly messy cumshot. 

"I think these toys are well lubed up now, want to whore share?" Ella grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask," laughed Pam, back her head hitting Aria's forehead and pushing the teen off, leaving her gasping. "Emily?"

"Mmmnn, yes, I love to share her," grinned Ella, "I can tell the dirty slut is just begging for a dyke DP."

Aria remained in a begging position as Pam walked away from her and over to Emily, who even as she was being talked about hadn't been given permission to stop giving Ella head and was still head-banging the dick like she was at metal gig. "You hear that Emily, Mommy and her friend are going to share you, front and back, we're going to pound you like the lesbo skank you are."

The teen nodded, her mouth taking Ella's dick deeper. Ella grinned and pushed her away, Em falling back and sucking in oxygen with the same enthusiasm she been sucking in rubber dick. Pam moved over to the bed and sat on the edge holding her dripping cock upwards, "Get that hot little pussy onto this. I want to see your face as Ella fucks that whore butt."

Emily did as she was told, smiling happily. Meanwhile Ella turned to her daughter, "You've had your fun for tonight, we're just going to fuck Emily." Aria tried not to let her disappointment show, but she wasn't sure she was that good an actress. Her Mom smiled domineeringly, "I want you to sit on the seat and watch; it'll be good training for you in obedience." Aria nodded and stood, her Mom watching her as she walked over to the comfy seat and sat on it, her legs automatically spreading and her hand moving to her cunt as she watched Emily lowering herself down Pam's strap-on. Ella smiled wider, "And no touching yourself, when I said that was the end of your fun tonight I meant it. If you're good I might make you cum tomorrow, but for tonight I want you to sit there like a prim and proper lady and just watch."

Aria was aghast and no matter how well trained she felt she was she was unable to stop it showing. Her Mom's smile got wider, "Put your hands on your thighs and keep them their, I don't want them to move an inch."

"Yes Mom," said Aria unhappily if obediently. She watched jealously as her friend slid down Pam's pole, moaning in pleasure and reaching out to hold her Mom's shoulders as behind her Aria's own Mom waited expectantly. 

"Mmmnn, that's it Emily, get that sweet pussy down Mommy's big dick. You're so wet and wanton, I can feel you dripping," Pam grinned her hands reaching round behind her daughter to grasp her ass and pull it apart. 

The hole was still far from closed and Aria could see the darkness of the bowels before her Mom moved closer, blocking the teen's view. Somehow or other Aria found the strength to remain still, even though her pussy was almost vibrating in excitement as she watched, her Mom get closer and closer, the toy gripped in her hand. She stopped as she got right behind the teen as Pam grinned and said, "Emily, Ella's behind you, invite her in, tell her you want to be shared."

"Come fuck my ass Mrs Montgomery, I want to be shared between you and Mom," moaned Emily.

"Say please," scolded her Mom.

"Please," Emily said, a note of desperation in her voice.

"Oh yes, I am going to enjoy this," said Ella.

"Me too," grinned Pam and spread her daughter's cheeks wider.

"OOoohhh," Emily moaned as the dildo was pushed into her ass, her back stretching up straight as she was filled at both ends. 

Aria gulped and kept her eyes straight ahead, watching as her friend shuddered in pleasure and wishing it was her. Her Mom was gripping the teen swimmer, grasping her titties from behind and working the cock in deeper, her buttocks trembling as she shoved back and forth. Aria remembered the times her Mom had shared her with the others in her Mom's A-Team; her pussy almost burnt with lust. Emily groaned against, her crying out in pleasure as the second cock pushed down. Ella grunted something and Aria could see her Mom's ass rising out and then falling back in as she butt-fucked her friend. Aria's fingers stretched automatically and it was so hard to keep her hand from moving to her cunt. Her Mom wasn't making it easy, "Yes, Emily," she groaned as she went in again, "Take my big fucking strap-on, feel it shove down that tushie, let it stretch your tunnel."

"OOoohh, Mrs Montgomery fill me up," Emily cried, "Ooohhh, yesss, give it me in my cunt, Mom. I want them both."

Pam was starting to move, her thrusts timed with Ella. She smiled, casting a small glance at Aria as she did, "Take it slut, take both dicks at once."

"Oooohhh, fill me, I want to be stretched so wide open I'll faint," squealed Emily in reply. Aria wished that she was allowed to cross her legs, but to do so would mean taking her hands of her thighs and breaking her instruction. Her Mom and Pam were pounding hard and fast and she could see her friend bouncing and arching between them, her back straightening and then bending as if she was a willow in the wind. "Yesss, oooohhh, fuck yes."

Aria gritted her teeth, grinding them so hard together that little shoots of pain thrashed through her jaw. It did nothing to stop the horny ache in her cunt so she stopped. She had never realised how hard obedience could be - ever since her Mom had seduced her following a tops commands had been as natural as walking and as easy. But watching Emily's body shuddering and shaking as she got pounded, watching the dildos ram in and see her Mom and Pam's naked bodies bouncing and thrusting... it was hell not to be able to even touch herself.

"That's it slut, take both our dicks deep," Pam grinned, "You look so hot when you're being double stuffed. MMmnnn, let me squeeze these hot titties, they're bouncing."

"Aaaarrrghhh, yesssss," screamed Emily and Aria wished she was able to block her ears from the orgasmic cries, "Aaaaarrrghhh, fuuucckkk, yessssss!"

She shrieked louder as Ella thrust faster and deeper from behind, pounding her toy in the teen tushie. Aria could only imagine what it was like and how much her friend's hole must be gaping. Her fingers trembled on her knee as she watched her Mom's ass slamming back and forth, jiggling as she sodomised Emily with the same passion as she'd often rammed Aria's. Her friend was sobbing in pleasure, enjoying the dping as much as Aria did. The brunette tried to hold her jealousy in check, if her Mom and Pam wanted to double-fuck Emily and make her watch she should be thankful for the privilege when they could have sent her outside. Still, her pussy was burning so hard with desire that she wouldn't have been surprised to see flames spurting from it.

"Yes, yes, this ass is so good," Ella hit the hole repeatedly and vigorously.

"It is fuckable," Pam agreed with her friend, thrusting her strap-on up into her daughter's cunt.

"Everyone told me it was so fine," Ella panted, "and it really is." Her cock pounded in and out rapidly, making Emily squeal. Pam rammed up to meet her sandwiching the teen. Ella gripped the teen's shoulders so she could use her as a lever, ramming faster and harder. "Has this hot like whore had double-anal yet?"

"Not yet," grinned Pam, "But let's change that."

Aria almost exploded in jealousy as her Mom popped the dick out of Emily's ass. Pam pushed the panting teen up, "Stand up," she ordered. Emily stood, sweat running down her naked body, red-hot from the friction of being the slut in the sandwich. She turned towards Aria briefly and teen could see the redness around her ass and the blackness of the open hole. Pam gripped her daughter's shoulder, "Now down on your knees, lay your face on floor, that's it, stick up that ass."

Aria watched as her friend was moved into position and her own Mom moved behind her. The cock entered Em's butt for the third-time, driving in and out. But this time Pam was standing over Emily, her legs either side of the teen's waist, as she knelt down and guided her cock to the hole. Ella stopped her pounding and gripped her own dick like a lever, jamming it back to open the asshole wider. There wasn't much of a gap, but it was all Pam needed to get her toy's tip in. She reached to grab Ella round the waist as she thrust harder, pushing the toy past Ella's and into the hole.

Emily squealed, "Fuck! Aaarrrghhh my ass!" Everyone ignored her. Even if it hurt it didn't matter - she'd recover and the top's pleasure was paramount.

Aria watched in fascination as they worked together, easing their cocks in one at a time, inch by inch getting deeper and deeper, stretching Em's hole like it was an elastic band. Aria's cunt felt so hot it was burning, the temptation to touch it and sate the desire, at least a little, almost overwhelming - especially as she watched her Mom going down, a look of concentration on her face as she further opened the wanton asshole. It was a matter of pride to Aria that she didn't touch herself, being obedient to tops could be difficult at times. However it was the mark of her as a good little bottom she'd do what she was told, whether that was not touching herself or opening her tushie for two dicks at once.

"Aaaaarrgghhh,, aaaarrrghhh," Emily cried out as the two Mom's came down. The women grinned and ignored the teen's yelps, instead wrapping themselves around each other for balance. Their tits pushed and pressed between them, squashed between their bodies and they reached and gripped each other's lower back and ass, working up and down. Slowly, gradually they were going deeper, stretching Emily's butt wider than it had ever been before. The teen squeaked again, this time with more pleasure in the cry. Her Mom pushed harder, following Ella and then leading her, as the two older women worked up and down. "AAAArrrghhh, yesssss, my ass," screamed Emily.

"I couldn't believe we'd get two dicks all the way in," said Pam as she pushed the last inch, the fake plastic balls crushing between her friend's strap-on and her daughter's ass cheeks.

"Anal whore holes always spread easily," grinned Ella back. "I should know I've doubled-banged Aria enough times with the team."

"MMmnn, she looks so sweet and innocent sitting there," Pam cast a quick glance over at Aria as she pushed herself up.

Ella rose with her, "She is doing well," she conceded, "But I'm glad we're doing Emily."

"Me as well," grinned Pam, "though I'm sure we'll do Aria another time."

The two women drove down together and Emily bounced and squeaked, "AAAarrrgghh." They rose again and then down, moving quicker and firmer as they got into a rhythm. Their tits pressed together, warm sweat sliding down their skin as they heated each other, the flesh turning a gentle red. Up and down, faster and harder, Emily shuddering and shaking under the joint assault, her hands clawing the floor and her face contorted in pure ecstasy. Aria was seething with jealousy, wishing it was her taking the two dicks like a submissive slut bottom. "Aaaarrrggghh, yesssss," her friend cried out again, again pain totally subsumed beneath the pleasure, "AAaarrrrghh, yessss."

"That's it, that's a good little anal whore, keep that ass agape for Mommy and teacher. Mmmnnn, this dyke ass is so fuckable we need to share it," giggled Pam. She went in, the cock scraping at Ella's toy making a squeaking noise and Em's ass, making it gurgle. "MMMnnn take it hard you slut dyke."

"Yessss, please fuck my ass, ooohhh, I love it having two cocks in it, fuck me, I'm your anal slut," Emily called out.

The two older women did, their haunches straining as they pounded up and down, giving their all to the butt. Emily squealed and shrieked, obviously enjoying orgasm after orgasm. Aria sat still, jealous but controlled, proud of herself for her obedience, whilst desperately wishing she was the one getting double-poked. 

"Aaaarrrghh," her friend cried out once more.

"Uh, uh, it takes it out of you, doesn't it," grinned Pam, "It's worth it though."

"It's great exercise, my body has never been as firm, not even when I was cheerleading at school," Ella agreed, reaching up to wipe some sweat from her forehead, "What say we go for a sprint to finish?"

"Yes, good idea," Pam paused the cock half-way up her daughter's butt and Ella rose to meet her. They grinned at each other, "On three?" asked Pam.

"Yes," said Ella, "One..."

"Two..." grinned Pam.

"Three," grunted Ella as she and Pam pounded down. 

They'd being go fast and hard before, but they were almost like a blur, the two dicks shattering down the asshole, slamming deep into the hole and making Emily scream in ecstasy. The teen's body shook and shuddered so much Aria was half-convinced she was having a fit. It was hell not to touch herself, but she resisted. The strap-ons pounded in, ramming down and the older women panted in exertion as they gave it to the teen. Faster and harder, so Emily's back was bent and her mouth open in one continuos cry of sexual bliss, "AAAarrrrghhhh!"

But at that speed it couldn't last and first Pam and then, a moment later, Ella popped the cocks out of the hole, leaving it gaped and open. Ella got down on her knees beside the teen, hooking a finger in the ass to pull it even more open, so that Aria could see the blackness within. "It's gaping," grinned the teacher.

"It is, we really have opened the butt-slut's butt," laughed Pam and knelt on the other side, her own fingers looping in and yanking the chute wider.

Ella looked up at Aria, "Get my phone from my pocket and take a picture of us, this is one for the wall."


	16. Chapter 16

The picture was so high-def that it almost looked live, Melissa Hastings didn't believe in false economies and a cheap screen would certainly be that. What was the point of saving a few dollars and get a fuzzy, barely watchable picture? She wasn't short of money, her legal career was going well and now she was fucking her Mom she'd got the older woman to transfer most of her salary into her eldest daughter's account as a top-up allowance. However even if she had to scrimp and save Melissa would have gone for the expensive TV, it was worth every cent to watch movies like this.

She slid her hand over her naked pussy gently rubbing it as on screen her sister danced to some music. It had to be said Spencer Hastings was not a natural dancer, her cavorting, whilst superficially joyful, were out of time and the smile on her face was fake, as if she didn't want to be doing it, but did want to please her sister. The music wasn't something Melissa would have picked either, her sister's taste was eclectic and she'd chosen something which possibly had them dancing in the nineties. However, Melissa was in a forgiving mood, returning home from work to find her sister had slipped the sexy DVD under the door to the barn as they'd agreed. Whatever Spencer's dancing skills, she could work her titties, playing the bra over them teasingly, before finally snapping it off so she was just in her panties and socks.

She continued her sexy dance for the camera, swaying almost in time, her fingers under the elastic of her panties, teasing with brief tugs down that nearly showed her slit. However she couldn't tantalise forever and soon they were down to her ankles, the teen dancing and swaying with her sexy pussy on display. Melissa grinned as her sister turned and wiggled her ass, the silver head of the butt-plug visible between her cheeks. It hadn't been the cheapest toy available, but Melissa thought that the bright metallic colouring looked good between her sister's cheeks and she didn't begrudge a cent spent on it (especially as it had come from Spencer's allowance).

Her sister continued to move, now twerking her ass cheeks so the plug moved between them. There was the sound of a small sensual groan above the music, showing that Spencer had enjoyed making the movie as much as Melissa was enjoying watching it. The movie came to an end as Spencer gave one final wiggle to the music and then as the song ended straightened and walked over to switch off the camera.

Attaching the file to an e-mail Melissa sent it to her fellow A-Team members, sure they would also like it. She closed the laptop and walked over to her drawer, perusing the collection of strap-ons within. Finally she chose one, black and ridged with a bulbous head that would break open the seal and stretch the hole. 

Her mother was out at the moment, as ordered by Melissa, with a set time to return - which the older woman would adhere to to the second. Melissa smiled as she thought of her sister's sexy butt and what she was going to do to it. She slipped out of her clothes and into the strap-on, before sliding into a robe and some slippers. The house was near enough that she didn't mind the coolness of the outside for a few seconds and the door was unlocked as always. 

"Spencer," she shouted up to her sister from the main room, "I want your fuckhole down here in sixty seconds."

She heard movement from upstairs and glanced at the clock to make sure she timed it right. Loosening her robe she stood astride, her hands on hips, the strap-on dangling in front of her like a real cock. At fifty-nine seconds Spencer appeared still adjusting the strap on her tiny negligee, it barely covered her tits and was translucent enough that Spencer could make out the nipples underneath and so short that as her sister rapidly descended the stairs Melissa could get glimpses of the shaven pussy.

"I was hoping you'd come round," Spencer said as she got to the bottom and stood in front of her dominant sister. There was a smile on her face, nervous and excited, glad to see her elder sibling, as her eyes fixed on the dildo that Melissa was wearing.

The clock ticked, by Melissa's reckoning it was one minute and one second since she called - she might be wrong, but Spencer wouldn't gainsay her. "You're late," she said sternly and waited for the excuse she knew would come; Spencer wasn't Aria - her friend's fuckhole would just accept she was tardy, Spencer always had a reason.

"I wasn't quiet ready, I know you like me to dress sexy for you and I needed to put on my new nightdress," Spencer said, her eyes to the floor.

"Did you not think I'd be over once Mom had left?" Melissa said.

"I hoped you would, but not so quickly," there was a whine in Spencer's fault, almost as if she was blaming Melissa. The older Hastings couldn't take that, if she hadn't been going to punish Spencer for being late (and there was a high likelihood of it), she certainly would for her attitude - a hole should be obedient at all times, not seeking to imply there was a fault with a top.

"Tardiness isn't something I expect from you Spencer, when I call I want you ready. As soon as Mom went out you should have been preparing."

"Yes Melissa," her sister's response was meek, but it was too late and Melissa's mind was made up.

"Go and get the ties," said Melissa forcefully, "If you're going to be late you're going to get punished."

"Yes Melissa," Spencer's response was dutiful, her momentary spark of rebelliousness snuffed out like a candle. Melissa watched as her younger sister scurried up the stairs, her ass bobbing delightfully under the nightdress. As soon as she was out of sight Melissa turned and walked into the kitchen. On top of one of the cupboards was a one-metre ruler. It had originally been something which her Mom had used to measures her daughter's heights (the marks still visible on the doorframe), but as they'd grown it had been forgotten and languished unused on the cupboards top. However it made a lovely spanking implement and more than once over the last couple of month's Spencer's ass had been roasted by it as Melissa punished and trained her sister to full obedience.

She gave it a practice swish, listening to its purr as it swiped through the air and the satisfying crack as it hit the leather of the stool. 

"I've brought them," Spencer stood at the door holding a couple of their long left Dad's ties.

"Assume the position," Melissa said curtly, not needing to give anymore instruction.

Spencer leant forward over the kitchen counter, her arms spread out and her ass raised. Melissa tied first one wrist and then the other to the metal bar, before lifting the nightdress fully to expose her sister's rump. It was nicely fuckable as well as spankable and Melissa ran a finger over the round cheeks, feeling the tremor of Spencer as she did. She wondered how much was fear and how much excitement, the teen's introduction to the A-Team had been by a spanking and she seemed to get off on them, though she would never say it. Not that Melissa minded, she loved ramming her sister's butt with strap-on, but whipping it was also fun - it put them both in a place they should be. "How many?"

"As many as you think I deserve," Spencer replied.

"A dozen," said Melissa, she didn't want to ruin Spencer's ass for later - not that it would have stopped her fucking her, even if the ass was torn up like the Western Front - but she was a dominatrix, not a sadist. "Count them out."

"One" squeaked Spencer as the ruler cracked over her. Melissa raised her hand again and brought it down with speed.

The thin strip of wood bent in Melissa grip as it connected. The teen's cheeks jiggled and wobbled with the blow, reddening when it struck. "Two," yelped out Spencer. Seconds later she squealed again, "Three."

Melissa paused for a second, looking down at the reddened asshole and admiring her handiwork. She shifted her aim so that she would land above where she'd struck before and brought down the ruler. It hummed through the air, blurring at a speed which was almost supersonic before crashing firmly on the cheeks, "Aaarrgggh, four," screamed out Spencer, involuntarily pulling at the ties which bound her. Melissa grinned and brought down again, the ruler smacking across the struggling teen's rump. "Five!" Spencer tried to pull further back, but that was why she was knotted to the table - it was for the teen's own good; if she had escaped she'd have had to be thrashed even more.

Melissa swung, putting all her effort into the blow, spare the rod, spoil the bitch was a motto of the A-Team, even if they were adherents of Zeus not Yahweh. "AAarrrghh," screamed Spencer as the thin wood bit into her cheeks.

"Count it," admonished her sister.

"Six," choked Spencer.

"I'm hoping you're learning your lesson," Melissa brought the ruler down again.

"AAarrrggg, yesss, seven," shrieked Spencer. Her hips bucked as she tried to escape the blow and duck away. Melissa smiled and raised her hand again. The ruler hissed and snapped. There was another scream from Spencer, followed by a cry of "Eight." 

"You're lucky, others would have beaten your ass raw for your tardiness," said Melissa as she smacked down again.

"AAArrrghhh, nine, yes Melissa, you're the best," squeaked Spencer. "It's my own fault for not being the perfect fuckslut sister."

"I'm glad you realise that," Melissa aimed and then hit the point, a red weal appearing across the bottom of her sister's buttocks.

"Aaaaarrgghh, ten."

"If you'd come down when called you could be fucking at the moment, having your ass full of my cock rather than being punished," Melissa said. She laid the ruler down hard as she was speaking, feeling the cheeks giving way it and seeing the wood dig deep into the trembling flesh.

"Yes, eleven."

Melissa paused, flexing the ruler in her hands and looking down at the red-lined cheeks. They'd soon recover, but for the moment they looked like a zebra, bruised marks across pale skin. She raised the ruler once more, putting in all her effort for one final strike. 

"Aaaarrrghhh, twelve," Spencer screamed, bucking and rocking as the ruler thrashed across her ass.

"Good, now what do you say?"

"I'm sorry Melissa, I'll try better," Spencer sniffed. "Thank you for the lesson."

Melissa untied her sister and Spencer rubbed her wrists where the material had dug in as she'd tugged against it. "Take them upstairs and put them away," Melissa passed the ties to the teen and then placed the ruler away. She glanced at the clock, there was plenty of time. Moving into the main room she sat on the sofa. She switched on the TV and clicked onto the lesbian porn channel her Mom had recently ordered. A few seconds later Spencer arrived down the stairs, Melissa saw the teen's eyes widen as she realised what was on the screen, but she didn't say a word - probably assuming Melissa had bought it and not told their Mom. The younger Hastings stood to one side of her sister and waited for instructions. Melissa let her stew for a couple of minutes before saying, "That spanking took it out of me, I could do with some grapes."

"Do you want me to peel them?"

"Of course," Melissa snapped. Her sister was either really dense or a dozen spanks had not been enough and she was angling for more. Spencer scrambled away, returning with a plate of grapes. She got on the couch, on her knees beside, her sister, peeling a grape. Melissa opened her mouth and allowed her sister to pop it in. It was the work of seconds to devour and Spencer was still peeling the next even as Melissa was swallowing. Melissa tapped a foot impatiently and opened her mouth, Spencer adding the grape and quickly reaching for another.

The porn on screen was making Melissa horny, as was the touch of Spencer as the teen fed her. Melissa looked at the clock again, a few more minutes and she'd fuck her sister. She forced herself to relax and enjoy the grapes and the movie, both of which weren't bad, she had to admit and when Spencer got herself into a rhythm she could peel quickly and feed her sister. Melissa laid her head back and allowed the teen to pop in the grapes, aware that she was following the path of so many mistresses with their slaves in years gone by. The thought that perhaps, one day, this would be normal as the Amazon's regained their power was a big a turn on as the touch of her sister's nubile body.

But Melissa needed to turn to the present. She glanced at the clock and then straightened. "You want my dick in your ass?"

Spencer nodded eagerly, "Oh yes, you know I do."

"Get on your knees and beg for it," ordered Melissa, opening her legs for her sister to kneel between. 

Spencer was down in seconds, "Please Melissa, fuck my ass. I don't care if I cum I just want you to bang it."

"Perhaps, plead some more," Melissa said, though she undid her robe and shrugged it off so all she was wearing was the toy.

"Please, so much, please, fuck my ass. I'd love to have your big dick gaping it open and stretching it. I'll be so good, I'll be a total slut for you, you could ram it so hard that it'd be wrecked. Please, please, please fuck it," Spencer's yearning expression matched her words.

"Suck my dick first, make it nice and wet and then I'll consider," grinned Melissa.

Immediately Spencer's mouth was open and her head was going down the dick. The teen didn't go too far with the first bob, but she went further with the second and with third Melissa helped her, pressing all the way down until Spencer was gagging as the cock vanished all the way between her lips. "Make it nice and wet," said Melissa, easing the pressure a little.

There were no words from her sister, but plenty of action. The teen's head went up and down as fast as she could, gobbling loudly and enthusiastically at the plastic prick, pressing it at Melissa's cunt and making the older Hastings dampen with anticipation. Whatever you could say about Spencer's poor time-keeping there was no doubt her skills with her mouth made up for it. Now she'd got into a rhythm she was going fast and deep, taking the cock so far into her mouth it was pushing at her throat. Several times she gagged, but that didn't stop her; she'd pause, choke and gasp, sometimes pulling her head up for a breath of air and then was down again, deep-throating the dick.

"Mmnnn, that's it you skanky whore, suck my strap-on, uuuhhh, yes push it at my pussy," Melissa groaned in pleasure. The toys haft was rubbing at her, pleasing her cunt. She ran one hand through her own hair, pushing the fringe back as she used the other to encourage her sister, gripping the skull and managing the younger Hastings movements. "Yes, deep-throat this dick you slut, mmmnnn no-one can deep throat dick like you Spence, you're the town's biggest fucking whore."

She stood up, taking control. Her hips jolted as she began to face-fuck her sister, driving the dick in deep. She held the back of the teen's head, making sure the vigorous thrusting didn't push it back and off her cock. Spencer shuddered as the cock banged into her mouth, her eyes watering and white bile oozing from between her lips. Well-trained as she was she took it, her hands round on her sister's ass, dragging Melissa forward so the older sibling fucked harder and faster. "Take it slut, take my fucking dick in your mouth, mmmnnn it like fucking a hot pussy, your mouth was made for cock."

The teen shuddered and choked, her head bouncing forward. More liquid leaked from her mouth, down over her chin to drip onto her negligee. Still fucking the teen Melissa reached for the nightwear, gripping it and pulling. Spencer was dragged further up the cock, her eyes widening at the dick went as deep down into her mouth as it ever had done. Then the nightdress ripped and Melissa was left with a piece of tattered material in her hand as the rest of the ruined silk dropped away. She tossed it and watched it flutter to the air. She didn't know how much Spencer had spent and she didn't care - whatever the amount it had been worth it to Melissa to tear it off and show her dominance. Her cock went in faster and harder, turned on by her control. 

"You're such a slut Spencer, a complete whore. You know I'm going to ruin your ass after fucking your face. What do you think Mom would say if she knew? She'd think you're the dirtiest slut ever, she'd think you're a disgraceful cock-sucking bitch, mmnnnn she'd know you're a complete slut fit for only one thing and it's not college. Yes, I am going so to enjoy your ass...."

So saying she pulled her cock out and roughly grasped the gasping Spencer by the arm, dragging her up and round to the back of the sofa. Glancing at the clock again, she pushed Spencer forward over the couch's back. "I'm going to bang that butt."

"Oh, God, yes Melissa, fuck my slutty ass, ruin and wreck it, I'm your whore, Mom would throw me out if she knew how much of a slut I was."

Taking hold off Spencer's ass cheeks Melissa spread them opening exposing the treasure within. The hole looked tight and firm, though from experience Melissa knew how easily it buckled. Keeping one hand on her sister's butt she used the other to guide her toy to target. Spencer gasped and bucked as the dildo pressed at her sphincter and pushed through it into her tunnel. Melissa continued to hold it long enough to make sure it was encased before moving her hand to Spencer's shoulder, pulling her back with it, as her other hand pushed the teen's ass, pressing her at the couch. Spencer moaned and bent, her hair running down her back. The cock slid down her anal passage, the walls hardly bothering to put up a defence.

"Ooohhh, yes Melissa bang my ass hard, make it yours."

"It is mine already you slut, I own it and you, I can fuck you whenever I want," Melissa corrected her sister, but continued on down. 

The cock carved through Spencer's flesh, drilling deep into the anal chute, spreading the walls like butter. Soon it was in as far as it could go.. Melissa's hands moved up and down and round the front, finding Spencer's tits and squeezing and playing with them. The teen bucked and moaned, her nipples hardening under her sister's lithe fingers. Melissa tweaked them until they were stiff as iron and then resumed her fucking, driving in and out of Spencer at speed. The teen squeaked and squealed in appreciation, her body bucking and rocking against Melissa, her back squashing at the older Hastings' tits. "Ooohhh, yesss, yesss, fuck my slutty ass, ram it open."

Reaching down for the pussy, Spencer ran her fingers over the moist slit. Her sister bucked and quivered, trying to press her cunt at Melissa. Melissa took control again and thrust a couple of fingers in, pushing them up one of her sister's fuck-holes as she pounded the other with her big toy. Spencer cried out louder, her body twisting and pressing at Melissa's like she was trying to mould to it. The couch squeaked as they pressed down on it, Spencer grasping the back's top as if she feared falling off.

Pounding forward Melissa looked at the clock. It was nearly time. She moved her fingers from the teen's pussy, they were soaked with cum. "Open wide," she ordered and as soon as her sister did she shoved the fingers in her mouth. "Suck them," she ordered and pounded forward. 

With her sister no longer squealing the room was quieter, the only sound the creaks from the sofa and the smack of Melissa's body onto Spencer's. It was exactly what Melissa wanted. Outside she could hear the sound of her Mom's car coming up.

And from her sister's panicked reaction so could Spencer. Desperately the teen pushed Melissa's fingers out of her mouth so she could speak, "That's Mom, we've got to stop now, before she catches us."

"I'll say when we stop," Melissa said curtly and stuffed her fingers back into Spencer's mouth, thrusting at the teen's ass even more powerfully, so that the couch began to scrape across the floor. Spencer struggled a second, but a swat on her ass reminded her who was boss and she ceased her movements, though Melissa could see she was focussed on the door and willing her sister to stop before their Mom came through it. 

There was the sound of approaching footsteps and Melissa drove in deep, not stopping even as she heard the key in the lock and the door open. Her Mom stepped in, taking a few steps into the main room before stopping, her eyes widening as she saw Melissa fucking Spencer over the sofa. The Milf's face went through a variety of expressions, surprise and shock, horror and disgust, jealousy and envy, before settling on wanton desire. Melissa grinned, "Hi Mom, I'm just butt fucking Spencer. She's such an anal slut, aren't you Spence?"

She removed her fingers from her sister's mouth and slapped her ass as she fucked her. She could feel Spencer burning with embarrassment, but unable to deny her older sister's words, "Yes, I'm a cock loving butt-whore."

"It's like mother like daughter, isn't it Mom, you slut dyke?" grinned Melissa as she slammed into Spencer, who gasped and not from the orgasms. "Take off your jacket and shoes, make it look like you're not about to go out again." 

"Sorry Melissa," her Mom apologised and took them off.

"Now your blouse and skirt," ordered the young woman. She slowed her fucking of Spencer to a crawl, keeping the teen on edge, but not tipping her over it. She could see Spencer's head turning to watch at her stripping Mom, letting out little sounds of surprised shock as her Mom followed Melissa's instructions.

"How's this?" Veronica Hastings stood in her sexy panties and a black almost see-through bra, blushing red, but not opposing her eldest.

"Take off you bra now," grinned Melissa. Her Mom did so, holding it for a second before Melissa curtly told her to drop it. Melissa slid her finger down to Spencer's cunt again, running teasingly over it. "What do you think of Mom's tits? They're big aren't they? I sometimes make them swing when I'm fucking her, don't I Mom."

"Yes Melissa," her Mom was as red as Spencer and that was very red indeed, neither comfortable with suddenly having their incestuous relationship with Melissa revealed to the other. Melissa, on the other hand, was very much enjoying it - but then she was a top in control and they were bottoms bent to her will.

"Jiggle them, then, let Spencer see them bounce," Melissa said, slowing almost to a halt so that her sister could watch uninterrupted. To help the teen she gripped her chin, lifting her face and making sure it was pointed in their Mom's direction as Veronica swung her hips making her tits bounce. "They're bigger than yours aren't they Spence, but don't worry yours are perky." Melissa squeezed one of them to reinforce her words, before turning back to her Mom. "Now remove your panties."

Blushing a deep beetroot red Veronica did as she was told, exposing her shaven slot to her daughters. Melissa grinned widely as her Mom stepped out of the panties, "Now turnaround."

Her Mom went even redder, but did as her top demanded. There was a gasp from Spencer as she saw the butt-plug encased between her Mom's cheeks. "See Spencer, you're not the only cock loving ass whore in the family," grinned Melissa, "Is she Mom? Tell her."

"I love being banged in the ass by your sister, by her friends, whenever she wants I spread my cheeks for her big strap-on cock and let her pound me open. She told me to wear this earlier, so that I'm nice and ready for later."

"Mmnnn, and you will be Mom. But first let's finish with Spencer. Come and join us."

Her Mom came over as Melissa pulled the dildo out of Spencer ass. "Get down on your knees Mom, that's right, now suck this dick."

Without complaint Veronica did so, her mouth opening over the toy and sliding forward. Melissa kept one arm round her sister's waist, keeping her standing close, as she fed the dildo forward. Spencer blushed, but like her Mom, didn't complain. Melissa felt proud at how well trained they both were - a month ago both of them would have run shrieking from the house, now they did what they were told no matter how taboo and depraved. She took hold off her Mom's head, dragging it further forward so that she took more of the toy in her mouth. "Taste nice? Do you like the ass-flavour of your daughter...mmmmnn, you do, don't you?"

Veronica's head nodded forward in affirmation, slurping at the dildo. Melissa grinned, "I bet you'd like her pussy as well." She pulled the toy out and her Mom looked at Spencer, her cheeks bright red, before nodding her agreement with her eldest daughter. Melissa grinned and stroked Spencer's ass, "I want you to place your legs over Mom's shoulders, with your cunt at her face, nice and close."

Her sister did as she was told, straddling the older woman, pressing her Mom's head back a little, but not so much that Veronica didn't have easy access to her slit. The Milf started licking and lapping, her tongue moving up and down quickly. Melissa moved round to get a better view, her own pussy blazing with lust as she watched her Mom tongue her sister. Veronica was fast and hard, showing a real eagerness to obey Melissa and please Spencer. Spencer seemed enjoy, like her Mom she had got over the lesbian incest taboo. "MMnnnn, uurrhh, yesss," she rocked back.

"That's it Mom, lap Spencer's slut cunt, she's so wet isn't she?" Melissa grinned. She took one last look of her Mom's tongue slapping over her sister's slit before she moved behind the teen again. Her hands reached down to Spencer's ass and she squeezed the cheeks as she eased them apart again. "Look how lucky you are Spence, I'm going to bang you in the ass again as Mom tongues that hot twat of yours."

"Oh, God, yes," Spencer shivered partly from the pleasure that was already coursing through her body and part from the anticipation of what was to come. 

"MMnnn, let me fuck this hot booty," said Melissa as she pushed in the toy for the second time. It had gone in easy before, but it was even easier this time, the walls making no pretence of effort, allowing Melissa all the way in. She grasped her sister's waist, fucking her forward and into her Mom's mouth.

"Mmnnn, uuurhh," Spencer moaned, "Fuck your little whore ass, Melissa fill it with your big plastic dick.

Melissa did so enthusiastically. Her cock pounded in, the plastic toy stretching her sister's asshole wide open. Her sister shuddered and shook, gasping in pleasure as both her holes were worked. Melissa gripped the teen's firm tits, squeezing tight and feeling the erect nipples pressing at her palms. Down below she could hear the slurps of her Mom as she obeyed Melissa's commands her tongue deep into her youngest daughter's hole. 

"This is so hot, you're both total sluts," Melissa grinned. She had been planning this with her friends for weeks, ever since she'd banged her Mom. It had taken a further weakening of their already weak will-power to make sure her Mom would go down on Spencer without complaint, and that Spencer would accept it without complaint. Melissa had to slowly bend them to her will without either of them noticing, luckily she was part of the A-Team and the support and encouragement of her friends on it had been invaluable. But it had been worth the wait. "You're a pair of family fucking whores aren't you?"

"Yesss," squealed Spencer and Veronica nodded her head, slurping at teen cunt.

Melissa pounded forward, slamming her body at Spencer's and making the teenager rock and shake like she was being pummelled by a boxer. The toy was going all the way in, only stopping when Melissa smacked into her. Spencer was shrieking with joy, either enjoying the experience or acting worthy of an Oscar. Melissa gripped the teen's tits harder, squeezing and squashing them, making sure she owned them. Spencer shook, her back arching so her head rested against Melissa's shoulder as the more dominant Hastings pounded her, "Aarrrrghhh, yesss, yesss, you're making me cum, ooohhh you're both making me cum."

"Who owns you slut?"

"You do Melissa, I'm your fuck-toy, please don't stop, fuck my asshole open," Spencer squealed in reply.

"You are and so is Mom," Melissa pulled out the toy, hearing Spencer's whine of disappointment. However, she didn't care for Spencer's pleasure - that was secondary. She slapped her sister's ass hard enough to remind her off her place, deliberately aiming for one of the weals to give it an extra sting. "Get on your hands and knees and raise that slutty ass."

"Yes Melissa," there was a small touch of sulkiness in her sister's response. But she did as she was told.

Veronica remained on her hands and knees like a dog who's just had his bone taken away. Melissa smiled and looked down at Spencer's ass, the hole was gaping and dark, little red marks and bruises around it showing the extent to which she'd been fucked and spanked. "What do you think Mom? Has Spencer just got the juiciest butt?"

"Yes Melissa," her Mom nodded in agreement.

"So whippable and bangable isn't it?" 

"It is Melissa, you must enjoy it."

"I do, but you're going to enjoy it now as well."

"I am?" Veronica said, then nodded. "Yes Melissa."

"I want your hands and knees behind her - that's right. Now get your tongue in her dirty, slutty asshole and lick it out."

Her Mom did as ordered. Melissa was so turned on as she watched the older woman bury her head between her sister's cheeks and begin to tongue at the hole. She wasn't holding back, going in deep and fast, slithering her tongue round as far in as she was able. Her hands came up to Spencer's buttocks and she gripped them, ignoring the painful wince from the teen and pulled them apart as far as she was able. The hole stretched wider and Veronica took advantage and went in further.

"Ooohhh," Spencer moaned and shivered as her ass was licked. Her back arched and bent, her hair flowing down as she shuddered. 

Melissa walked round them in a circle, drinking in the sexy tableau, this was now her family, two trained whores who would happily pleasure each other at her word. She felt proud of her achievement, and grateful to her friends for their support. She was also highly turned on. 

Ending her walk behind them she looked down at her Mom's jiggling ass, the butt-plug fully pushed in. Reaching down she slipped her finger through the hook and pulled it out with a pop. The ready hole gazed at her enticingly. Melissa almost slipped in straight away, but she had one more thing to do. Taking the plug she walked round to her sister and knelt beside the moaning teen. She dangled the plug from her finger, "Open wide Spence."

Despite knowing what her sister planned Spencer immediately complied, her eyes watering a little as Melissa slid the large plug, recently up their Mom's ass, into her mouth. "Suck on that," she ordered.

The sound of her sister sucking merged with that of her Mom ass-lapping. Melissa loved the sounds, knowing they'd soon be joined by a third set. She moved behind her Mom and grasped the older woman's buttocks, pulling them apart she guided her strap-on into the waiting wanton hole. Her Mom paused for a second to moan as she was penetrated before swiftly returning to her other daughter's butthole, tonguing and licking that. Melissa thrust forward hard and fast, opening the bits of the tunnel that the plug hadn't reached. As she'd already banged her Mom that morning after Spencer had left for school the older woman's tunnel didn't give much resistance and soon the cock was in as deep as it had been with the youngest Hastings. Melissa grasped her Mom's waist and began to bang.

The position she was in gave her a good view of her Mom's tongue slapping and slurping at Spencer's rear hole, the Milf going at it with an almost unbelievable passion, swinging and swirling round the tunnel like she was born to it. Even as the chute slowly closed Veronica wasn't pausing, using all her strength to pull apart the cheeks and keep the hole as open as she could. Melissa banged harder, encouraging her Mom's tonguing, the Milf responding with greater speed, driving her tongue as the hole, even as the sphincter was closing around it. 

It was hard to see what Spencer was doing from the same angle, but Melissa was content to here her sister, the teen eagerly sucking at the plug like it was a dummy. She was shivering in pleasure, obviously enjoying her ass being tongued as much as she enjoyed it being banged. Melissa thrust forward, watching her sister bounce as her Mom's tongue pounded forward. The harder she went the more that her two sluts vibrated and shivered and the more work their mouths did. Melissa rammed harder...

"MMMnn, urrrhh, you're so hot on my cock Mom, I can really feel your ass working at my pussy. It's so sexy," Melissa moaned, "You're such a butt-loving dyke whore. MMnnn and an ass-eating one. I bet you think Spencer's well-used butthole tastes good. I love the way your tongue is slapping into it. It makes me so horny and being horny makes me fuck you more."

She shoved the cock in deep, feeling her Mom's hole shivering round the toy as it whirred in and out. Her thighs smacked at her Mom, cracking and smacking at the Milf until the skin was red. The older woman returned the favour with Spencer's ass, her tongue going so fast at the teen that it was a blur, driving hard and deep, forcing the chute to remain open for it.

"UUUhhh, yesss, urrrrhhh," Melissa gave it her all. She was damp with sweat, the perspiration dropping down her naked body. Her Mom was dripping as well, but not from sweat. Melissa's fingers found the pussy and rubbed it harder, making the Milf buck and squirm as she came. Veronica was well trained though, as even as she orgasmed she was continuing to service a slurping Spencer, the teen also bucking and shivering as pleasure owned her almost as much as Melissa did.

"OOohhh, yes, fuck, yes," Melissa gave another thrust and pulled out, spent. Her Mom and sister, without orders to stop, continued. Melissa grinned as she saw them continuing, before getting up and finding her phone.

"Keep at it," she said as she raised it, "I just want to take a picture."

*

Mona had her strap-on deep into Hanna's ass when the phones beeped. Ali, who was also, deep in the same butt hole at the same time, grinned and clicked her fingers at her slut, Ashley, "Bring our phones."

"Yes Alison" said Ashley obediently. She put down the tray she was holding with cool drinks and cookies for when the two dominant teens needed refreshments and walked over to the sideboard where there phones were. Mona watched her walk, marvelling at how well trained she was, not complaining that she was dressed in suspenders and nothing else and literally serving her girlfriend as said girlfriend double-fucked her daughter's ass. Not that Mona could complain about Hanna either, the blonde was taking two cocks in her butt without complaint, something that wouldn't have happened three months ago.

"Here you are Ali, Mona," Ashley passed the two A-Teamers their phones.

They both slowed the fucking as they opened them, though their naked bodies continued to brush. Mona smiled as she saw the message she'd been sent, there were no words - only a picture of Veronica's Hastings, butt agape, face down in Spencer's ass. "Looks like Melissa scored her Mom-sister threesome," Mona grinned at her friend.

Ali nodded, "Looks like things are going to change in the Hastings house, " she paused, "and hopefully in Rosewood as well."

"Did Ella speak to them about what we've done?"

"Yes, the council are sending someone to have a look. Here, Ashley, take these phones again."

The two teens resumed their double-ramming of Hanna's ass.


	17. Chapter 17

A young woman descended from the bus, her hair a dyed even blonder than its natural fair shade and cut in a short almost boyish style. A few of the passengers still on the bus looked at her as she walked down the sidewalk, pulling a small travel case behind her. They had a fleeting feeling they recognised her - from some TV show? someone who'd served them coffee? a girl from a club. Then she was out of view and they forgot about her, returning to their books and papers, wondering how long it would be to their own stops.

If they seen the other young woman who was getting out of a car to greet her they might have remembered where they'd seen her. Sara Harvey and Alison DiLaurentis had achieved a short lived fame after daringly escaping from the lunatic who'd kidnapped and imprisoned them in a secret dungeon. The teens hugged each other in greeting, exactly how two girls who had spent years chained with only the other for company would - one of close friendship and camaraderie.

Only a small selection of people knew the teens had not spent two years in an locked room being fed cheap chicken and cold fries whilst fearing for their lives. In fact they had spent them in a luxurious chateau in France fucking submissive bottom and enjoying gourmet meals whilst learning the secrets of making lesbian sluts of the weaker willed.

"I can't believe you're here," grinned Alison as she led her friend to the car.

"You know I said I'd visit," Sara replied, "Catch up on old times, share a butthole or two." She grinned back, adding "I hear you're doing well on that front."

"You know it," said Alison. There had always been a friendly rivalry between the two young women, ever since they'd met both had been vying to be the best. It seemed Alison was the one who'd finally managed. She resolved to be magnanimous in victory, mainly because Sara had been sent by the Amazon council and held the future of Rosewood in her hands, even if the town didn't know it. "I thought we'd pop by and visit my main slut and her daughter first."

"Sure, I'm in your hands, wherever you want to take me," the tone was friendly, but behind it was the test - show me how you submissive you've made the sluts here, I'll be judging you as I fuck. Alison smiled back, confident that she and the rest of the A-Team would be up to the challenge. 

They arrived at the Marin's Alison leading her friend/rival to the door and ringing the doorbell. She didn't need to, she could have walked straight in, but she wanted to make an entrance to impress Sara. The door was opened almost immediately, as if Ashley had been waiting behind it (she had). Sara gave a small grin as she looked at the Milf; Ashley was prepared for her visitor, wearing nothing but stockings, suspenders and a sensual smile. She gave a small curtsey, "Come in Sara, Alison has told me about you."

Sara gave Alison a quizzical look and the blonde grinned, "About how terrible our kidnap ordeal was."

"Oh that," laughed Sara, "It was horrible, nightmares for weeks."

Ashley drank it in, but she was so well trained that Ali could have told her the truth and Milf would still have spread her cheeks for strap-on dick. The two teens entered the house Alison reaching down for Ashey's ass and grasping it, "Sara this is my fuckhole, Ashley, she's a massive whore."

She turned Ashley round so that Sara could see her ass and the butt plug encased into it, "Let's go to the main room, I'll introduce you to Mona."

Mona was sitting on the couch, on the floor in front of her Hanna was naked and being used as a table, allowing Mona to relax and place her feet on her back. She was uncomplaining, through the ball-gag in her mouth meant that even if she had wanted to she wouldn't be able to. 

"Mona, Sara; Sara, Mona," Ali introduced the two girls. 

"It's lovely to meet you," grinned Mona.

"It's lovely to be here, after all I've heard. I really like what you've done with your sluts," replied Sara. She stepped back and looked between the two obedient Marins.

Immediately Ashley stepped forward, "Would you like a drink? Or perhaps to fuck me in the ass." Ali nodded approvingly gently indicating to Ashley with her head that Hanna was on the floor, "Or if you want you could fuck my daughter. She'd like that."

Mona nodded, "We've not fucked Hanna since last night, so she's as tight as she ever get nowadays."

"Mmmnn, I'm tempted, but just a drink for now. Though as I'm here for a few days I'm sure I'll get a chance at them both," Sara raised her eyebrows and Alison nodded.

"You will," confirmed Mona with a smile, "and more."

"Let me ask the sluts some questions," Sara settled on one of the sofas as Mona undid the ball-gag, making Hanna stand in front of the young women. A few moments later Ashley returned with some drinks that she quickly served before going to stand beside her daughter. Sara looked them over, checking that they were as meek and mild as claimed. She must have decided they were as she went onto the next part, "Do you mind being called fuckholes?"

Ashley and Hanna looked at each other, before quickly turning back to Sara. It was Ashley who spoke, "No, we are fuckholes so we don't mind."

"Good, that's what I heard. You'd recognise a top?"

"Yes, I don't know how, but there's something which just tell us immediately that they're dominant to us," Ashley said.

"It's like a radar, like bats" added Hanna unhelpfully and not totally accurately. 

Sara nodded, her eyes flitting over them again, "What would you do if a top you didn't know ordered you to get down on your knees for an ass-fucking."

"We'd get down on our knees at once," Ashley said, sounding horrified that it might be in doubt, her daughter nodded her earnest agreement.

"Good, good," said Sara.

Hanna looked quickly at Mona before adding, "Unless Mona told me not to."

"That's acceptable, she's your top." Sara said. She reached forward and slid her hands over both Marins' mons, squeezing the flesh and pressing her thumb at their slits. Both shivered and trembled, little moans of excitement escaping their lips, but only for a few seconds before Sara let go and leaned back. "Now I'm going to ask you another question and its important you tell me the truth, understand?"

They nodded as Ali and Mona looked on proudly. Sara smiled, "Lesbian incest. Fucking each other. You do that as Ali and Mona ask?"

The two Marins nodded again and Sara continued, "Now remember you need to tell me the truth. Do you enjoy fingering and playing with each other, as Mom and daughter."

A horrified look passed between the two Marins and Alison knew why, they had to either obey a top or admit what Mona and Ali already knew (and which turned them on massively). It took a few seconds for Ashley to process her choices, longer for Hanna, who looked like she was a fish impaled on harpoon. Sara tapped a foot impatiently and Ashley found her voice, "No, we don't."

"But you still do it?" coaxed Sara.

"Yes," in finding her voice Ashley still hadn't managed to put any volume in it, so it was just above a whisper, "Ali and Mona like watching us."

"And you do what they say, no matter?" Sara asked.

That was an easier question and both Marins nodded and said yes together. Sara grinned and gave a small nod towards Ali, indicating the test was going well so far - even if there was a long way to go. Alison felt proud, of herself, of Mona, of the rest of the team, they'd trained the sluts so well. She waited for Sara to continue, watching as her friend stood up and circled the two fuckholes, like they were some wagons and she was a Sioux about to go in for the kill. She ended behind them so they couldn't see her grin, but could feel her hands fondling their butts. "Kiss each other, with tongues."

Immediately the two Marins moved to obey Sara's instruction, their mouths opening as they locked together, their tongues stabbing forward and exploring; they weren't enjoying it but it so energetically did they kiss it looked like they were. Sara gave a small nod of approval, "You should be feeling each other up by now."

As soon as she spoke the Marins turned more towards each other, their hands moving up and down over each other's bodies, stroking their waists and sliding round to squeeze buttocks and up to knead titties. They kissed even harder, their lips and bodies rubbing, their fingers slipping down their pussies to rub and play with them. Alison and Mona quickly shifted sofas so they could get a better view of the show, interested to see how far Sara intended to push their fuckholes to test their obedience.

"Down on your knees Hanna, I want you to lick your Mom's cunt. And I don't want a half assed lapping either, but full throttle tonguing, stuffing that face as far as you can up her soaked hole," Sara said.

Down Hanna dropped to her knees, her hands reaching for her Mom's cunt to pull it apart. She didn't pause but went straight in, her tongue lashing at the hole as fast as she could. There was a moment's disgust on Ashley's face at what was happening, but she quickly hid it and went on with the exhibition, shivering and shuddering as she was tongued. Her hands reached down and she leant on her daughter's shoulders, making it look like she was encouraging her in. 

It wasn't enough for Sara, "Grab her head, Ashley, stuff that bitch into your cunt."

The sound of lapping got louder as deep within her Mom's hole Hanna really went to town. Ali and Mona looked on grinning, slipping their own hands under their panties, to gently play with their pussies. Sara gave them a grin, but kept her own control. "I think its time you returned the favour Ashley, lay Hanna on the floor and work her pussy with your tongue."

Within seconds the teen blonde was on her back her Mom's face in her twat going at it with an energy which spoke well to her submissiveness. Hanna couldn't help but moan and rock slightly, whether she wanted to or not, as her Mom's tongue dug deep into her. Sara saw the movement and smiled, "Tell your Mom how much your enjoying it, coax her on."

"Oooohh, yes Mom, your tongue is so hot in me, lick me harder, faster, oooohhh make me cum," Hanna moaned out, her hands on her titties, kneading them as she shuddered. "Oooohhh that's it, it feels so good, mmmnnn, go deeper please, really lap me out."

"Do it together, sixty nine."

The Marins lay on the carpet between each others legs, licking and lapping, doing what the top demanded. Ali worked her own twat furiously, feeling the couch shaking as beside her Mona also fingered her cunt with an eager energy. Sara just stood there, a small smile on her face as she watched the women on the floor, making sure they did whatever was asked as a good bottom should. She knelt down to get a better look, her smile getting wider as she could see their tongues driving into pussy. Ashley, who was on top, was wiggling her ass as she lapped, her pussy grinding at her daughter's mouth. Both were wet, the cum slipping over their pussy lips and smearing the mouth ones.

Briefly opening her case, Sara pulled out a double-ended dildo. "Now use this to fuck each other." She waggled it in the air, more so Mona and Ali could appreciate the length rather than for the Marins.

Stopping the sixty nine Hanna and Ashley moved to sit opposite and over each other, their open legs intwined. Sara passed Hanna the toy and the teen slid it into her cunt as her Mom advanced to take the other end. They moaned and began to rock back and forth, thrusting their bodies at each other and the thick toy. 

"Go faster sluts, and harder," said Sara, "I really want to see you fucking."

The speed increased, Hanna and Ashley driving themselves forward with vigour. Despite their feelings about incest, neither of them were able to deny the sexual pleasure, their mouths opening as they gasped and moaned, their heads going back and their eyes fluttering with pleasure as they looked at the ceiling. A tap from Sara's foot on the floor made them go even harder, panting with exertion, their naked tits bouncing and jiggling, their legs going over each other. Alison looked on lasciviously, enjoying the show, even more turned on by the fact that they were obeying a top they'd just met like the well trained sluts they were. The juice stained the rug beneath the Marins, pumping out of their cunts as the toy vanished within. Their faces were contorted and twisted with effort and sexual pleasure. 

Sara grinned, "So there's another hole you need to use, I want to see that you really are submissives."

"Yes, our butts." said Ashley, immediately getting Sara's point, making Ali proud. The Milf turned onto her hands and knees, Hanna quickly following and removed the plug from her ass. It left the hole nice and open, allowing easy access to the toy. It took a little longer for it to get into Hanna's tighter one, and the blushing teen even had to pick up her Mom's plug and dip that into her hole to open it before she was ready. Ali could see Mona frowning impatiently and she suspected that Hanna's slowness would mean the blonde would be having a hard spanking later. Sara seemed unconcerned and that was the important thing.

Eventually Hanna managed to get her end of the dildo into her hole, sliding her ass up and down it, to make sure it was encased. Behind her Ashley started to move as well, working her hips back and forth, thrusting at the toy. Despite the slow start both Marins were soon moving into a speedy rhythm, believing (no doubt correctly) that Sara wanted them to go at it hard. The toy vanished into them as they came butt to butt, the cheeks wobbling and bouncing as they bashed against each other.

"Ooohhh, urrrhhh," moaned Ashely.

"Aaarrrghh, fuuuckk," squeaked Hanna in agreement.

"You're so depraved," teased Sara, "Fucking each other's butts when you're Mom and daughter."

The two women blushed, but didn't stop. Sara continued to look closely, leaning over to stroke the two bouncing butts, peeling aside a cheek from each to watch closely the toy going in. Alison was sure that the Ashley and Hanna were burning with shame, not just at having to fuck each other, which they hated, but being examined and judged so closely as they did. Alison on the other hand was in seventh heaven, if she was burning, it was with pride - she'd always known she and the team had trained their sluts well, but they were almost exceeding her expectations, she just hoped the rest of night went as well.

"That's it you sluts, go hard, I want to see those asses take that cock all the way," ordered Sara. She smiled and grinned, circling the fucking Marins, temporarily blocking Alison's view, though when she moved the two women were fucking as violently as they had been moments before. "MMmnnn, you're so submissive, doing everything you're told aren't you?"

"Yes," gasped Hanna and Ashley in unison. 

"Good sluts, pretty little whores," Sara grinned. The two Marins may have nodded or it may have just been them rocking as they fucked back and forth. "Have you cum yet?"

"Not fully," gasped Hanna.

"Well go harder, you can't stop until you properly cum and no faking it either," Sara said.

The volume of butt's slapping together rose as Hanna and Ashley did what they were told, driving the dick into their own and each other's butts, slamming it hard. Their moans also got louder and more passionate as the intensity of their pleasure increased. Watching them was doing the same for Ali and Mona, both teens rubbing at their clits furiously, shuddering in pleasure. Ali had to marvel at Sara's control as she kept her hands by her side, despite concentrating even more on every movement of the Marins than anyone. 

"Aaaarrrghhh, yessss," shrieked Ashley, cumming first. Her head rose and fell, her back bending as she screamed loudly. She didn't stop as her daughter hadn't cum, but continued to work herself, driving the toy in and out.

A few minutes later it was Hanna's turn, her mouth opening wide as she screamed her pleasure, "Aaaaarrrghhh, fuuuckkk, yesssss, aaaaarghhh."

As they hadn't been told to stop they continued and Sara let them carry on for another minute, before she said. "That's enough sluts. Take the cock out and get on your knees facing each other."

As ordered the two Marins did, both still holding the toy between them. Sara gave further instructions, "I want you to swap ends round and get it in your mouth, suck the ass juice from each other."

There was no hesitation from either as they took the dildo between their lips and began to bob their head down it. Alison and Mona had often made the Marins clean their toys of each other's ass, but it was even more sexy to watch them do it for Sara. Ali couldn't help but finger hereself until she came as she watched, gasping and bucking as the pleasure tore through her. Ashley's eye briefly flickered over to watch and then she was back to concentrating on sucking the toy, her head bobbing forward and her throat gulping.

"I want that toy nice and clean, so polished it shines," Sara said.

The two Marins bobbed forward, their eyes widening as they took the dick into their throats, making them choke and gag. Neither stopped or paused, their training meant they knew they had to work through the discomfort. Soon they were taking it so deep that there foreheads were pressing together as they swallowed and the only bit which wasn't in their mouths was where they were both holding the middle.

"Let's see it, is it clean?" Sara said. Ashley and Hanna took out the toy displaying it to Sara, their saliva dripping from it. 

"Go and dry it," ordered Sara and both Ashley and Hanna scampered into the kitchen as she hadn't made clear which of them should do it.

"Very entertaining," Sara said to Mona and Ali once the sluts had left the room. "You've got them well trained, there natural submissiveness just flows from them."

"We've put a lot of effort into it," agreed Alison and Mona nodded.

"Well so far you're doing well, but what about the rest of your team, am I going to meet them?"

"Oh yes, if you're ready we're going over to Ella - our team leader - to eat."

"I'm ready when you are," smiled Sara.

*

They were soon at Ella's house, pausing only to place plugs in Ashley and Hanna's asses and telling the two of them to tidy up the house (which was already spick and span, but you could never be too clean). Ella opened the door, with a warm greeting leading Sara through to the main room, where Melissa and Pam were sitting with a relaxed nervousness on the couch. Ali introduced them all to Sara, the blonde teen exchanging a few pleasantries before glancing across the room.

"I do like your table," she said.

Ella smiled "I'm so glad, we wanted something that fitted the occasion."

They had put a lot of thought into it, wanting something that would impress the Council's representative when they arrived. Ali looked at again; Paige, Jenna, Shana and Maya were kneeling at each corner, wearing nothing but a ballgag, their hands over their heads, palms under the wooden top, as they acted as legs for it. The strain was telling on each of their faces, but none of them would disobey a top once they'd be told, no matter how sore they got they'd stay in place until told to move or they literally collapsed.

Sara walked over to it, reaching down to fondle the dimple in Paige's chin. The teen remained in situ, not making a movement when Sara leant down and grasped her tits, squeezing and bashing them together and apart. She went round repeating the action with the others. The bottoms remained in place. Sara straightened, "I'm not going to lie, that's impressive. I've heard of other slut tables, but none as well behaved as yours."

"They're not even our main fuckholes," said Mona and Sara nodded to show she'd heard. 

The blonde took another look circling, the young women. She suddenly paused, bending down to look closer, her mouth widening into a smile. "I see they're all anally plugged as well."

"It's something we're do to a lot of the bottoms who we don't see as regularly, it makes sure their asses are nice and limber if anyone does want a go," replied Ella.

"I'm not going to ask if they fuck at asking, as the fact you've got the tabling for you, tells me these four are totally dominated," said Sara with a smile.

"Now you're here, I know you had a long trip do you want something to eat, we laid out a buffet," Ella hand indicated the various bowls, plates and bottles on the table.

"Just a few small nibbles," Sara nodded.

It was a false economy to stint on the buffet when entertaining a guest as important to the future as Sara, so the A-Team had gone full out with expensive cheese, exotic fruits and delicious pastries. Aria, Emily and the others had been working all morning to make sure that the lay-out matched the food, ensuring the plates and their contents with both colour co-ordinated and placed in a symmetric and eye pleasing patterns. The A-Team paid no notice to the work the bottoms had put in, as they reached for sandwiches and pigs-in-blankets. Ella, as team leader, made sure everyone's glass was full with a French wine that had bitten a huge hole in Veronica's credit card.

"You were at the chateau training with Ali?" Melissa made polite conversation as they stood eating.

Sara nodded, glancing at the blonde, "We were. As we're both from the US and the same age we quickly became partners."

"My first DP was with Sara - it was a Parisian whore that the Council had hired, so we could train our technique," Alison added.

"First spit-roast and double-anal as well and the first time I had twins, was with Ali taking the other."

"German, weren't they?" Ali said, "That was a challenge, they were submissive, but the language barrier meant it took us virtually all night to get them back to the hotel room."

"So how are you finding being back?" Ella asked.

"Really enjoying it, our team's a little different, its mainly thirty and fortysomethings and then me as the only teen. We're not nearly as advanced as you; currently we've five fuckholes between eight of us, with a couple more on the way and currently no daughters - though a couple of the Moms have ambitions."

"That's still pretty good for a team which has being going a year, normally it takes three or four to get into your stride," said Ella.

Sara laughed, "Up until a few days ago I'd have agreed, but when you rang the Council and told them about the number you've got; with some of them being daughters and Moms of you as well - that always gets extra points."

"It becomes easier to recruit once you have some, its like each one infects the others and makes them easier," Pam said, showing that she'd been reading up on Amazon culture and practice.

"That's why I'm here," said Sara, "When you called the Council and said what you'd achieved, they were impressed. But I don't need to tell you we've had false dawns before, teams that seemed strong but there was nothing behind it. They rang me and asked me to come to do a review, see how your claims stood up."

"And you knew Ali so would be able to tell if we were pulling the wool over the Council's eyes?" Ella smiled so the question wouldn't see a criticism.

Sara didn't seem to mind, "Yes. But I also think that they were hoping I might fit in with you easier than a complete stranger, they wouldn't want poor chemistry between the team and the reviewer to lead to her reaching the wrong conclusions, especially about something promising."

"Well we still have more to show you," Ella said, "but before we bring on the sluts, would you like to use the bathroom?"

"I'm good," replied Sara.

"I think you'd really enjoy it," said Ali, taking her friend's arm and guiding her towards the stairs.

Sara frowned, but allowed herself to be led, the rest of the A-Team following the two teens, grinning with anticipation. Ali stepped aside to allow Sara to open the door, which the short-haired blonde did, her mouth creasing in amusement as she saw what was in there. 

Kneeling on the floor, their arms pinioned behind their backs were Veronica and Spencer. They were in between some steps and round seats, which enabled the Hastings to be squatted over by a peeing top. 

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" joshed Ali, squeezing Sara's arm teasingly.

Before she could reply Pam said, "I certainly could myself."

"Me too," giggled Melissa.

"I'll let you go first," said Sara with a smile, "assuming I can watch."

"Of course," smiled Pam unbuttoning her pants. Melissa joined her, hoisting up her skirt and removing her panties before stepping and sitting on the ring over her Mom. The two A-Teamers let it flow, their yellow piss spurting out and down.

Veronica and Spencer were prepared, their mouths open to catch the amber rain. They were lucky in that some of it landed where they wanted and they were able to drink it down in agonised gulps, but there was too much and it was too powerful for them to swallow it all. It overflowed from their mouths to trickle down their chins and tits. Nor did they catch all of it, much of the burst missed their mouths to sting their eyes and get up their nostrils, some even getting into their hair.

Whatever Pam and Melissa had been drinking was strong enough for the pee to last, gushing for near a minute before slowing to a trickle and then a drip.

"Watch this," Ali grinned.

Without being told Veronica and Spencer had lifted their heads and were running their tongues into Pam and Melissa's slots, enthusiastically cleaning the two tops. There lithe tongues sped over the lips and the gap in between as fast as could be managed, making sure they left every speck of the pussy clean. Only when they were satisfied did the two women stand up.

"I could do with a pee," said Ella, "Mona?"

"Yes," the teen nodded. They replaced Pam and Melissa, undoing their pants and pulling down their panties. Veronica and Spencer's heads shot up, ready for the pee. They got it. Ella and Mona's cunts opened and the heavens rained, the piss splattering down over the Hastings. Both women gulped and drank as much as they were able, ignoring the majority that splashed down their faces and tits.

As soon as the two tops had finished Veronica and Spencer were lifting their heads, their tongues shooting out to clean the pussies. Both Ella and Mona gave satisfied smiles as their cunts were washed and pleasured at the same time. They remained sitting until they were satisfied that the last traces of urine had been removed, before getting down.

"You know, I could go," grinned Sara. 

Ali nodded, "Me as well."

The two teens got on top of the human toilets, pulling their panties down and letting rip. To make sure her performance didn't suffer Ali had gone easy on the wine, but knowing what was to come she'd made sure she'd drank plenty of juice to make up. Sitting over Spencer she was able to let it go, her bladder relaxing as it emptied all over her ex-friend. The sound of liquid splattering over flesh competed with the sound of frenzied gulps as the two toilets struggled to keep up with the flow.

Ali kept going until she was empty, jiggling to drip the last few droplets down. Spencer's tongue went up and Ali gave a delighted giggle as it raced along her slit cleaning it. Back and forth went the tongue, Spencer using all her skills to make sure she wiped the cunt and took all the piss. From the smile on Sara's face next to her, the their guest was also enjoying the bottom's ministrations. Ali wiggled her cunt, making sure that Spencer kept going until the only liquid on the lips was pussy juice. Satisfactorily wiped Ali got off the toilet, Sara hopping down from hers at the same time with a broad smile on her face. "I have to say that the most enjoyable pee I've had."

"Let me just unpin them so they can clean the floor," said Melissa as she gingerly stepped round the small pools of urine which had formed round her Mom and sister. She pulled the pinion from behind them allowing the two Hastings to bend down and lap at the puddles without even needed to be instructed.

"Shall we go through the main bedroom," said Ella, "I hope you're feeling horny for some hot ass."

"After what I've seen so far I'm interested - just so I can report to the Council of course," Sara smiled in a way that suggested that her duty wasn't the only thing that was impelling her towards the bedroom.

The women entered the main room, a large selection of strap-ons festooning the bed. "There's plenty of choice," said Sarah as she picked up one to examine.

"That's not the only thing you can get to choose," Ella smiled and clapped her hands loudly, shouting out, "Emily, Aria."

The two teens quickly sped from the room next door where they had been waiting. It wouldn't be true to say they were naked, but the suspender belts they wore didn't cover anything worth covering. They stood just inside the doorway, hands to their sides awaiting their instructions. 

"Emily," said Ella and the teen stepped forward for inspection, the A-Team and Sara all looking at her lasciviously. Ella ran her hands up the teen's sides and fronts to jiggle her breasts before coming down again to spread the teen's pussy with her fingers. All the time Emily remained still, allowing herself to be groped. Ella turned towards Sara, "This is Emily Fields, Pam's daughter and a complete fuckhole. As you can see her pussy is lovely and juicy, she leaks almost at touch like the slut she is. Turn around." These last words were aimed at Emily who dutifully did so standing with her back to tops so they could all read the perfectly calligraphed tattoo, 'Property of Pam Fields. Please return after use.'

Ella allowed a few seconds for Sara to take in the tattoo's words before she partially blocked as she grasped Emily's buttocks and pulled them apart exposing her most secret hole. "Emily is an anal whore. She lives for having this hole filled; as anal addict she'll do anything for a butt-fucking." Ella extended a finger and pushed it at the sphincter; entering easily and deeply. There was a small cry of pleasure from the teen as Ella twisted the finger, "And as you can see she's easy entry."

"Mmmnn nice," Sara nodded.

"You don't need to chose yet," Ella pulled her finger out and slapped Emily's ass directing her to return to next to Aria. As soon as she was back Ella beckoned to her own daughter, "Aria, here."

The teen immediately walked forward, stopping next to her Mom, her hands by her side so she didn't accidentally cover any of her goodies. The Milf grinned and reached down to stroke the shaven slit, "This little whore is Aria, my skank daughter, she's the biggest bottom there is, with no sense of worth or shame, the slutty fuckhole will do anything." She reached for the teen's shoulders and turned her round, showing her tramp stamp tattoo, in wavy writing, 'Free to fuck'. Again the Milf pushed a finger into the asshole, pushing as far in as she could manage, Aria making little moans as she shivered in anticipation. "This is easy to enter as well, it's been fucked so often and when it's not in use Aria wears a plug in preparation. Not that she needs to wear it often, we all take her regularly, often together."

"I can see you've got them well trained," Sara said. "They've very fuckable."

"Do you want to see how fuckable?" Ella grinned.

"I was guessing these toys aren't for decoration," said Sara, smiling back. "Are you joining in?"

"I was hoping you would be okay with a team bang, all of us fucking these little sluts together, they've three holes each," said Ella.

"Making them both airtight? I'm up for that," said Sara and began to undress. The others quickly followed her, stripping naked and choosing their toys from the collection as Emily and Aria waited dutifully. 

"What about you, me and Alison fuck Aria and the others fuck Emily," said Ella.

Sara nodded her agreement, "I'm happy to go with your recommendation - though I'm sure both would be fun."

"Over here sluts," Ella beckoned the two teen bottoms who quickly came over as commanded. "You'll want to make these strap-ons nice and slippery for your hole, as your saliva is the only lube we'll be using."

"Yes, mistress," both teens nodded their agreement and dropped to their knees as the tops crowded round them. The cocks pushed at their faces and they quickly began to lick them, their tongues quickly wiping up and down one thick pole before moving to another. Ella felt a surge of pride; both bottoms were showing how enthusiastic and eager they were for the dick and Ella noticed that Aria was giving Sara's strap-on an extra lapping, the teen's face upturned, her eyes flashing enticingly at their visitor.

"MMmnn, mmmnn, mmmnnn," the sounds of Aria and Emily's cock licking were loud and passionate. The two teens knelt near back to back, their toes tickling each other's feet as they bobbed and lapped, their back bending as they moved. Soon their hands were up on the dicks, guiding one after another to their open mouths. Their luscious lipstick lips glid down the dick, leaving trails of a red as the pulled back. Up and down they went, making sure the cock was soaked, their mouths pressing so far down that their eyes were watering and their throats gagging. 

"That's it sluts, deep throat these cocks," Alison called out in appreciation. 

The rest of the A-Team followed her example, "Suck it sluts." "Gag on this big dick." "Take it like a fucking slut." "Swallow my big plastic prick." "All the way in, I want my cunt to be resting on your face." 

The two bottoms took the cocks without complaint, moving from one to the next as they finished lubricating. Their lipstick stained their lips and smeared the dicks, their spit smudging it and making it look like some modern artist had gone to town on strap-on cock. As the cock pressed into their mouth and entered the top of their throats the teen's gagged and choked, but that didn't stop the well-trained pair. Ella ran a finger round one of her nipples as Sara and Mona pushing their cocks in, the two tops jerking their hips to face-fuck the submissives. She could never feel pride in her daughter, not with Aria being a weak-willed bottom, but she could feel pride in herself and her team for training her and Emily so well. She beamed with the happy satisfaction of a job well done as she watched the two teens taking the thick rubber dicks all the way into their mouths, ignoring the choking and gagging.

There was a pop as Mona pulled the dick from Aria's mouth and Ella stepped forward to give her daughter some more. The teen gasped and heaved, drinking in quick bursts of oxygen in the few seconds before her Mom's cock was presented in front of her. She quickly reopened her mouth and went as far down as she could, Ella grasping the back of her head and pushing her down the final two inches. The teen glugged and gulped, her throat retching as Ella thrust the dick in and out. Saliva was cheaper than lube, though Ella enjoyed the face-fucking as much for the total dominance it brought as for its money saving. In and out she went, making sure the dick was nice and soaked. Looking down she could see Aria's face, smudged with lipstick and eyeliner, looking up adoringly at her top mistress, her hands palm down on the floor, resisting the temptation to pleasure herself like the well trained slut she was.

Ella pulled the dripping cock out, gifting Aria's mouth to Melissa, who resumed the face-fucking with an enthusiastic slam.

"What hole would you like, I can recommend Aria's ass, it's very bangable," Ella turned to Sara.

"I'm in your hands," the short-haired teen smiled, "If you suggest her butt, I'll go with your advice - after all there's a lot riding on this." 

Ella smiled, a lot more than three tops riding her daughter. She turned back to Aria, waiting for Melissa to finish, before grasping Aria arm and pulling up the gasping teen. "Time to become airtight Aria," she said and Aria nodded her acceptance as her Mom guided her to the bed. Ella got on one side and pushed her cock upwards, "Get that whore pussy on this."

Aria did as she was told, crawling over her Mom and kneeling astride her. She pulled apart her wet slit, guiding it to the waiting plastic prick and easing it down. Ella grinned happily, her hands reaching out to grip the teen's side and encourage her down, Aria giving a whinny of pleasure as she did so. Sara was getting on the bed, moving behind Aria and gripping her round cheeks in her hands to pull them apart. Alison was also onboard, the teen standing to move over Ella, so the Milf could see her dripping pussy, the leather straps digging into it as she waited for Aria to be properly positioned. 

Then Emily and her Mom got on as well, the Milf lying down to allow her daughter to straddle her, before Melissa moved to the back and Mona to the front. The bed was creaking and rocking as the others climbed on, luckily it had been purchased for its strength and durability as it was able to take the weight with only sag. 

"OOohhh," Aria gave a moan as Sara's strap-on penetrated her well used hole, pushing downwards. Ella raised herself, sliding her toy into the other hole until she could feel it pushing at Sara's, only a thin (but tough) wall separating the plastic dongs. The brunette teen groaned again, her body arching as she was taken by the two. Sara's hands moved up her waist, until they were brushing at Ella's and she thrust hard, making sure the teen's ass was opened. 

"Ooooohh," Aria moaned again as the two cocks pressed her. Then she was silent as Ali, grabbed her shoulders to keep her in place as she pushed her own strap-on at the brunette's mouth. Aria opened greedily, her smeared lips running down the dick. Alison grinned and started to move her own hips, dripping warm pussy juice onto a smiling Ella. Sara laughed and pushed, raising her hand for Alison to high five before placing it back next to Ella. The three of them fucked the slut between in unison, their cocks driving into Aria's hole. The brunette shuddered and shook as she was taken from every direction, but showed no sign of reluctance, her body wriggling as she went at the dicks with enthusiasm.

"Yesss, ooooohhh, yesssss," Pam was grunting as she thrust into her own daughter; Emily showing equal eagerness as her friend. Ella grinned at them as she looked, seeing Mona's cock vanishing into Emily's mouth. With the heap of bodies she wasn't able to really see much of Melissa, a few bits of moving flesh would appear and disappear. However she could hear the smack of her friend's thighs into the teenager's butt and excited grunts of her team-mate as she butt fucked Emily to oblivion. Pam turned to Ella, grinning at her friend and reaching out her hand; Ella gave it a squeeze as she pounded her own daughter, the two of them feeling the vibrations from each other.

The juice from Aria was sliding down the cock, the brunette teen soaking from her treble-dicking. Ella took her hand from Pam and moved both of hers to her daughter's ass cheeks. They were vibrating and bouncing as Sara's cock pounded between them, the blonde teen's thighs hitting Ella's knuckles as she gripped her the round rump and kneaded and played with it, opening it even further. Sara grunted and laughed, leaning over so that her chest was on top of Aria's back and her hands could grapple with the brunette's perfect tits. 

"Go for it," squeaked Ali, above them, "Fuck the whore's ass open."

"Yes, Sara, you should go for it, this slut can take all you can give, isn't that right Aria?"

Aria would have replied if her cock wasn't full of plastic prick, but she wiggled her body eagerly and raised her tushy to push back at Sara, which was as good as a 'yes'. Sara certainly took it as so, as she rammed as hard as she could, driving Aria onto her Mom and Ali - who in turn thrust back, forcing the teen to retreat onto to Sara's cock. Beside her Em was getting the same treatment, rocking and shuddering as she was fucked by three strong dominant tops. The bed beneath them squeaked louder, creaking and bending mimicking the two teenage bottoms.

Sara was grinning happily, which pleased Ella - hopefully it meant a positive outcome - and if not, at least the team had the fun of triple-banging their sluts. 

"Can I swap holes and whores," Sara asked, "I'd like to try Emily."

"Of course," smiled Ella.

"If I could switch with Mona, see how Emily's sucks cock that's been up her friend's ass, that'd work," said Sara.

Mona nodded her agreement, the two young women pulling their cocks out of the bottoms. Emily used the respite to gasp and drink in some air, before Sara was in front of her, lifting up her chin and introducing her to the dick. Ella was pleased that there was no hesitation from the teen; her mouth closing round the cock and swallowing it as deep as she could, not caring where it had been. Sara was soon thrusting away, her hips racheting back and forth as she stuffed the dildo as deep into Em's mouth as the bottom could take, snorting and gargling as she was filled.

Behind Aria Mona was slipping in, driving the dildo into the already open hole and picking up the rhythm, banging the bottom's butt with a brutal passion. Ella thrust back, matching Mona in her intensity. It wasn't the first time she had shared Aria with her teen team-mate; her daughter was a popular dp in the A-Team. Nor was it the first time Aria had been airtight. But it was the first time she'd been trebled fucked with Emily having the same treatment next to her and Ella was finding it a real turn on. Hopefully it wouldn't be the last time; she'd have to get Ali to invite Sara back again sometime and it'd also be interesting to catch up with some of her own old friends from when she was a team and showing them what a group of fuckholes she had. And if the Council...

"Do they do double-anal?" Sara interrupted Ella's thoughts.

"Oh yes," smiled Ella, "Want to try?"

"Oh yes," replied a beaming Sara, pulling her dripping dick out of Emily's mouth with a pop. "You want to join me in your daughter's ass?"

"You can come join me in Emily's," Melissa offered to Mona.

The women shifted position, with Pam pulling her dick from Emily's cunt to move it to her mouth as the two well trained submissives were positioned on their hands and knees with their round rumps raised for the double. Ella went in first, taking Aria's ass from behind and opening it again with a few hard shoves. A few moments later Sara joined her, straddling over the brunette and pushing her toy at the asshole's egde. Slowly she forced it in, Ella helpfully working her own dick like a lever to expand the hole. If Aria's mouth hadn't been full she'd have been squealing with pleasure and pain. 

"Oh this is so tight and hot, I love double-anal," said Sara.

"As you can see both Emily and Aria do it without compunction, Hanna and Ashley as well," Ella couldn't help boasting the progress the team had made.

"I can see," said Sara, she shoved the toy in a little further, Aria trembling as her ass was stretched even wider, "You've done so well with them."

Ella blushed at the compliment, but truthfully said, "It was a team effort."

"I know, you've all done so well," Sara grinned. She pushed harder, her body brushing at Ella's, their tits slipping and bouncing over each other. Ella began to move with the visitor, the two of them working in partnership to give Aria's ass an ultra reaming. In front of them Alison, grinned happily as she fed her dildo into the brunette's mouth, before giving Ella the thumbs up sign. Ella agreed it was going well. She continued to fuck her daughter's ass, whilst letting Sara set the pace. Luckily the blonde loved to go as hard and fast as Ella did and soon both were grunting and panting with the effort of shoving two cocks down the tight tunnel. 

The teen bottom shuddered as she was double butt-fucked, her ass raising to meet the down-coming thrusts from the dominant pair. Her head moved back and forth as Ali continued to thrust in and out, her hands gripping Aria's skull to make sure she didn't slip too far back. Beside them Emily was getting the same and enjoying it as much, her lithe body shuddering as orgasm after orgasm tore through her. In and out the tops thrust, gaping the two ass-holes so they were like caverns.

Sweating eventually Sara pulled out, "My God, that was hot."

Ella gave her daughter one more thrust for luck and then pulled out herself. "If you want we can take a picture of you - for our wall of shame."

"Yes, that'd be great, send it me as well I'd love to put it in my album," Sara said.

Quickly Emily and Aria were coaxed back up, Sara sitting in between them cross-legged, hooking a finger into each of their holes to keep them wide open as Ella and the others snapped on their phones - all wanting a memento.

Pictures taken, Sarah stood up, "I'm going to give the Council a call now, if you could give me a few minutes privacy."

*

The phone call seemed to have gone off forever, the A-Team waiting downstairs, pacing back and forth. All were tense and nervous, waiting the result - even having some of the sluts lap their pussies had done little to relieve them. Ella hoped it would be good news, Sara seemed impressed, but it might not be enough - more might be needed.

Without warning their visitor emerged from the bedroom, she was still wearing her strap-on, but her nakedness was covered by a robe. She was smiling, holding the phone as the A-Team all looked at her, "It's for you...." she passed it to Ella, "... the Queen."

Ella almost dropped the phone in shock, the Queen was the head of the Council, elected by the chiefs of the Amazon clan for life. She had spoken to her once, very briefly, several years before when the Queen was passing through her college. But that had been just a few words, confirming she was getting enough slut ass and wasn't neglecting her real education whilst she doing her degree. Nervously she took the phone, "Your Majesty..."

"Ella, I'm pleased to speak to you," the woman had a touch of Spanish accent, "We have heard good things about the team and your sluts. Sara was telling us how well trained and obedient they are; and that you have a number of them."

"It's easier the more you have, the like ripples spreading out," Ella said.

"Yes, I hope you're proud."

"We are," Ella confirmed.

"You know we have been looking for a place to call our own for three thousand years, a people without a home cannot be a real people...". There was a longing in her words, a longing Ella and all Amazons shared for the mythical city which they had lost in time of antiquity. "I think you may have found it, a place where all the Amazons can come, to build up our strength and become one again - a place called Rosewood."


	18. Chapter 18

The last day of term before Christmas was always a relaxing one, a time for the students to unwind; Ella as well. It gave her a chance to show her human side and for her pupils to see that her life wasn't just teaching and English literature, that there was more to her than books and discipline. This was nowhere more true than with the Seniors.

"Rock it," Ella laughed clapping her hands in glee. Around her the half-dozen teens left in her class showed their enthusiasm, cheering and applauding the show.

On Ella's desk a teen bottom gyrated and spun, naked apart from a suspender belt and her smile. Her hands slid over her gleaming body, accentuating every move and looking hot and horny at her own touch.

"Swing that butt," called out Ella and the young dancing redhead turned towards her, waving her perfect ass in the teacher's direction. Ella couldn't resist, but then no longer did she have too. She was up, gripping the cheeks and burying her face between the globes, kneading them as she tongued at the hole. Like the asses of many a bottom it was easy to enter, up until a few minutes ago it had been plugged for easy access, and Ella was able to stuff her tongue into the chute, rushing round it and showing the slut who was in charge,

"Yes, go for it Mrs Montgomery," the blonde cheerleader in the front row called.

"That's so fucking hot, Miss," the Math nerd behind the blonde said loudly.

The others all agreed, shouting their encouragement and enthusiasm. Ella tongued even harder, wiggling her head between the bottom's butt cheeks, her hands squeezing and kneading them. The dancing redhead shuddered and let out a moan, her body twisting at the teen's sitting in the front row, who continued to hoot their support to their teacher. 

Ella had never enjoyed her job so much. Today was admittedly more relaxed than normal; she never normally ass reamed one of the sub-seniors in front of her students, at least during class hours. But it was more than her ability to tongue fuck a hot little bottom's bottom. She had always enjoyed being a teacher, educating willing young people and helping them fulfil their potential. For years she'd been stuck only being able to do it in a limited extent, watching too many young women who'd be perfect as dominant tops, but who would never be helped onto that first step. It was one of the many reasons she was so happy about how her friends in the A-Team had all turned out. But with Rosewood chosen as the city of the Amazons more and more dominant women arrived from all over the world, subtly, but swiftly, changing the dynamics of the town.

Ella pulled her head back, smacking her lips loudly, "That ass is ready for fucking," she exclaimed, slapping it loudly to illustrate her point. "Normally bottom butt is out of bounds during class hours, but it's the last day of term." She grinned at the half-dozen tops who made up her English class and they grinned back, their eyes fucking the beauty still swivelling and gyrating on the desk. "So I'm going to let you have a go. Who's s first?"

The cheerleader beat the Math's nerd by mere nano-seconds. In other schools, the popular kids and the geeks would have been in deadly enmity, but not in Rosewood. Conditioned by thousands of years of hiding and persecution, Amazon's realised the importance of co-operation and working with their fellow tops, and all the girls in the class were Amazons. They'd proved themselves by taking and fucking a bottom's butt, seducing the weaker willed sluts - all the time supported by the older or more experienced Amazon's, like Ella. The cheerleader smiled at the Mathematician, "Let's share."

The other girl nodded and they both rummaged in their bags for their strap-ons, as Ella got the dancer down from her desk and positioned her so that her rump was up-ended over one side and her open mouth was at the ready on the other. The two seniors pulled their strap-ons up over their pants, not wanting to waste time undressing, especially as there were other teens to have a go at the slut before the school bell and Christmas break. Ella moved to one side and watched proudly as they moved in on the submissive, positioning her as they wanted and starting to fuck.

At first when the Amazon's arrived in Rosewood no-one had seen anything different. Perhaps there were a few more teen girls coming out as lesbians and a few more wives leaving their husband for a more dominant female lover, but day to day life had remained the same. Gradually things had changed, with more Amazons it was easier to identify and train new tops, and more and more bottoms discovered their submissiveness - broken in by either new Amazons as part of their initiation or fucked by experienced ones for their own enjoyment. Nothing was said, but those men still with families began to look to live somewhere else, if they were lucky getting their wives and daughters out before they became lesbians. Now, a year later, Rosewood was almost exclusively female. The only remaining men living within its bounds were those who still hoped their wives and sweethearts would fly back to their arms or who believed they had the charm and looks to turn lesbians straight; neither had any chance of being right.

Ella slid her hand under her pants and beneath her tiny thong, finding her wet cunt. She stroked it quickly as the two seniors spit-roasted the dancer, their cocks sliding in and out her ass and mouth. She glanced at the front row, the four remaining tops were all looking on with wide grins of their faces; neither was Ella the only one that was masturbating as she watched the show. Whilst she'd never be as close to anyone as her friends in the A-Team, sex was much more open and free and few tops worried about doing it in public - as long as they were in control. Ella turned to look at the fucking on her desk, admiring the way the two dominant teens worked together, to drive their dicks deep. Even as she watched the cheerleader pulled her strap-on out of the slut and turned to the class, "Someone else want a go?" she asked unselfishly.

One of the others quickly stepped up, the strap-on being passed between them before the newcomer returned to shove it up the dancer's ass. Ella smiled and pushed her finger at her own cunt, gasping at the enjoyable tingle.

As the Amazons proliferated they had gradually taken over the town. The school's previous Principal had left after his wife threw him out to become the fuckhole of an Amazon and his Deputy had fled soon after, his daughter was near sixteen and predatory cheerleaders had been eyeing her up. The new Principal was an Amazon. The school faculty had changed as well. Many of the men had followed the Principal and Deputy to find new posts elsewhere and around half of the female teachers had turned out to be submissives, as they were seduced and fucked by the dominant students (and other teachers) they'd resigned to be replaced by butt-busting tops. The remainder were tops (as a profession teaching seemed to attract dominant women, which explained that while normally tops were outnumbered by bottoms half a dozen to one, in teaching it was near equal). They were still in post and enjoying the changes.

The tops were changing again, a pierced Goth replacing the Math's whizz in front of the submissive slut. Soon the Goth was driving her strap-on firmly into the sub's willing mouth. It was a lovely sight and Ella's finger wriggled in her pussy, juicing herself up. The Seniors played so well together, thrusting into the hot bottom and making sure she was totally filled by plastic cock. 

Even as the teachers was changing so was the student composition, less boys for starters as their Dad's moved away with them in tow (sometimes with Mom and sisters, sometimes not). In the ancient days of the Amazons they'd have barricaded the teens in a pit and not let them out until one was dominant and the rest had submitted themselves to her. However traditions need to move and nowadays it would be impossible to hold young women against their will, so a longer and more natural seduction had to take place. Gradually those who were natural tops had seduced and butt-fucked their more submissive friends, so that the entire senior year was now divided into Amazon's and their bottoms. Even if they still had to go to school due to Federal law it wasn't worth educating bottoms properly, they existed to serve as fuckholes and you didn't need more than basic reading and writing (enough to be able to go shopping for their mistress). A classroom had been set aside for the bottoms, somewhere for them to wait during the day and to be easily at hand during breaks in case a top teacher or a student wanted some fun. It meant that the real teaching was much more individual and high quality - the tops getting a Harvard level education even before they left school.

The final two teens were pounding away now, pumping the sore ass and mouth of the dancer. Ella grinned, listening to the pants of pleasure from the two tops as they went for it. The rest of the class was cheering them on, showing their fellow Amazons their support. Ella cried her encouragement with the rest of them, her finger going fast and deep into her hole. The desk scraped and banged, the pens shaking in their tins and the papers sliding off each other to create messy piles on the floor.

"The bells about to go girls," Ella said, "You might want to hurry up and finish."

The two tops went even faster, sandwiching the submissive between them and piling into her holes with a rapid brutality. Ella felt a rush of pride, the Amazons were returning and she had played her part. 

"Bbbrrriinnng, brrrriiinnng," the bell went just as the two tops pulled out their strap-ons (or perhaps the bell went and they pulled them out, the two events were close together anyway). The submissive lay panting on the desk as the other teens packed up their dildos and picked up their bags.

"Merry Christmas, miss," they chorused as they left, some of them giving the slut's rump a swat as they passed.

"And you," Ella called back, "Hope you all get some cute ass to fuck Christmas morn." She was sure they would, they were Amazon tops and that meant never going without. She looked at the naked bottom, still over her desk and briefly contemplated fucking her herself, but then she looked at the clock and decided to leave it for another time. Her hand spanked across the redhead's butt, "Tidy this room before you leave."

"Yes Mrs Montgomery," the submissive responded obediently. 

Ella picked up her bag and headed to the Christmas holidays. The corridor was near empty, most of the teachers and tops already hurrying home. A few bottoms had been co-opted as janitors and were busy sweeping the hallways and emptying the trash. A few other bottoms were sitting naked in one of the classrooms as Ella passed, just in case someone one wanted a bit of ass before they left. They were going to be disappointed, at least where Ella was concerned, often she paused for a swift butt-fuck, but not tonight.

She continued down the corridor to the teachers lounge and the dyke rack, where the teachers left their sluts. The only one still left was Aria, kneeling on mat on her hands and knees, a chain attaching her collar to the rack. Her round ass wiggled in greeting as she saw her Mom approach, the butt-plug encased deep within.

"Have you been used today?" Ella asked her daughter, looking down at the plugged butt.

"Yes, Mom, a couple of teachers fucked my ass, Miss Pringle this morning and Mrs Hoddle after lunch," Aria replied. She was as well a trained slut as any in Rosewood and Ella had made sure everyone knew her holes were free to use, in fact she encouraged their use when her daughter was chained to the dyke rack.

"Good," she smiled and unhooked the chain, before reaching round and pulling out the plug, briefly admiring the hole, before placing it in her bag. Taking hold of the chain she held it like a dog's lead and led her bitch out.

There was a biting winter wind and Ella considered going to her car to drive into the town centre. But it was only five minutes walk and she was well muffled, Aria was nude apart from her pumps, but she was a bottom so her comfort was no matter. Nor did the young brunette complain as they stepped out into the cold, despite the snapping chill which made goose pimples burst over her skin and her nipples harden like ice-balls. They weren't the only tops walking with naked bottoms in tow, especially as they arrived in the centre, where a number of tops were doing their Christmas shopping. The town council had put a number of detour signs up so that casual passer-bys never approached the town and those who had business there quickly realised its strangeness.

Ella briefly paused to look at the lingerie shop, unlike its equivalents outside Rosewood, it used real models, the women twisting and turning to show their wares as they saw Ella looking. She thought about whether to get Aria a new set of suspenders, though the teen looked good even without sexy wear Ella decided as she gave a quick look at her naked, and patiently waiting daughter. She pulled the chain and led the teen along. She paused briefly again to look in one of the sex show shop windows where a pair of twin bottoms were putting on a display of incestuous pussy lapping. Ashley and Hanna were making Ali and Mona a lot of money from their shows, in fact the two teens had just put together a DVD of their sluts in a cunt licking and double dildo extravaganza, which seemed to be selling well. Neither of the Marins were on display, though Ella noted the twins names, as they looked fun enough that she might book them for a private show - especially if they did more than just act with each other. 

Next along was a dildo shop. Ella leashed Aria to the rack outside, beside another couple of bottoms and then went in. Like most shops, this one had a bottom as display tool, the assistant explaining to a couple of tops the quality of the dildos they were thinking of purchasing, as on a chair in front of them the bottom demonstrated, her legs apart and her pussy streaming juice. Ella walked over to the strap-on section and perused what was available, seeing if there was anything new or interesting. There wasn't, but she did buy some lube - it wasn't something she used often, Aria's ass was used enough that the dildo went in easily enough, and even if it had tightened a bit of force was enough to get it into the hole. But now and then she used it, and it was helpful to have around for if she ever brought a lesbian anal virgin over (though they were a vanishingly small breed).

There had been a short, sharp squall when Ella had been inside. Luckily for her it had finished, but it had caught Aria full-on, the teen shivering and dripping, her hair lankly down her side; she would soon dry however, so Ella didn't worry, taking up the leash again. She paused twice more for some window shopping, once looking at dress (for her not Aria, so it covered her body) and again to have a look in the second sex show shop, watching two twentysomethings go down on each other for a moment. 

The Brew was busy as she and Aria entered it, but Mona waved as soon as Ella entered so that she could see her friends. Ella waved back, tied Aria to a post with the other bitches and went to join the two teens and Pam. Ella had barely sat down before Sabrina was hurrying over, she was wearing an apron round her midriff, shoes and nothing else apart from a sticker on her forehead with 'Ask me about the Christmas Specials'. She gave the four tops a welcoming smile, "What would you like?"

"Cappuccinos?" Ella glanced round her friends for confirmation and they all nodded, "For four." She confirmed. Sabrina nodded and wrote it down in her book. "So what are the Christmas Specials?" Ella asked with a smile.

Sabrina gestured to where Spencer, Paige, Veronica and Emily were all kneeling naked, ball gags in their mouths and their hands tied together with Xmas ribbon. All were naked apart from Santa hats. "The slut of your choice for an hour, only twenty dollars, and you can do anything with them, anal, double anal, you can even try for triple anal."

It was tempting, but as they were the sluts of fellow team members Ella could get them free. Others couldn't and even as she watched Melissa went over to undo Spencer's hand and introduce her to a customer, the older woman gripping the teen's ass and guiding her up the stairs to the bedrooms. "Just four cappuccinos," Ella confirmed. Her hand slipped round and she fondled Sabrina's ass, the young woman give a small giggle as the top's fingers dug into her round ass. "Are you on offer as well?"

"Not at the moment, the Mistresses wanted me serving coffee's today, but maybe tomorrow..." she replied.

"Such a waste," grinned Ella, sliding her hand round to the naked pussy and giving it a short stroke, which made Sabrina tremble. Then she withdrew her hands, "Four cappuccinos then," she restated and gave the waitress's ass the near obligatory slap as she turned away.

As soon as she was gone Melissa was over and joining them, smiling in greeting. 

"The Brew seems to be going well?" Ella said to the new owners.

Melissa and Pam nodded, "Yes, adding bottom ass to the menu has really picked up the sales."

"Though coffees, cake and cookies are still the main selling points," said Melissa. 

"You both look like you're enjoying being entrepreneurs," said Mona.

"Loving it," agreed Melissa, "Much better than being a lawyer."

"Yes, and shall we say Sabrina's a hot little hole as well," grinned Pam, "She was so much fun to break in."

"She's on offer tomorrow, we heard," said Ali, casting her eyes at the waitress and giving her an all over scan."

Melissa laughed, "Sure, but let us know if you want her, she's free to you all, we're still a team."

"That goes for any of our offers," her business partner said, pointing to her daughter, Emily, as well as Paige and Veronica, all kneeling dutifully as they waited for use.

"I'm sure we'll take you up on that," said Ella as the Sabrina came over with the four cappuccinos (plus an extra one for Melissa). It was good to catch up.

*

Christmas started early for Ella Montgomery as she awoken by the most delicious sensation of her daughter's tongue sliding over her slit. The Milf groaned and stretched, gradually allowing herself to come to full consciousness as under the cover's Aria licked away, the teen's tongue responding to her Mom's waking state; slow at first and then more energetic and powerful. 

"Mmmnnn, yes, that's good, wake me up properly," she moaned and gave another little gasp as the teen pussy licker found her spot. It was a lovely way to be woken on Christmas morn, though in reality it wasn't that much different from normal days - among Aria's many tasks as a bottom was to act as an alarm clock and wake her Mom at the time Ella expected. The teen's talented tongue teased and touched the tasty twat, making it leak with juicy pleasure. 

As Ella woke wider the teen's speed and pressure increased until Ella was fully awake. She pushed her head back into the soft pillow, groaning with pleasure and slipped her hands down under the quilt to find's Aria's head and push it down against her cunt. "Eat me, you slutty whore, make Mom cum."

The teen went at with increased vim, driving her talented tongue at the hole, slapping and slurping down the slit. Ella could feel the pleasure rise, her legs trembling and her body shaking as she got closer and closer to lifting off like Santa's Sleigh. "Ooohhh, yesss, yessss, lick me out, urrrhhh, give me my first gift of the day."

The teen went faster and harder, responding to her Mom mistress commands, until Ella was screaming in pleasure, the orgasms hitting her like bricks crashing down the chimney. "Aaaaarrrghhh, yessss, yesssss, yessss," she screamed, the orgasm taking her to heaven.

Without being told to stop Aria continued her morning call, lapping away at the dommes' cunt. Ella knew her daughter would stay there all day if need be, continuing until the older woman's cunt had been licked dry and the teen's tongue was so numb she couldn't speak. But exhilarating though it would be to have Aria continue, the teen also needed to prepare the dinner. "That's enough," she gasped pushing the teen's head away.

Seconds later Aria emerged, she wearing a red corset and white suspenders in a porno approximation of Santa. "Merry Christmas," she said.

"You need to start on dinner," her Mom replied.

Aria immediately got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Without her daughter around Ella had a leisurely stretch and a brief, but relaxing, few moments rest before getting up, showering and getting dressed. Down the stairs she could see Aria had been preparing since before the morning pussy call, the table was set and the smell of roasting turkey and sizzling pigs in blankets was coming from the kitchen. Ella sat down in her favourite chair and switched on the television, content to let the teen get on with it and come out when she was ready.

When Aria did Ella was pleased that she was bringing her a glass of sherry, ready poured, not that Ella drank it often, but it always made a nice change on Christmas day. The teen waited until her Mom had sipped it and showed she was content before saying, "Do you want your present now?"

"Oh you've got me something," said Ella, a little surprised as Aria had no money of her own. Then she smiled and nodded, realising if the teen couldn't buy anything any gift she got must be personal.

The teen beamed and picked up the DVD remote, clicking it before moving to stand behind her Mom so she could massage the Milf's shoulders as she watched.

The DVD started playing, showing a topless Aria dancing in front of the camera, her naked tits bobbing up and down enticingly. It took a moment for Ella to recognise the background as the Brew, obviously out of hours; she suspected that the camera operator was Emily or Spencer, the two bottoms obviously asking permission to film their from their tops who owned the Brew. She turned back to concentrating on Aria, the teen dancing on camera to some soundless track, swinging her titties at her Mom. "Happy Christmas," her voice sounded tinny, too far from the microphone to be properly picked up.

Ella didn't mind, just enjoying the video show as her daughter swung round and pulled down her tiny panties, wiggling her upraised butt (complete with plug) at the camera. Underwear gone she straightened and walked to the left, the camerawoman following , concentrating on the wiggling cheeks. Ella smiled as she saw the teen leading the shot to a table, which someone was leaning on her naked ass equally on display. It wasn't one that Ella recognised, which got her juices running, especially as her daughter's hands reached down to it and began to pull apart the cheeks exposing the central hole to the camera. "MMMnnn, Mom, this looks tight, I bet you'd love to fuck it," she giggled to camera.

In real life Aria's hands went over her shoulders, massaging her and relaxing the Milf's muscles. Ella nodded for both the real and filmed Aria. On the TV Aria seemed to have anticipated her Mom's reaction as she giggled and slapped the ass gently, so its owner stood up. Even before she turned Ella recognised it was Sabrina, the waitress's distinctive hair falling down her back. Aria knelt down her hands on the twentysomething's cheeks again, peeling them away, "Imagine fucking this tight ass, as I tongue the dildo going in. Mmmmmnn, ooohhh, I hope you're wet thinking of it."

Ella was, her daughter was such a slut.

The teen grinned and continued, "Then think about me sucking that cock clean after, on my knees in front of you... nice and deep, until its shiny..."

The video shut down. Aria slipped round in front of her Mom and dropped to her knees looking up, "I saw you looking at Sabrina, so I've arranged for her to come here later, so you can fuck her hot ass as long as you want. And I'll be there to do what you want, sucking that dildo, licking your pussy, tonguing her butt after you've opened it, whatever you want."

"What a lovely present," Ella said almost salivating with the thought. "Let's open yours before you finish dinner."

"Yes," agreed Aria excitedly.

There were a pile of them under the tree and Aria quickly got them out, ignoring the ones which were from her Dad and brother (now both living in New York and unaware of her new relationship with her Mom). Sitting cross-legged with the presents around her she began to open them. 

"This one is from Mrs Fields," she said, showing the correct level of response to a top. It was a elongated landscape photo, complete in expensive frame, of Aria bending over a sofa, her hands on her ass showing her gaping hole as Spencer, Emily and Hanna all assumed the same position beside her. 

She held it up for her Mom to see and Ella nodded, "That will look good for the hall."

"From Miss DiLaurentis," said Aria referring to her former friend. Ella nodded, smiling at Alison's lack of imagination as the teen pulled out a new (and very large) butt-plug which she displayed for her Mom. "I can't wait to try this out."

"It'll gape you," her Mom agreed, "Who's next."

Aria bent down to read the label on the next present, "Melissa and bitches... it's from the Hastings' family." The paper was off in seconds, Aria holding the translucent night-dress against her body, which could still be easily seen through it. Ella nodded approvingly, as her daughter went for the next present, "From Miss Mona."

Unwrapping it Aria grinned as she saw the DVD cover, holding it up proudly to show her Mom. Under the 'Personalised Special Edition' was the title 'Aria does anal' and a picture of the brunette bending over with her ass in the air. She turned it round so she could read the back blurb, "Follow the ass-fucking adventures of anal slut Aria, as she takes strap-on dick in her back hole from anyone who wants it also featuring, Mona, Ali, Pam, Melissa and Ella." She grinned, "Now I know why Mona was filming us a couple of weeks ago."

"I'm sure we can make a sequel, perhaps with you being fucked by complete strangers in the park," her Mom said and Aria nodded excitedly at the thought.

"My gift now," said Ella, pointing to the final box.

"I left it to last," simpered her daughter. She unwrapped the paper, firstly giggling in anticipation and then letting her mouth open and her eyes bug as she realised what it was. "A complete bondage frame," she finally managed to gasp in appreciation.

"Yes," her Mom explained, "I was told it's easy to set up and there's so many different ways it can be used. I can just strap you to it, or I can use it to tie your tits tight and lift you high, or I can set it so you're over the frame, head down so the blood rushes to your head as I fist your ass."

"Oh wow, can we set it up," said Aria.

"You can set it up tomorrow," said her Mom, "I want to save my strength for my present... anyway you should be finishing preparing dinner."

*

Much later, Ella was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine relaxing. Aria was on her knees between the older woman's legs with her head under the skirt, gently licking her pussy. There was an old movie on, which Ella was hardly watching, it had been on the Rosewood Cable channel (only available to Amazon tops) which she had turned to watch the Council's Christmas speech. It had been a strong message, full of congratulations to Ella and the team for starting the take-over of the town, and to the many other tops who had helped deliver it. It had promised lots of hot ass for the year ahead, and a programme to encourage further tops to settle in the town (and bring their submissive girlfriends with them). It had ended on a wish to all Amazons of a Merry Christmas and a promising New Year.

The doorbell rang. Normally Ella would send Aria, but her daughter had suggested she might want to greet Sabrina herself. "Go and get my strap-on out, the ten inch purple one with the moulded head and wait for me in the bedroom," she instructed. As the teen scampered obediently up the stairs, Ella quickly looked in the mirror to ensure she looked as cool and collected as a top can be. Flicking a stray hair back Ella opened the door.

"Merry Christmas, Mistress Montgomery, Aria's ordered a special delivery," giggled Sabrina. She was wearing a pair of black boots and tiny green elf costume, the skirt of which barely touched the top of her thighs.

"Come on in," purred Ella. She let the younger woman in past her, before reaching and squeezing the firm ass; there was no underwear impeding her access. 

Sabrina giggled and allowed the top to guide her up the stairs, her hands cupping the young woman's hot rump. Aria was awaiting them, sitting on the bed in the tiny see through night dress she'd got for Christmas, her nipples easily visible through it. She smiled welcomingly and held out the strap-on for her Mom. Taking it Ella began to get undressed, but not before instructing the two bottoms, "Make out with each other."

They did so immediately, Aria almost bounding off the bed to get to Sabrina, the hot teen's mouth up against the sexy elf's. The two of them pushed and pressed together, slurping each other's faces of, as their hands massaged and explored, slipping under material and over skin. Ella wasn't in a hurry, slowly undressing as she watched the sexy scene in front of her. She folded her clothes up and slipped up her strap-on, making sure it was over her clit for the maximum stimulation as she drove it in. Once ready she moved behind Sabrina, clasping the elf's tits and pulling away the material covering them. Without a bra they swung free, pressing at Aria as the teen continued to kiss her.

Ella grinned her hands moving down to fondle Sabrina's bottom, her fingers digging into the flesh as she pulled and pushed the cheeks, working them round and round. As her hands manipulated the ass her eyes remained glued to the two young women's mouths moving together as they kissed; a hot sensual site to the Milf. It was going to get sexier however, "Aria, get on your knees and lick the slut's cunt."

"Yes Mom," her daughter responded dropping as she was told.

As soon as Aria obeyed Ella's twisted Sabrina's head round so it half met hers, the older woman's mouth opening as she moved to kiss the younger. Their tongues half met in a slither of passion, Ella's lips just about brushing at Sabrina's, the waitress unable to turn her head round enough to fully connect. Down below Ella could hear the sounds of her daughter as she lapped the pussy, her skilled licking making Sabrina tremble. Ella twisted the waitress's head further, making her squeak as the muscles of her neck strained, but she soon recovered to reply to Ella's tonguing with her own, slurping back at the Milf as Ella's spare hand grasped a titty to squeeze.

"Now suck my cock," Ella said to her daughter.

Aria immediately obeyed, shifting herself so that she could take the thick plastic prick between her lips. She was as good at suck strap-ons as she was at licking pussy, which is to say she was excellent at both. Her head went up and down the large prong, taking it deeper and deeper, ignoring the choke in her throat to make sure she fully took the cock. Ella grinned proudly, her mouth moving to Sabrina's throat to kiss and suckle the bare flesh and allow the young woman's head to go back to a more comfortable angle. Her hand meanwhile went down to the twat, rubbing at it and discovering it was hairless apart from a tiny landing strip above the slit. The waitress shook in excited anticipation as Ella's lithe fingers eased her apart and slid into the sopping hole, pushing back and forth.

Sabrina trembled and gave a small cry of pleasure, her body pressing at the Milf's. Ella continued to double finger the warm, wet hole, coating her digits in the young woman's sex juice. She pressed hard and fast, going as deep as she could go, making sure Sabrina was wet and ready for what came next. As she fingered her mouth still sucked and lapped at the waitress's exposed neck as if she was a vampire feasting on one of Santa's elves.

The sound of slurping from her own daughter were a turn on as well, the little whore was a well trained fuck-toy who always gave her best. Ella moved her hips to encourage her, moving them in time with her fingering of the other slut, satisfying them both, Sabrina giving a little cry of pleasure.

It was obvious that Sabrina was ready and Ella's strap-on was as lubricated as it was going to be. "Get on the bed and start sixty-nining," she ordered, "Aria on the bottom."

The young women obeyed at haste and within a few moments Ella was looking at the beautiful sight of two bottoms entwined in each other's pussies. She moved behind Sabrina, admiring the shuffle of the cute tushy under the dress for a moment, as her hand clasped the cock and she got onto the bed with them. She put her other hand on the round rump, stilling its movements so she could aim for the central target. There was no complaint from Sabrina as the large dick pushed at her rosebud and entered. Almost certainly she'd already been had in the ass by dozens of Amazon tops; the way the toy slid down her back tube strongly suggested it had been a long time since she'd had been an ass virgin. As the cock went deeper Ella let go off the toy and placed her hand next to its partner on the round globes of the hot ass. 

Soon she was moving in a rhythm, driving the dildo as deep as it could go into the ass. Despite its regular use it remained hot and sexy, Sabrina making sure she was lifting it and hitting back as Ella descended. The Milf grinned and gently slapped across it, leaving a red mark over the skin. "I see you're a slut, Sabrina, a dirty skank whore, who takes big Amazon cock up her ass. Mmmnnn, you're not at all tight, so well used, cheap and easy. I like that it means I can go faster and pound you so hard and deep. Ohhhh, look how far this strap-on is going up your whorehole."

There was no reply from Sabrina, the waitress proving as well trained as Aria and keeping her mouth down on the younger teen's cunt, lapping away. Ella approved, if she wanted conversation she'd have called over one of her friends for coffee or a glass of wine, not got a slut on her hands and knees, ass raised. She slammed deep, feeling the younger woman quivering beneath her onslaught, the toy rubbing at her own clit making every thrust like an electric surge.

Withdrawing the cock Ella pushed it towards Aria's mouth, "Suck this," she demanded.

The teen's head went back from Sabrina's cunt and her lips clamped round the toy that had just been in the other woman's ass. She bobbed up the dick, slurping as much as she could, the back of her head bouncing against the bed. Ella leaned down, making sure her depraved daughter could take as much of the dunking dick as was possible. The teen could take a lot, even if her face screwed up a little as she remembered where it had been. Ella didn't care what it tasted like, she just wanted the submissive to clean and relube the cock. After a few minutes she was satisfied that it was ready for reinsertion, grasping the waitresses' cheeks and pulling them apart to push the toy in.

"Mmmnn, oooohhh," moaned Sabrina in evident pleasure, her lifting for a moment. Then she was down and licking at Aria's slit as the brunette returned to hers.

"You dirty slut whore," grinned Ella as she slammed in, "You love my big cock in your ass. And you as well Aria, cleaning it with your mouth like the skanky little cock-sucking queen you are."

The only replies were the sounds of tongues slapping in pussies as the two bottoms carried on their sixty-nine. Ella grinned broadly and slapped at Sabrina's ass as she rode it, driving the cock deep and making the bed shake. The dildo continued to go in fast and easy, a mixture of Aria's saliva and the regular use of the butt. Ella hands reached over it as she hammered in, feeling the roundness and softness of the rump, feeling it shuddering and rocking as she bounced against it. This was the life, she thought, butt-fucking submissive sluts whenever and however she wanted.  
Pulling out the cock again, she fed it to Aria who quickly clamped her mouth around it, sucking enthusiastically. As the teen cleaned and relubricated the cock Ella picked up a butt-plug and pressed it into Sabrina's ass, to make sure the hole remained nice and gaped. That done she popped the strap-on out and moved round to the other side of the bed. 

Sabrina was still lapping at Aria's pussy, her tongue swinging away at the soaked cunt. She didn't stop even as Ella lifted up her daughter, so that her cheeks were resting against the older woman's thighs and with a practised expertise pushed the toy at Aria's butt. The sphincter resisted for a second, before quickly giving way. If Sabrina's ass was well-used Aria's was even more so and soon her Mom had the cock all the way in and pounding deep. She grinned as she slammed in, "That's it you slut, Aria, take Mom's strap-on deep into that slutty ass of yours." The teen shuddered and rocked, her body moving in time with her Mom as she continued to lap the pussy over her face. 

She turned her attention to the other submissive,. "MMnnn, Sabrina I bet this is a huge turn on for you watching the cock enter Aria ass."

The waitress nodded, her tongue swinging at Aria's cunt, but her eyes on the cock driving in just below it.

"Lick it as it enter, keep it nice and wet, Aria's pussy can take care of itself," ordered Ella. 

The waitresses' face inched forward and her tongue went out, teasing and whipping at the big dick as it pounded back and forth. It wasn't as effective at lubrication as a full-on blow-job, but Aria's hole didn't need too much. Ella grinned and slammed in, looking down at the beautiful sight of one bottom licking the cock as it pounded into the other. "Mmnnn, that good, I've two whores to fuck, depraved little sluts that'll do anything. Suck it properly Sabrina..."

So saying Ella pulled the dildo from her daughter's butt and presented it to the other young woman. Sabrina was no stranger to ass to mouth as she didn't hesitate before opening her mouth and going down. Back and forth she went, her brow crinkling in disgust, but still taking it energetically. Aria managed to move a hand down to her cunt, rubbing it vigorously as she still continued to tongue fuck the other. Ella pressed forward and back, giving the waitress as much cock as the submissive could handle, and then more, Sabrina gagging and choking, her eyes watering as the dick pressed at her throat.

Then just as it looked like she was going to faint Ella grabbed it out and rammed it back into Aria's anal chute. The brunette shuddered and rocked, her body arching and quivering as she was butt-fucked. Her hand sped over her pussy, her fingers finding the clit above it and staying there, shooting round in a vigorous circle. Ella grinned and went at her daughter's butt with a wild eagerness, slamming deep down. Sabrina's tongue continued to flicker at the dick. Gradually the waitress lowered her head, so that she was near the anal entrance with her tongue and then she was dabbing at the gap, her tongue shoved between cock and wall. Ella wasn't sure who'd trained her or whether she was just a natural, but it was incredibly hot to see the young woman trying to ream her daughter's ass as Ella rammed it open.

"Mmmnn, that's good, get your tongue in, stick in that slut hole," Ella grinned. she drove even harder and faster, working the toy back and forth like a lever as she did so that her daughter's butt opened even more. Sabrina's tongue pressed in, shooting in and out like she was a sexy salamander. Ella drove it, the friction surely heating Sabrina's tongue to new heights. "Tongue fuck her ass, that's so hot."

Her own pleasure was rising as the toy worked its magic against her, each thrust sending waves of stimulating joy through her like a current. Ella went faster, driving herself towards a frenzy of fucking. The orgasm smashed into her and she shrieked as if a thousand suns had gone supernova within her.

She pulled out the cock and reached for her phone. It had a number of messages on it, photos from her friends of stretched ass holes as they showed off their own Christmas present. "Sabrina," Ella said, "Take out the plug from your ass, Aria on your hands and knees next to her. Both of you reached round and pull apart those gapes."

They did as they were told as Ella snapped some souvenir shots for her wall. 

This was the future of Rosewood and she loved it.

*

The End

*


End file.
